


One And Only || HanHun

by MyeonCotton520



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst and Drama, Boys In Love, Canon Gay Relationship, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Fetish, Gay Sex, Hanhun - Freeform, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Past Violence, Romance, Sexual Violence, True Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 93,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyeonCotton520/pseuds/MyeonCotton520
Summary: El multimillonario Xiao LuHan está obsesionado con Oh SeHun desde el primer momento que lo vio en el restaurante de su madre. «Él es mío», piensa una y otra vez; y cuando ve la desesperada situación en la que se encuentra el hombre que más desea, le hace una oferta que es imposible rechazar. Una oferta que disfrutara hasta el último minuto.Oh SeHun, estudiante de enfermería y camarero de Xiao Place no pasa por su mejor momento. Su ya crítica situación económica acaba de sufrir un golpe que puede dejarlo a un paso de vivir en la calle y derrumbar todos sus sueños por los que luchó luego de perder a su familia. Y cuando necesita poco menos que un milagro que lo salve, SeHun es rescatado una noche fría por un hombre insólito y arrollador. Un hombre que puede convertirse en su perdición o su salvación.LuHan es: serio, gruñón y controlador. Pero también: atento, sexy, inteligente e irresistible y SeHun tendrá que luchar para no caer en sus redes, aunque luego se dé cuenta que ya es demasiado tarde…
Relationships: Lu Han & Oh Sehun, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 3





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [La Obsesión del Multimillonario](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/668812) by J.S. Scott. 



> Adaptación al libro "La Obsesión del Millonario" perteneciente a la escritora J. S. Scott. Todos los derechos reservados a ella por esta obra.

Xiao LuHan permanecía de pie, oculto en la penumbra del lujoso vestíbulo. Tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su jean y un hombro apoyado contra el marco del ventanal que miraba a la calle. Su cuerpo entero estaba en tensión mientras observaba la acera con una intensidad y una concentración obsesivas.

**_«Pero, ¿dónde se habrá metido? Ya son las once menos cuarto»._ **

Sabía que SeHun había ido al trabajo. Tras pasar dos días indispuesto se había incorporado hoy a Xiao Place, donde trabajaba de camarero en el turno de noche. LuHan se lo había preguntado a su madre, que era la dueña de ese restaurante.

Aunque solía responder a todas sus preguntas sin reservas, LuHan había actuado con cautela, pues no quería que su progenitora lo bombardeara con preguntas hasta descubrir por qué le interesaba la vida de SeHun. Si se le pasara por la cabeza que LuHan no sólo preguntaba para darle conversación, su madre, una mujer maravillosa pero bastante entrometida, se comportaría como un sabueso olfateando un rastro y preguntaría sin descanso hasta descubrir exactamente qué intenciones tenía con su camarero preferido.

LuHan frunció el ceño. _¡Como si tuviera alguna intención!_ Lo único que tenía era fantasías. Se imaginaba a SeHun tumbado en la cama y abierto de piernas gritando su nombre mientras lo hacía alcanzar el orgasmo una y otra vez.

LuHan respiró hondo y exhaló el aire despacio para intentar liberar la tensión acumulada mientras se decía a sí mismo que tenía que estar mal de la cabeza para esperar noche tras noche en el mismo sitio a un hombre que ni siquiera había conocido oficialmente. Pero ahí estaba... otra vez. Daba la espalda al entrometido del conserje mientras observaba la calle con una lascivia propia de un acosador desequilibrado y con un único objetivo: ver, aunque sólo fuera un instante, a Oh SeHun. Por alguna razón ese hombre despertaba en él unos instintos territoriales y un afán de protección a los que no estaba acostumbrado y que lo forzaban a plantarse ahí cada noche a hacer guardia mientras él regresaba desde el trabajo a su casa.

Cuando lo viera, haría lo mismo que hacía todas las noches: lo seguiría a cierta distancia para no alarmarlo y esperaría hasta que entrara en su portal sano y salvo. Luego daría media vuelta y volvería a casa. No hablaría con él ni se le acercaría. No lo había hecho nunca. No porque no le apeteciera, sino porque SeHun estudiaba Enfermería, trabajaba a jornada completa en el restaurante y, por lo que le había contado su madre, se negaba en redondo a salir con nadie porque no disponía ni de la energía ni del tiempo necesario para mantener una relación. Y probablemente llevaba razón. El muy insensato apenas dormía o comía.

Nadie se preocupaba por él, solo la madre de LuHan... y LuHan. _¡En el último año se había interesado por él más de lo que lo hubieran hecho sus familiares! ¡Y ni siquiera eran amigos!_ El problema era... que no eran familia y que sus sentimientos hacia el no eran precisamente fraternales.

**_«¡Es que era hermoso e imponente!»._ **

LuHan tuvo que contener un gemido de frustración al recordar la primera vez que había visto a SeHun: sus ojos borgoña brillaban con simpatía, y _¡dios!_ no paraba de morder sus apetecibles y rosáceos labios; y su ágil cuerpo se movía con gracia entre las mesas del restaurante de su madre. A los veintidós años aún conservaba una mirada inocente y un aspecto vulnerable que, sin que él se lo hubiera propuesto, habían hecho prisionero a LuHan, que permanecía cautivo en aquella telaraña desde el primer día que lo vio.

La madre de LuHan hablaba de SeHun como si fuera su hijo. LuHan sabía que tenían un vínculo especial; no los unía la sangre, sino una íntima amistad. Vamos, que, si SeHun fuera más joven, LuHan estaba convencido de que su madre lo habría adoptado. Apretó los labios al pensar que su madre tuviera la esperanza de que, en un futuro, lo tratara como a un hermano.

Ni de coña. Se empalmaba cada vez que lo veía. Se le ponía dura como una piedra.

_¿Qué diablos tenía este hombre en concreto para ponerlo tan nervioso y alterarlo de esta manera?_ LuHan se había tirado a hombres y mujeres más atractivos y más sofisticados, pero ninguno de ellos había despertado en él sentimiento alguno. Era un ermitaño que prefería invertir su tiempo en el ordenador que en eventos sociales, pero a veces tenía necesidades físicas que él solo no podía satisfacer, que únicamente podía aliviar la compañía de alguien. LuHan conocía a varios candidatos idóneos para tales ocasiones, pues le permitían tener en la cama el control que necesitaba —que le resultaba imprescindible— y ni hacían demasiadas preguntas ni exigían nada a cambio. _¡Maldita sea!_ Con eso se había contentado toda su vida... hasta que vio a SeHun.

Hizo una mueca sin despegar la mirada de la calle, introdujo las manos aún más en los bolsillos y cambió de postura, apoyando la cadera contra la pared para liberar el peso del hombro. _¡Dios mío, empezaba a dar pena! ¿Cuánto tiempo seguiría contemplando embelesado a un hombre que ni siquiera conocía? ¿Hasta que acabara la carrera y se marchara de la ciudad? ¿Hasta que se casara?_

Le entraron ganas de gruñir al imaginar las manos de otro hombre acariciando el irresistible cuerpo de SeHun. Reprimió el instinto animal que le generaba la idea de que otro hombre tocara a ese hombre que era suyo.

**_«No es tuyo, idiota. Contrólate»._ **

Por primera vez en la vida deseó parecerse más a su hermano, el otro socio de Xiao Corporation. YiXing no se lo pensaría dos veces antes de abordar a SeHun. El estilo de su hermano consistía en engatusar, conquistar y desechar. Es más, la posibilidad de que él lo rechazara ni se le pasaría por la cabeza. Seguramente porque todos caían rendidos a sus pies. Su único hermano se comportaba con sus conquistas del mismo modo que una persona trata a un paquete de pañuelos cuando está resfriado. YiXing echaría abajo las murallas que SeHun había construido para defenderse, lo camelaría para que se quitara el bóxer y después lo abandonaría en busca de la siguiente conquista.

**_«¡Ni hablar!»_**. LuHan quería a su hermano, pero YiXing tendría que pasar por encima de su cadáver antes de seducir a SeHun. Es más, ni siquiera le haría gracia que estuvieran juntos en la misma habitación.

**_«Es mío»._ **

LuHan negó con el cabeza, atónito ante sus pensamientos. Sí... le gustaba tener el control, de hecho, lo necesitaba, pero hasta ahora jamás había deseado a ningún hombre en concreto y, sin embargo, ahora en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el hermoso camarero en el que se había fijado hacía justo un año.

**_«Le tienes miedo»._ **

La idea le hizo fruncir el ceño. _¡Y una mierda!_ A él no le daba miedo nada y menos aún Oh SeHun. Las posibilidades de llevárselo a la cama eran remotas, así que, _¿para qué seguir dándole vueltas?_

Él solo follaba.

No salía con nadie.

Y eso era lo que quería seguir haciendo. Su hermano YiXing era la cara visible de la compañía, el empresario. LuHan era tipo un friki de la informática y prefería quedarse en segundo plano. _¿Qué sabía él sobre el arte de la seducción?_ Jamás había tenido que engatusar a nadie para llevárselo a la cama. Las personas a las que se tiraba se iban con él a cambio de un beneficio. Tenía fama de ser un amante generoso. No era tan tonto como para pensar que sus conquistas sentían algo por él. Esa situación la entendía. Y la sabía manejar.

**_«Quizá lo único que tengo que hacer para superar esta absurda obsesión es tirármelo»._ ** _¿Se contentaría con eso? ¿Dejaría de estar obsesionado con él si encontrara el modo de llevárselo a la cama?_

_¡Mierda, tenía que hacer algo!_ Esa irracional fijación con SeHun había ido en aumento en los últimos doce meses y le impedía desear a ninguna otra persona.

Desde hacía más de un año su vida sexual se limitaba al placer que le ofrecían sus manos, y ya no podía aguantarlo más. Sin embargo, era incapaz de hacer nada al respecto. Cuando se proponía tomar cartas en el asunto y llamar a alguien, recordaba la dulce carita de SeHun y colgaba el teléfono.

**_«¡Diablos, estoy rayadísimo con él!»._ **

LuHan se percató de que alguien se acercaba, levantó la mirada y era un hombre de cabello rubio argentado con los mechones alborotados, que llevaba un pantalón negro apretado de cuero y una ajustada camiseta blanca que mostraba sus delgados brazos. A medida que él se aproximaba LuHan no daba crédito a lo que vislumbraban sus ojos y, cuando por fin vio con claridad su rostro, se quedó boquiabierto. _¡Mierda!_ Sí que era SeHun. Estaba tan cerca que veía a la perfección sus facciones, aquel rostro que se le aparecía en sus sueños húmedos cada maldita noche, pero esa ropa...

**_«¿Qué diablos lleva puesto?»._ **

El pantalón era tan pero tan apretado que dejaba la pecaminosa vista de su dulce y generoso trasero y de sus largas y torneadas piernas. La camiseta mostraba sus blanquecinos brazos, sus lunares y su hermosa piel; y esos rosáceos labios que no dejaban de volverlo loco adornaban perfectamente su etéreo rostro escasamente iluminado. LuHan sofocó un gemido y se empalmó de inmediato, sacó las manos de los bolsillos. Apretó los puños mientras una gota de sudor le resbalaba por la cara.

Y después otra. Y otra.

**_«¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo se le ocurre vestirse así? Está pidiendo a gritos que lo aborde cualquier desconocido por la calle»._** Juró por Dios que él sería ese desconocido. No pensaba brindar esa oportunidad a otro hombre, a alguien que quizás le hiciera daño.

**_«¿No se da cuenta de que estamos en una gran ciudad? Seúl no es un lugar por el que puedas deambular a tus anchas por la noche sin que nadie te moleste»._ **

Sin despegar la mirada del hombre que seguía acercándose, LuHan estiró la mano para apoyarse en el marco del ventanal. Apretó los dientes mientras se hacía la idea de que ese era el día en que tendría que aproximarse a SeHun, situarse más cerca de él de lo que jamás había estado. Ya no podía controlar esos desenfrenados instintos animales. No le gustaban, no estaba acostumbrado a ellos. Lo único que deseaba era recuperar la cordura, volver a enfrascarse en su gran pasión: la creación de videojuegos, sin que le interrumpieran fantasías eróticas cuyo protagonista era SeHun.

Sensatez. Raciocinio. Control. Ese era su estilo de vida.

Para volver a ser él mismo, para recuperar su estado de ánimo habitual, tenía que recuperar esas cualidades, y lo conseguiría costara lo que costara. Encontraría la manera de purgarse de este ridículo deseo incontrolable que sentía por Oh SeHun.

Una vez tomada esa decisión se separó del ventanal y permaneció inmóvil mientras se ponía la _«máscara»_ con la que ocultaba toda emoción y deseo que sentía por SeHun de su rostro.

Esconder lo que sentía se le daba bien. Se había criado en una zona de Seúl en la que la gente normal no se atrevería ni a parar; un lugar en el que mostrar un ápice de debilidad, torpeza o fragilidad podía suponer la destrucción. Xiao LuHan era, como mínimo, un superviviente. Oculto tras su disfraz, apartó la mirada de la calle, se giró con brusquedad y avanzó con paso decidido hacia la puerta.

  * ●●



_¡Menudo día de perros había tenido Oh SeHun!_

Volvió a colocarse la mochila sobre el hombro para sujetarla con más firmeza y tiró del dobladillo de su camiseta. Se sentía ridículo con aquella ropa, que era tan apretada que todos podrían mirarle el culo con facilidad. A BaekHyun, un compañero de clase, le sentaba muy bien ese tipo de ropa pero, claro, él disfrutaba vestir esos atuendos y explayar su coquetería y belleza al máximo. Por desgracia, SeHun, que era más reservado, no se sentía cómodo para nada.

Se había criado en una de las zonas más problemáticas de Seúl y para superar aquella experiencia sin un solo rasguño había tenido que espabilarse. SeHun sabía de sobra cómo cuidar de sí mismo y cómo evitar llamar la atención de quien no quería.

Pero, entonces, _¿qué hacía así vestido? ¿Buscar que lo violen? **«Eres estúpido, SeHun. Un idiota de remate».**_

Frunció el ceño y se obligó a no aminorar la marcha. No pasaría nada. Estaba en un buen barrio, _¿qué más daba que pareciera un puto en celo con zapatillas de deporte?_

Le quedaban ocho manzanas para llegar a casa y, una vez ahí, podría ponerse cómodo y cambiar ese conjunto ridículo por un buzo y una camiseta ligera. SeHun suspiró centrando toda su atención en un objetivo: llegar al minúsculo apartamento que compartía con otro estudiante. Como tenía los brazos congelados y había empezado a temblar, apresuró la marcha para entrar en calor. Durante el mes de enero en Seúl hacía una buena temperatura por el día, pero por la noche era una congeladora. Esa mañana debería haber cogido una chaqueta, pero había salido a toda prisa porque llegaba tarde. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que acabaría con los brazos descubiertos y mostrando su cuerpo como si se vendiera.

**_«Ya queda poco para que acabe el día. ¡Gracias a Dios!»_ **

Por la mañana se le había caído un café y se había manchado el jean y la camiseta. Como no le daba tiempo de ir a casa a cambiarse antes del trabajo, SeHun había aceptado agradecido la ropa limpia que le había ofrecido ZiTao, un compañero que siempre llevaba algún trapito de sobra en el coche. No es que SeHun no apreciara su amabilidad, todo lo contrario; sin embargo, le daba rabia no saber llevar esa ropa con la actitud con la que lo hacía ZiTao. Pero es que... era incapaz. Estaba acostumbrado a pasar inadvertido y le mortificaba la idea de parecer un puto de lujo con unas zapatillas de deporte que no le pegaban ni con cola. Se había pasado la mañana y la tarde ruborizado tratando por todos los medios de huir despavorido de todas las miradas que le daban.

Al llegar al restaurante, su amable jefa, la señora Xiao, se había apiadado de él y había estado rebuscando en los cajones hasta encontrar un gran mandil que le llegara debajo de las rodillas y le cubriera casi todo el cuerpo, aunque su trasero no corrió la misma suerte. Mientras pensaba con frustración que ojalá hubiera llevado él mismo una ropa de repuesto, volvió a tirar del dobladillo de la ceñida camiseta con la esperanza de que esa situación no volviera a suceder y que sólo faltaba poco para que llegue a su destino sano y salvo.

Le pesaba el agotamiento y le rugían las tripas. Había estado tan ocupado en el trabajo que no le había dado tiempo para comer. Como era viernes, habían tenido más gente de lo normal en el acogedor bistró. En realidad, se alegraba de que hubiera habido tantos clientes, pues el dinero que había conseguido con las propinas era lo único que lo alejaba de una cuenta bancaria completamente vacía. Quizá podría comprar algo de comida. La despensa de su casa estaba vacía y todo apuntaba a que la situación económica de su compañero de piso era aún más precaria que la suya.

JongIn nunca compraba nada y, en cuanto SeHun llevaba algo de comida a casa, desaparecía como por arte de magia.

**_«¡Solo queda un semestre! ¡Tú puedes!»._ **

Diablos... los últimos cuatro años se le habían hecho muy largos y SeHun, a sus veintidós años, se sentía mucho más viejo de lo que realmente era.

Es más, se sentía viejo. _¡Punto!_ Mientras sus compañeros de clase apenas tenían veinte años y lo único que les preocupaba era salir de fiesta, en lo único en lo que pensaba SeHun era que cada día que pasaba estaba un pasito más cerca de la graduación.

A los dieciocho años SeHun había perdido a sus padres en un accidente de coche y desde entonces había tenido que enfrentarse él solo a la vida. Tras varios años trabajando de camarero y sobreviviendo a duras penas se había dado cuenta de que tenía dos opciones: matricularse en la universidad o resignarse a una vida muy complicada en la que la pobreza sería una amenaza permanente.

Aunque no se arrepentía de su decisión, estudiar una carrera había sido muy duro; un camino arduo y solitario cuyo final por fin vislumbraba.

**_«Lo lograrás. ¡Ya casi lo tienes!»._ **

Sólo faltaban pocas cuadras para llegar a su apartamento pero de repente SeHun se paró en seco al sentir que la acera se inclinaba y que se le nublaba la vista. Ay, Dios. Estiró un brazo para agarrarse a una farola y tratar de recuperar el equilibrio mientras la cabeza le daba vueltas y le temblaba el cuerpo entero. El mareo le impedía seguir adelante, continuar avanzando.

**_«Mierda. Debería haber hecho una pausa para comer»._ **

****

**_«¡SeHun!»._ **

Una melódica voz logró abrirse paso entre su mente nublada y alcanzar sus oídos. Era un tono brusco y serio, pero lo tranquilizaba saber que estaba cerca alguien que lo conocía y que lo había reconocido. Movió la cabeza tratando de recuperar la visión y se aferró con fuerza al poste de metal, concentrando sus esfuerzos en no desmayarse y caer en la fría y dura acera, pero su cuerpo se tambaleaba con precariedad preparándose para la caída.


	2. II

**_«Mierda, ¡estás hecho un asco!»._ **

Entre el desconcierto y el mareo oyó de nuevo la impaciente voz melódica, y sintió que unos brazos tenaces lo ponían de pie y lo apoyaban contra un pecho firme. Y cálido... tan cálido que no pudo reprimirse y se hizo un ovillo al calor de aquella figura recia con la esperanza de que aquella fuente de energía desbloqueara sus músculos doloridos por el esfuerzo y el frío.

La cabeza seguía dándole vueltas y la apoyó en aquel hombro sólido. Exhaló un suspiro mientras aquel hombre misterioso lo hacía cruzar una puerta para entrar en un edificio cálido. En el fondo sabía que lo sensato sería zafarse de aquel individuo desconocido, cuya voz no reconocía, pero no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarse a él.

SeHun reconoció el pitido típico de un ascensor y sintió que el estómago le daba un vuelco cuando aquella caja de metal despegó a una velocidad de vértigo. Poco después lo depositaron con delicadeza sobre una suave cama y lo cubrieron con un edredón, gracias al cual no tardó en entrar en calor. Al percatarse de que le quitaban las zapatillas con brusquedad y las tiraban al suelo abrió los ojos, pero no logró ver con claridad. Tampoco fue capaz de incorporarse, y unas manos se apoyaron en sus hombros y lo empujaron de nuevo contra los almohadones.

—Quédate quieto. No muevas ni una pestaña.

—Estoy bien. Cogí un virus insignificante y pensaba que ya me había curado. Tan solo ha sido un mareo sin importancia —replicó tratando de incorporarse de nuevo.

—No estás bien —ladró el hombre—. Ha venido a verte un médico que observó desde su ventana cómo prácticamente te estampabas de bruces contra la acera.

—¿Un médico? —Alarmado, desvió la mirada de aquel hombre y vio que a sus espaldas había otro hombre—. No necesito ningún médico.

En realidad, lo que pasaba era que no tenía dinero para pagarlo.

—Demasiado tarde. Ya ha venido y te va a hacer una revisión.

—Puedo negarme a que me la haga —respondió dubitativo mientras posaba la mirada por primera vez en los ojos ámbar del hombre que lo había rescatado.

—No lo harás, SeHun —repuso él con tono de advertencia.

Su aspecto serio y decidido lo tenía tan impresionado que reprimió el impulso de replicarle.

Los ojos de SeHun se encontraron con los ojos ámbar del otro hombre. Casi sintió miedo al contemplar una mirada tan penetrante. Él se pasó la mano por el cabello carmesí, con expresión seria y una impaciencia evidente. No tenía una belleza normal, tenía unos rasgos marcados y dos pequeñas cicatrices, una en el labio inferior y otra en la mejilla izquierda, pero... _¡Mierda!_ Era irresistible. SeHun sintió cómo la intensa vibración que despedía aquel hombre penetraba en su cuerpo hasta provocar un repentino endurecimiento entre sus piernas.

—¿Quién eres? —susurró al recordar que lo había llamado por su nombre.

—Xiao LuHan. El hijo de YongSun —respondió mientras se ponía de pie y retrocedía unos pasos para dejar paso al otro hombre.

_¿El hijo de YongSun?_ LuHan. SeHun no conocía ni a YiXing ni a LuHan, pero su jefa, una mujer que con el paso del tiempo se había convertido en una gran amiga, le había hablado mucho de ellos. LuHan era el más callado. Rondaba la treintena. Era un crack de la informática, el creador de los videojuegos que habían convertido a Xiao Corporation en una empresa multimillonaria.

—Tengo entendido que has estado enfermo, muchachito. Soy el doctor Kang. Permíteme que te eche un vistazo.

Un rostro amable de mediana edad reemplazó a don gruñón. SeHun exhaló un suspiro de alivio antes de dedicar media sonrisa al jovial médico.

—Estoy bien. Es que tuve un virus. Supongo que aún no estoy recuperado del todo y no tenía la energía necesaria para afrontar un día tan largo como el de hoy —le explicó al médico, deseando volver a ponerse las desgastadas zapatillas de deporte cuanto antes y salir corriendo de aquella situación que lo hacía sentir tan pequeño.

LuHan estaba de pie detrás del amable doctor con los brazos cruzados y una expresión imponente. Diablos... Qué le pasaba. _¡Parecía una fiera!_ A lo largo de la vida SeHun había visto cientos de hombres de aspecto temible, pero LuHan tenía algo que hacía que su corazón palpitara más fuerte y que su cuerpo entero permaneciera en alerta.

SeHun dejó que el médico lo examinara. El doctor Kang era atento y eficiente, y consiguió sacarle una sonrisa con una conversación distraída y una amabilidad de lo más profesional. Le dio varias instrucciones y le hizo las preguntas de rigor. Él respondió de la manera más escueta que supo, pues quería acabar cuanto antes con esa situación y poder alejarse de la asfixiante presencia de Xiao LuHan. El doctor Kang esbozó una sonrisa amable cuando dio el reconocimiento médico por concluido.

—Lo que necesitas es reposo, comida y algo más de tiempo para superar ese virus. Hoy te habrás sentido mejor porque te había bajado la fiebre, pero te ha vuelto a subir y aún no has expulsado el virus. Estás exhausto y me da la impresión de que ni duermes ni comes lo suficiente. —Amplió la sonrisa—. Es típico de nuestro gremio. Aunque haya pasado mucho tiempo desde que hice la carrera de Medicina, aún recuerdo con nitidez aquella época. —Hizo una pausa antes de preguntar con un tono profesional—: ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que estés embarazado?

SeHun lanzó una mirada avergonzada a LuHan mientras sentía cómo le ardían las mejillas. _¿Era imprescindible que se enterara de eso?_ Los ojos de LuHan se clavaron en los borgoña de SeHun mientras su cuerpo permanecía en tensión a la espera de una respuesta.

—No. Es totalmente imposible —respondió con una timidez que no era propia de su forma de ser.

No había ni la más remota posibilidad de que estuviera embarazado; a no ser que ahora los vibradores fueran capaces de hacerle a uno un bombo. Además, últimamente no había tenido tiempo ni para eso. La universidad y el trabajo a jornada completa inhibían por completo su apetito sexual. Lo único que ocurría en su cama era que, bien entrada la noche y después de una larga sesión de estudio, SeHun, y solo SeHun, se tendía unas pocas horas a descansar ahí.

El médico cambió de tema sin darle importancia alguna y le recomendó que guardara reposo y que combatiera los síntomas con medicamentos sin receta. SeHun le dio las gracias y le dedicó una sonrisa tímida. El médico se giró hacia LuHan y salieron juntos conversando en voz baja. SeHun se incorporó de inmediato, pero lo hizo demasiado rápido y el dormitorio empezó a darle vueltas. Tardó un minuto en recuperar el equilibrio. _¡Mierda, la fiebre y la inanición lo habían dejado tan débil!_ Se inclinó despacito, cogió las zapatillas deportivas del suelo y se sentó al borde de la cama para ponérselas sin siquiera desatar los cordones.

—Pero, ¿a dónde crees que vas?

SeHun, que aún no había acabado de ponerse las zapatillas, pegó un brinco al oír aquella voz atronadora.

—Tengo que ir a casa —respondió.

Estar a solas con LuHan lo hacía sentirse incómodo. Era demasiado serio, demasiado brusco, demasiado exigente, demasiado de todo. Con él se sentía inestable y esa sensación no tenía nada que ver con el virus. LuHan volvió a extenderle las piernas sobre la cama y le quitó las zapatillas.

_¡Mierda! ¡Tanto esfuerzo para nada!_ Le había costado mucho calzarse y no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que volver a hacerlo.

—Estás enfermo y vas a quedarte aquí —afirmó con rotundidad mientras le fulminaba con sus ojos ámbar y hacía una mueca.

—No puedo. Mañana trabajo. Necesito dormir un rato.

—No volverás al trabajo hasta la semana que viene como mucho. Ya he llamado a mi madre y le he dicho que te busque un sustituto. —Mantuvo un gesto de desaprobación mientras lo tapaba con el edredón y se sentaba sobre él; estaba atrapado—. Como no sabía si tu compañero estaría en casa, también me he tomado la libertad de cogerte las llaves de la mochila para que mi asistente vaya a tu piso por algo de ropa.

—Pero...

—¡Deja de rechistar! ¡Se acabó la discusión! Voy a prepararte algo para cenar y te lo vas a comer. Después te irás a dormir.

Se puso de pie y se marchó, pero sus órdenes se quedaron resonando en el espacioso dormitorio. SeHun se incorporó furioso y se preguntó si se atrevería a salir de un salto de la cama y cruzar la puerta de lo que parecía un piso. _¡Un piso impresionante!_ El dormitorio era inmenso, y en él se combinaban los tonos carmín y caoba. Dominaba el espacio una suntuosa alfombra color crema y unos muebles de tonalidad café y líneas masculinas. La cama era gigante y estaba encastrada en una base de hierro negro, sobre la que se apoyaba un dosel, que combinaba lo que a la vista parecía seda color carmesí con lanas negras y marrones. Era un cuarto precioso, elegante y atrevido... Igual que su dueño.

_¿De verdad ese hombre pensaba que iba a quedarse aquí?_ Está bien, era hijo de su jefa, que era una buena amiga, pero a él no lo conocía y ni siquiera tenía claro si le caía bien. Era un mandón impaciente que daba por hecho que, cuando él decía _«salta»_ , todo el mundo saltaba y que, cuando decía _«quieto»_ , todo el mundo se quedaba quieto, igual que los perros amaestrados. Pero, por desgracia para él, SeHun no estaba acostumbrado a recibir órdenes. Llevaba dirigiendo el rumbo de su vida desde que sus padres fallecieron y lo último que necesitaba era que un multimillonario dominante se dedicara a tomar decisiones por él. A él lo único que le interesaba del dinero era la estabilidad que ofrecía. Una vez garantizada esa seguridad, los caprichos que se pudieran comprar le daban totalmente igual. Nadie echa de menos lo que no ha tenido nunca.

**_«¿Ha llamado a YongSun para que busque a un sustituto?»._** No podía permitirse perder una semana de trabajo. Faltar dos días ya había hecho un hueco en su cuenta vacía. Para llegar a fin de mes necesitaba ganar propinas y nadie le daría ninguna si se quedaba en casa rascándose la barriga. Había faltado dos días porque le había resultado totalmente imposible ir: aquel virus se lo había tragado, después lo había escupido y finalmente lo había dejado postrado en la cama. Llevaba sin ponerse tan enfermo desde que era un niño. Exhaló un suspiró y se reclinó sobre los almohadones. Estaba exhausto y se sentía sumamente débil. En el fondo, lo que le apetecía de verdad era taparse con el edredón hasta la nariz y dormir en esa cama tan cómoda y tan calentita hasta sentirse totalmente descansado _. ¿Cómo sería esa sensación?_ No recordaba la última vez que no se había sentido agotado. Estaba más que acostumbrado a ese estado: llevaba cuatro años durmiendo muy poco y comiendo de manera esporádica lo que podía pagar en cada momento.

SeHun levantó la mirada al oír un tintineo y vio que LuHan entraba en el dormitorio haciendo malabares con unos platos. Reprimió una sonrisa: _¡menos mal que se había dedicado a la informática porque como camarero no tenía mucho futuro!_ Llevaba un vaso en una mano y un plato en la otra, y sujetaba con gran dificultad un cuenco entre el codo y el pecho. Le entraron ganas de explicarle que le resultaría más fácil si pusiera el cuenco sobre el plato, pero se contuvo.

—No sé lo que te gusta —explicó mientras posaba el vaso sobre la mesita de noche y le entregaba el cuenco. La falta de información parecía ponerlo de mal humor—. Sopa. Tómatela. — ** _«Eso sí que es ser parco en palabras»._**

Lanzaba órdenes como si fuera un sargento dando instrucción militar.

—LuHan, no puedo quedarme —repuso con cautela mientras cogía el cuenco humeante. Sopa de tallarines con pollo. Su favorita.

El tentador aroma que emanaba del cuenco hizo que le rugiera el estómago, así que cogió la cuchara y probó la sopa con cuidado de no quemarse. Se notaba que era de lata, pero a SeHun le pareció deliciosa y su impaciente estómago lo animó a devorarla como un auténtico muerto de hambre.

—Te vas a quedar aquí. Tómate esto.

Lo miró frunciendo el ceño y dejó un puño suspendido en el aire. Cuando él le mostró la palma de la mano, dejó caer dos pastillas de un potente paracetamol. Agradecido, se las metió en la boca y estiró el brazo para coger el vaso de zumo, pero LuHan se lo acercó antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo. Tragó las pastillas y devolvió el vaso a LuHan, que esperaba con la mano extendida.

—Tengo que ir al trabajo. No puedo permitirme dejar de trabajar. Ya falte dos días libres porque estaba enfermo. Seguro que mañana me encontraré mejor. En serio.

—Puedes apostar tu lindo trasero a que sí. Yo me encargo de eso —respondió con un tono irascible.

SeHun siguió tomándose la sopa sin dejar de observar el semblante de LuHan. Estaba muy serio. Mucho. _¿Cómo era posible que un hombre con ese carácter fuera el hijo de una mujer tan encantadora como YongSun?_

—No eres mi jefe.

—No, pero mi madre sí, y no quiere que vayas a trabajar. No se había dado cuenta de que no te habías recuperado del todo —repuso malhumorado—. No sé cómo se le pudo pasar por alto. ¡Hay que estar ciego para no verlo! Pareces un mapache con ese pedazo de ojeras. Tienes una pinta de muerto viviente que no puedes. Está claro que mamá está perdiendo facultades. Siempre ha sido capaz de oler los problemas y de sonsacar los secretos por muy dolorosos que resulten —refunfuñó como si estuviera rememorando esas malas experiencias.

—Por la tarde me encontraba mejor y me buscó algo de ropa con la que pudiera taparme un poco —le explicó con calma mientras se acababa la sopa.

—¿De dónde diablos has sacado esa ropa? Siempre te he visto con jeans y poleras —preguntó en voz baja recorriendo la cama con la mirada.

SeHun sintió el peligro y se estremeció. Tenía la sensación de que LuHan podía ver a través del edredón la descarada ropa que le cubría el cuerpo.

—Me la han prestado —respondió mientras LuHan retiraba el cuenco y le ofrecía un sándwich con muy buena pinta que él aceptó de inmediato—. Es que soy idiota... Esta mañana me tiré un café encima y, como no me daba tiempo de pasar por la casa antes de ir al trabajo, me presenté ahí lleno de manchas.

—Tú no eres idiota —afirmó LuHan con rotundidad.

SeHun le lanzó una mirada de asombro mientras tragaba un bocado del delicioso sándwich de ensalada con pollo.

—No nos conocemos. ¿Cómo me reconociste? ¿Cómo sabes la ropa que suelo llevar?

Se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada.

—Te he visto en el restaurante.

—Yo a ti no.

—Voy a menudo a ver a mi madre, pero no suelo pasar por la entrada principal.

Aquello tenía sentido, pues el despacho de su madre estaba en la parte de atrás. SeHun permaneció en silencio mientras devoraba lo que le quedaba de sándwich. Diablos, estaba muerto de hambre... y le estaba muy agradecido por aquella comida.

—Gracias —le dijo de corazón mientras le devolvía el plato, que él dejó sobre la mesilla.

—Tienes que comer y dormir. —Acarició las ojeras de SeHun con el dedo índice—. Como nunca había estado tan cerca de ti, no me había percatado de lo exhausto que se te ve.

—El virus me ha dejado hecho un asco —murmuró sin darle importancia. Se sentía a gusto no sólo por tener el estómago lleno, sino también por la preocupación que veía en el ceño fruncido de LuHan—. Me encuentro bien. Mañana podré ir a trabajar.

Le entregó el vaso de zumo antes de contestar:

—Ni lo sueñes. Acábate eso y a dormir.

Estaba demasiado cansado para discutir, así que se acabó el zumo y, como LuHan seguía con la mano extendida, le devolvió el vaso. Ya lo discutirían después. Se le caían los párpados de sueño y sentía el peso del agotamiento como una losa sobre su cuerpo. Necesitaba cerrar los ojos.

Suspiró, apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y se acurrucó bajo el edredón. Hacía años que no se sentía así: lleno, cómodo y... a salvo. Aunque fuera un poco demandante, LuHan parecía haberse adjudicado la misión de proteger a SeHun y aquello resultaba en cierto modo reconfortante. Siguió dándole vueltas a aquella insólita idea hasta que se quedó dormido.


	3. III

A la mañana siguiente, bien entrado el día, SeHun se despertó sintiéndose en plena forma. No tenía ni idea de dónde diablos estaba hasta que se acordó del incidente que había sufrido en la calle y de cómo Xiao LuHan había aparecido de la nada para rescatarlo.

_¿Estaría en la casa o se habría ido al trabajo?_

Salió de aquella cama inmensa sin hacer el menor ruido y asomó la cabeza por la puerta del dormitorio. Reinaba un silencio sepulcral. Cogió una bata de seda negra que con toda probabilidad sería de LuHan, abrió la puerta que había en el otro extremo de la habitación y se sintió aliviado al encontrarse con un baño. Cerró el pestillo y se desnudó en un santiamén dejando caer la ropa a los pies. Se moría por pegarse una ducha _¡y por tomar un café!_

Después de asearse se sentía nuevamente como una persona. Se puso de nuevo la bata de LuHan y se quedó mirando con anhelo el cepillo y la pasta de dientes que había sobre la encimera de mármol, junto al lavabo doble. No sabía qué hacer porque no quería invadir su intimidad, pero se moría por lavarse los dientes, así que empezó a abrir armarios hasta que encontró un cepillo de dientes nuevo, aún envuelto en el plástico. Estaba tan contento que casi le dio la risa. Terminó de lavarse y tras pegarse un buen cepillado con el peine de LuHan, se le pasó por la cabeza que quizá le molestaría que usara sus cosas, pero ya era demasiado tarde. **_«Siéntete como en casa, SeHun»._**

_¡Cómo si un lugar así se pareciera en algo a su casa!_ Todo era tan lujoso que se sentía un poco abrumado. Suspiró contemplando la bañera ovalada, _¡lo que daría por meterse una hora o dos en esa gran bañera!_

No era materialista, pero sabía apreciar una bañera de ese calibre. En su piso solo había una ducha minúscula y era consciente de que no podría pegarse un buen remojón hasta que acabara la carrera y tuviera un piso para él solo. ** _«Tendrá bañera»._**

En ese preciso momento decidió que sería uno de los requisitos de su futuro hogar.

Se dio media vuelta para no caer en la tentación de meterse en aquella gigante bañera, se ajustó la bata y recogió del suelo la ropa y la toalla, tratando de no imaginarse el cuerpo desnudo de LuHan introduciéndose en el agua.

**_«¡Serás idiota! Deja de fantasear con el hijo de tu jefa, busca tu maldita mochila y sal corriendo de esta casa»._ **

Vaciló al salir del dormitorio, pues no sabía hacia dónde tenía que dirigirse. El piso era enorme. Al otro extremo del largo pasillo habían varias habitaciones de invitados decoradas con un gusto exquisito. Avanzó por el corredor y entró en un espacioso salón que lo dejó boquiabierto: el techo parecía el de una catedral y tenía unos muebles preciosos de cuero. _¡Mierda! ¡Jamás había visto un televisor tan grande!_ La pantalla ocupaba la pared entera, parecía una sala de cine.

**_«¿Qué pinto yo aquí? ¡Qué poco pego en esta casa!»._ **

Sus pies descalzos avanzaron por la aterciopelada alfombra hasta pisar un suave azulejo: había entrado en una cocina que sería el sueño de cualquier chef. Combinaba el blanco con el color crema y disponía de todos los utensilios que pudieras necesitar en algún momento de tu vida y varios que SeHun ni siquiera supo identificar.

Divisó su mochila sobre la isla de la cocina, abrió la cremallera y metió en el bolsillo grande la ropa que le habían prestado, sin soltar la toalla que acababa de usar para secarse porque no sabía muy bien qué hacer con ella.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

Un susurro inquisitivo interrumpió el silencio de la cocina y sobresaltó a SeHun, que tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritar del susto, mientras el corazón le latía cada vez más rápido. Se giró hacia LuHan, que lo contemplaba en silencio desde el umbral, con un brazo apoyado contra el marco de la puerta y una actitud desenfadada. Tenía su cabello cobrizo mojado como si se acabara de duchar y llevaba puesto un jean que resaltaba los impresionantes músculos de sus piernas y un suéter negro que marcaba sus hombros y su pecho. Estaba imponente.

Sus radiantes ojos ámbar recorrían una y otra vez el cuerpo de SeHun y, a medida que lo hacían, su brillo aumentaba. Arriba y abajo. Arriba y abajo. SeHun se estremeció ante su mirada.

—Perdona. No tenía que ponerme.

LuHan se encogió de hombros y se separó del marco de la puerta.

—A ti te queda cien veces mejor que a mí —respondió con voz sugerente mientras avanzaba hacia un armario que estaba al otro extremo de la cocina—. ¿Un café?

**_«¡Claro que sí!»._** Habría reaccionado con el mismo entusiasmo si le hubiera preguntado si tenía ganas de acabar la carrera. SeHun amaba el café.

—Sí, por favor. Si no es molestia.

—Siéntate. Deberías guardar reposo.

LuHan se acercó a la isla de la cocina y él se sentó en un taburete alto. Lo contempló mientras colocaba una taza en la cafetera e introducía el café en una ranura antes de bajar la tapa. La máquina cobró vida con un petardeo y el café estuvo listo en cuestión de segundos.

—Es el sueño de todo cafetero —suspiró SeHun mientras LuHan le acercaba una taza humeante.

—Espero que te gusten los sabores intensos —comentó mientras sacaba la leche de la nevera y la dejaba junto al azucarero delante de SeHun—. Es una mezcla irresistible.

SeHun inhaló el delicioso aroma que desprendía la taza humeante y comentó mientras se le hacía agua la boca:

—Huele genial.

LuHan le ofreció una cucharilla y al cogerla, sus dedos se rozaron. Una cálida sensación de hormigueo se propagó desde la mano de SeHun hacia todo su cuerpo. LuHan estaba muy cerca, tanto que cuando extendió el brazo hacia las piernas de él, SeHun inhaló su aroma, masculino y fresco.

En el momento en que los dedos de LuHan rozaron la tela que cubría las piernas de SeHun, la sensación de calor se dirigió como un rayo a su pene, lo que lo dejó sin respiración.

—Me llevo esto —explicó LuHan cogiendo la toalla húmeda del regazo de SeHun.

Al quitarle la toalla dejó que sus nudillos se deslizaran despacio por los muslos de SeHun, que se estremeció al sentir ese ligero roce aparentemente involuntario. Diablos, se había puesto a temblar. Se dio cuenta de que, si no quería perder los estribos, lo mejor era que se alejara de él y que se quedara en algún sitio donde no pudiera olerle, donde no percibiera ni el calor ni las vibraciones sexuales que LuHan desprendía.

—Gracias —respondió SeHun soltando la toalla con un hilillo de voz.

Suspiró aliviado al ver que LuHan se marchaba a un cuarto contiguo. No tardó en regresar sin la toalla y en preguntarle de nuevo:

—No has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Despegó la mirada del irresistible cuerpo de LuHan para echar azúcar y leche al café.

—Estupendamente. Ya no tengo fiebre. Gracias por ayudarme, pero tengo que irme.

Cerró los ojos para probar el café de primera calidad que LuHan acababa de prepararle y casi se le escapa un gemido cuando el intenso sabor alcanzó su paladar.

—No puedes marcharte. Ni hoy ni mañana —afirmó LuHan con un tono neutral mientras se acercaba a la cafetera, metía más café en la máquina y bajaba la tapa con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó con sus ojos borgoña abiertos de par en par y una mirada extrañada.

LuHan clavó la mirada en la taza humeante de café, se sentó frente a SeHun en otro taburete, cogió la cucharilla de la mesa y se echó un chorrito de leche.

—Te han desahuciado.

SeHun se sobresaltó de tal modo que derramó el café y con los dedos manchados, lanzó una mirada fulminante a LuHan, incapaz de dar crédito a lo que le acababa de oír.

—Eso es imposible. JongIn paga el alquiler. Le entrego mi parte todos los meses.

Estiró el brazo para alcanzar el servilletero que estaba en el centro de la mesa y se limpió los dedos. Lo que acababa de decirle LuHan lo había impactado tanto que ni siquiera le dolía la leve quemadura que acababa de hacerse. _¿Estaba loco? ¿Tan retorcido era su sentido del humor? ¿Acaso no sabía que no tenía ninguna gracia bromear sobre algo así con una persona que vivía al borde de la miseria?_

LuHan lo miró por fin a los ojos. Tenía una expresión seria que dejaba entrever cierta compasión.

—Me temo que tu compañero se ha esfumado y que lo único que ha dejado en el piso ha sido un par de cajas con tus expedientes académicos, tu partida de nacimiento y algunos documentos más.

A SeHun le empezaron a temblar las manos, así que las cruzó y las apoyó sobre la encimera de mármol. No podía ser cierto. No lo era.

—Tiene que haber un error.

—No hay ningún error. Mi asistente habló con el casero a primera hora de la mañana. Han desahuciado a tu compañero de piso. Hace tiempo que se inició el proceso de desalojo y ayer acababa el plazo.

LuHan pegó un sorbo al café sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

**_«¡Dios mío, Dios mío, Dios mío!»_** , la mente de SeHun empezó a ir a cien por hora mientras pensaba en las implicaciones que tendría lo que LuHan acababa de revelarle.

No tenía casa. No tenía nada. _¿Y ahora qué?_

—Tiene que haber un error —susurró de nuevo con la mirada clavada en la taza de café.

**_«Por favor, tiene que tratarse de un error»._** No podía pagar el alquiler atrasado ni reemplazar sus pertenencias. Eso era imposible.

—¿Dónde están mis cosas? ¿Y mi ropa?

—Tu compañero no ha dejado nada. Tan sólo un par de cajas.

—Quizá se han equivocado de piso.

—No nos hemos equivocado, SeHun. Lo siento. —LuHan dijo de carrerilla la dirección, el nombre del casero y el del compañero de piso—. ¿Es correcto?

SeHun asintió con la cabeza, pues un nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar. Sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Diablos... Llevaba años manteniendo el equilibrio sobre una cuerda floja y sin red, y justo ahora que estaba a punto de llegar al otro extremo se precipitaba con un traspié al vacío, a una muerte segura.

No hablaba mucho con JongIn, aunque jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza que su compañero fuera capaz de hacer algo así. Mantenían una relación cordial, pero, como el poco tiempo que SeHun pasaba en casa lo dedicaba a dormir o a estudiar, las conversaciones con JongIn eran muy poco frecuentes. Una vez al mes SeHun dejaba el dinero de su parte del alquiler y de los gastos sobre la estrecha mesa de la cocina y daba por hecho que su compañero lo empleaba en pagar las facturas. Pero por lo visto no.

**_«Esto no puede estar pasando»_** , se repetía con la sensación de que el mundo entero se le había caído encima. Y así era. Unas pocas palabras —una catástrofe, una traición— habían bastado para echar abajo su vida entera.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó LuHan con indecisión mientras daba un sorbo al café y lo observaba con cautela.

—Sí. No. No lo sé. —Seguía atónito. Tomó una bocanada de aire—. Tengo que pensar.

Pensar qué hacer. _¡Dónde vivir!_ Apartó la taza de café y enterró la cabeza entre los brazos. Santo Dios... qué desastre. **_«Piensa, SeHun. Piensa»._**

—No tenía ni la más remota idea. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? —preguntó a LuHan aunque en el fondo se lo preguntaba a sí mismo, intentando comprender cómo podía haberle pasado algo así.

—Tu compañero dejó la universidad el semestre pasado. Todo apunta a que te ocultó el asunto para que siguieras dándole el dinero hasta que lo echaran —explicó LuHan con un tono airado—. Lo siento, SeHun. Ya tenías bastantes dificultades antes de que ocurriera todo esto.

Confundido y aterrado, alzó la cabeza y se sorprendió al ver la expresión de enfado en el rostro de LuHan. Estaba enojado. Con JongIn. Con las circunstancias. Era obvio que tenía un buen corazón.

—¿Se ha llevado... todo? ¿Los muebles, las cosas de mi cuarto, todas mis pertenencias...? —balbuceó mientras las lágrimas le formaban otro nudo en la garganta.

—Mi asistente, HyoYeon, ha traído las únicas cajas que habían en el piso. Están en el cuarto de invitados —le informó con un tono muy serio—. Lo he comprobado todo, SeHun. Han actuado dentro de la legalidad. Tu compañero se llevó todo el último día. Si ayer hubieras llegado a casa, te habrías encontrado con un piso vacío. Me alegro de que anoche te ahorraras esa sorpresa. HyoYeon ha devuelto la llave al casero. Van a cambiar las cerraduras. No puedes volver.

**_«Sin casa. Sin cama. Sin un lugar a dónde ir»._ **

La desesperación y la angustia se le fueron acumulando en las entrañas hasta que no pudo ni respirar ni pensar. Lágrimas silenciosas le recorrieron las mejillas mientras daba vueltas a todos los esfuerzos y los sacrificios que había realizado en los últimos cuatro años. Para nada. Todo eso para nada. Acabaría viviendo en un albergue, si es que encontraba uno que tuviera plazas. Tendría que dejar la universidad hasta que se recuperara de este golpe.

—¡Ay, no! Todo esto es un desastre

Trató de aplastar el ataque de pánico que se le venía encima con una bocanada de aire profunda, pero no lo logró. Ocultó el rostro con las manos y, mientras el cuerpo entero le temblaba, y Oh SeHun hizo algo que no había hecho desde la muerte de sus padres.

Se echó a llorar.

Eso hizo que el hielo que cubría el corazón de LuHan se resquebrajara un poco al ver cómo aquel dulce hombre desolado, totalmente destrozado, se deshacía en lágrimas delante de él. Sus sollozos de desesperación lo removieron por dentro. Si pudiera dar con el cabrón de su compañero de piso, le haría pagar por todo lo que estaba sufriendo SeHun.

Incapaz de reprimirse, LuHan se acercó a él, lo abrazó y lo puso de pie con sumo cuidado. Él le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y apoyó el rostro sobre su pecho. Estaban cuerpo contra cuerpo y LuHan sintió el estremecimiento de aquella frágil figura, que trataba de apoyar parte del peso de su desesperación en su hombro.

—Tranquilo. Todo saldrá bien. Yo cuidaré de ti.

LuHan acarició el cabello argentado y sedoso de SeHun, consciente de que lo había dicho totalmente en serio. No lo decía para tranquilizarlo ni para aliviar su dolor, lo decía porque quería cuidar de ese hombre que había soportado con un coraje digno de admiración los múltiples apuros y vicisitudes que la vida le había deparado. Sin duda era una persona muy especial y faltó poco para que sus lágrimas le emocionaran.

Tomó aire y abrazó con más fuerza su pequeña cintura. Recorrió su espalda con una mano y trazó relajantes círculos para calmarlo. SeHun se sentía muy a gusto en sus brazos. LuHan se acercó más a él y al inhalar su seductora fragancia se empalmó. Olía a una mezcla de cítricos con vestigios de fresas y de SeHun: una fragancia natural y cautivadora que le hizo agua la boca. Deseó que su polla se estuviera quietecita mientras apretaba contra su pecho el cuerpo de SeHun. Sabía que no era un buen momento para ponerse cachondo, pero le parecía inconcebible estar a un kilómetro de él sin excitarse como un loco.

LuHan quería que todos los problemas de SeHun desaparecieran, que se esfumaran sin dejar rastro, como si jamás hubieran existido.

—Lo solucionaremos, SeHun. Yo te ayudaré.

Se apartó de él secándose las lágrimas con ambas manos.

—¡Diablos! Te he mojado —susurró entre sollozos secándole con la mano la parte delantera de la camisa.

A LuHan le entraron ganas de ponerse a llorar cuando SeHun se apartó de él, pero se limitó a decir:

—Da igual.

Tras recuperar la compostura, SeHun afirmó con determinación:

—De nada me sirve seguir lloriqueando como un bebé. Tengo que ir a buscar un albergue. Ahora mismo estoy en la ruina.

—Olvídate de albergues. Quédate aquí. Tengo espacio de sobra —repuso LuHan tratando de guardar las formas aunque, si SeHun se empeñaba en irse, estaba dispuesto a sujetarlo para impedírselo. No dejaría que pisara un albergue. Puede que ahora estuviera arruinado, pero era una situación temporal—. Sé sensato. Necesitas ayuda y yo estoy dispuesto a ayudarte. Puedes quedarte aquí hasta que acabes el semestre.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué querrías que me quedase aquí? No me conoces en lo absoluto.

Le hubiera gustado responderle que sí, que lo conocía, que sabía quién era desde el primer momento que lo vio. Y había despertado algo en él, un sentimiento franco y primitivo.

—Necesitas ayuda. A todos nos pasa alguna vez. Yo tuve la suerte de tener a mi hermano.

—LuHan, no puedo aprovecharme así de ti.

**_«Que sí, que sí. Y siempre que quieras»._ **

LuHan volvió a sentarse para ocultar una erección que iba en aumento y tuvo la suerte de que SeHun también se sentara para coger la taza de café.

—No te estarías aprovechando de mí. Tan solo estarías dejando que te ayudara un poco.

SeHun soltó un resoplido antes de tomar un sorbo del tibio café.

—Es más que _«un poco»_. Aún me quedan más de cuatro meses en la universidad y no tengo dinero, ni ropa, ni nada de nada.

LuHan le hubiera respondido que por él podía pasearse desnudo y a sus anchas por el piso, pero en lugar de eso contestó:

—HyoYeon te comprará algo de ropa. No te preocupes. —Respiró profundamente antes de añadir—: Solo tengo una condición. Si me prometes eso, te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites.

—¿Qué condición? —preguntó mirándolo con cautela por encima de la taza.

—No quiero que trabajes mientras estudias.

LuHan tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa al ver la transformación del rostro de SeHun, que lo miraba ahora con un gesto testarudo e implacable. No iba a ser fácil convencerlo, pero él tampoco pensaba darse fácilmente por vencido.

—No puedo dejar el trabajo. Lo necesito para vivir. No tengo nada —afirmó con rotundidad.

—No trabajarás. Yo te ayudaré en el plano económico. Ya pasas cuarenta horas a la semana en la universidad y eso sin contar lo que estudias en casa. Esa es mi oferta. La tomas o la dejas.

LuHan se negaba a quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras él vivía en condiciones desastrosas. Tan sólo había dormido una noche como Dios manda y ya casi se le habían quitado las ojeras. LuHan quería ser testigo de cómo desaparecían por completo y de cómo se alimentaba en condiciones. Aunque su interior fuera duro como el acero sabía que SeHun tenía un cuerpo frágil.

—Pero yo...

—Ese es el trato, ¿lo tomas o lo dejas?

LuHan se quedó contemplando su rostro: vio cómo se le ponía la cara roja y la mirada de desprecio que le dedicaba. Aunque le latía el corazón cada vez más rápido y se había quedado sin respiración, LuHan no hizo el menor ruido. Era una estrategia arriesgada, pero SeHun no tenía a dónde ir. _¿Qué alternativa le quedaba?_ A pesar de todo, por un momento —un instante que le pareció una eternidad—, estuvo convencido de que SeHun lo iba a mandar a la mierda. Él le estaba dando órdenes, diciéndole cómo vivir su vida, y su instinto le pedía que se rebelara.

SeHun soltó un resoplido de frustración. La expresión de LuHan era inquebrantable e inflexible. Estaba claro que no había margen de maniobra. O lo hacían a su manera o no lo hacían. _¿Tenía alternativa?_ Podría buscar un albergue, pero entonces tendría que abandonar temporalmente los estudios y eso supondría tirar por la borda todo el curso.

—¿Qué pasaría con mi seguro médico? ¿Y con el subsidio por desempleo? ¿Y con el restaurante?

—Mamá se las apañará. Tiene camareros que quieren trabajar más horas. —SeHun se estremeció, pues sabía que LuHan estaba en lo cierto. Tenía compañeros que estaban deseando trabajar a jornada completa—. Me encargaré de que mantengas el seguro. No dejaré que pierdas la cobertura médica.

Escudriñó los ojos de LuHan tratando de averiguar lo que pensaba, pero aquel hombre era un misterio para él. _¿Por qué hacía todo esto? ¿Podía fiarse de él?_ Apenas lo conocía. Pero confiaba en YongSun, y YongSun adoraba a sus hijos.

—De acuerdo, lo haré. Pero tendrás que tomar nota de todos los gastos porque te devolveré el dinero en cuanto pueda.

—No hay trato.

—Me acabas de decir que sólo había una condición.

Como le habían empezado a temblar las manos, SeHun agarró con fuerza la taza de café y la inclinó para tomarse hasta la última gota.

—Puesto que tratas de modificar las condiciones iniciales me veo obligado a añadir una cláusula —repuso LuHan encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Qué sacas tú con todo esto? Voy a invadir tu intimidad, a quedarme con tu dinero, ¿y tú no obtienes nada a cambio? —le preguntó atónito, desconcertado ante semejante acuerdo.

—No quiero tu dinero. ¿No puedes dejar que te ayude sin cuestionar mis motivos? Quiero ayudar. Eso es todo —zanjó con irritación e impaciencia.

Le dio el último trago al café y, al dejar la taza sobre la mesa, pegó un manotazo.

—No puedo aceptarlo así como así. Quiero darte algo a cambio de tanta molestia. Siempre me he mantenido a mí mismo.

Estaba nervioso y se levantó para recoger las tazas. Las llevó al fregadero y las pasó por agua antes de meterlas en el lavavajillas. Lo cierto era que debería estar besándole los pies como muestra de gratitud, pero, por alguna razón, estar en deuda con LuHan lo molestaba. No estaba acostumbrado a que le regalaran nada, a que nadie le regalara nada. Era un superviviente que hacía malabarismos para mantenerse al menos un paso por delante de la pobreza. Esta situación le resultaba totalmente ajena y lo aturdía.

Al darse la vuelta, SeHun se chocó con el firme cuerpo de LuHan, que le impedía avanzar sin ejercer el más mínimo esfuerzo. Para no perder el equilibrio, SeHun apoyó las manos en sus bíceps:

—Perdona —masculló avergonzado, pero LuHan no se apartó.

—Solo quiero una cosa a cambio, SeHun —le susurró con voz sugerente mientras parecía olfatear su aroma.

Entonces colocó las manos de un golpe sobre la encimera y le cerró el paso. LuHan era como una olla a presión de testosterona y todas las hormonas de su cuerpo se elevaron excitándolo al máximo y obligándolo a ponerse a su altura, respondiendo con entusiasmo a la cercanía y presionando su cuerpo a él. Lo tenía rodeado, apresado como a un esclavo. SeHun se derritió por dentro, deseando someterse a LuHan y dejarse caer en sus tenaces brazos. **_«Pero ¿qué...?»._** _¿Qué querría de él?_ LuHan se acercó aún más y él se estremeció al sentir el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo. _¡Dios, SeHun estaba jodido!_ Y supo que ya no habría escapatoria cuando LuHan agachó la cabeza y le rozó la oreja con los labios.

—Tú. En mi cama. Una noche. Es todo lo que quiero, todo lo que necesito —gruñó. Una llamarada de fuego recorrió el cuerpo entero de SeHun al oír aquel susurro seductor.

—¿Yo? —Se le escapó un chillido mientras los labios hambrientos de LuHan le recorrían el cuello y el anhelo lo hacía estremecerse por dentro.

—Tú. Una noche —repitió bajando las manos hasta su cintura, acariciando su piel por encima de la bata y explorando con avidez su cuerpo.

SeHun dejó caer la cabeza a un lado, dándole vía libre para explorar la sensible piel de su cuello. Dios, cuánto placer sentía. Y qué bien olía. SeHun sabía que debía parar pero cuando la boca de LuHan descendió hacia la suya, perdió por completo la capacidad de pensar. LuHan no preguntaba, exigía.

Jadeó en su boca y empujó su lengua pidiendo permiso ansiosamente a los labios de SeHun hasta que estos cedieron gustosos. Él se dejó hacer y LuHan se apropió de su boca con exigentes lengüetazos. A SeHun se le escapó un contenido gemido; aquel beso lo hacía sentir extasiado y abrumado, y su reacción impulsiva fue de deseo. Empujó la lengua y la enroscó con la suya, explorándolo, catándolo...

LuHan siguió abrazándolo con pasión mientras le desataba la bata y recorría con sus manos su cuerpo entero, pero sobre todo sus pezones rosados y duros, que reaccionaban con entusiasmo. Para aumentar su deseo fue combinando las caricias con los pellizcos hasta que logró que perdiera el control por completo. Le metió la mano entre sus piernas, su dura polla que parecía a punto de explotar y SeHun se frotó contra él, atormentado por el deseo y la presión perfecta de su agarre. SeHun recorrió su cabello carmesí con las manos y, cuando la ola de placer se hizo aún más intensa, se agarró a él con fuerza. LuHan separó su boca y empezó a jadear como si acabara de correr un maratón.

—¡Dios! SeHun, no creo que pueda aguantar más. Eres exquisito.

A SeHun le palpitaba el cuerpo entero y LuHan seguía ejerciendo presión asfixiante y deliciosa sobre su miembro palpitante, ansioso por algo más que ese agarre posesivo.

—Quiero una noche.

SeHun pegó un respingo cuando los dedos de LuHan le recorrieron el pene, que estaba duro como una roca. Lo abrió de piernas para explorarlo con más facilidad y poder estimular su glande hinchado y esparcir las gotas que brotaban de la rojiza punta.

—Estás tan húmedo, duro, dispuesto... —gruñó trazando círculos y presionándolo ligeramente—. Huelo tu excitación, tú excitación por mí. Quiero tenerte.

—¡Ah! Hazlo LuHan...

SeHun se dejó llevar por las sensaciones. Le ardía cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo y, para no perder el equilibrio y poder mantenerse de pie, apoyó las manos en los hombros de LuHan.

—Eres tan dulce... —le murmuró LuHan al oído.

Entonces empezó a lamerle el cuello a un ritmo que imitaba lo que le gustaría hacer en otro sitio; exactamente en el mismo sitio al que SeHun deseaba que llegara pronto, pues ardía en deseos de sentir aquella lengua en su polla. Tanto lo deseaba que comenzó a levantar las caderas para lograr que el contacto de las manos de LuHan en él fuera más intenso, para sentir más el roce de aquellos dedos maravillosos y ese agarre estimulante que lo estaban volviendo loco.

—LuHan, necesito...

—Sé lo que necesitas. ¡Exactamente lo mismo que yo! Pero de momento, sólo puedo ofrecerte esto.

Trazó otro círculo en su húmedo glande y empezó a bombear ansiosamente su miembro de arriba hacia abajo sintiendo cómo SeHun vibraba ante su tacto. Él empezó a jadear cada vez más alto a medida que LuHan aumentaba el ritmo y la intensidad. Arqueó la espalda y gimió tan fuerte por la desesperación, quería que LuHan lo penetrara de inmediato, se moría por sentirlo dentro de él, y tuvo que expresar su frustración con un gimoteo, LuHan al escuchar su queja llevó una mano a su pezones y los apretó estimulándolos hasta dejarlos más erectos de lo que ya estaban.

—¡LuHan!

Aunque SeHun sabía que esa voz ardiente y excitada era la suya, le costaba reconocerla. Esa voz aguda imploraba que lo tomara, pero la boca de LuHan se tragó sus gemidos como si quisiera poseer cada ápice de su gozo. SeHun reaccionó mordiéndole el labio y se abrió más de piernas para invitarlo a que lo poseyera por completo. Pegó un brinco cuando los espasmos se apoderaron de él y sintió que el inminente clímax se aproximaba. Arrancó su boca de la de LuHan, dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió desatado, invadido por un potente orgasmo, engullido por unas olas de placer que jamás había experimentado.

Jadeó cansado y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de él mientras las olas de placer continuaban produciéndole espasmos.

—Diablos, ¿qué ha sido eso? —jadeó mientras LuHan le cerraba la bata y apoyaba su exhausto cuerpo contra el de él.

—Placer. Acabas de probar una muestra de lo que podríamos experimentar en la cama —respondió con tranquilidad mientras lo mecía balanceando ligeramente su cuerpo—. Me gustaría pasar una noche contigo, SeHun. No estás obligado a hacerlo, pero tú también lo deseas. Te ayudaré sea cuál sea tu decisión. Tú decides si estás dispuesto a concederme lo que deseo. Pero te advierto una cosa... Me gusta controlar la situación.

SeHun, que aún no se había recuperado y era incapaz de pensar con claridad, preguntó vacilante:

—¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?

—Sumisión absoluta —susurró con una voz sugerente y vibrante que revelaba una pasión desenfrenada—. Piénsalo. Dime que sí y te daré todo el placer que soy capaz de ofrecer.

—Pero es que... no tengo mucha experiencia. Te defraudaré. —dijo mordiéndose los labios del nerviosismo y vergüenza.

Llevaba más de cinco años sin acostarse con nadie y sólo había mantenido relaciones sexuales con una persona: su ex-novio. Después de salir cinco años juntos habían acabado muy mal.

—No quiero acostarme con un hombre experimentado; quiero acostarme contigo —afirmó con rotundidad mientras se apartaba un poco para dejarle espacio.

SeHun se fijó en la tensión que reflejaban los ojos de LuHan y en los surcos que perfilaban su boca. Bajó la mirada a su entrepierna y vio que el paquete apenas le cabía en los jeans. LuHan se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó en la frente, la calidez del tacto excedía su comprensión.

—Ya lo decidirás más tarde. Hoy has tenido un día muy largo y necesitas recuperarte de la enfermedad. Descansa. Come. Relájate. Estaré arriba, en la sala de informática, si me necesitas. HyoYeon no tardará en llegar con tu ropa. Puedes quedarte con la bata. Te sienta muy bien. Pero quiero que sepas que me empalmo cada vez que te lo veo puesto. Fantasearé con las deliciosas reacciones con las que has respondido a cada una de mis caricias y con todos los dulces sonidos que has emitido mientras te corrías en mis manos.

SeHun se aferró a la encimera que tenía a sus espaldas con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le quedaron blancos. LuHan se dio media vuelta, se alejó sin prisa y salió de la cocina como si no hubiera pasado nada.

**_«¿De verdad acaba de pasar lo que acaba de pasar?»,_** susurró perplejo con la esperanza de que el día entero no fuera más que una pesadilla de la que se despertaría en la cama de su minúsculo piso.

Xiao LuHan era un peligro para su salud y tenía que alejarse de él; cuanto más, mejor.

Cuatro meses. _¿Sería capaz de superar esta prueba?_ Estiró la columna y se ajustó la bata de seda. Era un superviviente y sobreviviría. LuHan le había explicado que acostarse con él no era una condición. No tenía por qué ocurrir.

SeHun respiró hondo tratando de relajarse. Haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para ayudar a LuHan excepto acostarse con él. Cocinaría, limpiaría y le echaría una mano en todo lo que necesitara. Llevaba toda su vida trabajando, por lo que encontrarse de pronto sin nada que hacer iba a ponerlo un poco de los nervios.

Seguro que encontraba otras maneras de recompensarlo.

**_«Quieres hacerlo. En el fondo sabes que lo deseas»._ **

Agitó la cabeza tratando de silenciar sus confusos pensamientos. Tener una relación con Xiao LuHan no era una buena idea. El genio multimillonario era la clase de hombre que lo dejaría hecho polvo. Aquí tenía la prueba: ni siquiera se habían acostado y ya le había puesto el mundo al revés.

**_«Lo malo es que ahora sabes que sería una noche increíble, una que jamás olvidarías»._ **

Sí, sería increíble. De eso era precisamente de lo que tenía miedo SeHun. De que fuera demasiado memorable.

Negó con la cabeza y entonces se acordó de que debería haber ido a la clínica por la mañana. **_«¡Mierda! Tengo que llamar a JunMyeon. ¿Cómo he podido olvidarme?»._**

Todos los sábados por la mañana SeHun acudía como voluntario a la clínica infantil gratuita del doctor Kim JunMyeon. Había empezado un año antes y no había faltado ni un solo sábado. Aunque aún no tenía licencia para ejercer como enfermero, ayudaba en todas las tareas para las que estaba capacitado y, de ese modo, JunMyeon podía atender a más niños.

SeHun se abalanzó sobre un teléfono inalámbrico que había en la encimera de la cocina y marcó a toda prisa el número de la clínica. Le explicó a JunMyeon lo que le había ocurrido y le pidió disculpas por no haber ido.

—Aunque obviamente valoro mucho que vengas a ayudarme, no tienes las obligaciones de un empleado, SeHun. ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas alojamiento?

La voz de JunMyeon transmitía preocupación y SeHun se sintió arropado. JunMyeon era tan generoso, tan atento... Pero no pensaba complicarle la vida a su amigo. JunMyeon invertía todo el dinero que podía en la clínica gratuita y eso que prácticamente acababa de terminar la carrera de Medicina junto a la Especialidad en Pediatría. Su amigo le había comentado más de una vez, medio en broma, medio en serio, que cuando se jubilara seguiría pagando los créditos que había solicitado para poder hacer la carrera.

—No. Estoy bien. Un... amigo me está ayudando —respondió con la esperanza de que su voz no lo traicionara.

Se hizo un silencio tras el cual JunMyeon afirmó con gravedad:

—Si necesitas algo, me llamas. Lo harás, ¿verdad?

—Sí, te lo prometo. ¡Hasta el sábado!

—Cuídate. Si por casualidad te encuentras con el maldito de tu ex-compañero de piso, no dudes en llamarme. Le pegaré una buena paliza —dijo JunMyeon indignado.

SeHun se echó a reír.

—Vas a tener que hacer cola porque estoy tan furioso que la paliza se la daré yo.

Tras insistir un par de veces en que se las apañaría sin problemas, SeHun colgó el teléfono. Seguidamente cogió aire y se dispuso a ir a su piso para ver qué quedaba de sus bienes. **_«Saldrás de esta. Has luchado mucho para llegar hasta aquí. Cuatro meses son pan comido. Ya habrá tiempo para recuperar lo que te han quitado»._**

Mientras buscaba la habitación de invitados en la que estaban sus escasas pertenencias, un cosquilleo le recorrió la espina dorsal, pues presentía que los cuatro meses que tenía por delante supondrían un desafío mayor que los retos a los que se había enfrentado hasta ese momento.

_¡Pobreza!_

_¡Soledad!_

_¡Rechazo!_

_¡Inestabilidad!_

_¡Miedo!_

Todo eso parecía fácil comparado con pasar varios meses junto a Xiao LuHan. Le iba a costar mucho resistirse a la tentación.


	4. IV

Durante los siguientes seis días SeHun descubrió que convivir con LuHan era fácil... siempre y cuando lo dejara salirse con la suya. Le daba rabia su actitud autoritaria y las tretas que empleaba con el fin de dominar todas las situaciones, pero no podía negar que era un hombre generoso, hasta el punto de que habían tenido varias discusiones y rabietas por todo el dinero que se gastaba en él: ropa, un portátil, un iPhone, un iPod, un iPad... A LuHan le encantaba todo lo que empezara por _«i»_ , y compraba todo lo que consideraba esencial para el bienestar de SeHun.

Él se había armado de paciencia y había intentado explicarle más de una vez que ya vivía bien antes de tener todas esas cosas, pero LuHan se limitaba a responder con gruñidos y no tardaba en aparecer con otro artículo que a él le parecía imprescindible y a él, innecesario.

La única batalla que SeHun había ganado era que no le comprara un coche. Se había negado rotundamente y había insistido en que prefería coger el autobús. En realidad, esa batalla tampoco la había ganado, pues la única razón por la que LuHan había cedido en esta discusión era que su chófer —un joven carismático que se llamaba JongDae— lo llevaba y lo recogía de las clases y las prácticas todos los días.

A pesar de que JongDae estaba a disposición de LuHan a cualquier hora, éste iba cada mañana a la oficina en un Bugatti Veyron. La primera vez que SeHun vio aquel coche tan elegante y lujoso casi se atraganta. Estaba impresionado porque hasta entonces solo lo había contemplado en fotos, pero LuHan se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a comentarle que YiXing tenía otro, pero que el de YiXing era más nuevo, un dato que parecía irritarle. SeHun puso los ojos en blanco y se marchó. En el fondo era como un niño... solo que tenía más dinero —mucho más dinero— y que sus juguetes eran muchísimo más caros.

El sábado a primera hora HyoYeon —otra empleada de la casa que le había caído bien a SeHun desde el primer momento— le trajo ropa nueva. La asistente personal de LuHan no venía sola, sino acompañada de una fila de hombres que cargaban con bolsas y más bolsas de ropa que obviamente no habían sacado de cualquier tienda ni de ningún hipermercado de la esquina. Llenaron un vestidor entero con prendas de diseño que SeHun seguramente no se pondría en la vida. Por el amor de Dios, _¡hasta los bóxer eran de un diseñador de renombre!_ Todas las prendas eran carísimas.

LuHan había sacado la ropa manchada de su mochila para ver qué talla tenía. El incidente de la ropa fue el primero de muchos episodios en los que SeHun se dio cuenta de que LuHan siempre hacía todo a lo grande. Al ver el dinero que había transferido a su cuenta corriente se negó rotundamente. _¿De dónde diablos habría sacado el número de su cuenta?_ Una vez más LuHan se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a pedirle que le avisara cuando necesitara financiación adicional.

_¿Financiación adicional? ¡Le había hecho una transferencia de cien mil!_ Cuando SeHun consultó el remanente de su cuenta casi le da un paro cardíaco. Hasta ese momento su saldo solía ocupar un solo dígito y, de pronto, aquella cuenta se había convertido en una fuente inagotable de dinero. _¿Cómo iba a gastar tanto dinero en unos pocos meses?_ SeHun intentó devolverle la mayor parte del dinero porque tener tal cantidad en su cuenta lo abrumaba un poco y sus necesidades, que eran muy básicas, ya estaban más que cubiertas gracias a su particular rey mago. LuHan masculló algún juramento, murmuró algo de que era un cabezota e hizo caso omiso de su petición.

SeHun acabó poniendo el grito en el cielo y marchándose resignado, cuchicheando algo sobre un hombre arrogante y terco. Al salir de la habitación oyó una risita sofocada, pero se resistió a echar la vista atrás para comprobar si LuHan estaba sonriendo.

En realidad le alegraba que por lo menos se lo pasara bien con él, porque era incapaz de encontrar algo en que ayudarlo, y la mayor parte del tiempo se sentía culpable por aprovecharse de su generosidad. Como las limpiadoras venían una vez a la semana, lo único que podía hacer SeHun era cocinar y disponía de tiempo de sobra para realizar esa tarea. Aunque preparar platos y postres era prácticamente lo único en lo que podía ayudar, cada vez que le hacía la cena LuHan reaccionaba como si hubiera llevado a cabo un gran esfuerzo, equiparable a salvarle la vida. Al parecer él jamás cocinaba y, cuando estaba en casa, sobrevivía a base de sándwiches, pues nunca había querido contratar a un cocinero a tiempo completo. HyoYeon se ocupaba de comprar la comida, una tarea de la que ahora, para gran alivio de su asistente personal, se encargaba SeHun. HyoYeon estaba harta de recibir semana tras semana la misma lista de compras, que limitaba la dieta de LuHan a comidas preparadas y bocadillos. La simpática joven, había exclamado entusiasmada _«¡Aleluya, por fin, comerá como Dios manda!»_ , y le había entregado a SeHun la lista de compras.

Cuando SeHun terminó de estudiar, cerró el libro de enfermería, se tumbó sobre el colchón y se dejó rodar por la gigantesca cama del cuarto de invitados hasta que se quedó mirando al techo. Pensó que debería preguntar a LuHan qué le apetecía para cenar, aunque ya sabía su respuesta: **_«Lo que sea mientras no haya que cocinar»._**

LuHan solía pasar las mañanas en la oficina y las tardes en la sala de informática que tenía instalada en el piso superior. El dúplex era tan grande que SeHun se preguntaba si algún día sabría llegar de una estancia a otra sin perderse.

Se levantó de un brinco de la cama y, al pasar por el elegante salón, se quedó contemplando la vista que le ofrecía el gran ventanal. El ático era el piso más grande de todo el edificio y desde ahí se veía la ciudad en su máximo esplendor. Todas y cada una de las luces de Seúl parecían rendirse a los pies de SeHun. Qué maravilla poder disfrutar cada noche de esa espléndida vista. Ojalá LuHan reservara algún momento para hacerlo, pero parecía estar obsesionado con algún proyecto, pues sólo salía de la sala de informática para cenar y no tardaba en volver a toda prisa a sentarse frente al ordenador.

SeHun temía que lo estuviera evitando y la idea de que quizá se estuviera ocultando en su propia casa lo hacía sentirse culpable. No habían vuelto a mencionar lo que había ocurrido en la cocina hacía seis días. Guardaban cierta distancia, se trataban con cortesía y mantenían conversaciones triviales durante la cena.

Mientras subía la escalera negra de caracol, admitió para sí mismo que en el fondo lo que quería era pasar más tiempo con él. Como había estado tan ocupado entre el trabajo y los estudios nunca se había sentido solo, pero, ahora que tenía tanto tiempo libre por las tardes y que, cuando terminaba de estudiar, lo único que podía hacer era leer o ver el gigantesco televisor de LuHan, todo había cambiado. Tener tiempo para uno mismo estaba muy bien, aunque cada noche que pasaba ahí se sentía más solo.

Al menos antes tenía la compañía de clientes y empleados.

Al llegar al final de la escalera giró hacia la izquierda en dirección a la sala de informática. **_«¿De qué me quejo?»_** , se preguntó enfadado consigo mismo. Tenía a su alcance todo tipo de lujos, todo lo que pudiera necesitar, vivía en una casa de ensueño y el dinero había dejado de ser una preocupación, pero, a pesar de que ya debería bastarle con tener un techo y un sinfín de comida que llevarse a la boca, se lamentaba porque quería que LuHan le hiciera más caso.

Se detuvo un momento frente a la puerta antes de dar un golpecito.

—Adelante.

Sonrío ante aquella respuesta abrupta y distraída. Era obvio que LuHan estaba enfrascado en algún proyecto. Normalmente SeHun se limitaba a asomar la cabeza, pero esta vez no pudo reprimir la curiosidad, así que entró en la sala y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

_¡Había ordenadores por todos lados!_

LuHan se movía de uno a otro con agilidad gracias a una silla con ruedas y un plástico que cubría el suelo. Los pies de SeHun avanzaron por la aterciopelada alfombra hasta pisar el plástico. Echó un vistazo a las pantallas y se quedó boquiabierto al reconocer la imagen que mostraba la pantalla más grande. Entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor y preguntó sin levantar la voz:

—¿Eso es Myth World?

LuHan levantó la cabeza sorprendido y lo miró a los ojos.

—¡Sí! ¿Lo conoces?

—¿Que si lo conozco? Juego en el nivel experto —respondió ligeramente ofendido porque LuHan pensara que no conocía un juego tan famoso—. JongIn lo tenía y me enganché en cuanto jugué la primera partida.

Le encantaba ese juego y siempre que podía, aunque fuera a altas horas de la madrugada, sacaba un rato para sentarse frente al ordenador de JongIn. Era el único capricho que se permitía. No podía resistir la tentación de dejarse transportar a otro mundo, de averiguar sus secretos y pelear con criaturas mitológicas.

Los labios de LuHan empezaron a curvarse hasta dibujar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que hizo que a SeHun se le paralizara el corazón. Era la primera vez que veía una sonrisa sincera y radiante en su rostro. LuHan se deslizó con la silla hasta la pantalla en la que aparecían las criaturas que SeHun había reconocido y respondió:

—Es mío. Este es Myth World II.

—¡En serio! A ver.

SeHun estaba tan emocionado que se puso delante de LuHan. Llevaba una semana sin ver el juego original y tenía ante sus ojos el nuevo. No podía creer que estuviera justo aquí, en la casa en la que vivía.

—¿Está terminado? ¿Puedo jugar? —preguntó emocionado.

—Es la demo. Aún no ha salido al mercado. Si quieres, puedes probarlo —respondió LuHan con un tono indulgente y aniñado.

Tocó varias teclas antes de ponerse de pie y dejarle la silla a SeHun, que se sentó extasiado con la novedad del juego. Se parecía al anterior y a la vez no tenía nada que ver. SeHun se mordió el labio mientras trataba de averiguar los misterios del juego.

—Lo has puesto más difícil —lo acusó entre risas.

—¿El primero te pareció fácil? —preguntó LuHan animado.

—No. Pero tampoco era tan difícil —respondió con los ojos pegados a la pantalla.

—Sí que lo era. Lo que pasa es que aún no le has cogido el juego. —Mientras examinaba el rostro de SeHun, preguntó—: ¿Qué es lo que te gusta del juego?

—La estrategia, el reto que supone averiguar secretos, el mundo de fantasía... Es como si te catapultaran a otra dimensión. —Lo miró a los ojos mientras perdía una vida en la pantalla—. Eres un genio, LuHan —afirmó con total sinceridad—. No me había dado cuenta de que el juego era de la Corporación Xiao.

SeHun hubiera jurado que LuHan estaba sonrojado cuando éste giró la cara y respondió con timidez:

—No es más que informática. No tiene nada de emocionante.

SeHun apartó las manos del escritorio y las cruzó sobre el regazo mientras le explicaba con gran entusiasmo:

—Es súper creativo, LuHan. Obtener un resultado así exige algo más que conocimientos de programación.

—Te los instalaré en tu ordenador —le propuso en voz baja.

—Ni se te ocurra. Si lo haces, seré incapaz de acabar la carrera —bromeó con un tono juguetón y una mirada traviesa.

—Tienes una gran capacidad de autocontrol —comentó decepcionado.

—En absoluto. Con Myth World pierdo completamente el control. ¿Has diseñado más juegos?

—Claro. Un montón.

—¿Podrías instalarlos en el ordenador del estudio? —preguntó con indecisión.

—Puedes subir aquí y jugar en el ordenador de pruebas. —Señaló una esquina en la que había una gran pantalla y una silla—. Tiene todos mis juegos. Bueno, en realidad, tiene prácticamente todos los juegos que se te puedan pasar por la cabeza.

SeHun colocó su mano en el pecho con teatralidad, fingiendo asombro y ofensa.

—¡LuHan! ¿Tienes juegos de otra gente en ese ordenador?

LuHan se le acercó con una sonrisa pícara.

—A veces tengo que... vigilar a la competencia.

—¿Y son buenos? —Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, entusiasmado con la faceta infantil de LuHan.

—Para nada, pero tengo que estar al tanto de lo que sale al mercado —respondió con fingida arrogancia.

_¡Diablos!_ Cuando se ponía en ese plan a SeHun le resultaba irresistible. _¡Bueno, siempre le resultaba irresistible!_ El aroma masculino con un toque a sándalo lo hacía estremecerse. Ese olor cálido e intenso le provocaba un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo.

—Si no te molesta, acepto tu oferta. Estoy acostumbrado a estar ocupado y no me gusta ver la televisión así que a veces me siento un poco solo. Esta casa es tan grande. — _¿Por qué le había confesado eso?_ —. Pero no te enfades cuando la cena no esté preparada a su hora, porque con tus juegos se me pasa el tiempo volando —bromeó imitando un tono de advertencia aunque lo que realmente estaba intentando era quitar peso a lo que acababa de confesar. _¡Por qué diablos dijo eso!_

LuHan se arrodilló para poner los ojos a la altura de los de él.

—¿Aquí te sientes solo? —preguntó perplejo mientras sus ojos lo miraban fijamente. Prosiguió con tono de preocupación—: ¿No te gusta vivir aquí?

—Sí, sí... La casa es preciosa, LuHan. ¿Cómo no iba a estar feliz? —Tomó aire y trató de explicarse mejor—. Es que estaba acostumbrado a no tener tiempo para pensar, a no tener tiempo para mí. Lleva tiempo acostumbrarse a dejar de vivir a un ritmo frenético.

—Más bien suicida —repuso con cierto enojo—. Ese estilo de vida te estaba matando por dentro, SeHun.

—Lo sé. Y de verdad, te agradezco todo lo que estás haciendo por mí. En serio. Lo único que pasa es que mi vida ha cambiado mucho —insistió para que no lo tomara por un desagradecido. Joder, si no fuera por su generosidad, ahora mismo estaría en la calle, pero aun así, era complicado—. Me resultaría más agradable si pudiera pasar tiempo aquí contigo.

—¿Quieres pasar tiempo conmigo? —preguntó asombrado, examinando el rostro de SeHun.

—Claro que sí. Pero sé que estás muy liado y pensé que quizá me estabas evitando después... bueno, después de...

—¿Después de que te dijera que quería follarte? —preguntó sin andarse con rodeos, apresando los ojos borgoña de SeHun con la mirada.

—Sí —susurró mordiéndose los labios.

La franqueza de LuHan lo había sorprendido, pero se alegraba de que hubiera sacado el tema a la luz porque era algo que estaba latente y eso le generaba ansiedad.

—No te estaba evitando, SeHun. Quiero verte, quiero estar contigo, tanto si te apetece que follemos como si no —afirmó con decisión.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó con cierto asombro—. ¿Por qué?

—Yo también me siento solo a veces. Me gusta estar contigo.

SeHun respiró hondo tratando de desacelerar el latido de su corazón.

**_«Quiero que me folles. Quiero que me la metas en todas las posturas y que después volvamos a empezar»._ **

Suspiró mientras recorría el cuerpo de LuHan con la mirada. Le bastaba imaginar aquel cuerpo firme encima de él, dentro de él, para perder los estribos. Se moría por tocar el atractivo rostro que tenía tan cerca, por acariciar aquella mandíbula afilada donde se podían notar pequeñas cicatrices casi imperceptibles. Era curioso que aquellas pequeñas cicatrices lo hicieran aún más seductor, más masculino, más irresistible.

**_«No, SeHun. Ni lo pienses. La cena. Has venido para preguntarle qué quiere de cena. Xiao LuHan está fuera de tu alcance»._ **

—Ha... había venido para preguntarte qué quieres de cena —logró comentar con voz temblorosa y balbuceante.

Estar tan cerca de LuHan estaba empezando a afectarle, su compañía ya no satisfacía sus deseos ni de lejos. Echó la silla hacia atrás, se secó las sudorosas manos en los jeans y se levantó nervioso. No sirvió de mucho. LuHan también se puso de pie.

—Te ayudo. He terminado por hoy.

SeHun tragó saliva pensando si habría sitio para ambos en la inmensa cocina. Quería estar cerca de él, pero no tanto como para ser incapaz de controlar el deseo que sentía.

—Vamos, hay que ver qué hacemos de cenar.

SeHun avanzó con paso ligero y grandes zancadas hacia la cocina. Estaba feliz porque iban a pasar un rato juntos, pero no tenía claro cómo lidiar con el traidor de su cuerpo ni con su forma de reaccionar ante LuHan.

**_«Sumisión absoluta»._ **

****

_¿A qué se refería exactamente? ¿De verdad quería averiguarlo?_

  * ●●



LuHan era consciente de que, poco a poco y de manera discreta, estaba empezando a perder los papeles. Se le iba la cabeza donde no se le debería ir y había tenido que hacer horas extras varios días simplemente porque no podía dejar de pensar en que SeHun estaba aquí, en su casa, arrastrándolo hacia la locura.

**_«Si no me lo tiro pronto, me voy a volver loco»._ **

Se alegró de que SeHun fuera por delante, pues así no podría ver lo empalmado que estaba. Mientras lo seguía a la cocina, se quedó contemplando el balanceo de sus caderas bajo los jeans que le marcaban el trasero. Su cuerpo emanaba un fresco aroma seductor y, loco por esa fragancia, la inhaló como haría un hombre privado de oxígeno.

Percibía su olor en todos los sitios, hasta en el dormitorio. Tenía la sensación de que el aroma de SeHun se aferraba a cada centímetro de su casa para recordarle su presencia. _¡Como si pudiera olvidarlo! ¿Qué tenía este hombre que le fascinaba tanto?_ Era evidente que él no se había propuesto resultarle irresistible: apenas se arreglaba y, por ahora, solo lo había visto en jeans y camisetas anchas —excepto aquella noche que casi se le para el corazón cuando SeHun apareció con pantalón de cuero y una polera ajustada—, pero lo tenía completamente cautivado.

—¿Cómo es que no tienes novio? —le preguntó con curiosidad—. ¿No hubiera sido más fácil hacer la carrera teniendo a alguien en tu vida?

Habían llegado a la cocina y SeHun estaba sacando lechuga, pimientos y otras verduras de la nevera.

—¿Me ayudas a hacer una ensalada? Voy a preparar unos filetes al horno. —Sacó carne de la nevera antes de añadir—: ¿Para qué iba a querer un novio mientras estoy estudiando?

SeHun le dedicó una mirada de perplejidad, antes de colocar en la encimera una tabla de cortar y darle un cuchillo.

—Para tener a alguien que te eche una mano —respondió mientras lavaba las verduras—. ¿No te hubiera resultado más fácil?

LuHan comenzó a cortar las hortalizas de una forma peculiar y casi se rebanó un dedo. Obviamente cocinar no era una de sus virtudes. SeHun rió y respondió:

—Mi experiencia me dice que los novios no son de gran ayuda.

Aunque parecía estar pasándoselo bien, LuHan advirtió en su voz que aún estaba dolido.

—¿Tuviste una mala experiencia?

—Sí.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

Colocó los filetes en la parrilla del horno y empujó a LuHan para poder abrir la nevera. Sacó una cerveza, le quitó la chapa y se la dio, invitándolo a que se sentara junto a la isla de la cocina.

—Mejor lo corto yo. Si sigues así, te amputarás un dedo o dos.

LuHan frunció el ceño mientras se sentaba y se quedó contemplando a SeHun cortar y trocear las verduras como un auténtico profesional.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿qué ocurrió?

SeHun suspiró antes de decidirse a contar la historia:

—Salí cinco años con SiWon. Pensaba que acabaríamos casándonos, pero, por desgracia, un día salí antes del trabajo y al llegar a casa lo atrapé en la cama con la persona que yo creía que era mi mejor amigo.

**_«¿Ese hombre estaba loco? ¿Se acostaba con SeHun todas las noches y quería tirarse a otro?»._ **

—Menudo imbécil.

—No estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Menos mal que al menos no nos habíamos casado, supongo que ahora debe ser feliz con HeeChul.

—Aún estás dolido.

SeHun se encogió de hombros.

—Ocurrió hace mucho tiempo.

—¡Menudo cabrón! —LuHan no pudo reprimirse más, le habían entrado ganas de pegarle una paliza al imbécil ese.

—¿Y tú?

Le lanzó una mirada mientras echaba los trocitos de pimiento verde en la ensaladera.

—¿Yo?

—¿Tienes a alguien? Me da apuro estar complicándote la vida, o sea, que el hecho de que yo viva aquí te esté complicando la vida —comentó sin mirarlo mientras se ponía a cortar los tomates.

LuHan se encogió de hombros.

—Nunca he tenido una relación.

SeHun soltó el cuchillo asombrado y se quedó mirándolo boquiabierto.

—¿En serio?

LuHan no mencionó al único hombre que, cuando tenía dieciséis años, le había cambiado la vida para siempre. Llevaba años sin pronunciar su nombre ni hablar de él con nadie.

—En serio. No soy muy sociable. El conquistador profesional es YiXing. Es el guapo de la familia —respondió secamente antes de pegarle un trago a la cerveza.

SeHun murmuró algo inaudible.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó LuHan sin entender por qué se estaba poniendo rojo como un tomate.

—He dicho que tú eres más guapo.

A LuHan se le resbaló la cerveza de las manos, pero logró cogerla justo antes de que se le cayera en el regazo.

—¿Has visto a YiXing?

SeHun se fue al comedor a llevar la ensaladera y gritó desde el pasillo:

—¡Claro! Tienes fotos de YongSun y de él por toda la casa.

Se quedó con la boca abierta y esperó a que volviera a echarle un ojo a los filetes para contestar con brusquedad:

—En ese caso sabes que lo que dices no es cierto.

—Para mi gusto sí —insistió con testarudez—. Pero que no se te suba a la cabeza.

LuHan sonrió. SeHun era la única persona capaz de hacerle un cumplido y bajarle los humos de inmediato. Aun así, no se creía que de verdad le pareciera atractivo.

—¿Qué hay de mis cicatrices? YiXing tiene el cabello azabache con los ojos castaños, además de muy guapo y sociable, parece un modelo. A las personas les encanta.

YiXing tenía miles de conquistas. _¡Miles!_ Seducía a personas de todas las edades y sexos. Lo malo es que esa adoración se esfumaba poco después de que empezaran a salir.

—Supongo que me gustan más los hombres pelirrojos con ojos ámbar, generosos y un poco gruñones. —le dijo como si nada mientras sacaba los filetes del horno.

LuHan se puso una manopla y esbozó una sonrisa cada vez mayor mientras le quitaba la bandeja a SeHun y servía los filetes en sendos platos. Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados tratando de averiguar si le estaba coqueteando. No tenía ni la menor idea. Quizá solo estaba siendo simpático. Al fin y al cabo, ni siquiera conocía a YiXing y estaba viviendo en su casa. En cualquier caso, el comentario de SeHun le hizo sentirse arropado, especial. Nadie que lo hubiera comparado con YiXing lo había considerado guapo, excepto quizá su madre. Todas las personas con las que se acostaban LuHan lo hacían por motivos económicos; se trataba de un acuerdo mutuo que le había convenido... _¡hasta ahora!_

Con SeHun era otra historia. Su instinto le advertía de que llegar con él a un trato similar lo mataría por dentro. Cuando se sentaron a la mesa del comedor, LuHan se acordó de que tenía que darle una cosa.

—Tengo algo para ti.

Casi suelta una carcajada al ver la reacción de SeHun, que frunció el ceño, negó con la cabeza y respondió:

—LuHan, no voy a aceptar nada más. Ya has hecho bastante por mí. Demasiado diría yo.

Aunque a él no le parecía que hubiera hecho bastante, se limitó a replicar:

—Esto sí lo aceptarás.

—Que no.

_¡Diablos! ¡Se moría de la risa cuando se ponía tan cabezota!_ Echó la silla hacia atrás y se metió la mano en el bolsillo delantero del jean. Extendió la mano pero, como SeHun seguía negando con la cabeza con obstinación, dejó el objeto sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué es eso? —susurró SeHun con una voz llena de asombro y deleite. Cogió el anillo con dedos temblorosos y se lo puso despacio—. ¡El anillo de mi madre! Pensé que no volvería a verlo. ¿Dónde lo has encontrado?

—En una casa de empeños —respondió satisfecho de haber hecho que sus empleados rastrearan la zona hasta encontrarlo—. Sabía que era la única cosa que te había entristecido perder.

—No tiene mucho valor, pero para mí significa mucho. Es lo único que tengo de mi madre. —Estaba tan emocionado que se le quebró la voz.

LuHan no le confesaría jamás que su compañero de piso tan sólo había sacado un par de dólares a cambio de la sortija que ahora tenía en la mano. Era un anillo simple color oro viejo con una diminuta amatista en el centro. Tenía muy poco valor, pero LuHan sabía que a SeHun le dolía haberlo perdido.

—Me alegra que lo hayamos encontrado.

LuHan ni lo vio venir. SeHun se levantó de la silla de un brinco, posó su apetecible trasero en su regazo y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. LuHan lo sujetó por la cintura para que no se cayera mientras él lo cubría de besos: en la cara, en el cabello... en lo que se le pusiera por delante. LuHan sentía la emoción que irradiaba su cuerpo, la dicha que emanaba de cada poro de su piel.

—Gracias, LuHan. ¡Eres el hombre más maravilloso del mundo!

_¡Santo Dios!_ Le encantaba que estuviera tan emocionado, le extasiaba haberlo hecho tan feliz, pero como no dejara de rozar su irresistible trasero contra su regazo, se acabaría corriendo con los pantalones puestos. Al oler su aroma le entraban ganas de devorarlo. Hasta el último centímetro.

—Creo que me merezco un beso de verdad. Te dije que esto sí lo aceptarías —susurró con una voz sensual.

SeHun lo peinó con los dedos y lo tiró del cabello obligándolo a inclinar la cabeza hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron. El corazón de LuHan se quedó paralizado un instante al ver la pasión y el anhelo que transmitía la intensa mirada de SeHun.

A medida que acercaba su boca a la de él, SeHun fue cerrando los párpados despacio. LuHan también cerró los ojos antes de posarle una mano en su cabello y jadear silenciosamente. SeHun olía exquisito, sabía a exigencia, y LuHan respondió con un deseo irrefrenable que lo arrastró hasta el límite. SeHun jugueteaba con su lengua y le daba mordiscos en los labios, que lo hacían desearlo aún más, necesitarlo más. Él le empujó la cabeza para comerle la boca, quería sumergirse en él y explorar cada centímetro de esos dulces y rosáceos labios.

Deslizó la mano de la cadera al trasero para rozarse con cada milímetro de su cuerpo y, mientras sus lenguas se enroscaban y se batían en duelo, jadeó dentro de la boca de SeHun que se mostraba tan fogoso, tan eufórico que LuHan se olvidó del mundo por un momento y se perdió en aquel cuerpo sin preocuparse por encontrar el camino de regreso. **_«SeHun, SeHun...»._** El eco de su nombre le golpeaba el cráneo mientras se empeñaba en devorarlo, en hacerlo suyo.

Cegado por el deseo salvaje de poseerlo, metía y sacaba la lengua de su boca y la deslizaba sensualmente por la lengua de él. SeHun se retiró jadeando, enterró el rostro en el cuello de LuHan y empezó a lamerlo y a mordisquearlo. LuHan sentía su cálido aliento en el oído.

—SeHun, no soy un santo.

_¡Joder, no podría seguir así mucho tiempo!_ Tenía la polla dura como una roca y todos sus instintos le gritaban que se lanzara por él.

—Te deseo, LuHan. Desesperadamente.

LuHan gimió al oír aquella voz entrecortada y sensual. Le estaba pidiendo que se lo follara y él se moría por penetrarlo. Pero aún así...

—No lo hagas para demostrar tu gratitud —gruñó.

SeHun se apartó para mirarlo a los ojos con una expresión que reflejaba el ardiente deseo que sentía.

—Jamás haría esto por gratitud. Estoy harto de tratar de frenar la atracción que hay entre nosotros. Quiero mi noche. La noche que me ofreciste.

Una noche. El corazón de LuHan comenzó a latir con gran estruendo.

—¿Sumisión absoluta?

—No estoy seguro de lo que significa... pero sí... sumisión absoluta. Sé que jamás me harías daño.

LuHan estuvo tentado de ponerse de rodillas ante aquella muestra de confianza.

SeHun no sabía a lo que se enfrentaba, pero lo deseaba lo suficiente como para aceptar sus condiciones. Se acercó a la oreja de SeHun para susurrarle con sensualidad:

—Significa que necesito tener el control. Quiero atarte a mi cama, vendarte los ojos y follarte hasta que nos quedemos sin aliento.

SeHun se estremeció, pero aún así respondió:

—Entonces, hazlo. Llévame a tú cama.

No podía creer que SeHun estuviera entre sus brazos y que se mostrara decidido a cumplir su deseo. Se levantó y lo llevó a su dormitorio con la esperanza de no despertar del mejor sueño húmedo que había tenido jamás.


	5. V

SeHun siguió temblando mientras LuHan lo cargaba en sus firmes brazos, y lo mecía contra su torneado cuerpo. _¿Acababa de decirle que lo llevara a la cama y le hiciera lo que quisiera?_ Sí, se lo había dicho y la idea lo hacía estremecerse. Le había dicho la verdad. Estaba harto de intentar frenar la atracción que sentía por él; una atracción intensa, demasiado intensa. Teniendo en cuenta que nunca se había sentido así por nadie, la lucha era en vano y el resultado, inevitable. Ardía en deseos de que lo penetrara. Él y nadie más que él.

SeHun había luchado solo toda su vida, era razonable y siempre pensaba bien sus acciones como las consecuencias que traería, así que lo normal habría sido que hubiera sabido resistirse a la tentación, pero a SeHun nunca le había atraído un hombre como Xiao LuHan. Para él era un enigma, un misterio por resolver. Serio, abrupto, astuto... pero también considerado, atento y, de vez en cuando, vulnerable; cada vez que dejaba entrever esa cualidad a SeHun le entraban ganas de abrazarlo fuerte para consolar su alma atormentada. Estaba convencido de que a Xiao LuHan le habían hecho daño en algún momento de su vida. _¡Y mucho! ¿Cómo podía resistir el anhelo que sentía por él?_ Necesitaba pasar una noche con él, experimentar un deseo auténtico. Sabía que, si no aprovechaba esta oportunidad, se arrepentiría el resto de su vida. Aunque sólo fuera un presentimiento, las duras circunstancias en las que se había criado de niño le habían enseñado a hacer caso a su intuición.

Y esta noche su intuición no había parado de implorarle a gritos que aceptara la propuesta de LuHan, de repetirle que aprovechara la oportunidad de experimentar una pasión y un deseo muy superiores a los que había sentido hasta ese momento y que era probable que nunca volvería a sentir.

Sus pies rozaron la suave alfombra del dormitorio de LuHan cuando éste lo dejó en el suelo y sus cuerpos se deslizaron uno contra el otro hasta que logró apoyarse en ambos pies. Mientras inclinaba la cabeza para besarlo, LuHan tenía un gesto intenso y los ojos rebosaban de sed y deseo. Una necesidad desesperante lo llenó por dentro y estrechó los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él le saqueó la boca, violándolo con su lengua y mordiendo sus labios. Bajó una mano para agarrarlo del trasero y frotarlo contra su pene erecto y duro. SeHun gimió dentro de su boca deseando que lo penetrara. Estaba duro, ansioso y palpitando, listo para que lo poseyera.

SeHun necesitaba mayor contacto, se moría por tocar su piel desnuda, así que lo cogió de la camisa para quitársela.

—No —ladró apartando la boca de la suya y sujetándolo de la muñeca.

—Necesito tocarte —jadeó perplejo ante su radical cambio de actitud.

—Tienes que desnudarte. Tenemos que hacerlo a mi manera —le susurró—. Te dije lo que quería y lo dije en serio.

Aunque utilizó un tono exigente, SeHun detectó una pizca de vulnerabilidad. En aquel momento deseaba que lo poseyera más que nada en el mundo, así que se apartó y se quitó la camiseta. Se desabrochó el jean y se bajó la cremallera mirándolo a los ojos, sin mostrar timidez o duda alguna. Fue contoneando su cuerpo para bajarse los pantalones ajustados y, cuando los tenía por los tobillos, los lanzó al suelo de un puntapié. Se quedó de pie sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, cubierto solo con un apretado bóxer negro.

—¡Diablos, SeHun! Eres el hombre más hermoso y sexy que he visto en la vida —exclamó con veneración mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y vislumbraba su cuerpo suave y blanquecino que temblaba ligeramente entre sus manos.

Entonces deslizó un dedo despacio por su rostro y siguió bajando por el cuello hasta llegar al borde de su bóxer y jugar con el.

—No es eso. Es el bóxer de diseñador que me compraste —respondió con apenas un hilillo de voz, pues LuHan le estaba acariciando la cintura con las yemas de los dedos mientras se desviaba a sus nalgas y aquel roce lo hacía estremecerse de deseo.

—No, eres tú —insistió mientras sus manos apretaban sus nalgas y lo acercaban más a él, friccionando ambos miembros haciendo que SeHun restriegue levemente sus caderas—. Eres perfecto —gruñó LuHan acercándolo más.

SeHun gimió mientras se restregaba sobre su dura polla y las manos de LuHan ejercían presión para un mayor contacto.

—Me encanta este bóxer, pero te lo vas a tener que quitar —ordenó con voz grave, gimiendo de frustración cuando se separó para que se lo quite.

SeHun lo miró con ojos intensos y se lo arrancó en cuestión de segundos; así de intenso era el deseo de sentirlo dentro, desgarrándolo por completo. Pero, mientras permanecía de pie delante de LuHan, desnudo, en su interior el anhelo entró en guerra con la razón.

—LuHan, hace mucho tiempo que no estoy con nadie —dijo rojo de la vergüenza.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —bramó mientras lo agarraba nuevamente del culo, en su afán por poseerlo.

—Cinco años. Y en aquella época ni siquiera se me daba demasiado bien. Solo he estado con SiWon y no supe satisfacerlo —respondió en voz baja, esforzándose para que las inseguridades del pasado no lo atormentaran.

—¿Eso te dijo el muy desgraciado?

—Sí. Dijo que por eso necesitaba estar con otro —se le quebró la voz humillado, porque estaba seguro que lo que SiWon le dijo era cierto. Aunque para SeHun él hubiera sido el primero y el único, sabía que en la relación faltaba algo importante y quizás era su culpa.

—Es un completo imbécil, SeHun. Los deseos de cualquier persona quedarían más que satisfechos con alguien como tú. Eres el sueño de todo hombre. Eres justo lo que necesito. El que tiene el problema es él, no tú —bramó cogiéndole la cabeza con las manos para apartarlo de él y poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—Quiero que ocurra. De verdad. Te deseo. Pero estoy un poco nervioso —admitió mientras su cuerpo palpitaba, excitado—. No quiero decepcionarte.

—Escúchame bien —gruñó mientras sus manos se cerraban formando dos puños a los costados de su rostro—. Tú jamás me decepcionarías. En la vida. Te deseo con tanto fervor que voy a perder la cabeza. ¡Mírame! —Dijo señalando con los ojos su polla que parecía a punto de explotar en su pantalón—. Yo me ocupo de ti. Yo tengo el control. Yo tomo las decisiones. Tú lo único que tienes que hacer es correrte durante todo el tiempo que te plazca y gritar tan alto como te venga en gana. El simple hecho de que estés aquí y de que me desees ya me deleita. Si logro que te corras, estaré eufórico.

SeHun suspiró aliviado y su cuerpo se relajó. LuHan se encargaría de que todo saliera bien. Sabía que podía confiar en él.

—Entonces haz que me corra. Llévame a la cama.

LuHan gruñó, lo cogió en brazos y lo colocó en el centro de la cama tras quitar con brusquedad la colcha y dejarlo hecho un gurruño a los pies. SeHun se deslizó hacia la parte superior y sintió la suavidad de la sábana de seda carmesí acariciándole el trasero. LuHan se sentó en el borde, abrió el cajón de la mesilla y sacó cuatro esposas forradas ensambladas con una cadena y un largo lazo de seda negra.

—Sumisión absoluta —susurró SeHun mientras apoyaba la cabeza en los almohadones de seda.

—Sí —asintió LuHan en voz baja mientras le recorría el cuerpo con una mirada hambrienta y lo cogía del brazo para ponerle las esposas.

No tenía la menor duda de que LuHan había repetido esta operación muchas veces: en menos de un minuto lo tenía atado a la cama y abierto de piernas. Contempló con curiosidad cada uno de los movimientos de LuHan, que recorría su cuerpo con ojos voraces.

Le sorprendió su propia forma de reaccionar: cuanto más indefenso se encontraba, cuantas más partes de su cuerpo quedaban esposadas a la cama, más excitado se sentía. Estar atado de pies y manos para que él lo tomara a su antojo le ofrecía una libertad que nunca había experimentado. No tenía que tomar decisiones ni preocuparse por si él sentía placer o no. El amo era él y lo único que tenía que hacer él era esperar a ser complacido. Estar atado a su cama le resultaba tan erótico que trató de balancear las caderas, pero las esposas se lo impidieron. No se hizo daño, pero se dio cuenta de que apenas podía moverse y exhaló un gemido sensual.

—¿Vas a amordazarme? —preguntó con curiosidad, pero sin temor.

—¡Ni hablar! Mientras te corres para mí, quiero oír todos y cada uno de tus gemidos, quiero oír hasta el más imperceptible ruido que salga de tu boca.

Al escuchar un mensaje tan tórrido, el calor que ya devoraba todo su cuerpo aumentó hasta temperaturas insoportables. Cerró los ojos. Necesitaba tanto satisfacer su deseo que volvió a gemir. Al abrir de nuevo los ojos, vio su mirada fiera y voraz.

Entonces una tela de seda negra le tapó los ojos, anulando su capacidad de ver y condenándolo a la oscuridad más absoluta. Por un momento fue presa del pánico, pero se tranquilizó al sentir el aliento cálido de LuHan en el oído y su lengua lamiéndole la oreja mientras le susurraba:

—No poder ver intensificará tus sensaciones, SeHun. Cada roce de mi lengua será más intenso, más penetrante. Todo será más excitante —dijo pasando las yemas de su dedo por sus pezones ligeramente sin ejercer presión.

—Ya estoy bastante excitado, LuHan. ¡Diablos! Tócame —exigió desesperado mientras esperaba su tacto en la oscuridad.

Oyó como a LuHan se le escapaba una risa ahogada mientras se bajaba de la cama. Al instante percibió el ruido que hacía la ropa al caer al suelo. Después sintió que el colchón se hundía y dedujo que había vuelto a subir a la cama.

—Estás tan jodidamente perfecto que me cuesta decidir por dónde empezar. Hace tanto que fantaseo con esta situación que no acabo de creer que realmente estés aquí conmigo, en mi cama —confesó con una voz ronca y áspera.

SeHun se disponía a abrir la boca para decirle que empezara por donde fuera, pero que por favor, empezara de una vez, cuando le cubrieron los labios. Fue un beso voraz cargado de deseo. Suspiró al sentir que el cuerpo desnudo de LuHan lo abrazaba, al notar su ardiente piel contra la suya. Su lengua y su boca lo exploraban incesantes, reclamándolo una y otra vez, mientras una mano recorría su cuerpo entero: jugaba con sus pezones, se deslizaba por su cuerpo y se colaba entre sus piernas atadas, entre la unión de sus caderas y piernas, tocando su palpitante falo ansioso por atención. Arrancó la boca de la de LuHan y comenzó a gemir mientras sus tenaces dedos se deslizaban por su hinchado pene y lo frotaban rudamente jalándolo sin compasión.

—¡Ah! Te lo suplico, LuHan. ¡Por favor!

Lo necesitaba. Su cuerpo entero ardía de pasión y se retorcía lo poco que las esposas le permitían, tratando de aumentar el contacto desesperado. LuHan acercó los labios a sus pezones, acarició con la lengua un pezón y lo mordió con delicadeza. Después hizo lo mismo con el otro. Sin previo aviso rodeó rápidamente su entrada, esparciendo una sustancia aceitosa y metió un dedo lubricado en su agujero, acostumbrando sus paredes con un vaivén exquisito y después agregó otro. Fue estirando y abriendo su pasaje, haciendo que deseara que lo llenara con su polla.

—Mierda, SeHun, lo tienes tan estrecho...

SeHun percibió aquel murmullo cálido sobre su pezón mientras sentía su cuerpo en tensión sobre el de él. Como estaba atado y no podía ver, lo único que podía hacer era sentir. LuHan tocaba su cuerpo como si fuera un instrumento musical, elevando sus sentidos a un nivel... que no sabía si podría soportar.

—Te necesito. LuHan...

—Enseguida, SeHun —gruñó roncamente.

Deslizó su traviesa lengua por el vientre de él y se detuvo brevemente en el ombligo, antes de lamer la punta de su miembro lloroso, dándole un mordisco. SeHun gritó y se estremeció ante un deseo tan voraz, tan intenso. LuHan sonrió de satisfacción y posó los labios en su glande, succionando lentamente mientras daba lengüetazos por toda su longitud. Entonces SeHun empezó a emitir sonidos incomprensibles, breves gimoteos mezclados con gritos entrecortados.

Arqueó la espalda revolviéndose contra las ataduras, mientras la obstinada boca de LuHan trazaba círculos tortuosamente. Por fin, luego de unos segundos absorbió toda su longitud y empezó a succionar desde la base hasta la punta, ahuecando su boca. Un anhelo abrasador golpeó como un relámpago el cuerpo de SeHun, que continuó en llamas levantando las caderas para incrementar su placer.

—¡Arghh!

La voz sensual de SeHun le imploraba que lo llevara hasta el clímax. Un hormigueo recorría cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas y su pene daba sacudidas desesperado a medida que el deseo seguía aumentando hasta alcanzar niveles insoportables. LuHan metió sus manos bajo su cuerpo y lo empujó del trasero para devorarle hasta el último centímetro de su pene. SeHun sintió su polla a punto de explotar, cada vez con mayor intensidad hasta que el clímax le arrasó el cuerpo entero y le provocó espasmos y temblores hasta en el último centímetro de su piel.

Una y otra vez.

—¡Ahh! ¡LuHan!

Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió con desenfreno mientras su cuerpo entero ardía en llamas. LuHan tragó toda su esencia gozando y gimiendo con cada gota. Él se estremeció al sentir que la exquisita piel de LuHan, desnuda y ardiente, se rozaba contra la suya y se deslizaba sobre su cuerpo hasta llegar a su boca. Cuando lo besó, SeHun saboreó su propia esencia y gimió.

_¡Mierda!_ Jamás había tenido un orgasmo tan intenso, tan penetrante.

Le devolvió el beso de la forma más apasionada que pudo, tratando de mostrarle lo que significaba para él lo que acababa de ocurrir, lo que acababa de experimentar.

—Ha sido increíble —jadeó SeHun tras alejar la boca de la de él. Se retorció de placer al sentir la polla empalmada contra el muslo. Estaba más que preparado para que lo penetrara; sabía que sería capaz de llenarlo por completo.

Arqueó el cuerpo como un animal salvaje, rogándole que se lanzara por él sin miramientos.

—Sabes delicioso, SeHun. Podía haberme quedado ahí el día entero —musitó con un anhelo desenfrenado—. Eres tan atractivo. Tan, tan atractivo. Delicioso.

—Y tú también, pero fóllame de una vez, por favor —gimió mientras su cuerpo se retorcía de deseo.

—Dime que me deseas, que me necesitas —exigió con un tono árido y seco.

SeHun notaba la punta del miembro chocar contra su esfínter estirado y lubricado.

—Mierda. ¡El condón! —bramó LuHan con molestia.

Él levantó las caderas. Necesitaba tanto que lo penetrara que estaba a punto de ponerse a gritar como un loco.

—Tomo la píldora y estoy limpio —jadeó SeHun ansiosamente.

—Yo también. Será mi primera vez sin condón. No duraré mucho, pero quiero que lo hagamos así. Que no haya nada entre nosotros.

SeHun sentía su aliento pesado y cálido en el cuello.

—Me da igual. Córrete dentro de mí, LuHan. Te deseo tanto. Te tengo tantas ganas... —le rogó ahogando un gemido antes de perder completamente el control.

Bastó con que LuHan empujara las caderas para llenarlo por completo. Lo tenía grande y hacía años que ningún hombre lo poseía. LuHan forzó sus paredes a expandirse, estirarse y aceptarlo. El pasaje de SeHun, cedió y dejó entrar aquel miembro hinchado descomunal.

—¡Diablos, SeHun! Lo tienes tan estrecho. —LuHan apenas podía hablar, parecía casi como que le doliera—. Estás deliciosamente apretado —gimió, dándole una fuerte estocada.

—¡LuHan! —gimió SeHun.

La intensidad de LuHan lo consumía, lo tenía completamente dominado. Él se retiró un momento y volvió a arremeter, golpeándole la próstata y sacándole un grito de placer, LuHan a medida que aumentaba el ritmo lo embestía con las caderas y lo elevaba cada vez más alto. Le metió una mano bajo el trasero para acercarlo aún más a él y sus pieles se pegaron la una contra la otra ante aquel encuentro agresivo y bestial.

A oscuras SeHun se impregnaba de cada sensación, de cada embestida. El placer que LuHan repartía por todo su cuerpo era tan intenso que se agarró a las cadenas de las esposas y clavó los dedos en el metal mientras gritaba su nombre. Lo martilleaba con todo su cuerpo y él saboreaba cada arremetida, cada embestida de sus caderas. Los cuerpos de ambos estaban chorreando sudor y se deslizaban uno sobre el otro como si se lanzaran por un tobogán de erotismo. Cada vez que LuHan se movía, el contacto de su pecho le estimulaba los pezones y aquel roce lo estaba poniendo tan cachondo que se puso a gemir y a zarandear la cabeza hacia los lados preguntándose si soportaría esa sobrecarga de sensaciones.

—Córrete para mí, SeHun. Córrete. Quiero verte retorcer de placer —le susurró con una voz seductora y convincente.

La polla de LuHan lo llenaba por completo una y otra vez. Cada vez más rápido. Y cuando introdujo una mano intrépida entre sus cuerpos para frotarle el pene, SeHun explotó. Mientras su cuerpo entero palpitaba, sintió electricidad recorrer todo su cuerpo y destellos en la oscuridad. Al alcanzar el éxtasis, los espasmos lo nublaron por completo y sus paredes empezaron a succionar sin piedad la polla de LuHan.

—¡Joder, SeHun! —gruñó LuHan, echando la cabeza atrás sin dejar de penetrarlo rudamente—. Estás tan apretado, no creo que aguante más.

Lo besó de nuevo mientras lo penetraba por última vez. Como si se propusiera poseer hasta el último centímetro de su cuerpo, arremetió hasta el fondo y lanzó un gemido ronco, atormentado.

Los dos tardaron en regresar al mundo real. LuHan se retiró y se dejó caer al lado de él. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y rodeó su cuerpo con un brazo posesivo. Él lo buscó con los labios y le besó la coronilla mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Tenía el corazón a cien por hora y le daba rabia no poder ver a LuHan en ese momento. Seguro que tenía el cabello carmesí alborotado y que aún salían llamas de sus apasionados ojos ámbar. Sus sensaciones eran tan intensas que se sentía abrumado. Temeroso. Entusiasmado. Confundido. Estaba hecho un lío y no sabía lo que debía sentir ni cómo debía actuar. El sexo nunca había sido tan embriagador. _¿Qué había pasado?_

LuHan. LuHan era lo que había pasado. Nunca volvería a ser el mismo. Sintió una ligera caricia sobre los labios —LuHan le había dado un beso— y un movimiento en la cama. Oyó la cremallera de los jeans y dedujo que se estaba vistiendo. En pocos instantes estaba desatado y había recuperado la visión.

LuHan estaba jodidamente guapo: tenía el cabello revuelto y recorría con los ojos su cuerpo desnudo como si tuviera ganas de volver a hacerlo suyo. SeHun se estremeció no sólo por el hecho de estar desnudo, sino por la mirada atormentada que vio en sus ojos.

Lo cogió en brazos y, tras cruzar el pasillo, lo llevó hasta su dormitorio. Apartó el edredón, lo dejó en medio de la cama y, para tapar su desnudez, volvió a extender el edredón. La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero la claridad de la luna le bastaba para ver que LuHan tenía el ceño fruncido.

_¿Se arrepentía de lo que acababa de ocurrir? ¿Le molestaba haberse acostado con un hombre al que apenas conocía? ¿Tanto le enfadaba que quería librarse cuanto antes de él, devolverlo a su cama y borrar de un plumazo aquella unión que lo había transformado todo?_ O quizás, lo que ocurría es que aquella noche solo le había cambiado la vida a él.

LuHan se agachó para darle un beso inocente en la frente y susurró con voz sensual:

—Gracias, SeHun. Jamás olvidaré esta noche.

Las lágrimas le provocaron un nudo en la garganta que le impidió respirar. No podía responder ni hacer las preguntas que eran tan importantes para él. LuHan salió del dormitorio y cerró la puerta sin apenas hacer ruido.

Se marchó. Así, sin más. Ni siquiera había mostrado el más mínimo interés en dormir con él. SeHun dejó de reprimir el llanto y apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada. Las lágrimas le recorrieron las mejillas mientras se preguntaba qué diablos acababa de ocurrir. Después de la relación sexual más excitante de su vida, LuHan lo había devuelto a su cuarto sin ningún miramiento. Se sentía como si le hubiera pegado una bofetada. Un golpe de realidad.

**_«Abre los ojos, SeHun. Es multimillonario. ¿Pensabas que quería algo más que echarte un polvo?»._ **

Se forzó a recordarse a sí mismo que ya no era un niño y que no se había embarcado a ciegas en esa aventura: sabía que sólo se trataba de una noche.

**_«Entonces, ¿por qué duele tanto?»._ **

Salió de la cama sin hacer ruido, abrió un cajón de la cómoda y se puso un pijama que consistía en un pantalón y un suéter de color azul. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo, así que volvió a meterse en la cama y se hizo un ovillo bajo el edredón. En la cama de LuHan todo había sido tan cálido, tan ardiente... Pero ahora tenía frío y se sentía vacío.

Para buscar una explicación a lo que acababa de pasar, SeHun dejó a un lado que LuHan lo había rechazado de mala manera y que se sentía muy dolido. Sintiera lo que sintiera por él, estaba claro que LuHan tenía algún problema. Las esposas, la venda, el hecho de no querer que mirara mientras lo hacían... Puede que le gustaran los juegos morbosos —él acababa de descubrir que tenían su punto—, pero pasaba algo más. Algo más profundo. Algo más oscuro.

_¿Nunca había tenido una relación?_ Eso ya era raro de por sí. Era obvio que la cama no se le daba nada mal. Además, era millonario y era jodidamente guapo. _¿Cómo es que nunca había tenido una relación larga?_

SeHun se tumbó de espaldas sin dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza. Los problemas de LuHan no eran asunto suyo y temía que se enfadara si metía las narices donde no lo llamaban. Pero quería ayudarlo. LuHan no tenía la culpa de ser incapaz de sentir algo por él. Siempre lo había tratado con amabilidad y generosidad. Quizá si lograra ayudarlo en el futuro sería capaz de enamorarse y de mantener una relación con la persona que eligiera.

Aquella idea hizo que se le encogiera el pecho y se le revolvieran las entrañas, pero dejó a un lado sus sentimientos. LuHan merecía ser feliz. Tenía que comportarse como un buen amigo y llegar al fondo del asunto.

**_«Quieres ser mucho más que un amigo y lo sabes»._ **

—Cállate —susurró enfadado con él mismo en la oscuridad del cuarto, mientras se tumbaba boca abajo y se tapaba la cabeza con un almohadón, como si esas acciones bastaran para silenciar los pensamientos que lo traicionaban y atormentaban.

Cuando por fin consiguió dormirse, cayó en un sueño inquietante y turbador en el que un hombre pelirrojo de ojos ámbar, cuyo rostro expresaba una terrible angustia y desesperación, se enfrentaba a unos monstruos invisibles. Al ver aquella situación, SeHun trataba por todos los medios de acercarse al hombre que sufría, extendía el brazo y le rogaba que lo agarrara de la mano, que lo dejara ayudarlo. Él levantaba una mano muy despacio sin dejar de lanzar puñaladas a la oscuridad con la otra, tratando en vano de derrotar a las oscuras sombras que lo amenazaban. Por fin alcanzó su mano y la agarró con firmeza, y él empleó hasta el último resquicio de fuerza que le quedaba en los brazos para tratar de acercarlo hacia él.

Pero al final no pudo. El hombre lo arrastró hacia la oscuridad y, mientras caía con él por un torbellino profundo y oscuro, SeHun lanzó un alarido sobrecogedor y espeluznante. Él se hundió y él decidió acompañarlo, a sabiendas de que ninguno de los dos lograría escapar jamás.


	6. VI

A la mañana siguiente, LuHan se despertó con el adictivo aroma de SeHun y tuvo la sensación de que faltaba algo en su cama. Se tumbó de espaldas con la polla dura y empalmado, tratando de no pensar en lo increíble y apasionada que había sido la noche anterior. Se tapó la cara con un almohadón para inhalar su fragancia, un olor que posiblemente lo perseguirá el resto de sus días.

Cada vez que pensaba en su aroma recordaba su sabor; su sonrisa, sus gemidos, su embriagador cuerpo desnudo, cómo gritaba cuando se corrió y cómo su pasaje succionaba su pene hasta que él también lo hizo. _¡Mierda! ¡Estaba jodido!_ Lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior era un punto de inflexión en su vida. Jamás volvería a contentarse llevando a alguien a la cama para echar polvos carentes de sentimientos que satisfacieran sus necesidades carnales. No sabía si odiar o adorar al hombre que lo hacía sentir así. Nunca había mantenido relaciones con varias personas a la vez. Era un follador monógamo, por decirlo de alguna manera: llamaba a la misma persona hasta que pasaba a la siguiente, pero no porque esa persona fuera mejor que la otra. Ni que la anterior. Simplemente llegaba un momento en el que pensaba —en el que presentía— que debería pasar de página si quería evitar todo tipo de compromiso. Y no porque se enamoraran de él, sino porque empezaban a exigirle más caprichos y regalos.

Se apartó la almohada del rostro, pero siguió sintiendo el mismo dolor penetrante. Dejar a SeHun de nuevo en su cama había sido una de las cosas que más le había costado hacer en la vida. Pero el trato que él había aceptado se limitaba a una noche y, además, LuHan nunca había sido capaz de dormir con alguien. Ni era capaz de hacerlo ni jamás había tenido ganas... hasta la pasada noche. Entonces sí le hubiera gustado dormirse con SeHun entre los brazos, sintiendo el roce de su cuerpo y su cálido aliento en la cara. De vuelta en su dormitorio, había sido imposible conciliar el sueño.

Había estado dando vueltas y más vueltas en una cama que olía a sexo apasionado y a SeHun. Finalmente había decidido ir al gimnasio a pegarse una buena paliza, confiando en que así lograría caer fundido y librarse de tanta frustración. Pero, en lugar de caer prácticamente inconsciente como se había propuesto, había terminado sintiéndose cansado, derrotado... y completamente desvelado. _¿A qué hora habría caído rendido?_ Desvió la mirada al reloj y se quedó estupefacto al ver que estaban a punto de dar las doce. Era un hombre bastante madrugador y jamás se levantaba tan tarde, ni siquiera los fines de semana. Salió de la cama y se metió a la ducha de tirón.

Se aseó a toda prisa, furioso por tener que quitarse el aroma de SeHun, y se dirigió a la cocina preguntándose si seguiría dormido. La cocina estaba impecable. Las sobras de la cena de la noche anterior habían desaparecido. Se sirvió una taza de café recién hecho y dio una vuelta por el piso.

La puerta de la habitación de SeHun estaba abierta y la cama hecha. Obviamente se había levantado, pero _¿dónde se había metido?_ Pensó que capaz estaba en la sala de informática jugando al ordenador y subió corriendo las escaleras. No estaba. **_«No está aquí»_**. LuHan sintió que un escalofrío le trepaba despacio por la espina dorsal y sufrió un breve ataque de pánico. Con el pulso cada vez más acelerado volvió a bajar las escaleras de dos en dos. Si lo pensaba fríamente, sabía que no se podía haber marchado. No tenía razones para hacerlo. Los dos habían acordado satisfacer su apetito sexual pasando una noche juntos. Una noche.

**_«¡Y una mierda! Una noche no es suficiente. SeHun es mío»._** LuHan ya se había dado cuenta la noche anterior y ahora estaba convencido: jamás se cansaría de SeHun. Una noche de sexo arrollador no bastaría para superar esa obsesión. No tenía claro cuál era la solución, pero follárselo con todas sus ganas no había sido suficiente. Todo lo contrario: ahora que había sido suyo por una noche, quería repetirlo una y otra vez. Se le empezó a revolver el café en el estómago. Lo cierto era que no soportaba mostrar esa actitud tan posesiva con un hombre. Preocuparse lo más mínimo por alguien que no fuera de su familia no traía más que problemas. _¿Acaso no había aprendido esa lección por las malas hacía muchos años?_ Pues al parecer se le había olvidado, porque se preocupaba por SeHun mucho más de lo que le gustaría... y estaba jodido.

LuHan cogió el móvil de una mesa de centro que había en el comedor y le envió un mensaje:

  * **_¿Estás bien?_**



Impaciente, empezó a dar golpecitos con el dedo sobre el protector de plástico del celular. _¡Mierda!_ Ni siquiera sabía si se había llevado el móvil, pero le daría mucha rabia si no lo hubiera hecho porque le había repetido una y otra vez que lo tuviera siempre encima por seguridad. Soltó un bufido mientras regresaba con el café y el móvil a la cocina. _¡Nunca le hacía caso!_ Solía responder a sus advertencias con un golpe cariñoso, o un gruñido de molestia pero después hacia como si nada, diablos, SeHun siempre hacía lo que le daba la gana. En el fondo a LuHan le encantaba que fuera tan independiente; lo malo era que a menudo se despreocupaba demasiado de su seguridad y eso lo sacaba de sus casillas. El sonido del teléfono lo atrapó desprevenido y derramó el café en el azulejo inmaculado. **_«Mierda, estoy al borde de un ataque de nervios»._** Leyó el mensaje:

  * **_Comisaría. Luego te cuento._**



****

  * **_¿Qué ha pasado?_**



Escribió otro mensaje de inmediato.

  * **_¿Dónde? ¿Por qué?_**



La respuesta fue breve: le envió la ubicación de la comisaría, le dio otra explicación vaga y exasperante, y le prometió que después se lo contaría todo.

**_«¡Y un carajo después! Nadie va a la comisaría un sábado por la mañana para pasar un rato agradable. Ha ocurrido algo»._** Frustrado, empezó a peinarse con las manos y casi se arranca un mechón de cabello. _¡Demonios!_ A este paso se quedaría calvo en una semana. Le envió otro mensaje para decirle que estaba de camino y guardó el móvil en el bolsillo. Volvió a sonar poco después, pero no le hizo caso; sabía que sería SeHun diciéndole que no fuera. Sin perder un segundo cogió las llaves y se puso los primeros zapatos que encontró. Salió del piso sin que el violento portazo siquiera lo inmutara.

  * ●●



SeHun exhaló un leve suspiro y tomó un trago del vaso de plástico, con la esperanza de que el café lo ayudara a concentrarse. Tuvo que tragar con fuerza porque el líquido con sabor a quemado se resistía a pasar. Desvió la mirada hacia JunMyeon y le dedicó una débil sonrisa.

—Creo que ya queda poco.

Ya había identificado a los dos sospechosos en las fotos de la ficha policial, a los dos hombres que habían irrumpido en la clínica por la mañana y le habían exigido medicamentos a punta de pistola. En aquel momento JunMyeon estaba en la sala de reconocimiento con un niño y su madre, y no había visto a los hombres, pero SeHun los había observado bien de cerca. Puso mala cara pensando que ojalá no lo hubiera hecho. Se había quedado solo en la sala de espera, cuidando del otro hijo de la señora que estaba en la consulta con JunMyeon. SeHun jamás olvidaría la mirada sin vida de los hombres y sus rostros demacrados, reflejo de años de drogadicción.

Conocía esa mirada, la había visto a menudo de joven, pero nunca le habían apuntado con una pistola a la cabeza. Ese instante, ese momento aterrador en el que no supo si aquellos segundos serían los últimos, había bastado para asustarlo de verdad. Aun así, había cogido al niño y, tras darle a un botón de emergencia que tenían bajo la mesa, se había echado a correr con él hasta una esquina de la sala, donde lo había protegido con su propio cuerpo. La alarma no era precisamente silenciosa y el escándalo había bastado para que JunMyeon saliera corriendo de la consulta y los hombres se esfumaran. Pero antes de largarse a uno de ellos, que se había puesto muy nervioso, se le había disparado el arma y la bala había pasado tan cerca de la cabeza de SeHun que había sentido una ráfaga de aire en la mejilla. Se frotó los brazos, pues estaba temblando, pero no porque tuviera frío, sino porque el recuerdo de sus rostros lo alteraba y no podía dejar de dar vueltas a la terrible frase que gritaron al cruzar la puerta de la clínica:

_«¡Volveremos por ti, imbécil! ¡Te arrepentirás!»._

JunMyeon tan sólo los había visto de espaldas, porque, cuando llegó a la sala de espera, ya se habían dado media vuelta y habían echado a correr. Por suerte nadie había resultado herido.

—El policía que nos está atendiendo, que por cierto es muy agradable, no tardará en volver y en cuanto confirmemos los informes policiales, podremos largarnos de aquí —comentó JunMyeon muy serio, sin quitar la vista de encima a SeHun—. ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? Estás un poco pálido.

SeHun se encogió de hombros, fingiendo que la situación no le afectaba.

—Estoy un poco impactado por la situación. Eso es todo. Estoy... bien.

**_«Muerto de miedo. Aterrado. Pero, por lo demás, perfectamente»._ **

Lo último que quería era alarmar a su amigo, pues sabía que se sentía culpable de que SeHun se hubiera librado por casi nada de que le pegaran un tiro en la cabeza.

JunMyeon estiró el brazo, lo cogió de la mano y se la apretó tan fuerte que lo dejó sin circulación.

—Te han disparado. Es normal que estés alterado. Te has librado de milagro. Lo siento tanto, SeHun.

—No fue por tu culpa...

—¿Quién mierda le ha disparado? —bramó una voz profunda, melódica desde la puerta.

SeHun no tuvo que girarse para saber quién era. Reconoció de inmediato el tono serio de LuHan. No solía gritar, pero compensaba el volumen con intensidad. Cuando estaba enojado, LuHan ladraba con más agresividad que nadie.

—¿Qué mierda ha pasado? El policía me ha dicho que te asaltaron en una clínica...

—En mi clínica —interrumpió JunMyeon, poniéndose de pie para plantar cara a cara a LuHan—. ¿Tú de dónde has salido?

**_«¡Oh, oh!»._** SeHun se puso de pie dispuesto a separarlos si era necesario. JunMyeon tenía una cara angelical de rasgos perfectos y adorables enmarcados por unos ojos dulces pero intensos de color avellana, pero que nadie se dejara engañar: cuando la situación lo requería, era capaz de ponerse como un auténtico león, capaz de matar por proteger a quienes quería. Sin embargo, no solía mostrar esa faceta. De hecho, sus pacientes, tanto los más pequeños como los mayores, lo adoraban porque era muy risueño y amigable, pero cuando luchaba por una causa justa o por alguien en quien creía, podía convertirse en un peligroso enemigo.

JunMyeon echó los hombros hacia atrás y la bata blanca de médico que llevaba puesta subrayó la imponente posición que acompañaba su angelical rostro. SeHun, que estaba observando con atención cómo se preparaba su amigo para la batalla, reprimió una sonrisa al ver cómo se estiraba un poco para estar cara a cara con LuHan.

—Soy... —LuHan se detuvo en seco, como si no estuviera seguro de qué decir, y acabó la frase con indecisión—. Un amigo de SeHun. Y quiero saber por qué le han disparado.

—¡Por Dios, LuHan! Estoy aquí —SeHun estiró el brazo y lo cogió de la mandíbula para forzarlo a que lo mirara—. Y soy perfectamente capaz de responder a tus preguntas, no necesitas gritar como un loco.

El rostro de LuHan se transformó: la ira se disipó en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con los de SeHun. Lo cogió por los hombros antes de preguntar:

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te han herido?

Deslizó las manos por sus brazos verificando su estado, antes de volver a posarlas sobre sus hombros. Viendo que se le había bajado un poco el enojo y la desesperación, SeHun los presentó y los tres tomaron asiento en las incómodas y endebles sillas que habían junto a la gran mesa. A continuación, SeHun trató de responder como pudo a la avalancha de preguntas que disparó el hombre que tenía sentado delante. Explicar los sucesos resultó bastante agotador porque LuHan lo interrumpía constantemente con insultos llenos de rabia y frustración; y con lo que a SeHun le parecieron millones de preguntas. Sin embargo, se armó de paciencia y trató de calmarlo respondiendo a todas y cada una de ellas. LuHan se pasó toda la conversación insultando con furia mientras JunMyeon, atónito, lo miraba sin dar crédito.

—¿Los han cogido? —preguntó LuHan con una voz ruda, como si el que hubiera pasado ese infierno hubiera sido él.

JunMyeon se decidió por fin a entrar en la conversación:

—No. Y SeHun debe andar con cuidado porque lo amenazaron —advirtió con un tono protector.

—¡Bien SeHun, te habías olvidado de mencionar eso! —bramó LuHan y fulminó a SeHun con la mirada.

SeHun estaba a punto de responder sorprendido por la agresividad de LuHan, pero un policía interrumpió la conversación. Era un joven rubio y educado, que se había presentado como el agente Wu. Colocó varios papeles delante de SeHun y de JunMyeon, y les preguntó con amabilidad:

—¿Pueden leer los informes y avisarme si desean añadir algo?

Colocó la mano como quien no quiere la cosa en el respaldo de la silla de SeHun, y se inclinó por encima de su hombro para examinar el informe con detenimiento. LuHan emitió un fuerte gruñido y SeHun despegó la vista del documento para mirarlo. Pero no lo estaba observando a él. Estaba fulminando con los ojos al agente Wu. Esa mirada amenazante dejó a SeHun perplejo. Por el contrario, como era de esperar, el agente no se sintió nada intimidado.

—¿Es su novio? —preguntó en voz baja; tan baja que LuHan no pudo descifrar las palabras.

—Un amigo —musitó enfadado consigo mismo por desear que la respuesta hubiera sido un sencillo _«sí»_.

SeHun leyó el informe con agilidad; a una velocidad que le permitió acabar rápido, sin saltarse ningún detalle por ir demasiado deprisa. Cuando terminó con el papeleo, se puso de pie dispuesto a olvidar este pésimo día, pero empezó a marearse.

—¡Cuidado! —El policía lo cogió del brazo al ver que se balanceaba ligeramente—. Ha tenido un día muy duro —comentó amable. Sacó dos tarjetas de visita del bolsillo y entregó una a SeHun y otra a JunMyeon—. Mi tarjeta. Pueden llamarme a cualquier hora. He apuntado también mi número de celular por si lo necesitan.

—¿Es estrictamente necesario? —gruñó LuHan mientras cogía a SeHun por la cintura y lo acercaba hacia él.

El agente se encogió de hombros.

—Sí. Lo es. Lo han amenazado. Es importante que puedan localizarme a cualquier hora.

—Muchas gracias, agente. Ha sido muy amable. —Sonriendo, SeHun le estrechó la mano. JunMyeon hizo lo mismo antes de salir del edificio.

SeHun respiró hondo para llenar los pulmones de aire fresco y regenerador. **_«Es un bonito día para vivir»,_** pensó alegrándose por el mero hecho de estar sano y salvo.

Mientras los tres bajaban por las escaleras que conducían a la calle, JunMyeon le preguntó a LuHan en voz baja:

—¿Por casualidad no serás familia de Xiao YiXing? Ya sé que el apellido no es bastante común por aquí, pero me ha venido a la cabeza.

LuHan se detuvo al llegar a la acera y miró a JunMyeon sorprendido:

—Sí... Es mi hermano. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Lo conoces?

JunMyeon frunció el ceño:

—¡Claro! —resopló con disgusto, distorsionando el rostro—. Eh... sí... lo conocía. Fue hace mucho tiempo —dijo rápidamente al darse cuenta que LuHan lo miraba extraño.

—¿Eran amigos? —preguntó LuHan con curiosidad antes de mirarlo expectante.

—¡No! ¡La verdad es que no! —zanjó él con brusquedad, mientras se ponía tan rojo como un tomate.

—Ah... Ya lo entendí —repuso LuHan que no parecía dispuesto a dejar el tema y añadió—. ¿Tuviste una mala experiencia con mi hermano?

—Es un auténtico imbécil.

JunMyeon se apartó algunos mechones de la frente tratando de controlar su malestar frente a su amigo y LuHan, pero la sonora carcajada que soltó LuHan lo sobresaltó tanto a él como a SeHun.

—Créeme. No eres la primera persona que lo piensa. Lo siento.

—No es culpa tuya que tu hermano sea un completo estúpido. Espero que al menos en eso no se parezcan —repuso con cierto nerviosismo y recelo—. Cuida de SeHun.

—Será un placer hacerlo, JunMyeon —respondió con tranquilidad mientras le ofrecía la mano que le quedaba libre—. Aunque las circunstancias no hayan sido las más apropiadas, me alegro de haberte conocido.

—Yo también. Supongo. —Le estrechó la mano de mala gana—. Sé que no debo juzgarte por los actos de tu hermano, pero odio cualquier cosa que me recuerde a YiXing. —Soltó la mano de LuHan y se despidió de SeHun—. Cuídate. Te llamo. No hagas ninguna tontería —le advirtió con un suspiro contundente que solo SeHun pudo oír.

SeHun se entregó a los brazos de JunMyeon y lo abrazó con fuerza, perfectamente consciente del peligro que habían corrido los dos y de lo fácil que habría sido que las cosas hubieran salido de otro modo. Quería mucho a su amigo. Aunque a veces tuviera algunos problemas, en el fondo era un ángel que siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo.

—Y tú también. Hablamos pronto.

LuHan lo reclamó, cogiéndolo de la cintura y guiándolo hacia su coche mientras JunMyeon cruzaba el aparcamiento para dirigirse al suyo.

_¡Dios! ¡Qué desastre de día!_ Estaba tan agotado, tan alterado y tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera rechistó cuando LuHan lo llevó hasta su pecaminosamente caro Veyron y lo hizo pasar al asiento del copiloto mientras él se sentaba al volante. Permanecieron en silencio, sumidos en sus pensamientos, durante todo el trayecto. Aunque SeHun sabía que tenían cosas de qué hablar. Cosas que no dejaban su mente por más que quisiera.


	7. VII

LuHan no se dirigió directo al piso, sino que paró en un aparcamiento cercano y estacionó el deportivo en una plaza vacía.

—Tenemos que comer algo. Este es el mejor restaurante italiano de la zona, y no te preocupes, no es nada caro.

Salió del coche, lo rodeó de una carrera para abrir la puerta del copiloto y le hizo un gesto coqueto a SeHun para que salga.

—Pero es que... No voy muy elegante, que digamos —protestó SeHun indeciso.

Llevaba el jean y la camiseta que se había puesto para ir a la clínica, y era consciente de que estaba hecho un asco. Física y emocionalmente.

—Estás hermoso, pero sé que ha sido un día duro. ¿Te apetece entrar? —pregunto dudoso.

—Un montón. Me encanta la comida italiana y estoy muerto de hambre.

Y así era. Por la mañana no había desayunado porque se había quedado dormido y la hora de la comida se les había pasado mientras esperaban en la comisaría. LuHan le sujetó la puerta y lo invitó a pasar con una mano en la parte baja de la espalda.

_¡Diablos, qué modales!_ SeHun tendría que felicitar a YongSun por educar tan bien a su hijo. No era capaz de recordar la última vez que alguien se había apresurado para abrirle la puerta. Probablemente... nunca, ni siquiera SiWon... Dejó esos pensamientos atrás y entró junto a LuHan, la iluminación del restaurante era tenue. En el centro de cada mesa había una vela ancha y alta. No era un restaurante lujoso, pero tampoco era una pocilga.

—Me alegro de volver a verlo, señor Xiao —comentó una chica rubia guapísima de largas piernas mientras le indicaba una mesa en una esquina y esbozaba una sonrisa demasiado coqueta para su gusto.

Tras sentarse LuHan pidió un trago y SeHun un té helado. La rubia estuvo remoloneando y, cuando por fin se marchó por las bebidas, SeHun respiró aliviado:

—¡Qué resbalosa! —gruñó con los dientes apretados y al momento se arrepintió de aquel comentario en cuanto lo hizo. _¿Qué le importaba a él si una mujer coqueteaba con LuHan?_ Capaz a él le gustaba la dichosa camarera.

—¿Quién? ¿JiSoo?

LuHan lo miró sorprendido mientras cerraba la carta. Obviamente ya había decidido lo que iba a pedir.

—¿Se llama así? A mí no se me ha presentado. Parecía mucho más interesada en ti.

**_«Cállate, idiota. Pareces un novio en pleno ataque de celos»._ **

—No estaba coqueteando conmigo. Soy un cliente habitual. Tiene que ser amable —repuso, encogiéndose de hombros.

_¡Dios!_ LuHan no se enteraba de nada, era obvio que la tipa no solo intentaba ser amable, respiró profundamente y decidió concentrarse en la carta para olvidarse del tema.

—Tú ya conoces el sitio, ¿alguna sugerencia?

—Todo está buenísimo. Yo voy a tomar el pollo al parmesano.

SeHun miraba la carta como un niño delante de una tienda de golosinas. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin ir a comer a un restaurante que ya no estaba acostumbrado a elegir entre tantos platos.

—No sé qué pedir.

Cuando por fin levantó la mirada de la carta, vio que LuHan estaba sonriendo.

—Parece que te estuvieras devanando los sesos para resolver un problema complejo.

—¿Se nota que no salgo mucho? —Se rió, burlándose de sí mismo. LuHan le dedicó una mirada tan intensa y penetrante que sintió cómo una ola de calor se propagaba por su cuerpo hasta recorrer cada centímetro de su piel.

—Eres la persona más adorable que se ha sentado conmigo en una mesa. Los demás no se comparan contigo, SeHun.

El comentario bastó para sonrojarlo, pero la mirada intensa que le dedicó a continuación en plan _«Quiero follarte»_ acabó de ponerlo como un tomate. Ningún hombre lo hacía perder los papeles como LuHan. Bastaba una palabra, una frase, una mirada... para que se pusiera como un adolescente en celo. SeHun se alegró de que la que trajera las bebidas y a tomar nota del pedido era una camarera mayor de cabello oscuro. Decidió no complicarse la vida y pidió lo mismo que LuHan. Cuando la camarera se marchó, SeHun cogió el vaso perplejo:

—Creo que me han puesto un té con alcohol.

LuHan se echó a reír mientras miraba la bebida que tenía SeHun en la mano.

—Claro que tiene alcohol. No pensé que quisieras un té de verdad.

—¿Qué lleva? —preguntó observando el líquido, que tenía un color muy parecido al té helado, pero que estaba servido en un vaso ancho con una rodaja de limón en el borde. En los restaurantes en los que había trabajado nunca habían servido cócteles y no era precisamente un experto en bebidas alcohólicas.

LuHan esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

—Ron, ginebra, tequila, vodka, triple seco, un chorro de cola y otro de sour mix.

_¡Diablos!_ Con todo eso acabaría bailando encima de la mesa. Una copa de vino le bastaba para ponerse en un estado vergonzoso. Nunca había tenido gran tolerancia al alcohol; seguramente porque rara vez bebía.

—Prométeme que, cuando me acabe esta copa, no me dejarás bailar desnudo encima de la mesa. —Elevó una ceja esperando a que aceptara el trato. LuHan soltó una sonora carcajada antes de coger aire para preguntar:

—¿En serio? Por tomarte una o dos copas.

—No tiene gracia. No estoy acostumbrado a beber —repuso a la defensiva al estar sentado frente a un multimillonario que ya se las sabía todas todas, se sintió como un bicho raro totalmente fuera de lugar.

LuHan esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

—Lo sé. Pruébalo. Si no te gusta, te pido otra cosa. —Se puso serio y se le iluminaron los ojos con un sentimiento ardiente y cándido que él no supo identificar—. Y puedes estar tranquilo, te prometo que no bailarás desnudo sobre la mesa a no ser que sea una actuación privada en mi casa —añadió con la voz ronca y una mirada apasionada, como si estuviera imaginando la escena y tuviera muchas ganas de que se hiciera realidad.

SeHun, que tenía un nudo en la garganta del tamaño de una pelota de tenis, trató de no mirarlo a los ojos. _¡Qué diablos!_ Después de la mañana que había tenido le vendría bien tomarse una copa. Tomó un sorbo precavido y dejó que el líquido se deslizara por la lengua y le bajara por la garganta pese al nudo que había creado LuHan con su comentario comprometedor.

—No está mal. —Se relamió los labios—. No sabe fuerte.

LuHan le dedicó otra mirada pícara:

—No te dejes engañar. Es bastante potente.

Disfrutaron comiendo, bebiendo y charlando alegremente. LuHan le contó historias de su familia y algunos proyectos que tenía entre manos. SeHun comentó algunas anécdotas graciosas de su trabajo de camarero y de los años en la carrera de Enfermería. LuHan devoró su plato de pollo al parmesano y, cuando SeHun ya no pudo más, se acabó también el de él. Después pidió dos tiramisús y otra ronda. El postre estaba delicioso, pero SeHun no se lo pudo terminar. Daba igual, LuHan estaba más que dispuesto a echarle una mano. Comía y comía. Seguramente necesitaba tanta energía para mantener ese cuerpo firme y atlético que dejaba a SeHun con la lengua fuera, como un perro delante de un hueso, cada vez que lo veía.

—¿Cómo puedes tener ese cuerpazo y ser tan sexy con todo lo que comes?

Al momento quiso que se lo tragara la tierra. _¿Cómo se había atrevido a decirle eso?_ Era el alcohol el que hablaba, no él. **_«Auto-nota: A partir de ahora no beberé más de una copa de vino y la rebajaré siempre con agua»._**

LuHan lo miró con picardía:

—¿Cuerpazo y sexy?

SeHun se encogió de hombros. _¿Qué sentido tenía negar la verdad?_ Tenía un cuerpazo y era sexy.

—Pues sí. — ** _«Un cuerpazo duro como una roca. Para caerse de culo. El cuerpo más sexy del planeta»._**

—Hago ejercicio en el gimnasio que tengo en casa todos los días. Si te gusta mi aspecto, supongo que el esfuerzo merece la pena —comentó con incredulidad.

**_«¡Pues claro! Merece mucho la pena»._ **

—Se nota —respondió SeHun, intentando que no se notara demasiado que estaba deseando hacerle de todo—. Es uno de los motivos por los que personas como JiSoo caen rendidas a tus pies. No es lo único, pero es una razón de peso.

**_«¡Mierda! ¿Lo había dicho en voz alta? ¡Maldito alcohol! Tenía que aprender a morderse la lengua»._ **

—Las personas no admiran ni mi cuerpo ni mi personalidad, ni nada de eso. Sólo les gusta mi dinero —afirmó LuHan con rotundidad.

SeHun se quedó mirándolo, pasmado. _¿De verdad pensaba eso?_

—Ya, ¿así que no afecta para nada que estés jodidamente sexy, seas un genio, tengas gracia y además seas amable? ¿Lo único que les interesa a las personas es el dinero?

Mierda, lo estaba sacando de quicio. _¿LuHan estaba loco? ¿No se daba cuenta de que tenía muchas más cosas que ofrecer aparte de su dinero?_

—Eso es.

SeHun sintió una punzada en el corazón al darse cuenta de que LuHan estaba convencido de que el dinero era su única virtud. _¿Cómo podía pensar algo así un hombre que le había demostrado lo generoso que era en múltiples ocasiones?_

SeHun se lo quedó mirando con deseo, incapaz de creer que el hombre más atractivo y cautivador al que había conocido en la vida pudiera pensar eso.

—Lo haré. —Las palabras se escaparon de la boca con premura y LuHan se quedó mirándolo desconcertado—. Te deseo. Y no tiene nada que ver con tu dinero. —La frase salió a borbotones de entre sus labios, sin medias tintas.

SeHun desvió la mirada avergonzado por lo que acababa de confesar, pero le estaba sacando de quicio que no fuera capaz de ver lo mucho que valía

—Tu dinero me importa una mierda.

—Ya... Me he dado cuenta —respondió lentamente.

Por fin SeHun se atrevió a devolverle la mirada, pero no supo interpretar su expresión. _¿Perplejidad? ¿Desconfianza? ¿Incredulidad? ¿Esperanza?_ Expresaba todas esas emociones, pero no sabía cuál era la predominante. Inclinó el vaso para acabar el segundo té helado.

—No bebo más.

Si se tomaba otra copa, acabaría arrancándose la ropa y suplicándole que se lo tirara en ese preciso momento. Se preguntó si más tarde se arrepentiría de haber sido tan espontáneo y decidió que seguramente no. Tenía que abrirle los ojos de algún modo, aunque hacerlo le resultara incómodo y bochornoso. Era un hombre autosuficiente y contenido, pero bajo aquella superficie se ocultaba alguien vulnerable. En más de una ocasión sus preciosos ojos ámbar habían mostrado desconfianza en sí mismo, y un hombre tan guapo, tan amable y tan generoso no debería dudar ni por un instante de su capacidad. No cabía duda de que LuHan era feroz e imponente, lo que SeHun ponía en entredicho era que lo que le impulsaba a atar y a vendar los ojos de las personas con las que se acostaba fuera el afán de dominación. Obviamente esa forma de sometimiento resultaba erótica —tanto que cada vez que recordaba lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior quería correrse en su bóxer—, pero no soportaba la idea de que la desconfianza limitara la vida sexual de LuHan. Por desgracia es lo que sospechaba. Un instinto le carcomía por dentro repitiéndole una y otra vez que eso no tenía nada que ver con la dominación, sino con la falta de confianza.

Tras ponerse de pie, LuHan sacó su billetera y dejó algo de propina sobre la bandeja de la cuenta. SeHun suspiró cuando LuHan lo cogió de la mano y tiró de él con delicadeza para salir del restaurante.

Estaba oscureciendo y el aire fresco lo ayudó a despejar su mente nublada. No recordaba qué ingredientes tenía el cóctel que había tomado, pero estaba claro que servían para soltarle a uno la lengua. Aunque el trayecto en coche fue breve, pues el piso de LuHan estaba a pocas manzanas, hubo tiempo de sobra para que SeHun se alterara. Tenía a LuHan demasiado cerca y su olor era demasiado tentador.

Además, todavía no se le había pasado el bochorno por haberse sincerado con él. Aunque no le hubiera confesado toda la verdad, sí había admitido lo mucho que lo deseaba y el hecho de no recibir una respuesta en condiciones lo había dejado bastante decepcionado. **_«¿Qué querías que dijera? Mi objetivo es ayudarlo y no debo esperar nada a cambio. Nunca me ha prometido nada, excepto un polvo alucinante. Y esa promesa la ha cumplido. ¡Con creces!»._**

En realidad él no esperaba nada de LuHan, pero le habría gustado que el deseo hubiera sido recíproco. Se sentía ridículo y tenía la sensación de haberse puesto en evidencia, por lo que estar a su lado en ese momento era de todo menos cómodo. **_«No lo entiendo. No sé qué lo lleva a comportarse así»._** Pero quería entenderlo. Lo que más quería en el mundo era entender todos y cada uno de los secretos de Xiao LuHan.

SeHun suspiró de alivio al entrar en el piso. Cruzó la cocina y se dirigió a su dormitorio para ducharse. Estaba a punto de desearle buenas noches cuando un brazo tenaz lo cogió de la cintura y lo atrajo contra un firme pecho.

—No te vayas. Todavía no.

La voz melódica de LuHan le rozó el oído y un escalofrío de anhelo le recorrió el cuerpo entero hasta dejarlo sin habla. Lo cogió en brazos y lo meció contra el pecho mientras se dirigía al salón. Se sentó en el sofá con SeHun en su regazo.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó SeHun con dulzura al percibir la intranquilidad y la rigidez de su cuerpo. Le acarició los hombros y sintió sus músculos en tensión.

—Necesito abrazarte un rato. Por favor. Hoy me has quitado veinte años de vida. Si sigues teniendo incidentes de este tipo, acabaré siendo un viejo desquiciado y calvo como una bola de billar.

SeHun suspiró y lo abrazó con fuerza, apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo hasta no dejar ni un hueco entre ellos.

—Lo siento.

Apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y sintió en la mejilla el placentero roce de su piel. Trató de no hacerse ilusiones porque LuHan hubiera mencionado un futuro juntos.

—Es que no lo aguanto. No soporto la idea de que te ocurra algo —confesó LuHan con la voz entrecortada.

El salón estaba a oscuras, la única luz que había provenía de la cocina. SeHun se apartó para acariciarle el mentón mientras el corazón le latía cada vez más deprisa. LuHan se preocupaba por su seguridad. No pudo evitar sentirse conmovido. Muy pocas personas se habían preocupado tanto por él, y el único hombre que lo había hecho había sido su padre. En estas circunstancias, su ex probablemente le habría quitado importancia y le habría dicho que era culpa suya por ofrecerse como voluntario en ese barrio. SiWon no fue un novio muy cariñoso, que digamos.

LuHan le cogió la mano y la posó en sus labios para llenarle la palma de besos.

—He tenido que reprimirme mucho para no lanzarme a la yugular del policía.

—¿Por qué?

—Joder, SeHun, el hombre te estaba follando con la mirada en plena comisaría —respondió con firmeza.

—Solo estaba siendo amable...

—Se estaba imaginando cómo sería echarte un polvo —le informó remarcando las palabras—. Créeme. Sé lo que digo. Y me estaba enfureciendo realmente. No me gusta compartir.

**_«Compartir»._ ** _¿Estaba insinuando que...?_

—No sabía que era tuyo.

**_«¿Era suyo?»._ **

—Ahora sí.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Supongo que desde el primer día que te vi. Sin duda alguna desde la primera vez que te toqué. Y por supuesto, desde anoche.

LuHan puso su mano tras la nuca de SeHun para acercarse a su boca y le dio la vuelta con gran habilidad sin alejarse ni un milímetro de sus labios. Así, pasó de estar sentado sobre su regazo a encontrarse tumbado bajo su cuerpo. Lo besó hasta dejarlo sin aliento, hasta que fue incapaz de pensar, hasta que lo único que pudo hacer fue sentir. SeHun abrió y enroscó las piernas en la cintura de LuHan para dar la bienvenida a su cuerpo viril y rodeó con los brazos su espalda, tratando de acercarse a él lo máximo posible. Necesitaba que esto ocurriera, lo necesitaba a él.

Deslizó la lengua por la suya, se moría por acercarse aún más, quería tenerlo dentro llenándolo y enloqueciéndolo. Frotó las caderas contra su entrepierna y, al sentir cómo la dura erección que apenas le cabía en su jean se friccionaba con su polla, empezó a gemir ansioso por sentirlo dentro. Arrancó su boca de la de él y jadeó:

—Necesito que me folles. Por favor.

Con el rostro enterrado en el cuello de él, LuHan emitió un sonido gutural.

—Al dormitorio.

—No. Aquí. Ahora. Ahora mismo —jadeó SeHun.

No quería moverse de aquel inmenso sofá, esta vez no quería estar atado con los ojos tapados. Abrazó su cadera con las piernas a modo de ruego silencioso y le agarró el trasero con las manos para acercarlo más a su verga, moviendo las caderas y restregándose contra él.

—¡Joder! Cuando haces eso soy incapaz de pensar. Yo tampoco quiero esperar más —gruñó con voz ronca y, mientras lo cogía del culo para rozarlo aún más contra su empalmadísimo pene, emitió un gemido atormentado.

—No esperes. Por favor.

El cuerpo de SeHun ardía de anticipación.

—Sabes que no puedo hacerlo así —le recordó con un tono de enfado y frustración, pero sin dejar de agarrarle el trasero.

—Sí que puedes.

Deseaba que lo hicieran así: con esa espontaneidad, con tanto anhelo. Desenroscó las piernas y se revolvió para meter las manos entre sus cuerpos. Se desabrochó los jeans y se bajó la cremallera. LuHan tuvo que incorporarse para que SeHun tuviera espacio para bajarse los pantalones y el bóxer, que tiró al suelo de una patada.

—Tócame.

LuHan gimió al introducir la mano entre sus cuerpos y al deslizar los dedos sobre la dura longitud de su polla palpitante.

—Joder, estás duro.

—Por ti —repuso intrépido—. Así que no vuelvas a decirme que las personas sólo están contigo por dinero. ¡Diablos! Yo estoy tan loco por ti que te ruego, de rodillas si hace falta, que me folles —le dijo furioso tratando de hacerle comprender que lo que sentía por él no tenía nada que ver con su dinero.

No podía confesarle todo lo que le necesitaba: ni él estaba preparado para desnudar su alma ni él para oír algo así. Es más, puede que él tampoco estuviera listo para enfrentarse a esa verdad. Pero esto sí tendría que aceptarlo: tenía que tirárselo. Ahora. El cuerpo de SeHun se estremecía mientras los dedos de LuHan se deslizaban por su pene y trazaban círculos en su glande donde ya brotaban gotas de su esencia, una silenciosa petición de más rudeza y tacto.

—¡Ah! ¡LuHan!

Se había dejado llevar y su cuerpo reaccionaba a cada sensación, a cada roce de sus dedos. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y se abandonó a esas caricias atrevidas y constantes.

—Estás tan cachondo. Tan desatado. Me cuesta creer que me desees tanto. Dímelo otra vez —exigió mientras lo frotaba con más rapidez e intensidad, sus uñas arañando delicadamente la textura de su falo erguido.

—¡Ah! Te necesito, LuHan. Fóllame.

—¿Solo yo?

—Sólo tú. Eres el único hombre que me pone así.

El único hombre capaz de hacerle perder la cabeza con un solo roce. Sabía que eso suponía una debilidad, pero en ese momento no le importaba nada. LuHan se incorporó, se desabrochó los jeans y se los fue bajando hasta liberar su polla, que parecía estar tan ansiosa y dura que salió de un salto.

—Me muero por metértela, SeHun, pero no sé si puedo hacerlo así.

Su voz transmitía pasión y enfado a la vez, y SeHun comprendió que para él era crucial dominar la situación. Aunque aún no había averiguado la razón, sabía que LuHan necesitaba estar al mando.

—Sujétame de las manos, LuHan. Controla la situación. Fóllame como te haga falta. Me da igual. Pero fóllame de una vez.

SeHun se moría de ganas de coger esa impresionante verga para metérsela, pero, en lugar de hacer eso, levantó los brazos y lo cogió de las manos. Las tenía cerradas con fuerza, pero fue abriéndolas poco a poco hasta envolver las de él. Entrelazaron los dedos y bajaron juntos las manos hasta posarlas sobre la cabeza de SeHun.

—Ahora estás al mando y me tienes justo donde quieres. Fóllame —le rogó.

SeHun necesitaba que lo hicieran así en lugar de con esposas y vendas porque, aunque la noche anterior había disfrutado mucho, no quería que esa fuera la única manera de hacerlo con LuHan. A partir de ahora deseaba que la única razón por la que LuHan quisiera atarlo y taparle los ojos fuera porque le pareciera erótico y sexy.

Instintivamente sabía que para recuperar la confianza era crucial que fueran paso a paso y que pasaran de echar polvos a hacer el amor. Cuando recostó su cuerpo firme sobre el de él, a SeHun le entraron ganas de llorar. Gimió al sentir un dedo humedecido rodeando su abertura, relajando, disminuyendo la tensión al aflojar los músculos de su esfínter para después sentir la intromisión de dos dedos lubricados invadiendo su pasaje, estirándolo y luego la polla de LuHan y giró las caderas para facilitarle el camino.

Y entonces, sorprendentemente, lo penetró con una sola embestida. La gruesa polla de LuHan había irrumpido en su interior y SeHun empezó a jadear mientras su verga lo estiraba y lo poseía por completo.

—Oh Dios ¡Sí! LuHan... —gritó mientras enroscaba las piernas haciendo que la penetración sea más profunda y echaba la cabeza atrás cerrando los ojos.

—Joder, SeHun estás tan apretado —gruñó LuHan sobre su cuello mientras lo penetraba rudamente una y otra vez, sacudiendo su cuerpo de arriba abajo.

Tenían las manos entrelazadas y LuHan se las estaba apretando tanto que los dedos se le estaban empezando a dormir. LuHan volvió a echar las caderas hacia atrás para embestirlo y le respondió abalanzándose hacia él, por lo que se encontraron a medio camino. Mientras sus cuerpos se unían una y otra vez SeHun sintió una punzada en el corazón al darse cuenta de que estaban viviendo algo extraordinario, un momento especial que lo cambiaría todo.

Le hincó los talones en el culo para empujarlo más adentro y más rápido. Cada embestida era poderosa, enérgica. Dentro y fuera. Una y otra vez. LuHan le comió la boca entera en un beso cargado de violencia con el que se adueñó de él. Recorría con la lengua, suave como el terciopelo, cada centímetro de su boca, y lo embestía con la lengua al mismo ritmo que con la polla. Su fuerza lo abrumaba, las embestidas de su lengua y su verga lo transportaban a otra dimensión... y SeHun se dejó llevar. Completamente. Sin reparos. Deseoso.

Varias lágrimas le recorrieron las mejillas mientras gemía en la boca adversa y su cuerpo entero comenzó a convulsionar al sentir el orgasmo más intenso de su vida. Su pasaje palpitaba, abriéndose y cerrándose alrededor de la polla de LuHan; y su pene estaba a punto de explotar, mientras LuHan arremetía contra su interior, desenfrenado y furioso. LuHan gimió en su boca y entrelazó la lengua con la suya mientras embestía hasta el fondo por última vez. Cuando SeHun se corrió, el firme cuerpo de LuHan empezó a temblar sobre el de él y se corrió de igual manera, llenándolo de su esencia y rugiendo de placer. LuHan apartó la boca de sus labios y dejó caer el rostro en el cuello de SeHun.

—Diablos, fue perfecto. —exclamó sobre su piel con la voz entrecortada.

SeHun apartó las manos de las de él para recuperar la circulación y lo rodeó con los brazos. Le acarició el cabello carmesí empapado de sudor y le posó las manos en la nuca. Se sentía relajado y satisfecho y, aunque el cuerpo de LuHan empezaba a pesarle, no estaba preparado para que se quitara de encima.

—Creo que acabo de morir —jadeó LuHan, sin haber recuperado el aliento.

—Entonces supongo que yo también he muerto a tu lado, porque te he acompañado hasta el final —respondió con un hilillo de voz, sin dejar de recorrerle el cuero cabelludo con las manos.

Horas después SeHun se preguntaría cuánto tiempo habían pasado ahí tumbados, en un universo propio, sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de ocurrir. Pero en ese momento se quedó absorto, disfrutando de la paz que sucedía a la turbulenta tormenta. Tras un lapso de tiempo indeterminado, LuHan se quitó de encima.

—Peso mucho. Perdona.

Él se acurró a su lado y musitó.

—Estaba bien.

—Ha estado mucho mejor que bien —bromeó con una voz sensual, malinterpretando sus palabras a propósito.

—Gracias, LuHan —susurró con dulzura y algo avergonzado.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó asombrado mientras lo rodeaba con un brazo y le apartaba los mechones argentados de la cara con sus dedos.

—Por lo que acaba de pasar.

****

**_«Por confiar en mí. Por librarte de algún fantasma del pasado. Por darme lo que necesitaba. Por darte lo que necesitabas»._** No le veía la cara, pero no le hacía falta: percibía la sonrisa en su voz.

—No me des las gracias, SeHun. Debería estar mostrándote mi veneración de rodillas.

Para quitarle la tensión al momento, SeHun bromeó respondiendo como si fuera un rey dirigiéndose a un súbdito:

—Ah, bueno... Si usted lo desea... que así sea.

**_«Paso a paso»._ **

LuHan resopló.

—Ahora no puedo. Me has dejado hecho polvo.

—¡Tonto desagradecido! —repuso SeHun con una sonrisa mientras le daba un puñetazo en el hombro.

—No hace falta que me ponga de rodillas. Ya te venero —susurró, rozándole la boca con los labios.

Lo soltó y se fue a poner los jeans. SeHun se incorporó para buscar su pantalón y su bóxer.

—Si claro... todos ustedes son capaces de decir cualquier cosa después de un buen orgasmo.

Cogió la tela áspera y pegó un brinco para ponerse el bóxer y su jean. LuHan lo sujetó de las caderas cuando se estaba dando media vuelta para marcharse.

—Ha sido mucho más que un polvo. Te has puesto a llorar. Dime si han sido lágrimas de felicidad o de tristeza —preguntó preocupado.

—De felicidad —respondió rápidamente, odiándose por sonrojarse.

Como no quería revelar nada más, le rozó la boca con los labios y se marchó a regañadientes. Sabía lo que pensaba LuHan de dormir acompañado, así que de momento tendría que contentarse con lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Necesito una ducha —comentó antes de irse—. Alguien me ha... marcado...

Salió para dirigirse a su cuarto y se echó a reír al oír un gruñido a sus espaldas. Se dio una ducha y se metió en la cama, donde, agotado y satisfecho, no tardó en conciliar el sueño.

  * ●●



  * **_¿Todo bien?_**



SeHun sonrió al leer el mensaje de LuHan. Se dirigía a Xiao Place en coche con JongDae, que conducía muy serio. Llevaba varios días sin hablar con YongSun y habían quedado para hablar un poco. Como la madre de LuHan no soportaba alejarse del restaurante, SeHun solía pasarse un rato después de clases, cuando había menos gente.

Contestó con otro mensaje:

  * **_Sí, papi. Todo va bien._**



Era viernes, casi había pasado una semana desde el incidente de la clínica. LuHan le escribía a diario —varias veces, de hecho— para asegurarse de que todo iba bien.

Aunque lo molestara diciéndole que parecía un padre súper protector, en el fondo le gustaba que se preocupara por su seguridad. No habían tenido contacto físico desde la noche del incidente de la clínica. Bromeaban y charlaban, pero no follaban. Era como si a los dos les diera miedo que lo que había ocurrido no se pudiera repetir. O quizá temían lo que pudiera pasar. SeHun sin duda lo sentía así, pues jamás había vivido una experiencia tan intensa.

Volvió a sonarle el teléfono.

  * **_Ten cuidado. Avísame cuando te marches. ¿Ya estás ahí?_**



Le respondió: **_Llegando. A sus órdenes, señor._**

Cuando el coche se detuvo delante del restaurante de YongSun, el móvil volvió a sonar.

  * **_Ya quisiera eso, pero tú solo estás a mis órdenes en mis sueños._**



Le entró la risa porque prácticamente podía oír a LuHan pronunciando esas palabras de mal humor. Se metió el teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón y, antes de abrir la puerta, sonrió al amable conductor:

—Gracias, JongDae. Trataré de no demorarme mucho.

Él le devolvió una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Disfrute del café, joven SeHun. Lo estaré esperando aquí mismo. Dé saludos a la Sra. YongSun de mi parte.

JongDae llevaba muchos años trabajando para la familia y conocía a todo el mundo.

—Lo haré.

Salió del vehículo y saludó a JongDae con la mano antes de abrir la puerta del restaurante. En Xiao Place había clientes a todas horas. El sitio era conocido en la zona por ofrecer comida excelente a precios razonables.

SeHun avanzó hasta una mesa que había en una esquina y, cuando estaba a punto de sentarse, YongSun salió a toda prisa por la puerta de atrás con una amplia sonrisa y los brazos abiertos de par en par. SeHun la abrazó con fuerza y respiró hondo para inhalar el agradable aroma a vainilla que siempre parecía irradiar la mujer. YongSun se apartó para coger a SeHun por los hombros.

—¿Qué tal te está tratando mi hijo? Tienes buen aspecto. Se te ve descansado.

—Espera, voy a servirnos un café.

SeHun se metió a la barra para llenar dos tazas de café humeante. Al volver a la mesa cogió una jarra de leche.

—Estoy bien. Las clases van bien, pero se acerca la hora de la verdad.

Dejó una taza delante de YongSun antes de sentarse frente a ella.

—No hace falta que sirvas el café, SeHun. Ya no trabajas aquí.

YongSun le dedicó una sonrisa tan parecida a la de LuHan que, por un momento SeHun quedó pasmado: se apoyó en el respaldo y analizó su rostro en busca de otras similitudes con su hijo. No había muchas. Después de haber visto cientos de fotos de los hermanos con su madre, SeHun había llegado a la conclusión de que LuHan debía de parecerse a su padre aunque no había visto ninguna foto de él. YongSun y YiXing se parecían mucho: los dos tenían el cabello azabache lacio, y los ojos castaños.

YongSun tenía un estilo de vestir informal, pero elegante. Ese día llevaba una chaqueta rosa y una falda de cachemira que le llegaba por debajo de la rodilla. Sus delicadas orejas estaban adornadas con largos pendientes rosas que le golpeaban el cuello cada vez que movía la cabeza. La única muestra de ostentación eran esos llamativos pendientes. YongSun era una buena mujer y tenía un corazón noble. SeHun sonrió.

—Necesitaba mi dosis de cafeína. —Sirvió la leche en el líquido humeante—. Y aproveché el viaje para traerte otro a ti. —Añadió azúcar y removió la mezcla con una cucharilla—. LuHan me trata bien. Más que bien. De maravilla. Es un gran... amigo.

SeHun casi se atraganta al pronunciar la última palabra, pero al fin y al cabo es lo que era, un amigo. YongSun suspiró:

—Parece muy feliz. Hablo con él casi todos los días y hacía tiempo que no se mostraba tan optimista. Está enamorado.

—No lo está —zanjó SeHun de inmediato y casi se le va el café por el lado que no era—. No lo estamos. Es decir, somos amigos.

_¡Diablos!_ No podía permitir que YongSun creyera que su relación con LuHan tenía futuro.

—Si claro, y LuHan se pasa el día hablándome de ti porque...

_¿Por qué?_ YongSun le dedicó una mirada burlona por encima de la taza y SeHun se encogió de hombros. _¿Tanto hablaba de él? ¿En serio?_

—Vivo en su casa y me está ayudando. Es normal que hable de su compañero de piso. Nos vemos todos los días.

YongSun resopló.

—SeHun, LuHan también ve a YiXing todos los días y te aseguro que no se pone tan pesado con él. Además, hasta ahora nunca me había hablado de absolutamente nadie.

SeHun trató de apaciguar a su esperanzado corazón: el hecho de que LuHan lo mencionara en las conversaciones con su madre no significaba nada.

—YiXing y él no viven en la misma casa.

—A ti te gusta él. Y a él le gustas tú. Mucho.

Dejó caer los hombros mientras colocaba la taza en la mesa y se ponía a jugar con una servilleta. Nunca se le había dado bien ocultar cosas.

—Sí que me gusta, pero no quiero hacerme ilusiones. A LuHan no le agradan los compromisos. Y lo entiendo. Más o menos. Ni siquiera ha tenido novio.

YongSun estiró el brazo y puso la mano sobre los dedos de SeHun, que estaban dejando la servilleta hecha trizas.

—Eso no significa que no pueda tenerlo ni que jamás lo vaya a tener. —YongSun suspiró—. A LuHan le ocurrió una cosa a los dieciséis años que lo cambió para siempre. Mi niñito se pasaba las horas enfrascado en libros, era muy callado y todo lo aplicado que una madre podría desear. Pero además era muy compasivo; el tipo de niño que se dedica a rescatar a perritos perdidos. Recuerdo lo mucho que se burlaba YiXing por su tierno corazoncito. Prácticamente todos los días LuHan aparecía en casa con algún animal extraviado o se proponía remediar alguna injusticia. —YongSun incómoda, cambió de postura—. Creo que dejó de ser así cuando tenía dieciséis años.

—No ha dejado de ser así. Sigue siéndolo. Fíjate en cómo me está ayudando a mí. Aunque desconozco los detalles, sé que le ocurrió algo, pero en cualquier caso, sigue siendo igual de dulce que de niño.

—A eso voy. No era así antes de conocerte. Eres la única persona que no es de la familia por el que se ha preocupado en un montón de años. Eso me da esperanza.

SeHun se estremeció.

—No te emociones, por favor. Solo somos amigos. Eso es todo. Considérame un perrito extraviado.

YongSun sonrió satisfecha, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a SeHun para coger la taza de café. Dedicándole una mirada de complicidad, comentó:

—Está bien, entonces en ese caso eres el primer perrito que ha acogido en casi dieciséis años. En mi opinión es bastante significativo.

SeHun echó cuentas con el corazón acelerado. _¡La fiesta! **«Mañana es el cumpleaños de LuHan».**_

—Seguro que no soy el primero. Lo que pasa es que no te lo habrá contado.

Era imposible que él fuera la primera persona a la que hubiera ayudado desde aquel misterioso incidente que lo transformó a los dieciséis años. YongSun se echó a reír y repuso enigmáticamente:

—Soy su madre. Tengo ojos en la nuca. Pregúntaselo a mis chicos. Les da mucha rabia que lo sepa todo, incluso cosas que no me han contado.

**_«¿Sabes que LuHan sólo puede tener relaciones sexuales cuando sus conquistas están atadas y con los ojos vendados?»._ **

SeHun estaba bastante convencido de que YongSun no estaba al corriente de esa información y obviamente, tampoco se lo pensaba decir. Hay cosas que era mejor que una madre no supiera. Empezó a dar vueltas a los años de aislamiento durante los cuales LuHan había reprimido sus instintos solidarios y se le encogió el pecho al preguntarse qué le habría ocurrido, qué habría transformado a ese dulce niño en un adulto solitario e impasible. _¿De verdad estaba cambiando?_ Era cierto que a veces se mostraba distante y muy poco sociable, pero a SeHun no le parecía un ermitaño o alguien aburrido. Esas reacciones no eran más que... cosas de LuHan.

LuHan era brusco, serio, mandón, controlador... a veces. _¡Pero diablos amaba que sea así!_ Además bajo su apariencia seria escondía un gran corazón. Y era sexy. Además era atento, ingenioso, inteligente e irresistible en muchos aspectos.

—Ojalá algún día me confiese lo que le ocurrió —susurró SeHun para sus adentros.

—Eso espero. Necesita desahogarse y olvidar de una buena vez —respondió YongSun en voz baja.

_¡Mierda! ¡La madre de LuHan lo había oído!_ No sólo tenía ojos en la nuca, _¡también contaba con un oído súper sónico!_

—¿Sabes qué ocurrió? —le preguntó SeHun con curiosidad.

La pregunta pareció incomodar a YongSun, pero aun así respondió:

—A grandes rasgos. Sé que estuvo al borde de la muerte. Me faltan muchos detalles. —YongSun parecía atormentada.

—Siento haberte preguntado por un recuerdo tan doloroso.

SeHun se juró no volver a mencionarle el tema. No soportaba ver tan descorazonada a la mujer que se había convertido en una segunda madre para él.

—Muchos recuerdos del pasado lejano son dolorosos y no siempre logro quitármelos de la cabeza. Mis chicos vivieron una infancia que jamás deberían haber vivido, que ningún niño debería vivir. Yo debería haber actuado más y haberlos protegido mejor.

Los ojos de YongSun transmitían un dolor atormentado, como si estuviera recordando el angustioso pasado que habían sufrido los tres y lo mucho que les había afectado.

—YongSun, para de inmediato. LuHan y YiXing están perfectamente. Puedes estar orgullosa de tus hijos, YongSun. Lo hiciste lo mejor que pudiste. —SeHun no soportaba verla tan afligida—. No tienes que tener una infancia perfecta, para convertirte en un adulto maravilloso. Mírame a mí.

SeHun sonrió de oreja a oreja para intentar contagiar a YongSun, que esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

—A veces se me olvidan las penurias que has vivido, SeHun. Tus padres se fueron demasiado pronto, pero te criaron como es debido.

—Y tú a tus hijos. No conozco a YiXing, pero a LuHan sí. Es un hombre maravilloso —le dijo con toda franqueza.

SeHun decidió cambiar de tema para que YongSun recuperara la alegría y dejara de martirizarse con la idea de que tenía que haber criado a sus hijos de otro modo. SeHun la conocía bien y estaba convencido de que, fueran cuales fueran las circunstancias, había hecho todo lo que había estado en sus manos para educar a sus dos hijos.

—LuHan me ha invitado a la fiesta que celebra YiXing mañana.

YongSun se echó a reír.

—La fiesta de cumpleaños que le organiza su querido hermano todos los años. Vas a ir, ¿no?

—Sí. LuHan quiere que vaya. ¿Habrá mucha gente? —SeHun no logró ocultar el nerviosismo que sentía. _¿Cómo rayos iba a relacionarse con todos esos millonarios?_

Le había sorprendido que LuHan lo invitara al evento. Para empezar ni siquiera sabía que iba a ser su cumpleaños.

—¿Estás nervioso? —YongSun alzó las cejas y dedicó a SeHun una mirada inquisitiva.

_Mierda. ¿Es que no podía ocultar nada?_

—Un poco. No estoy acostumbrado a juntarme con ese tipo de gente.

Pero no era solo eso. Tampoco estaba acostumbrado a acudir a eventos sociales para divertirse o relajarse. Entre el trabajo y la universidad nunca había tenido tiempo para eso. La risa alegre de YongSun inundó el aire alrededor.

—Con los años he aprendido que en realidad los ricos no difieren mucho de la gente normal. Algunos son agradables. Otros no tanto. Ya te las apañarás. Tener dinero no los hace mejores personas que tú, SeHun.

Si lo pensaba fríamente, SeHun sabía que YongSun estaba en lo cierto, pero aún así no lograba aplacar los nervios. Estaba ansioso no tanto por los ricos que eran los invitados, sino porque no quería decepcionar a LuHan delante de sus amigos, socios y familiares. Sus habilidades sociales estaban oxidadas después de tantos años de abandono, en los que sólo las había practicado con los clientes del restaurante y sus compañeros de clase.

El teléfono de SeHun sonó y lo devolvió a la realidad.

—Es LuHan —informó a YongSun sonriendo mientras leía el mensaje.

  * **_¿Ya se han cansado de hablar de mí?_**



_¡Pero, bueno! ¡Como si YongSun y él no tuvieran temas más interesantes de los que hablar!_ Sus dedos revolotearon por la pantalla táctil para contestar al mensaje.

  * **_Ni siquiera te hemos nombrado, creído._**



La respuesta no se hizo esperar:

  * **_No soy ningún creído. Conozco a mi madre. Si no vuelves pronto a casa, me pongo a hacer la cena._**



—¡Diablos! Tengo que irme. —Sonrió a YongSun y puso cara de terror.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó la madre de LuHan perpleja.

—LuHan me ha amenazado con ponerse a cocinar si no vuelvo pronto.

La risa de YongSun tintineó en el aire hasta contagiar a SeHun, que se echó a reír con las mismas ganas. YongSun cogió aire y comentó divertida:

—Viniendo de LuHan es una amenaza de lo más inquietante. Es muy probable que acabe herido.

—Es un hecho. Si le da por preparar algo que no sea un bocadillo o comida en el micro, será un desastre —respondió SeHun mientras escribía en el móvil:

  * **_Enseguida voy. Por favor, no cocines._**



—Qué hombre tan manipulador —gruñó molesto pero con una sonrisa en el rostro, levantándose de la mesa.

—Es que te echa de menos. ¡Qué romántico! —suspiró YongSun con una mirada soñadora mientras se ponía de pie—. Pero no dejes que se salga siempre con la suya.

A SeHun le hizo gracia y, aunque estaba convencido de que LuHan le había escrito porque tenía hambre y no le apetecía cenar un sándwich, no quiso echar por tierra las ilusiones de su madre, así que se limitó a despedirse y responder.

—Te veo mañana por la noche.

Al salir buscó con avidez a JongDae y al Mercedes. Estaba deseando volver al piso con LuHan. Quizá LuHan no lo estuviera echando de menos de verdad, pero él sí que lo hacía. Su parte favorita del día era la cena, porque pasaban un rato juntos, se contaban lo que habían hecho durante el día y compartían ideas y opiniones. Hablaban de cosas importantes o de trivialidades. Daba igual. **_«Dios mío, soy patético»._**

Cuando vio a JongDae, aceleró el paso para acercarse al coche y se dio cuenta espantado de lo solo que había estado antes de conocer a LuHan. Era curioso que nunca se hubiera sentido solo. Había pasado los días rodeado de gente: clientes, estudiantes, muchedumbres... pero la soledad había estado ahí —enterrada en el fondo de su ser bajo capas de agotamiento, hambre e instinto de supervivencia—, esperándolo pacientemente.

Abrió la puerta del coche y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto junto a JongDae, sin dejar de darle vueltas a por qué no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de la necesidad que tenía de estar con alguien.

**_«Porque no lo necesitaba. No hasta que conocí a LuHan. No quiero a cualquier persona, lo quiero a él»._ **

Esa era la verdad. LuHan tenía algo que le atraía, que lo empujaba a acercarse. Sabía que si seguía aproximándose acabaría quemándose, pero no lograba frenar esa atracción ni resistirse a la tentación. Le resultaba imposible ignorar las provocativas y seductoras vibraciones que transmitía LuHan. **_«¿Por qué me atrae tanto? No nos parecemos en nada»._** Negó con la cabeza y, mientras sentía el suave roce del asiento de cuero, se reconoció a sí mismo que diferían en gustos y en otras cosas sin importancia, pero que, en realidad, en muchos otros aspectos se parecían demasiado.

Después de la traición de SiWon, él se había vuelto muy receloso... igual que LuHan. Las causas eran diferentes y, con toda probabilidad, las de LuHan habían sido mucho más traumáticas, pero los dos se comportaban como niños asustados que tienen miedo de acercarse y dudan entre ser amigos o enemigos, entre confiar en el otro o desconfiar. Valoraba enormemente que LuHan le hubiera mostrado la suficiente confianza como para hacerlo con él sin recurrir a sus habituales esposas y vendas, pero le gustaría saber la causa de esa desconfianza. _¿Por qué tapaba los ojos a las personas con las que se acostaba si era jodidamente guapo y tenía un cuerpazo?_ Se estremeció y dedicó una débil sonrisa a JongDae, que se incorporó a la carretera para dirigirse sin prisa hacia el piso.

Suspiró tembloroso mientras rezaba por no estar firmando su sentencia de muerte al involucrarse tanto con un hombre como LuHan.

**_«Déjate llevar. Relájate. Disfruta mientras dure»._ **

Reprimió una risa de desprecio: él ni se relajaba ni se dejaba llevar, y nunca jamás había sabido vivir el momento. No es fácil hacerlo cuando tienes que preocuparte por lo que vas a comer hoy o por si este mes lograrás reunir el dinero para pagar el alquiler. **_«Pero ya no tienes que preocuparte por todo eso»._** No... ya no. Quizá no durara mucho, pero de momento sabía que tenía una cama en la que dormir, un techo bajo el que refugiarse y un montón de comida que echarse a la boca. Gracias a LuHan, disponía de tiempo y espacio para respirar. Le dio un vuelco el corazón al recordar la escena de LuHan en el sofá la semana anterior: tan vulnerable y tan fuerte a la vez. _¿Cómo no iba a admirar la fuerza y determinación que había mostrado para enfrentarse a los misteriosos fantasmas del pasado?_

**_«Lo hizo por mí. Porque yo se lo pedí»._ **

Los recuerdos le dieron fuerza y cogió la mochila con determinación. Había llegado a casa. JongDae lo había traído hasta la puerta del gigantesco edificio.

—Gracias, JongDae.

Dedicó una sonrisa avergonzada al chófer al darse cuenta de que no le había dirigido la palabra en todo el trayecto.

—No hay de qué, joven SeHun. Ya lo sabe. Que tenga una velada agradable.

—Gracias.

Se levantó del asiento con la mochila en la mano, cerró la puerta y corrió hacia la entrada. Claro que tendría una velada agradable. No podía ser de otro modo. Un hombre sumamente atractivo lo estaba esperando. Quizá él estuviera deseando cenar, pero SeHun pensaba darle mucho más que comida. Había llegado el momento de recompensarlo. A fin de cuentas LuHan había confiado en él, le había ofrecido refugio y lo había hecho sentir especial. Esperaba que tuviera hambre, pero no solo de comida.

Saludó al observador portero y se metió en el ascensor que llevaba al ático.

**_«Vive el momento. No pienses en el futuro»._** Aunque aquel propósito le resultara totalmente ajeno, estaba decidido a intentarlo.


	8. VIII

LuHan empezó a despotricar mientras se enrollaba una toalla blanca alrededor de la cintura. Después de haber estado haciendo ejercicio, se había metido de tirón a la ducha que tenía en el gimnasio y se había olvidado por completo de traer ropa limpia del dormitorio. Estaba furioso porque la maldita toalla apenas le tapaba el cuerpo especialmente sus partes privadas. Miró con asco la camisa sudada y maloliente del piso. Ahora que estaba limpio, no se la pensaba volver a poner. SeHun aún no había llegado a casa, así que, en principio, le daría tiempo para llegar hasta su cuarto. Se peinó con los dedos el cabello carmesí mojado y abrió la puerta del baño, listo para bajar corriendo las escaleras. Sintió un golpe de aire frío al salir del baño lleno de vapor. _¡En el gimnasio hacía un frío horrible!_ Había bajado la temperatura para hacer deporte y ahora estaba congelado.

—LuHan, ¿estás...?

Una voz conocida lo cogió por sorpresa y se quedó inmóvil en medio del gimnasio. El corazón empezó a palpitarle a gran velocidad cuando SeHun entró en la sala de máquinas con total normalidad.

Mientras SeHun le recorría todo el cuerpo con los ojos, él se estremeció esperando una mirada de repugnancia... o algo peor. Las cicatrices que tenía en el pecho y el abdomen estaban a la vista, algo que trataba de evitar por todos los medios posibles. Siempre las ocultaba, sobre todo a las personas con las que se relacionaba. Trató de mover los pies para dar media vuelta y volver al baño, pero cuando sus ojos se toparon con los hermosos borgoña de SeHun, se quedó paralizado. Se estaba acercando a él muy despacio con los ojos abiertos cómicamente, pero no parecía horrorizado, sino... excitado. Sacó la lengua para lamerse los labios y susurró extasiado:

—Mierda, eres perfecto. Sabía que estabas jodidamente bueno, pero no que a tu lado un estríper parecería nada.

Al llegar a su altura, SeHun tiró la mochila al suelo y LuHan tragó saliva:

—Tengo cicatrices.

**_«¡Como si no se hubiera dado cuenta!»._ **

Lo tenía tan cerca que lo podía oler. Empezó a empalmarse a medida que inhalaba su dulce fragancia y SeHun estiró el cuello para mirarlo a los ojos con una expresión de deseo que le golpeó las entrañas duramente. Aunque le temblaba la voz, SeHun logró pronunciar entre jadeos:

—Por favor, LuHan, no me pidas que no te toque. Necesito tocarte. Si no me dejas, creo que me moriré.

LuHan se había imaginado todo tipo de reacciones... menos esta. La necesidad de sentir esas manos, suaves y hábiles en su piel propagó un calor enloquecedor por todo su cuerpo. _¿Cómo podía mirarlo con tanto deseo?_

—No me gusta que me toquen —replicó con voz grave.

—¿No te gusta o no estás acostumbrado? —preguntó con cautela.

_¡Cómo podía engañarse!_ En ese momento nada le apetecía más que sentir las manos de SeHun sobre su cuerpo. Lo necesitaba locamente en ese preciso instante.

—No lo sé —respondió con sinceridad, aturdido por la reacción que había desatado en SeHun.

—Tienes un cuerpo perfecto, LuHan —le dijo levantando las manos para tocarle el pecho.

LuHan se armó de valor mientras las manos de SeHun le acariciaban el pecho y se deslizaban por su piel. El contacto era tan erótico, tan sensual, que era como estar haciendo el amor, y todo su ser empezó a arder. Apretó los dientes forzando a su cuerpo a relajarse... pero no había manera. SeHun deslizó los dedos despacio por su vientre hasta que a LuHan se le cortó la respiración.

—Estás tan duro.

Así era. Estaba duro. Por todas partes.

—¡SeHun!

LuHan empezó a jadear cuando los rosáceos labios suaves y húmedos de SeHun se unieron a los intrépidos dedos y la lengua empezó a lamerle el pecho.

—Mmmm... hueles tan bien. Y sabes aún mejor.

Cuando le mordisqueó un pezón casi se corrió ahí mismo. Acto seguido, le pegó un sensual lengüetazo que le hizo estremecer el cuerpo entero, que ya estaba al borde de la combustión.

—Para —gruñó.

**_«No, no pares»._ **

Le agarró de la toalla y tiró de ella. El trozo de tela no opuso gran resistencia y SeHun lo lanzó al suelo.

—Me encanta cómo sabes, LuHan. No me hagas parar —le rogó cogiéndole con su mano el miembro hinchado a punto de estallar de LuHan—. Quiero chupártela.

_¿En serio? ¿Se refería a...?_

—Chuparte hasta que te corras en mi boca.

Pues, sí, se refería a eso. Sus ojos casi se tornaron de un dorado intenso cuando SeHun le dedicó una mirada suplicante. Dios mío, no había escapatoria. Tenía más necesidad de que aquellos adictivos labios se posaran en su polla que de respirar.

—SeHun... Yo nunca... Yo no...

Siempre había necesitado ser el dominante y atar a sus amantes. Pero nunca había querido meterles la polla en la boca cuando estaban indefensos debajo de su cuerpo. Y tampoco nadie había querido que lo hiciera.

—Mejor. Así no te darás cuenta si no lo hago bien del todo.

La mirada de vulnerabilidad que SeHun le dedicó lo dejó sin respuesta y le hizo olvidar las cicatrices que cruzaban su cuerpo y que lo hacían sentir tan inseguro. Le entraron ganas de ir a buscar al ex de SeHun para matarlo a golpes.

—Es imposible que contigo no sea extraordinario —repuso con una mezcla de rudeza y pasión desenfrenada.

Le apoyó la mano en la nuca para acercarse a su boca mientras le agarraba del culo con la otra mano para atraerlo aún más hacia él.

**_«Mis cicatrices le dan igual. Aun así me desea. No hay persona sobre la faz de la tierra capaz de fingir esa reacción»._ **

Gruñó con satisfacción y le embistió la boca una y otra vez, tratando de mostrarle de esa manera lo que había significado para él que lo aceptara tal y como era. SeHun le devolvió el beso con una fogosidad que lo puso más duro que una roca. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron y SeHun emitió un excitante gemido dentro de su boca; un sonido que casi logra que LuHan pierda la cabeza. SeHun separó la boca de la de LuHan y se fue agachando hasta ponerse de rodillas. A medida que descendía fue recorriendo con la lengua el pecho y el abdomen. _¡Dios!_ LuHan no tenía claro si podría aguantarlo. Perlas de sudor se le acumularon en la frente y comenzaron a caerle por el rostro mientras la sangre le golpeaba los oídos, atacados a su vez por el ensordecedor latido de su corazón. Lo único que podía hacer era sentir. El primer roce de su lengua fue algo sublime. Le chupó la punta, que estaba sumamente sensible, y lamió una gota de semen que la coronaba como si fuera un delicioso caramelo.

—SeHun...

LuHan no lo aguantó más y gimió fuertemente enterrando las manos en su cabello, que despeinó tomando unos mechones argentados con sus manos. Respiró hondo cuando SeHun introdujo su polla erecta en la boca, en la cavidad cálida y húmeda a la que daban paso sus labios. Se la metió hasta el fondo de la garganta, tratando de llegar lo más lejos posible de aquella verga dura. LuHan jamás había experimentado una sensación tan exquisita como la que le producía aquella talentosa lengua, que se deslizaba por su miembro y lo lamía con un placer tan erótico que tenía la impresión de que en cualquier momento le iba a estallar la tapa de los sesos. SeHun siguió chupando, lamiendo, probando y enroscando la lengua hasta que LuHan sintió que se iba a volver loco.

—¡Joder!

Las palabras se le escaparon de la boca con una voz atormentada que no reconoció como suya. Bajó la mirada para ver cómo le devoraba la polla con un placer más que evidente. SeHun abrió los ojos y, cuando sus ardientes miradas se cruzaron, se quedaron enganchadas. LuHan sintió que se le tensaban los huevos y que la presión aumentaba en la base de su pene. Estaba a punto de correrse... e iba a hacerlo pero bien. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y perdieron el contacto visual, pero él lo guió con las manos para que mantuviera un ritmo acelerado. SeHun lo agarró del culo y rozó con las uñas la zona más sensible de su piel. LuHan apenas era capaz de hablar, pero hizo el esfuerzo de mascullar un _«Sí... Me voy a correr»_ , porque sabía que tenía que avisar a SeHun de que estaba a punto de explotar como una bomba nuclear. Él no se apartó, sino que siguió gimiendo sobre su miembro, lo que produjo unas vibraciones que arrastraron a LuHan al límite. Le clavó las uñas en el culo nuevamente para atraerlo aún más hacia él y prácticamente se la metió entera en la boca.

Entonces LuHan se dejó ir con un alarido atormentado al que se unieron sus músculos, que se tensaron y destensaron ante aquel intenso orgasmo. LuHan empezó a jadear mientras SeHun continuaba dándole lengüetazos y lamiendo con una languidez sensual hasta la última gota. Quería besarlo, lo necesitaba, pero estaba jadeando tanto que no lograba recuperar el aliento, así que se limitó a levantarlo del suelo y rodear su menudo cuerpo con los brazos mientras SeHun se acurrucaba en su cuello. LuHan tragó saliva tratando de meter aire en los pulmones, que le ardían, mientras SeHun adhería su cuerpo al de él.

—¿Ha estado bien? —le preguntó con timidez escondiendo el rostro en su cuello.

LuHan se echó a reír y respondió sin resuello:

—SeHun, si llegaba a ser mejor, me habrías matado.

Dios mío, qué hombre tan especial, tal dulce, tan sexy, tan... suyo. ** _«Mío»_**. Le invadió un intenso deseo de poseerlo de nuevo y lo abrazó con más fuerza.

—En realidad había subido a preguntarte qué querías de cena —le comentó con un tono tan casual que LuHan dedujo que sus miedos a no hacerlo bien se habían desvanecido—. Pero al verte desnudo se me pasó el hambre. A lo único que me apetecía pegarle un mordisquito era a este cuerpo tan espectacular.

Recorrió su piel con las manos y a LuHan se le encogió el corazón al darse cuenta de que el anhelo que sentía SeHun era auténtico. Deseaba su cuerpo aunque estuviera lleno de cicatrices.

—No estaba desnudo hasta que me quitaste la toalla —puntualizó para refrescarle la memoria.

—¿Y cómo esperabas que me resistiera? Eras una tentación andante tapada con una ínfima toalla —bufó SeHun, riéndose silenciosamente.

LuHan se rió entre dientes, rozándose con su cabello argentado. No pudo reprimirse. SeHun era excepcional. Y era suyo.

—¿Y si el que te pega un mordisquito ahora soy yo?—bromeó LuHan, que estaba de sobra preparado para empuñar las armas y lanzarse al ataque.

SeHun se apartó de él para recoger la toalla del suelo y le golpeó en el abdomen mientras respondía:

—De eso nada, LuHan. Estoy muerto de hambre. Aleja eso de mí. Es peligroso.

Le tiró la toalla a la altura del pecho y se echó a reír. LuHan cogió la toalla en el aire y se la ató a la cintura para taparse la polla, que ya se estaba poniendo dura para SeHun. Le resultaba extraño sentirse tan cómodo estando desnudo delante de él y seguía sin comprender que a SeHun pudiera gustarle tanto su cuerpo desnudo, pero no pensaba darle más vueltas a algo que lo hacía más feliz que... _¡Diablos!_ Más feliz que nunca.

—Vamos, SeHun. Sólo un mordisquito —insistió, acercándose peligrosamente a él.

—Que no. Ni lo pienses. Esconde eso. Necesito comer. —Soltó una carcajada corriendo hacia la puerta.

LuHan empezó a rugir y lo persiguió por las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina mientras la risa de SeHun retumbaba en todas las esquinas de su casa vacía. Y llenaba hasta el último centímetro de su corazón vacío.

  * ●●



**_«¿Qué diablos hago con esta ropa?»._ **

Al día siguiente SeHun estaba en su dormitorio contemplando su aspecto en un espejo de cuerpo entero. LuHan no tenía ganas de ir a la celebración; de hecho, odiaba las fiestas de cumpleaños que le organizaba su hermano todos los años.

**_«¿Quién odia celebrar su cumpleaños?»._ **

SeHun frunció el ceño mientras se giraba a un lado y a otro tratando de decidir si iba demasiado elegante o si quedaría en ridículo frente a todos por su falta de estilo.

Su camisa era blanca con rayas negras simétricas y totalmente ceñida a su cuerpo, el dobladillo de las mangas era de un tono oscuro y junto con un pantalón tobillero sastre del mismo color le daba un estilo elegante y sofisticado, volteó en el espejo y pudo ver como su generoso trasero resaltaba muy bien gracias a su pantalón, suprimió una sonrisa nerviosa cuando recordó el momento en que LuHan sacó su traje del armario, SeHun casi se desmaya de la sorpresa al ver la etiqueta del precio, que aún estaba puesta. _¿Quién se compra una camisa y un pantalón que cuesta lo suficiente como para dar de comer a una familia por todo un año?_ Al ver aquella cantidad desorbitada le habían entrado ganas de guardarlo de nuevo en el armario, pero no lo había hecho porque no tenía nada que ponerse para una ocasión así.

Cogió unos zapatos negros de marca, y tras un debate consigo mismo reconoció que estaba guapo. Pero no tanto como LuHan. Es más no creía que habría alguien más guapo que LuHan en esa fiesta y aunque lo hubiera, jamás tendría ojos para nadie que no sea él. Preso de los nervios alisó su camisa y revoloteó un poco su cabello dándole un estilo más atractivo, con un enfoque juvenil pero sin ser demasiado rebelde. Volvió a dirigir la mirada al espejo y se untó un poco de bálsamo a sus esponjosos labios. _¡Mierda!_ No tenía idea si se estaba arreglando demasiado. No frecuentaba fiestas ni celebraciones de ese estilo. De hecho, hacía tantos años que no iba a una fiesta que ni recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez. Seguramente, cuando sus padres aún estaban vivos. Después del accidente su vida se había limitado a trabajar y a sobrevivir. Echó los hombros hacia atrás para ponerse recto y se dijo a sí mismo que no se sentiría intimidado. LuHan le había pedido que fuera porque quería que él estuviera ahí y no pensaba defraudarlo.

Lo más fácil sería comportarse como una gallina y decirle a LuHan que no podía ir porque no se encontraba bien, pero no podía hacerle algo así. LuHan se había portado muy bien con él; de hecho, le había salvado la vida. Literalmente. Dirigió una última mirada al espejo, cogió su celular que estaba sobre la cama y salió hacia la cocina. Se puso una mano sobre el vientre tratando de apaciguar las mariposas que parecían haberle invadido el estómago.

**_«Relájate, SeHun. Tan solo es una fiesta de cumpleaños. No es nada del otro mundo»._ **

Se detuvo a la entrada de la cocina al ver a LuHan, que ya estaba listo para salir, aunque no parecía muy entusiasmado. Se hallaba de pie delante de un armario y llevaba unos pantalones color caqui y una camisa negra. Iba muy bien peinado y _¡diablos!_ Estaba para comérselo.

**_«Eso ya lo has hecho. Ayer, precisamente»._ **

SeHun se sonrojó y le entraron los calores del infierno al recordar lo que había ocurrido el día anterior. Nunca se comportaba así. _¡Había sido tan descarado!_ Pero es que ver a LuHan en todo su esplendor y que se mostrara inseguro, como si se sintiera atrapado, había sido demasiado para él. El instinto de protección y la osadía que le había suscitado el verlo así lo habían sorprendido hasta a él mismo. _¿Desde cuándo seducía a hombres con esa desfachatez?_ En realidad era bastante mojigato, el tipo de hombre que jamás pensaría en conquistar a alguien como LuHan. Sin embargo, verlo tan inseguro lo había empujado a insinuarle lo atractivo y sensual que era, a proponerse como objetivo demostrarle lo tentador que era en realidad. Porque lo era. Claro que tenía cicatrices en el pecho y en el vientre —algunas pequeñas, otras no tanto—, pero, Dios, marcharse sin tocar aquel cuerpo firme y terso habría sido superior a sus fuerzas.

Las cicatrices no le restaban atractivo sexual. LuHan era simplemente... perfecto.

—¡Ah! Ya estás aquí. Iba a...

Al levantar la mirada y verlo entrar en la cocina, LuHan se detuvo a mitad de la frase.

—Estoy listo —le informó tratando de parecer seguro de sí mismo.

Los ojos ambarinos de LuHan se tornaron poco a poco como oro líquido a medida que recorría con los ojos el cuerpo de SeHun, que empezó a sentirse abochornado cuando él, apretando la mandíbula, continuó su exploración hacia el resto de su cuerpo.

—Eh... ¿estoy bien?

Mierda. Seguro que la había cagado arreglándose demasiado.

—Estás perfecto —repuso con voz queda cuando sus ojos alcanzaron por fin el rostro de SeHun—. No creo que pueda soportar ver como otros te miran. La ropa te hace ver demasiado... sensual.

SeHun ladeó la cabeza y preguntó boquiabierto.

—¿Y eso es malo?

—No sé si quiero que otros hombres te vean así. —LuHan dio un paso al frente y se detuvo a pocos centímetros de SeHun.

Dejó caer una mano sobre su hombro y lo acarició con deleite. Aquel roce sensual hizo estremecer a SeHun.

—Eres una tentación muy difícil de resistir.

SeHun, que sin darse cuenta había estado aguantando la respiración, exhaló un suspiro de alivio al saber que LuHan daba el visto bueno a su atuendo.

—Eres el único hombre que piensa eso, LuHan. Deberías ir al oculista.

—Eres tan hermoso que mirarte me hace daño —susurró rozándole la sien con los labios—. Me he puesto duro en cuanto has entrado por la puerta.

Lo cogió de la mano para que palpara su excitación. Estaba tan duro que SeHun casi se corre en su bóxer y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. **_«Diablos, qué bien huele este hombre»_**. SeHun le besó la mandíbula e inhaló su embriagador aroma. Estiró los dedos sobre su polla, incapaz de reprimir las ganas de palpar su miembro abultado.

—SeHun, me vuelves loco —susurró LuHan mientras atrapaba la mano aventurera de él y se la llevaba a los labios para darle un beso cálido y lento en la palma—. Si empezamos así, no llegaremos a la fiesta. Aunque a mí me da igual... —gruñó con voz ronca.

—Es tu fiesta —respondió divertido ante su actitud—. No puedes faltar.

—Bésame y te demostraré lo que puedo y lo que no puedo hacer —respondió, provocándolo mientras le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo.

SeHun sentía su cálido aroma sobre la mejilla. Su boca estaba tan cerca, tan sumamente cerca que resistirse a esa tentación le pareció una tortura.

—Tu madre no me lo perdonaría jamás. Vamos, cumpleañero.

LuHan empezó a hacer pucheros como un niño al que le quitan su juguete favorito, si bien las palabras que salieron de su boca no tenían nada de infantil.

—Tienes que ponerte una chaqueta —le advirtió con un tono protector y exigente.

—Tengo una. Voy por ella. De todos modos, seguro que en casa de YiXing hace calor —comentó en voz baja.

Se marchó a su dormitorio y regresó enseguida a la cocina con una chaqueta negra. LuHan alargó el brazo para coger la chaqueta. La extendió para él y SeHun metió los brazos en la prenda negra. LuHan dio media vuelta a SeHun para abrocharle los botones. Todos. Entonces, frunció el ceño:

—¿No pasarás frío?

—No. Así voy bien. Solo tengo que ir de casa al coche y del coche a la casa. Seguramente, si no me lo hubieras recordado, ni siquiera habría cogido la chaqueta.

SeHun suprimió una sonrisa mientras se alisaba la chaqueta. Le sorprendía que lo emocionaran tanto todos esos pequeños gestos que tenía LuHan con él y que lo hacían sentirse arropado. Hacía tanto tiempo que nadie se preocupaba por su bienestar que esas acciones lo cautivaban y emocionaban mucho.

—Sigue sin hacerme mucha gracia que estés tan sexy —refunfuñó dirigiéndose a la puerta.

SeHun se mordió el labio inferior y varios escalofríos le recorrieron la espina dorsal. La voz ronca de LuHan parecía reclamarlo como si él le perteneciera.

**_«Ni lo sueñes. No significa nada»._ **

—La ropa no es tan sexy, no tanto luego de ponerme la chaqueta —repuso con una mueca.

—Aún así te ves demasiado sexy. Luego que te quites la chaqueta todos los hombres de la fiesta estarán pensando lo mismo que yo —repuso con frustración y esperando a que SeHun saliera de la casa para cerrar la puerta con llave.

SeHun tecleó al ascensor y se giró hacia él:

—¿Y en qué piensas?

—En que me muero por follarte —respondió con sinceridad mientras ponía ambas manos en su cintura.

A SeHun se le cortó la respiración en el preciso momento en que sonó el timbre del ascensor. Las puertas se abrieron ante ellos. _¿Se acostumbraría algún día a los comentarios tan directos de LuHan?_ Se había puesto colorado y le habían entrado los calores, profundizando el sonrojó encantador en sus suaves mejillas. De hecho, estaba ardiendo. Prácticamente en llamas.

—¡LuHan!

Éste se encogió de hombros y lo siguió para entrar al ascensor.

—Es la verdad.

—Eres muy travieso —lo reprendió imitando a un maestro, aunque sus preciosos ojos borgoña se mostraban algo taciturnos con la imagen mental rondando su cabeza.

—Aún no has visto nada. Puedo ser malo. Muy, muy malo —le susurró juguetón mientras colocaba una mano a cada lado de su cara y lo atrapaba contra la pared del ascensor—. Si me besas, intentaré portarme bien.

De momento. SeHun levantó la mirada y vio aquellos ojos ámbar brillantes. _¡Dios! ¡A SeHun le encantaba ese fuego en su mirada!_ Así que hizo lo único que podía hacer: besarlo. Entonces las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y quedaron atrapados en el silencio de un pequeño mundo exclusivo para ellos.

SeHun se sobresaltó cuando LuHan pulsó el botón de parada de emergencia. Se había dejado llevar por la pasión y su beso lo había dejado prácticamente en coma, totalmente ajeno al movimiento del ascensor. El chasquido de la mano al golpear el botón y el trompicón que había pegado el ascensor al detenerse con brusquedad lo habían despertado de aquella realidad alternativa. _¡Cómo habían llegado a eso!_

—¿Qué llevas debajo del pantalón? —bramó LuHan, rozándole los labios con la boca mientras exploraba con los dedos el pantalón que le cubría el trasero.

—Un bóxer de cuero —respondió, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

LuHan lo miró intensamente, desabrochó su pantalón bajándoselo y haciendo que levante los pies para deshacerse de ellos rápidamente, gruñó roncamente y le dio media vuelta a un SeHun estaba tan atónito que sólo se dejó hacer.

—¡Esto no es sólo un bóxer! Vas enseñando el culo, SeHun, además la parte de adelante es casi transparente —gimió con voz profunda, melódica mientras acariciaba las suaves, redondas nalgas de SeHun y las apretaba delicadamente con las manos.

Ante lo dicho por LuHan, SeHun se sonrojó pensando en el descarado bóxer que había elegido para el día de hoy. Casi todos los bóxeres que le había comprado la ayudante de LuHan eran de ese tipo, sensuales y transparentes.

—Lo has comprado tú. Son todos de este estilo —se defendió.

—No es que no me guste... —respondió arrastrando las palabras con un tono provocativo y deslizando los dedos por el borde.

—¿No habías dicho que te ibas a comportar? —le preguntó con la respiración entrecortada.

A medida que los dedos de LuHan seguían deslizándose hacia abajo, SeHun iba perdiendo la capacidad de razonar.

—Era mentira. Jamás hubieras escapado de mí.

—Mentiroso... —gimió SeHun, sus ojos turbándose por las emociones a punto de estallar.

LuHan volvió a darle media vuelta para tenerlo cara a cara y, tras desabrocharle la chaqueta con gran destreza, la tiró al suelo enmoquetado del ascensor.

—LuHan, estamos en un ascensor. No podemos hacerlo aquí —susurró entre la mortificación y el deseo, viendo como éste le desabrochaba la camisa.

—Este ascensor es de uso exclusivo para el ático. No va a haber nadie esperando por él. —tiró la camisa al suelo y LuHan se quedó sin respiración al ver su blanquecino y menudo cuerpo a su total disposición—. Eres hermoso. Tan precioso.

SeHun jadeó tembloroso mientras LuHan le acariciaba la mejilla e iba bajando por el cuello hasta llegar a sus pezones rosados erectos. Sintió como su polla se endurecía y pequeñas gotas mojaban su bóxer con su esencia. LuHan frotó con delicadeza sus pezones mientras agachaba la cabeza para lamerlos, mordisquearlos y chuparlos con dedicación. El placer fue aumentando mientras LuHan succionaba con más fuerza sus pezones hasta que sintió que, si no lo penetraba, se volvería loco.

—Huelo tu deseo y me vuelvo loco solo con pensarlo —gruñó LuHan, levantando la cabeza.

Sus ojos ámbar reflejaban tal avidez que se estremeció con fuerza. Deslizó la mano por el vientre tembloroso hasta meterla por debajo del bóxer, SeHun gimió al sentir las yemas de los dedos de LuHan recorriendo levemente su polla, provocándolo. En ese momento dejó de preocuparle el hecho de estar medio desnudo en un ascensor. Lo único que le importaba era estar con LuHan. Le empezaron a temblar las rodillas y colocó las manos sobre sus hombros para mantener el equilibrio. Estaba dispuesto a aceptar lo que fuera que le ofreciera. Cuando LuHan desvió su fogosa mirada para comenzar a besar su terso vientre, SeHun supo que lo que iba a ofrecerle era el cielo en bandeja de plata, y no pensaba rechazarlo. Le arrancó el bóxer tirando con fiereza de la tela y, al notar el contacto del aire, SeHun sintió un cosquilleo en su pene. Apretó con fuerza los hombros de LuHan mientras éste se arrodillaba a sus pies. Al ver cómo su cabeza de cabello carmesí se sumergía bajo su entrepierna sintió que le flaqueaban las piernas y que el deseo hacía estremecer todo su cuerpo. Aquellas manos se dirigieron de las rodillas a los muslos y SeHun mantuvo la respiración mientras la lengua de LuHan lamía y succionaba la punta de su polla erecta para luego mordisquearla con suavidad, dejando la corona de su falo hipersensible por las caricias y roces.

—¡Dios, LuHan! —gimió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos.

Deseaba tanto contemplar cómo lo devoraba que no era capaz de soportar la intensidad de su anhelo. A medida que su lengua se movía más rápido y sus labios succionaban con más fuerza, una sensación de calor ardiente serpenteó por su vientre hasta extenderse por todo su cuerpo. LuHan devoró su polla con un gran gemido y SeHun sintió que ya no podía más, le entraron ganas de agarrarlo de la cabeza para presionar su boca contra su excitada verga, pero no lo hizo, pues sabía que con LuHan tenía que ir poco a poco. No quería hacer nada que pudiera hacerlo parar.

Clavó las uñas en la camisa que le cubría los hombros y se agarró a la prenda como si fuera un salvavidas. Su cuerpo entero se estremeció cuando la ardiente lengua de LuHan alcanzó nuevamente su glande y empezó a deslizar su lengua sobre el, enroscándose audaz en la pequeña abertura, dejando que la sensación de la cálida y húmeda lengua brindando un placer indescriptible lo consumiera. Gimió y empujó las caderas hacia delante para rogarle, sin pronunciar palabra, que siguiera. Y siguió. Sus manos lo cogieron del culo para echarlo hacia delante y acercarlo aún más a su ávida boca. Se lamió los labios para luego devorar su verga gimiendo de placer, succionó desde la base hasta la punta saboreando su duro tronco una y otra vez, aumentó la velocidad e intensidad de sus succiones y mordiscos... hasta que SeHun estalló en la boca de LuHan con un largo gemido y una tremenda sacudida. Jadeó de satisfacción y LuHan siguió lamiéndolo, prolongando su orgasmo hasta que no quedó un palmo del cuerpo de SeHun que no se hubiera estremecido. Sólo entonces se dio por satisfecho y se levantó para darle un beso.

SeHun se moría por sentirlo cerca, así que le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le empujó la cabeza hacia abajo para alcanzar su boca. LuHan lo besó con una pasión desenfrenada y, cuando SeHun reconoció su propio sabor en aquellos labios adictivos, comenzó a menear las caderas rozando su miembro contra la durísima erección de LuHan. Necesitaba que se lo metiera. Estaba desesperado.

—Fóllame, LuHan. Por favor —le rogó sin sentir la más mínima vergüenza.

Estaba convencido de que sólo él podría llenar el vacío que sentía.

—Vamos para la casa —gruñó apartando su boca, pero sin dejar de agarrarlo del culo ni de frotarse contra SeHun.

—Aquí. Ahora —insistió colocándose de cara a la pared. Apoyó las manos en la pared y se inclinó por la cintura, dejando las piernas abiertas de par en par—. No moveré las manos de aquí. Hazlo, por favor. Te necesito ahora mismo.

—¡Joder!

Esa exclamación expresaba una terrible frustración, pero también un deseo desbocado, por lo que SeHun no se sorprendió al oír que se bajaba la cremallera.

**_«Sí. Otra victoria»._ **

—Te necesito —murmuró LuHan tan bajito que prácticamente fue inaudible.

SeHun se dio cuenta de que no tenía intención de que lo oyera, pero lo había hecho. Aquel susurro ronco comenzó a resonarle en la cabeza y despertó en él una reacción animal que por poco le hace perder la cabeza. Las paredes del ascensor empezaron a empañarse y el único sonido que se oía en aquel habitáculo estrecho era el de sus respiraciones irregulares y descompasadas. SeHun jadeaba a la espera de que lo penetrara y llenara con rudeza.

—Por favor, LuHan. Ahora.

Su abertura fue testigo de un dígito húmedo tanteando sus bordes, aflojando primeramente sus músculos ansiosos para darle paso después a dos dedos lubricados frenéticos, que estiraban sin compasión su estrecho pasaje y salieron tan rápido de él que lo dejó sin aliento. Cuando notó el roce de la punta de su polla en su agujero, SeHun sintió tanto alivio entre sus piernas abiertas que casi se echa a llorar. Las manos de LuHan lo cogieron de las caderas con una fuerza salvaje para atraerlo hacia él. Entonces, con una sola embestida, le metió la polla profundamente. Sentir que estaba en manos de LuHan era suficiente para llenarlo de un placer inexplicable y hacerlo jadear.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —preguntó LuHan al notar que el cuerpo de SeHun se tensaba—. Lo tienes tan estrecho.

—No. No. ¡Ahh! —gimió friccionando las caderas contra él para instarlo a que se moviera.

—Joder, SeHun. Te mereces algo mejor que un polvo en un ascensor de mierda —comentó mientras se apartaba para sujetarlo mejor de las caderas y penetrarlo de nuevo hasta el fondo—. Pero no puedo parar. No quiero parar jamás.

—No puedes parar. Si lo hicieras, no lo soportaría. Dame más fuerte, LuHan. Dame más.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras LuHan empezaba a embestirle a un ritmo regular. Llegaba cada vez más al fondo y SeHun sentía que iba a volverse loco. LuHan se inclinó sobre su cuerpo para rodearlo con un abrazo protector sin dejar de embestirlo con las caderas. Meter, sacar. Una y otra vez. En aquella postura los botones de camisa le arañaban la espalda y SeHun se estremeció al sentir en la tierna carne del cuello sus mordiscos y su cálido aliento descontrolado. Jamás había sentido un deseo tan indomable, tan salvaje. Se moría por tocarlo mientras lo penetraba, pero tuvo que contentarse con agarrarse a la barra de metal del ascensor y empujar la pelvis hacia atrás cada vez que lo embestía para sentir así un mayor contacto de su piel en cada empujón. LuHan retiró la mano de la cadera y la deslizó entre los muslos para llegar a su polla. Acarició los rizos antes de deslizarse más abajo y masturbarlo a un ritmo frenético, dejando que paulatinamente sus uñas formaran parte del recorrido sin llegar a lastimarle.

—¡Ah! ¡LuHan!

Todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo comenzaron a palpitar mientras los dedos de LuHan trazaban círculos sobre su glande, e invitaban a sus caderas a embestir la polla de LuHan con una fuerza que SeHun no sabía que tenía.

—Tócame, por favor.

—Córrete para mí —exigió la voz grave de LuHan mientras continuaba trazando círculos sobre su hinchado glande.

SeHun no lo soportó y empezó a gemir y, al echar la cabeza hacia delante, quedó cegado las sensaciones salvajes que invadían su cuerpo a causa de las embestidas violentas y rudas de LuHan. Cerró los ojos sin saber si soportaría las olas de placer que le recorrían el cuerpo entero. La mano de LuHan frotaba sin descanso su dura longitud mientras su polla se adueñaba del apretado pasaje de SeHun. Sus cuerpos se fundieron hasta tal punto que SeHun dejó de saber si era él o LuHan quien sentía aquel deseo frenético. El clímax lo enloqueció y comenzó a gritar su nombre mientras su cuerpo, a pesar de encontrarse retenido, convulsionaba con violencia. Preso de su abrazo, lo único que podía hacer era gritar y menear las caderas acelerando el orgasmo intenso y eterno estaba a punto de arrasar con él.

—¡¡LuHan!!

LuHan volvió a apoyar la mano en su cadera para sujetarlo con más fuerza mientras arremetía contra él más profundo y más rápido. Su garganta emitió un gemido de agonía y angustia cuando lo penetró hasta el fondo del todo y el calor que provenía de su satisfacción inundó a SeHun. Si el brazo de LuHan no llega a cogerlo por la cintura, SeHun se habría caído al suelo, pues sus piernas ya no lograban sostener el peso.

LuHan le dio la vuelta con delicadeza y rodeó su cuerpo sin fuerzas con sus brazos. Los dos respiraban con dificultad, jadeando. SeHun le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y posó la cabeza sobre su hombro, incapaz de pensar. LuHan lo tenía en volandas y le acariciaba el cabello con dulzura, esperando a recuperar el aliento.

SeHun tardó varios minutos en recobrar el habla.

—Estoy hecho un desastre. Tengo que volver al cuarto un momento. —Miró los retazos de su bóxer tirados por el suelo y añadió—: Supongo que tengo que coger otro bóxer.

LuHan encogió los hombros, reprimiendo una carcajada.

—¿Lo has perdido?

Al ver la mirada traviesa y pícara en sus ojos a SeHun se le derritió el corazón.

—No. Un cavernícola me lo ha arrancado.

LuHan elevó una ceja:

—¡Ha debido de ser un encuentro de lo más apasionado! —bromeó, apartándole un mechón argentado del rostro y acariciándolo con cuidado—. Te compraré más.

SeHun puso los ojos en blanco.

—No necesito nada, tengo cajones llenos. Podría pasarme un mes sin poner una lavadora. Jamás había tenido tanta ropa interior.

—De cualquier forma tendré que comprarte más porque, si los que tienes son tan provocativos como el que he destrozado hoy, no creo que te duren mucho —replicó con voz grave y un toque de advertencia en sus palabras.

Acariciaba su cuerpo desnudo con una cálida mirada, que se demoraba en cada milímetro de su desnudez. SeHun se estremeció al imaginarse a LuHan arrancándole diversos bóxeres en un ataque de pasión.

—No puedes romper todos mis bóxeres. Son muy caros.

—Pues antes no te has quejado. Te compraré uno para cada día si me juras que este será el resultado. —Su sensual voz reveló una promesa de futuro—. Es broma. Lo haría solo para verte sonreír.

SeHun sintió que se le paraba el corazón y que el pecho le dolía de reprimir tantos sentimientos. _¿Cuánto tiempo aguantaría así? ¿Cuánto tiempo podría seguir ocultando las emociones tan intensas, y en ocasiones dolorosas, que despertaba LuHan en él con un simple comentario o una caricia inocente?_ Su mente, que hasta ahora siempre lo había guiado en la vida, y su corazón entraron en conflicto. Sabía que lo máximo a lo que podía aspirar con el increíble hombre que lo estaba abrazando como si fuera la persona más importante de su vida era una relación de sexo sin ataduras y una amistad. Pero, aunque era consciente de eso, lo quería. _¡Diablos, daba pena!_

SeHun se apartó y empezó a ponerse el pantalón y abrocharse la camisa que estaba algo arrugada.

—¿Estoy hecho un desastre, verdad? —preguntó SeHun, mordiéndose los labios—. Tendré que planchar la camisa o ponerme otra sino seré la vergüenza de la fiesta.

—Estás hermoso y no es necesario. Podríamos pasar de la fiesta —dijo traviesamente

—¡LuHan! —lo regañó.

SeHun vio la decepción de LuHan y se mordió el labio para reprimir una sonrisa. Lo había dicho tan esperanzado que no pudo evitar que le hiciera gracia. LuHan no contestó, sino que se limitó a suspirar, se acercó a él y dejó una mano sobre su hombro y le levantó la barbilla con la otra para analizar su expresión con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Te he hecho daño? He sido un poco bestia.

Después de haberlo agarrado tan fuerte, SeHun sabía que le habría dejado alguno que otro moratón en las caderas, pero esa agresividad, ese desenfreno a la hora de poseerlo, era justo lo que él le había estado exigiendo, justo lo que necesitaba. De haber sido más suave el intenso deseo que sentía por LuHan no hubiera quedado satisfecho. Alzó la mano para acariciarle la barbilla:

—No has sido sólo tú, LuHan, yo te lo estaba suplicando. Y no, no me has hecho daño.

Le había regalado el mejor orgasmo de su vida, sí, pero lo que de verdad conmovía a SeHun era que le preocupara si a él le molestaban su pasión salvaje y su frenesí.

**_«No puedo creer que uno de los polvos más intensos de mi vida haya sido en un ascensor»._ **

—¡Dios mío! Espero que no me haya oído nadie —comentó mientras recogía del suelo su celular; y su bóxer destrozado, que guardó a toda prisa en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—No creo que te haya oído nadie, aunque me sorprende que... —El teléfono del ascensor empezó a sonar interrumpiendo a LuHan a mitad de la frase y perforando el silencio con un ruido tan estridente que SeHun se sobresaltó. LuHan acabó la frase con una sonrisa de satisfacción—: No haya llamado nadie.

—Mierda —SeHun abrió los ojos del susto y se apoyó en la pared, avergonzado.

Mientras había sido preso del éxtasis, no se había parado a pensar en que habría gente preguntándose por qué se había parado el ascensor.

LuHan soltó una risilla y cogió el teléfono:

—Xiao.

Su voz adquirió al instante un tono serio e irritable. SeHun no oía lo que decía su interlocutor, pero se percató de que era una voz masculina. Mientras trataba de arreglarse lo mejor que podía, LuHan cambió de postura para apoyar la cadera contra la barra del ascensor. Escuchaba a su interlocutor con una expresión serena. _¿Cómo lo lograba?_ Con esa voz tan plácida e imperturbable nadie se daría cuenta de que LuHan y él acababan de follar como locos. SeHun, por el contrario, estaba convencido de que parecía como si le acabara de pasar un camión por encima.

—No. No ha habido ningún problema. Necesitaba una cosa y detuve el ascensor para buscarla.

Aunque su voz siguió transmitiendo una absoluta indiferencia, LuHan dedicó a SeHun una mirada traviesa con los ojos entornados y media sonrisa. A SeHun le entraron de nuevo los calores y lo fulminó con una mirada asesina.

—Sí. Estoy encantado de haberlo encontrado. Gracias por preguntar. Buenas noches.

LuHan colgó el teléfono y pulsó el botón para volver al piso. SeHun lo golpeó en el hombro.

—¿Cómo puedes soltar semejante discurso sin pestañear?

LuHan se encogió de hombros y lo abrazó.

—Seguro que he pestañeado: los humanos suelen hacerlo cada diez segundos. Y lo que he dicho es verdad. —Le dio un beso en la frente antes de proseguir—: Necesitaba una cosa, la he encontrado en el ascensor y sin duda, estoy encantado.

SeHun se echó a reír. No pudo reprimirse.

—Y yo estoy orgásmicamente perdido.

El ascensor dio un bandazo al pararse con brusquedad.

—Lo sé. Por eso estoy encantado —comentó con voz queda—. Los sonidos que emites al correrte son lo más dulce y excitante que he oído en la vida.

SeHun tragó saliva para intentar bajar el nudo que se le había hecho en la garganta. Cuando LuHan le rozó el cuerpo para abrir la puerta del piso, se le volvieron a endurecer los pezones y una dura ansiedad quería crecer nuevamente entre sus piernas. Cada palabra que salía audaz de la boca de ese hombre estaba cargada de una honestidad brutal. Como no sabía cómo responder a ese comentario, SeHun se fue directo a su dormitorio en cuanto abrió la puerta de la casa.

—Salgo en un minuto. A ver si esta vez no mojo el bóxer.

Oyó una carcajada de satisfacción a sus espaldas.

—Hacer que mojes el bóxer se está convirtiendo en mi principal objetivo en la vida.

SeHun sonrió al entrar en su cuarto. Sacó un bóxer nuevo y limpio de un cajón mientras se esforzaba por dejar de darle vueltas a sus confusas emociones. LuHan se lo había tirado sin atarlo. Por tanto, acababa de demostrarle por segunda vez que confiaba en él. Quizá algún día...

**_«Paso a paso, SeHun. No te emociones. Lo que sea que está ocultando LuHan lleva haciéndolo mucho tiempo. Podrías tardar años en ganarte su confianza»._ **

Y SeHun no disponía de ese tiempo a su lado. Se peinó ansioso el cabello sin ningún cuidado, hasta que empezó a dolerle el cuero cabelludo e hizo una mueca de dolor.

**_«Haz todo lo que esté en tu mano. Disfruta de lo que tienes mientras lo tengas. Y, por Dios, no te tomes esta situación como algo serio»._** El problema no era disfrutar del tiempo que estaba junto a LuHan. Veneraba cada momento que pasaba a su lado, porque sentía que era capaz de llenar vacíos de su ser a los que no había llegado nadie antes.

**_«Soy pobre y por tanto, práctico. No creo en las almas gemelas, ni en el destino, ni en que haya una persona ideal para cada uno»._ **

El problema era que sus padres habían sido así. Habían vivido pobres como ratas, pero muy felices. En cierto modo fue una bendición que fallecieran juntos porque SeHun estaba convencido de que ninguno de los dos habría superado la muerte del otro. Habían sido uña y mugre, y cualquiera de los dos se habría sentido totalmente devastado sin la compañía del otro. Después de ver durante dieciocho años la bonita pareja que hacían sus padres costaba no creer en el amor verdadero ni en las almas gemelas. Suspiró mientras posaba el cepillo en el tocador. De acuerdo... quizá sí que creía que el amor podía ser tan intenso, tan apasionado. Pero con LuHan no. Con LuHan jamás. Ese hombre le iba a romper el corazón: él no se comprometía con nadie y SeHun ya sentía demasiado por él. La única forma de sobrevivir a esa relación era no darle importancia y no dejar que se involucraran los sentimientos.

Cogió su celular y se dirigió con calma hacia la cocina mientras dos palabras retumbaban incansables en sus oídos y una risa de desprecio hacía eco en su cabeza.

**_«Demasiado tarde. Demasiado tarde»._ **


	9. XI

YiXing vivía en una lujosa mansión en Gangnam, una zona tan rica que SeHun, a pesar de haber crecido en la ciudad, nunca había pisado. Cuando JongDae detuvo el coche en la gran puerta que daba acceso a la entrada principal de la residencia, SeHun estaba tan atónito que le costaba cerrar la boca.

—Es... espectacular —le susurró a LuHan cuando éste lo cogió de la mano para ayudarlo a salir del coche.

—¿Ahora entiendes por qué no he traído el coche? —preguntó con desgana, observando la gran cantidad de ostentosos vehículos que estaban aparcados en fila.

—Atraes a las masas, Xiao LuHan —le susurró SeHun al oído mientras recorría con los ojos su atractivo rostro—. Feliz cumpleaños. Tengo un regalo para ti, pero te lo daré luego.

A LuHan se le iluminó la cara con una sonrisa traviesa y picarona mientras le dedicaba una mirada fogosa.

—Pensé que ya me lo habías dado anoche. Y otro hace un rato.

—¡LuHan!

Se negaba a volver a sonrojarse. No lo haría. Por supuesto que no. Era un hombre adulto y maduro, y no se escandalizaría por una simple indirecta. Por el amor de Dios, si ya casi era enfermero, un profesional acostumbrado a ver el cuerpo humano vestido y sin vestir. No era ningún chiquillo y le enfurecía que LuHan pudiera hacerlo sentir como tal.

—Está bien, Está bien... Pero, si quieres volver a hacerlo, yo no opondré resistencia. De hecho, podemos volver a casa ahora y...

—Entra ahora mismo, cumpleañero.

SeHun se echó a reír mientras él lo cogía de la cintura y lo guiaba hacia la puerta con una tímida sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios.

—Mañana por la noche saldremos los dos solos —masculló, agarrándolo con más fuerza mientras lo guiaba hacia la puerta principal.

—¿Mañana? —preguntó confuso.

—Por tu cumpleaños que pasó hace días y no me contaste nada. Te invito a cenar. Los dos solos.

Tras subir la escalinata de mármol, SeHun se detuvo ante la gran puerta de doble hoja y se giró para mirarlo a los ojos.

—No me vas a invitar a cenar. Ya has hecho bastante. No hace falta. Y no lo mencioné porque sabía que harías algo similar a lo que estás planeando.

—Hace muchísima falta —respondió LuHan con rotundidad—. Quiero hacerlo. Es tu cumpleaños.

La puerta se abrió de par en par antes de que SeHun pudiera responder.

—¡LuHan, hermano! Me alegra que hayas decidido venir a tu fiesta.

SeHun reconoció de inmediato a YiXing. LuHan tenía razón: tenía la belleza típica de un actor. Iba vestido con un pantalón jean negro, una camisa blanca y una casaca de cuero, que acompañaba con unos brillantes ojos castaños. Parecía un dios: azabache, sexy... pero a SeHun no le parecía ni la mitad de atractivo que LuHan; desde un punto de vista objetivo YiXing tenía unos rasgos muy estéticos y un cuerpo espectacular, pero... no le llegaba ni a la suela del zapato a LuHan.

YiXing dio un paso hacia atrás y les indicó con la mano que pasaran. SeHun empezó a caminar y notó cómo YiXing lo miraba, cómo lo analizaba para tratar de encasillarlo. Suspiró y mientras cruzaba el vestíbulo de mármol se preguntó qué le habría contado LuHan de él.

—SeHun, este es mi hermano YiXing.

LuHan los presentó sin formalidades antes de coger la chaqueta que SeHun se estaba quitando. Un hombre mayor —un mayordomo, era obvio— retiró la chaqueta del brazo de LuHan.

—Vaya, LuHan, ahora entiendo por qué últimamente no te he visto ni siquiera para saludarte —bromeó YiXing en voz baja.

SeHun estiró el brazo con educación.

—Es un placer conocerte, YiXing. Tu madre me ha hablado mucho de ti.

—Lo mismo digo. —Una mano agarró la de SeHun, engulléndolo por completo. El apretón de manos duró un poco más de lo normal—. Mi madre también me ha hablado mucho de ti. Todo cosas buenas, claro —respondió YiXing con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un tono convincente.

**_«Se le da bien. Ahora entiendo por qué YongSun dice que cautiva a todo el mundo. Es una pena que su sonrisa toda hoyuelos no alcance el brillo de sus ojos»._** SeHun tiró del brazo para zafarse de su mano y lo dejó caer a un costado.

—Coman, beban, diviértanse... —sugirió YiXing con efusividad mientras daba unas palmaditas en la espalda a LuHan—. Feliz cumpleaños.

—Gracias por la fiesta —refunfuñó LuHan fulminándolo con una mirada en plan _«Te la devolveré»_.

Tras lanzarle esa mirada que sólo puedes dedicarle a un hermano, LuHan empujó a SeHun hacia la muchedumbre que comía en el salón.

—Me quieres y lo sabes. —El tono de YiXing era burlón y arrogante al mismo tiempo.

—Hoy no —renegó LuHan.

YiXing soltó una carcajada traviesa, antes de dirigirse a un grupo de invitados que le hacían gestos para que se acercara.

—Idiota —murmuró LuHan irritado.

SeHun puso los ojos en blanco mientras se reía por dentro.

—Es tu hermano, LuHan.

—Hoy no —repitió acariciándole la espalda, mientras lo empujaba hacia las mesas repletas de exquisitos canapés y bebidas.

La casa de YiXing era impresionante. La llamativa decoración en blanco aportaba gran luminosidad y hacía que el espacio, grande de por sí, pareciera aún más amplio y elegante. La ropa que llevaban los invitados y la comodidad con la que charlaban en aquel entorno tan suntuoso dejaban patente su estatus y su riqueza. SeHun intentó que no se notara mucho que prácticamente era un indigente, pero le costaba no mirar boquiabierto todo lo que había alrededor. Las mujeres, ataviadas con diamantes y piedras preciosas, tenían pinta de estiradas. Los hombres, que olían a dinero y poder, se agrupaban en círculos en los que, con toda probabilidad, se hablaba de negocios o conversaciones de ricos. LuHan se acercó a un gran bufé que reponían constantemente unos camareros en silencio y llenó dos platos con canapés elaborados. SeHun fue a coger servilletas, pero estaban dobladas con tal precisión que prácticamente se sintió culpable por descolocarlas. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que los platos eran de porcelana fina. A él le daría mucha rabia tener que lavar toda esa vajilla y se preguntó cuántos lavaplatos serían necesarios para limpiar todo aquello cuando concluyera la fiesta.

_¿Es que los ricos no habían oído hablar de las servilletas y los platos de papel?_

Una vez que se hubieron situado en un lugar tranquilo SeHun se dispuso a comer y, aunque no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que se estaba llevando a la boca, no hizo ascos. Ni mucho menos. Cada bocado que daba se le derretía en la boca y, cuando acabó con el último manjar, se lamió los labios temiendo que le quedaran migas por la cara.

—Muchas gracias, estaba todo delicioso —comentó agradecido mientras le entregaba el plato vacío a un camarero.

—¿Desea que le traiga algo más, joven? —preguntó con cortesía el camarero.

—No, gracias. Estoy lleno.

SeHun sonrió al hombrecillo, que respondió inclinando la cabeza antes de marcharse. LuHan, que ya se había deshecho de su plato, cogió dos copas de champán de la bandeja de una camarera.

—Eso es lo que me encanta de ti —susurró dándole la copa.

—¿Qué cosa?

Lo miró sorprendido antes de coger la copa. Pegó un sorbito al champán para decidir si le gustaba o no. Era seco, pero no estaba mal.

—Disfrutas con la comida. No te haces problemas ni comes como un pajarito. Cuando te miro casi me da envidia. Se nota que gozas cuando la comida es buena —respondió antes de pegarle un buen trago a la copa—. Verte comer es una experiencia erótica.

SeHun se encogió de hombros mientras inclinaba la copa.

—Cuando no tienes una despensa inagotable ni sabes cuándo será la próxima vez que podrás llevarte un bocado a la boca, aprendes a valorar el sabor de la comida.

—¿Comer siempre será una experiencia orgásmica para ti? —preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa, pero con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Intentó reprimir la sonrisa con todas sus fuerzas, pero en cuanto lo miró a los ojos sus labios se curvaron.

—Seguramente.

—¡LuHan!

Una voz masculina de tenor cruzó la sala y los dos se giraron para ver a un hombre de mediana edad con un brazo en alto que trataba de llamar la atención de LuHan.

—Date una vuelta, cumpleañero. Eres el invitado de honor —le dijo SeHun sonriendo—. Voy a acercarme a hablar un rato con tu madre.

Aunque LuHan no mostró mucho entusiasmo, se alejó de SeHun y se dirigió hacia el hombre que seguía agitando los brazos para saludarlo. Bebió otro sorbo y observó cómo LuHan avanzaba por la sala, saludando a gente con una sonrisa encantadora.

Quizá no tuviera el carisma de YiXing, pero se las apañaba bastante bien. No mostraba rastro alguno de incomodidad codeándose con esa gente. De hecho, iba de grupo en grupo charlando y manteniendo conversaciones triviales como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

**_«Porque para él lo es. Puede que no le gusten los eventos sociales, pero es capaz de seguir las conversaciones y ser amable»._ **

No lograba despegar la mirada de LuHan. Le fascinaba descubrir una faceta que no había visto hasta ese momento. LuHan tenía muchas capas, una personalidad llena de matices. Se esforzó por dejar de mirarlo embobado y empezó a buscar a YongSun, a quien encontró junto al bufé. Estuvieron hablando un rato hasta que se la llevaron.

Como no quería que se notara que no conocía a nadie más, se acercó a unas puertas ornamentadas, convencido de que darían al exterior y de que la vista sería espectacular. En una terraza sobre un jardín se sentaban varios invitados en mesitas al resguardo de curiosos. No todas se encontraban ocupadas. Estaba empezando a oscurecer y se había levantado cierta brisa, pero SeHun llevaba tanto tiempo dentro de aquella casa abarrotada que le sentó bien un poco de aire fresco. Respiró hondo al salir. Bajo las escaleras nacía un caminito de adoquines que parecía conducir a un embarcadero. Justo antes de decidirse a bajar oyó una conversación que lo hizo detenerse en seco.

—Pensé que podríamos pasar un rato juntos, LuHan. He visto una pulsera de diamantes preciosa y me encantaría tenerla. —La voz femenina tenía un deje fingido y afectado.

SeHun esperaba no ver al LuHan que prácticamente le acababa de dejar sin aliento en un ascensor, pero necesitaba saberlo, así que se armó de valor y giró la cabeza despacio. Al ver los hombros firmes, el cabello cobrizo y la camisa que sabía que llevaba LuHan se le cortó la respiración. Estaba de espaldas a él a pocos metros. Unos brazos estilizados le rodeaban el cuello y unas uñas de manicura se apoyaban con naturalidad sobre su nuca.

—Me han hablado del tipo de tratos... que ofreces. Esperaba que pudiéramos llegar a un acuerdo. —La edulcorada voz resultaba muy seductora y las manos de la mujer se paseaban por los hombros de LuHan como si fueran suyos.

SeHun empezó a sentir náuseas y se alejó de la pareja sin hacer ruido. No quería que LuHan lo viera ni que la mujer anónima pensara que los estaba espiando aunque probablemente le daría igual. Aquella rubia era como un gato, clavando las uñas en una presa y no dejaría que la distrajeran de su objetivo. Aunque la luz no era tan intensa como en el interior de la casa, a SeHun le bastó una mirada fugaz para darse cuenta de que la mujer que LuHan tenía entre los brazos era perfecta. Perfecta para LuHan, no como él que era un intento vergonzoso tratando de ser elegante o alguien con clase.

SeHun era incapaz de moverse o de reaccionar; tenía los ojos pegados a la pareja y sus pies parecían estar enterrados en cemento. Oyó susurrar algo a la mujer, pero no pudo descifrar lo que decía. Los labios rojo pasión esbozaron una sonrisa calculada, antes de que la rubia agarrara a LuHan por la nuca y lo acercara a su boca. Con el corazón a cien por hora SeHun no lo soportó y bajó los escalones tan rápido que temío caerse en cualquier instante, tenía la respiración agitada pero no le importaba, necesitaba escapar cuanto antes de la escena digna de una película de terror que se acababa de proyectar ante sus ojos.

**_«Respira. Concéntrate en respirar»._ **

Llegó al embarcadero jadeando y con el estómago revuelto. Se aferró a la barandilla de madera para recuperar el equilibrio y trató por todos los medios de normalizar su alterada respiración. **_«Respira. Inhala. Exhala. Inhala. Exhala. No pasa nada. No pasa nada»._** La vida sexual de Xiao LuHan no era asunto suyo. No tenía ningún compromiso con él y visto lo visto, LuHan con él menos. Se habían acostado sin ataduras.

Logró volver a respirar con normalidad, pero seguía sintiendo náuseas. Ahora entendía por qué LuHan nunca había tenido pareja. Había un sinfín de personas haciendo cola para entretenerlo... a cambio de algo. _¿Un acuerdo? ¿En serio?_ Ahora entendía que LuHan nunca había tenido una relación larga. Las personas lo utilizaban y él las utilizaba a ellas. El estómago le dio otro vuelco y se agarró con más fuerza a la madera.

**_«Olvídalo. No importa»_**. No debería importarle... pero le importaba. Le dolía que LuHan estuviera negociando un acuerdo para follarse a alguien cuando estaba tonteando con él. Es más, hacía apenas unas horas que habían echado un polvo increíble. O eso pensaba SeHun. Quizá sólo había sido decisivo para él. Quizá LuHan echaba de menos atar a las personas, tenerlas indefensas con los ojos vendados. Quizá es eso lo que necesitaba.

**_«¿Pensabas que eras alguien especial? ¿La persona que ayudaría a LuHan a librarse de las inseguridades del pasado? Quizá no tiene ninguna. Quizá le gusta vivir así. Quizá lo que pasa es que eres un tonto de remate y no sabes entender a un mujeriego multimillonario que puede comprar a la persona que desee»._** Sus pensamientos eran un torbellino que lo martirizaba y acabó preguntándose si todo lo que hasta ahora había visto en LuHan no era más que un engaño, un sueño que él mismo se había inventado, un hombre que se había imaginado.

**_«En el fondo no piensas así»._ **

—El problema es... que ya no sé qué pensar —murmuró para sí mismo con voz temblorosa.

Todas sus ilusiones se habían desvanecido y ya no tenía ni idea de qué pensar. Había confiado en LuHan, lo había tomado por un hombre decente con un pasado oscuro, pero su comportamiento lo había dejado hecho un lío, se sentía humillado y devastado. Con la mirada perdida en las luces que parpadeaban en las ondas del agua se frotó los brazos para que dejaran de temblar. _¿Cómo lograría borrar la imagen de LuHan besando a una puta descerebrada, a una mujer tan perfecta que SeHun no entendía qué había visto LuHan en él?_ Pestañeó y una lágrima le cayó en silencio por la mejilla. Lo más probable es que jamás lo olvidaría. Esa escena, la sensación de traición y el terrible dolor se quedarían con él durante un tiempo.

SeHun permaneció ensimismado en sus pensamientos como una sombra inmóvil en el embarcadero. Había dejado de tener frío. Ojalá no tuviera que volver a la fiesta ni enfrentarse a la realidad. Pero lo haría. Tenía que hacerlo. Aunque lo evitaría todo el tiempo que fuera posible.

—No sé qué te da mi hermano, pero si, cuando acabe contigo, acudes a mí, te daré más.

El silencio fue interrumpido por una sensual voz masculina que le susurró al oído. SeHun se pegó tal susto que, de no haber sido por la mano que lo cogió de la cintura, se habría caído del embarcadero.

—Ehh... tranquilo.

SeHun se giró hacia la voz, que ya sabía de quién era. YiXing lo acorraló, poniéndole las manos en los costados para evitar que huyera.

—¿Qué... qué me dices?

Aquel hombre no le afectaba lo más mínimo, pero no le hacían ninguna gracia las confianzas que se estaba tomando.

—Te pagaré. La suma que me digas y del modo que elijas.

Aquella mirada tan fría lo hizo estremecer. _¡Dios!_ Le estaban dando arcadas. Tragó saliva y observó aquel rostro con furia, incapaz de creer que se le estaba insinuando. Como si fuera un puto. Un prostituto. En su interior la ira se despertó y empezó a aumentar y a hacerse cada vez más intensa. Una rabia incontenible le nubló la visión y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

—A LuHan no le importará —le aseguró YiXing, poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro.

Su comentario le atravesó el cuerpo entero y lo hizo saltar. Pero, _¿qué mierda pensaban los Xiao? ¿Que podían comprar a cualquier persona a la que se quisieran tirar?_ Echó el brazo hacia atrás y le pegó un puñete... con todas sus fuerzas. Al golpear su arrogante rostro sonriente se produjo un chasquido que irrumpió en la oscuridad casi silenciosa, retumbando en la paz de la noche.

—JunMyeon tenía razón. Eres un imbécil. —le espetó temblando de rabia.

—¿JunMyeon? ¿Kim JunMyeon?

YiXing estaba atónito. No sabía si se había quedado así por el golpe o por oír el nombre de JunMyeon, pero tampoco le importaba. Lo apartó de un empujón y echó a correr. Se salió del camino iluminado y corrió por el césped recién segado hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa. Corrió entre los coches buscando a JongDae, que esperaba pacientemente en el Mercedes. Abrió la puerta del coche y se instaló en el asiento del copiloto.

—Llévame a casa, por favor —le rogó con un nudo de lágrimas en la garganta que le quebraba la voz—. Por favor.

—¿Se encuentra bien, joven SeHun?

Aunque estaba oscuro y no podía verle la cara, supo por la voz del chófer que estaba preocupado.

—No me encuentro bien. Tengo que irme a casa —afirmó, incapaz de ocultar la desesperación con la que se lo pedía.

—¿Puedo hacer algo por usted?

—Sí. Llévame a casa. Me pondré bien.

No se pondría bien. Ni ahora ni mañana. Seguramente tardaría mucho tiempo en recuperarse, pero eso no se lo dijo. El amable JongDae no le hizo más preguntas. Arrancó el vehículo y se dirigió directo al piso.

A SeHun le temblaban las manos y apretó los dedos con fuerza mientras se esforzaba porque las lágrimas que le inundaban los ojos no rebosaran. No podía llorar. No tenía motivos para hacerlo. LuHan y YiXing tan sólo estaban haciendo lo que para ellos era normal. Él que tenía el problema era él. Había hecho una absoluta estupidez: no había logrado resistirse a enamorarse de LuHan. Estaba locamente enamorado. Lo amaba con una pasión y un desenfreno que en nada se parecían al amor que había sentido por su ex. Este amor lo tenía hecho un lío, le arañaba el alma y le revolvía las entrañas; era el tipo de amor que lo haría sufrir. Y mucho.

Reprimió un amargo sollozo, mordiéndose el labio hasta que se hizo sangre y giró la cabeza a la derecha para ver pasar la ciudad por la ventana del coche que lo llevaba a casa.

**_«Ya te has enfrentado antes a la pérdida, SeHun. Lo superarás»._ **

A raíz del fallecimiento de sus padres se había acostumbrado a recurrir a palabras de ánimo y reproches hacía el mismo para superar las batallas más arduas. Hasta ahora siempre le habían funcionado. Al fin y al cabo había llegado hasta aquí, _¿no?_

**_«Lo olvidarás. El tiempo lo cura todo»._** Notó que un peso insoportable se instalaba en su pecho y lo aplastaba. Por primera vez en la vida, SeHun sintió que se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo.

  * ●●



—¡SeHun! —vociferó LuHan dando un portazo tras entrar en el piso. Tiró las llaves sobre la encimera de la cocina sin ningún cuidado. Vio que había una tarjeta y un pequeño regalo envuelto con cuidado, pero lo ignoró y continuó corriendo por el piso como un loco—. ¡SeHun! —Siguió gritando su nombre hasta quedarse afónico, pero todos los cuartos estaban vacíos. El dormitorio de SeHun estaba intacto; tan solo faltaba su mochila.

_¡Mierda!_

Volvió a la cocina y, al coger la tarjeta y el paquete envuelto en papel de colores, encontró un cheque de SeHun por un valor de noventa mil dólares y una nota.

**_Te devolveré el resto en cuanto encuentre un trabajo. He dejado todos tus regalos excepto un par de jeans y algunas camisas. Gracias por todo. Siempre te estaré agradecido._ **

****

**_SeHun._ **

_¿Qué era eso?_ No quería su gratitud... sino a él. Arrugó el papel con fuerza hasta que se le quedaron los nudillos blancos. _¿Lo había dejado?_ Sin darle una explicación. Sin despedirse. Se había... esfumado. Cogió el regalo y la tarjeta y se fue al salón a servirse una copa. Se tomó un whisky de un trago antes de servirse otro y se sentó en un sillón de cuero tras dejar la copa en una mesita a su lado. Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo y cerró los ojos. Deseaba volver al momento en el que SeHun y él habían salido del piso para ir a la fiesta. Si pudiera volver atrás, se habría comportado de otra manera: no habrían salido de casa.

Esa noche había estado a punto de matar a su hermano. Le había dado una paliza tras enterarse de que había tratado de jugar con SeHun. No le había costado mucho averiguarlo: SeHun había desaparecido y YiXing llevaba la marca de un puñete en la cara que obviamente le había propinado alguien furioso. Se había pasado de la raya: le había hecho creer a SeHun que a LuHan no le importaría que YiXing se lo follara.

YiXing estaba ebrio, fuera de sí cuando le había confesado lo ocurrido y LuHan había perdido los papeles de tal modo que no le había importado lo más mínimo lo borracho que estuviera: lo había tirado al suelo y no había dejado de golpearlo hasta que su madre se había interpuesto entre ellos. Era la primera vez que su hermano y él llegaban a las manos. YiXing jamás le había puesto un dedo encima y LuHan nunca se habría imaginado pegando un puñetazo a su hermano. Hasta ese día. Hasta que llegó SeHun. La idea de otro hombre tocándolo le hacía perder los estribos. LuHan no se sentía mejor porque SeHun hubiera rechazado a YiXing y le hubiera pegado semejante puñete. Seguramente se había sentido agredido y confundido. Encima, lo había abandonado. Solo de pensarlo le entraban ganas de volver a la casa para pegarle otra paliza al imbécil de su hermano. Abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que había arrugado la tarjeta. La extendió y la abrió.

**_LuHan, ¡feliz cumpleaños! Quería regalarte algo sin gastarme tu dinero, algo que fuera especial. Se me ocurrió este regalo porque sé que tienes una colección de monedas. Es de mi padre. Era su penique de la suerte. Lo encontró el día que conoció a mi madre. Juraba y perjuraba que lo había encontrado pocos segundos antes de verla por primera vez. Siempre decía que gracias a ese penique había tenido la inmensa suerte de conocerla. Siempre lo he llevado conmigo. He llegado hasta aquí, así que supongo que me ha dado suerte. No es gran cosa, pero quiero que lo tengas tú. Sé que en realidad no necesitas tener suerte, pero me sentiré mejor si sé que lo tienes. Espero que te proteja._ **

****

**_SeHun._ **

LuHan rompió el envoltorio y se quedó mirando con mucha concentración la cajita de plástico gastado. Finalmente la abrió para ver mejor la moneda. Perplejo, le dio una vuelta y después otra. _¡Dios!_ Era un penique de cuño doblado de 1955 y estaba en muy buen estado. No era un tasador profesional, pero estaba convencido de que tenía bastante valor. _¿Era consciente SeHun de que había estado yendo por ahí con una pieza tan singular?_ Una moneda que, si la vendiera, tendría para comer varios meses.

Probablemente no. Además, sabía que SeHun preferiría morirse antes que vender un objeto con tanto valor sentimental. Pero se la había dado a él. Había renunciado a algo que era muy valioso para él para regalárselo por su cumpleaños.

Cerró la cajita y apretó la moneda entre los dedos antes de ponérsela sobre el corazón. Sintió que el dolor le atravesaba el cuerpo: _¿por qué se había desprendido de una moneda que había pertenecido a su padre? ¿Por qué se lo había dado a él?_ El instinto le decía que para SeHun era un objeto especial, tanto que siempre lo había llevado consigo. LuHan se acabó la segunda copa de whisky y se guardó la moneda en el bolsillo delantero. No se separaría de ella hasta que pudiera devolvérsela. En persona. Cogió el móvil y llamó a su jefe de seguridad. ChanYeol respondió al segundo toque.

—¿Lo están siguiendo? —preguntó LuHan con brusquedad, sin preocuparse de las formalidades.

—Por supuesto. No sabía qué estaba ocurriendo, pero lo hemos seguido y parece haber encontrado un lugar para pasar la noche. Es un buen barrio, la casa es decente y pertenece a un tal doctor Kim —informó ChanYeol.

—Se ha marchado. Que lo siga un equipo las veinticuatro horas del día. Quiero saber hasta cuándo estornuda.

—Muy bien, jefe. Así será.

LuHan colgó con un suspiro. Era evidente que había ido a dormir a casa de su amigo JunMyeon. Ahí estaría bien. De momento. No le había contado a SeHun que llevaba escolta desde el día del incidente de la clínica. El equipo de Park ChanYeol trabajaba por turnos para vigilarlo y permanecía alerta cada minuto del día. La policía no había detenido a los delincuentes que le habían disparado en la clínica y LuHan no estaba dispuesto a correr ningún riesgo. SeHun los había visto de cerca y había ayudado a la policía a realizar los retratos. Tenía que estar protegido hasta que atraparan a esos canallas. LuHan necesitaba asegurarse de que SeHun estaba a salvo. Todos sus instintos, cada célula de su cuerpo, lo instaban a ir a buscarlo para traerlo de vuelta, en brazos si fuera necesario. Estaba deseando hacerlo, pero sabía que no saldría bien.

Era obvio que el incidente con YiXing lo había disgustado y sería mejor que le diera un poco de tiempo. Arrastrarlo a su casa solo solucionaría el problema temporalmente y LuHan no estaba interesado en el corto plazo. Necesitaba a SeHun y quería tenerlo para siempre. No se contentaría con otra cosa. Si hace unas semanas alguien le hubiera dicho que conocería a una persona sin la cual no podría vivir, se habría destornillado de la risa. Pero en ese momento no le hacía ninguna gracia. SeHun era lo más importante en su vida y era incapaz de plantearse un futuro sin él. ** _¿Qué tipo de vida había llevado antes de conocerlo?_**

Frunció el ceño recordando a todas las personas que se había tirado en el pasado. Mujeres y hombres que tenían que beber y ser agasajados con regalos prohibitivos para ofrecerle sus cuerpos. Habían sido experiencias vacías con personas que toleraban sus actos a cambio de dinero. Aquellos tratos habían satisfecho de forma temporal sus necesidades, pero le habían dejado un inmenso vacío, que ni siquiera había notado antes de conocer a SeHun. Había descubierto lo que suponía estar con alguien que lo deseaba de verdad y ya no había vuelta atrás. Necesitaba a SeHun más que al aire que respiraba.

LuHan juró que, a pesar de que no lo merecía, lo recuperaría.

Hizo un esfuerzo para ir al dormitorio, se desnudó y se dirigió hacia la cama. Se dio la vuelta con brusquedad y volvió a la pila de ropa que había dejado en el suelo para rebuscar en el bolsillo de los pantalones. Sacó la moneda que SeHun le había regalado, cerró la mano y, aunque estaba totalmente desvelado, se metió en la cama deseando que el sueño lo ayudara a olvidarse de todo. La partida de SeHun era como una tortura cruel. La casa estaba demasiado silenciosa, demasiado vacía. Desde que había cruzado la puerta por primera vez, su presencia había sido palpable y LuHan percibía el fantasma de su esencia y los ecos de su risa.

Metió la moneda bajo la almohada y se tumbó de espaldas. Estaba agitado y rezó para que el sueño se lo llevara... pero nada funcionó porque se pasó en vela casi toda la noche, buscando la mejor estrategia para recuperar a SeHun. Lo recuperaría. Era la única opción que se planteaba. Tan sólo tenía que encontrar la mejor forma de alcanzar su objetivo.

Cuando por fin consiguió dormirse ya casi era de día, pero no logró descansar, pues las visiones de SeHun lo atormentaron en sueños.


	10. X

SeHun cerró a sus espaldas la gran puerta de madera del despacho del gerente de un restaurante. Se apoyó pesadamente y suspiró al borde de la desesperación. Era la undécima entrevista que hacía en diez días y todas, incluida esta, habían sido una auténtica pérdida de tiempo. Nadie quería contratar a un universitario que tardaría pocos meses en acabar la carrera. Ningún restaurante estaba interesado en un camarero que posiblemente dejara el trabajo en seis meses para buscar un puesto relacionado con su vocación. SeHun no podía culparlos por ello, pero necesitaba un trabajo como el comer.

Volvió a salir avergonzado del despacho de otro gerente que no estaba dispuesto a contratarlo ni siquiera a media jornada y, al pasar por la parte trasera del restaurante, escuchó sonidos que le resultaron extremadamente familiares: el ruido de platos al chocar, los bufidos de los cocineros y los comentarios mordaces de los camareros.

Está bien, tampoco se iba a morir de hambre. Aún tenía diez mil dólares en su cuenta, el préstamo que se había quedado de LuHan. Se mordió el labio inferior al sentir de nuevo el terrible dolor que lo invadía cada vez que pensaba en él. Abrió la puerta principal del restaurante y se apoyó en el frío ladrillo para poner sus pensamientos en orden tras la catastrófica entrevista. En realidad tenía más de diez mil dólares en su cuenta: nueve días antes, LuHan había contratado a varios hombres y un mensajero para que llevaran a la casa de JunMyeon todos los objetos que SeHun había dejado en su piso. Los porteadores apenas podían cargar con todas sus posesiones —todos regalos de LuHan—, y el mensajero le entregó un ramo enorme con docenas de rosas rojas y un sobre con una nota.

**_SeHun, te devuelvo el cheque. Por favor, acéptalo como un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado de mi parte y no te pelees con los porteadores. Les he ordenado que dejen las cajas donde tú les digas o en la misma puerta. Como trabajan para mí, obedecerán mis instrucciones. Lamento lo ocurrido con YiXing. Vuelve a casa, por favor. Feliz cumpleaños atrasado. Ojalá pudiera recompensarlo y pudiéramos celebrarlo juntos._ **

****

**_Con mucho cariño, LuHan._ **

Al recordar la escena SeHun reprimió un sollozo, e inconscientemente se frotó la parte superior del muslo para sentir el papel de la nota, que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo. **_«Voy a tener que hablar con él»._** SeHun había confiado en que con el tiempo se sentiría más estable y menos propenso a la depresión, pero le había ocurrido todo lo contrario: cada día que pasaba sin verlo le parecía una eternidad y se estaba engañando a sí mismo si pensaba que con una semana o dos lograría superar lo que sentía. De hecho, con cada día que pasaba se hundía más en la oscuridad.

**_«Tengo que hablar con él. Debe aceptar el cheque. Hay que aclarar cómo le voy a devolver el dinero que me ha prestado. Tengo que devolverle todo lo que me ha comprado»._ **

SeHun se había puesto a patalear como un bebé cuando había abierto el portátil que LuHan le había regalado y había visto que le había descargado todos los juegos a los que él había jugado en la sala de informática. Myth World —los dos juegos— encabezaba la lista. Furioso consigo mismo por no saber contenerse, se secó con brusquedad una lágrima que le corría por la mejilla. Sabía que tenía que dejar de pensar en Xiao LuHan, lo que no sabía era cómo lo iba a lograr. Se emocionaba cada vez que pensaba en todos los detalles que LuHan había tenido —como dedicar su tiempo a descargar todos esos juegos—, pues demostraban lo atento que había sido con él. Pero entonces se acordaba de la rubia acercándose a los labios de LuHan en el porche de YiXing y se volvía a enfurecer y deprimir. _¿Cómo podía un hombre ser tan atento y tan sinvergüenza a la vez?_

—Hola, SeHun.

Una voz retumbó a su lado y, al girar la mirada, vio a YiXing apoyado en la pared. Reaccionó de manera instintiva, retrocediendo varios pasos para poner distancia entre él y un hombre que no le gustaba y en el que no confiaba. YiXing avanzó varios pasos, pero sin acercarse demasiado.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó SeHun con brusquedad, interponiendo una mano entre ellos para evitar que se aproximara más.

YiXing elevó una ceja al verlo comportarse a la defensiva.

—Sólo quiero hablar.

Aunque llevaba unos jeans y una sencilla camiseta negra, tenía el mismo aire de arrogancia que en la fiesta. Sin embargo, notó cierto remordimiento en sus palabras y sus brillantes ojos castaños parecían sinceros.

—Por favor.

Viniendo de YiXing, esa petición sonó dolorosa, como si le hubiera costado pronunciarla.

—No te conozco y no tengo nada que decirte —le respondió ansioso por alejarse de él. Lo último que le apetecía en el mundo era mantener una conversación con YiXing.

—No pienso marcharme hasta que hables conmigo, así que supongo que lo mejor es que lo hagamos ya y así acabamos con esto.

SeHun se sentía tan frustrado que le entraron ganas de pegarle y gritarle por todo lo que sucedía, pero se negaba a darle esa satisfacción.

—Dime lo que hayas venido a decirme y lárgate.

YiXing señaló la puerta del restaurante.

—Un café no me vendría nada mal. He tenido un día muy largo.

SeHun negó con la cabeza.

—Acabo de hacer una entrevista ahí. No me apetece lo más mínimo volver a entrar.

YiXing señaló un restaurante al otro lado de la calle:

—Podemos ir a ese.

SeHun puso los ojos en blanco y respondió:

—Ahí también he estado, otra entrevista. He pedido trabajo en todos los locales de este barrio.

YiXing lo cogió del brazo con delicadeza y lo llevó al sitio de comida rápida que les quedaba más cerca. SeHun se zafó de su brazo, pero lo siguió, pues estaba claro que no lo dejaría en paz hasta que no le dijera lo que se había propuesto decirle. Tenía la mirada obstinada típica de los Xiao, la que ponía LuHan cuando no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer.

Pidieron dos cafés en la barra y YiXing eligió una mesa discreta en una esquina. Antes de sentarse frente a él, SeHun se detuvo para echar leche y azúcar en su café. Estuvo un rato toqueteando la taza de cartón antes de levantar la mirada y entonces vio que YiXing lo estaba observando con la intensidad de un halcón dispuesto a atacar a su presa. Se revolvió inquieto en la silla, pero decidió mantener la mirada. El rostro de YiXing no insinuaba nada sexual; más bien parecía estar examinando un curioso microbio con una lupa. Si se proponía realizar una investigación exhaustiva de su personalidad, adelante; SeHun no había hecho nada malo, su único fallo había sido enamorarse de LuHan. Aún así le sorprendió que quien cediera fuera YiXing.

—Lo siento —murmuró desviando la mirada. Era una disculpa sincera que, obviamente, no estaba acostumbrado a pronunciar—. Me comporté como un cabrón en el cumpleaños de LuHan. Estaba tan borracho que apenas lograba mantenerme en pie, pero eso no es excusa. Debo responsabilizarme de mis acciones, esté borracho o no.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Te ha dicho YongSun que vengas a pedirme perdón? No le he contado nada. No sé cómo se habrá enterado.

Desde aquella noche, SeHun sólo había hablado una vez con la madre de YiXing y no le había mencionado su nada oportuna actitud. YiXing lo fulminó con una mirada oscura.

—Mi madre lo sabe todo, pero te agradezco que no lo hayas mencionado. Estabas en tu derecho. LuHan no tardó en atar cabos y, cuando se lo confesé, me pegó una buena paliza. Poco después de que te fueras, entré a casa y la subsiguiente pelea dio la fiesta por concluida. —Titubeó antes de tomar un sorbo de café—. Y no, no me ha enviado mi madre. Estoy aquí porque quiero. Estoy aquí porque LuHan está hecho polvo y porque me comporté mal. No sabe que he venido y probablemente me daría otra paliza si supiera que me he acercado a ti.

YiXing giró la cabeza para mirar por la ventana. SeHun se quedó mirándolo y se percató de los moratones que aún tenía sobre el ojo izquierdo y la mejilla derecha. Para que diez días después de la pelea aún tuviera marcas en la cara —que él no había visto antes por falta de atención—, LuHan debió de haberlo golpeado fuerte.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué haría LuHan algo así? En la fiesta estaba enredándose con una mujer, intentando añadir una persona más a su colección. Cuando salí al jardín lo vi besarla en la terraza. No tiene sentido.

YiXing giró la cabeza para mirarlo.

—No estaba ligando con nadie. ¿Cómo era la chica?

—Alta, delgada, rubia y supongo que perfecta para alguien como LuHan —SeHun frunció el ceño, evitando que el dolor se apodere de él—. Sin duda alguien para él.

YiXing negó con la cabeza.

—SoMin. La vi entrar cuando salí de la fiesta. Quise seguirte cuando te vi salir a la terraza, pero no pude porque un cliente me entretuvo unos minutos. Si te hace sentir mejor, LuHan no aceptó su oferta. SoMin volvió a la fiesta hecha un basilisco y LuHan ya no estaba en la terraza. —YiXing bajó la mirada y empezó a trastear con la taza medio vacía—. LuHan jamás follaría con SoMin. Está casada con un hombre que podría ser su abuelo, pero el hombre no es muy generoso con su dinero. Mi hermano no se acuesta con personas casadas. Y si estaba follando, digo... Si tenía una relación contigo, te aseguro que no estaría iniciando otra. Puede que LuHan no se comprometa con las personas, pero sólo está con una a la vez.

SeHun se atragantó y casi escupe el café. No se esperaba el comentario sobre la falta de compromiso de LuHan. Sí creía que LuHan no tenia aventuras con personas casadas. Por alguna razón sabía que él no haría algo así. Puede que LuHan no creyera en las relaciones ni en el matrimonio en lo que a él respectaba, pero no tenía pinta de ser el tipo de hombre que traspasa esos límites. Pero, _¿acaso importaba?_ Puede que se sintiera mejor sabiendo que LuHan no había pasado las últimas noches atando, tapando los ojos y follando con la dichosa rubia que lo había besado en la fiesta, pero aún así, seguía sin creer en las relaciones. Sentía tal conexión con LuHan que le costaba respirar. A largo plazo, cuando consiguiera pasar de página, acabaría hecho polvo.

—Gracias por contármelo. Y por pedirme disculpas —dijo SeHun tratando de ocultar la emoción de su voz.

YiXing lo miraba juntando las cejas con cara de preocupación.

—Le importas. Yo no estaba al corriente de eso; de lo contrario, no te habría hecho esa oferta.

—¿Por qué me la hiciste? Seguro que hay un montón personas que estarían dispuestas a hacerlo contigo sin necesidad de un trato.

—Porque tengo dinero —respondió indignado y asqueado consigo mismo—. Vi lo feliz que estaba LuHan desde que te fuiste a vivir con él. También mi madre me había hablado mucho de ti. Supongo que pensé que, cuando rompieran, podría tener un pedacito de esa felicidad. Estaba borracho. Mi vida me parecía una mierda. Soy un imbécil. Eres la primera persona que le importa a mi hermano y lo he traicionado. Encima, te he insultado. No te lo merecías.

SeHun se apoyó en el duro respaldo de plástico sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír.

—A LuHan no le importo en ese sentido. Pero tengo que admitir que sí que me sentí insultado. No puedes comprar a todas las personas que desees, YiXing. Y ni siquiera creo que me desearas.

YiXing exhaló un suspiro.

—Deseaba... tener algo. Supongo que estaba tan borracho y tan deprimido que estaba dispuesto a todo. En toda mi vida sólo he conocido a una persona a la que no le importaba mi dinero. Y la cagué. —Su voz estaba llena de dolor, tristeza y remordimiento—. ¿Aceptas mis disculpas?

YiXing esbozó otra de sus radiantes sonrisas, acentuando el conjunto de preciosos hoyuelos y se le iluminó la cara; el hombre esplendido que SeHun había visto en la fiesta estaba de vuelta, pero curiosamente, ya no le molestaba. YiXing estaba consternado y la sonrisa radiante que le estaba dedicando no era más que la máscara tras la cual se ocultaba un hombre que no era feliz. SeHun había encontrado una pequeña grieta en la perfecta fachada de YiXing y no pudo evitar sentir pena por él.

—Sí, las acepto. Supongo que cuando bebemos todos hacemos y decimos cosas que normalmente no haríamos. —El comentario le recordó el día que, después de un par de copas en un restaurante, le había dicho a LuHan que tenía un cuerpazo y que lo deseaba—. Lo que no entiendo es por qué te importa.

SeHun se dispuso a levantarse para marcharse, pero YiXing lo miró con desesperación sujetándolo de la muñeca.

—SeHun, a LuHan le importa. Lo ha pasado muy mal y puede que no sepa expresarlo, pero le importa. No juzgues a mi hermano por cómo me comporté, por favor.

Lo estaba reteniendo, pero lo hacía con delicadeza. SeHun tiró del brazo y él lo soltó suplicándole con la mirada. Maldita sea. No podía dejar que YiXing pensara que todo era por su culpa. No lo era. Estaba enamorado de LuHan y habría terminado igual de mal aunque YiXing no hubiera aparecido en escena. Lo único que había hecho era adelantar la ruptura.

—No es por ti, YiXing. No es por lo que hiciste...

SeHun negó con la cabeza y cogió su mochila.

—¿Por qué es? Cuéntamelo. Lo arreglaré —insistió desesperado.

SeHun soltó una breve carcajada sin gracia. A fin de cuentas puede que los hermanos no fueran tan diferentes. Hablaba igual que LuHan. _¿Los dos pensaban que todo se podía arreglar con dinero?_

—No puedes. Pero quiero que quede claro que no ha sido culpa tuya. — ** _«No. Es culpa mía por ser tan tonto como para enamorarme de Xiao LuHan»._**

—No te caigo bien ni me tienes ningún respeto, ¿verdad? —preguntó YiXing con un tono resignado y abatido.

Con la mochila al hombro, listo para marcharse, SeHun giró el cuerpo hacia YiXing para responderle:

—No te conozco lo suficiente como para decidir si me caes bien o mal. Y te aseguro que mi respeto no se compra con dinero. —Esbozó una leve sonrisa al ver el asombro en los ojos de YiXing—. Pero te tengo mucho respeto por querer tanto a tu hermano.

YiXing se quedó mirándolo mientras respondía con brusquedad:

—¿De dónde has sacado que lo quiero? Es un animal. Me dejó la cara hecha pedazos y no he podido salir de casa en una semana.

SeHun le sonrió con tristeza y puso la mano sobre la suya.

—Lo siento. Sé que LuHan y tú son íntimos y por nada del mundo quería ser la causa de que se distanciaran.

YiXing se encogió de hombros.

—Hemos tenido peleas antes. Lo superaremos.

SeHun retiró la mano.

—¿Se hablan?

YiXing se rió sin fuerzas.

—Intercambiamos insultos. Es un comienzo.

—¿Sabes qué le pasó? ¿Por qué tiene esas cicatrices?

Las palabras se le escaparon de los labios sin que le diera tiempo de retenerlas. YiXing se quedó con la boca abierta, asombrado.

—¿Le has visto las cicatrices? ¿Todas? ¿Por eso le estás evitando?

SeHun se enfureció y le entraron ganas de golpearlo.

—¡Cómo puedes decir eso! ¿De verdad piensas que todos somos tan superficiales? —Intentó contener la irritación y prosiguió—: Tu hermano es el hombre más atractivo que he visto en la vida, con o sin cicatrices. Es perfecto. Es obvio que sufrió un trauma terrible y eso le da mucha pena, pero sus cicatrices me importan una mierda.

—¿Te parece más guapo que yo?

Aunque era un arrogante por hacerle esa pregunta, parecía encantado con que SeHun solo tuviera ojos para su hermano.

—Sí. No hay punto de comparación. Lo siento —respondió con brusquedad, pero en el fondo le parecía conmovedor lo encantado que parecía YiXing. Se quedó ensimismado pensando y mordiéndose el labio—: ¿Podrías darle a LuHan una cosa de mi parte?

YiXing se encogió de hombros y lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Un cheque. Le debo dinero.

YiXing soltó una risilla antes de esbozar una sonrisa traviesa:

—¿Tan bueno era?

—Me ingresó dinero en la cuenta. Quiero devolverle la mayor parte. Le daré lo que me falta cuando consiga un trabajo —respondió ignorando la indirecta. Aunque el hermano de LuHan pareciera un angelito, SeHun sabía que era el diablo encarnado.

—¿Quieres darle dinero a LuHan? Por si no te habías dado cuenta, ¡noticia de última hora: es multimillonario! Si quería que te quedaras con ese dinero, yo no pienso aceptarlo. —Alzó las manos al aire como si se estuviera defendiendo de un golpe—. Ya me ha agarrado a golpes una vez y sigue de muy mal humor. No pienso arriesgarme.

SeHun se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una débil sonrisa.

—Tienes razón. No lo había pensado. No deseo que se cabree contigo. Sólo quería devolvérselo.

—¿Sin tener que hacerlo en persona? —YiXing acababa de dar en el clavo—. Me temo que tendrás que hacerlo tú mismo.

Parecía entusiasmado con la idea.

—Será mejor que me vaya. Tengo que estudiar. —Se puso de pie.

YiXing se levantó y se enfrentó a él para mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Vives con Kim JunMyeon? Rubio. Hermoso con cara de ángel —Pronunció las palabras como si estuviera extasiado.

—Sí —afirmó sorprendido.

YiXing no parecía ni la mitad de hostil hacia JunMyeon que su amigo hacia él.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó como sin darle importancia, pero SeHun vio un destello de dolor en sus ojos entornados. No sabía cómo responder, pues no quería traicionar a JunMyeon.

—Muy bien. Tiene una clínica privada y también trabaja en una clínica gratuita para niños.

—Lo logró. Acabó la carrera de Medicina —lo dijo en voz baja, como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo. Parecía admirar a JunMyeon.

—Sí. Es uno de los médicos más profesionales y simpáticos que he conocido en la vida. Y además es un amigo maravilloso.

SeHun se dio cuenta de que YiXing tenía intención de hacerle más preguntas que él no quería contestar, así que pasó por delante de él para dirigirse a la puerta.

—Cuídate, YiXing. Adiós.

Sin aminorar la marcha, tiró el vaso de plástico en la papelera y empujó la pesada puerta de vidrio. Una vez fuera, SeHun se dio cuenta de que había anochecido y suspiró aliviado al sentir una brisa de aire fresco en el rostro. Después de su conversación con YiXing todo había cambiado y todo seguía igual. Se alegraba mucho de que LuHan no hubiera tenido una aventura con la rubia de la fiesta, pero eso no solucionaba el problema: seguía estando enamorado de un hombre que no estaba interesado en mantener relaciones a largo plazo, por lo que tenía dos opciones: sufrir ahora o acabar hecho polvo más adelante. LuHan era un buen hombre y YiXing le había dicho que él le importaba. Puede que fuera cierto, pero no era suficiente.

_«Vuelve a casa, por favor»._ Esa frase de la carta de LuHan le retumbaba en la cabeza y sentía como si un puño le apretara el corazón y le impidiera respirar. Lo que daría por volver a casa junto a LuHan. Habían iniciado... algo. Sabía que se había ganado su confianza porque le había dejado tocar su piel desnuda, ver sus cicatrices y follar sin ataduras. Ojalá tuviera el valor necesario para seguir ayudando a LuHan a librarse de su pasado, pero SeHun tenía un instinto de supervivencia muy desarrollado que lo forzaba a alejarse de los peligros y que le repetía una y otra vez que si ayudaba a LuHan, que si lo amaba, acabaría destruyéndose a él mismo.

Hizo un esfuerzo para poner en marcha su cuerpo magullado con tantas emociones y se dirigió a casa de JunMyeon.

Estaba tan ensimismado y cabizbajo que dejó de prestar atención a su entorno. SeHun, que había crecido en un barrio conflictivo de la ciudad, rara vez cometía ese error y pagó cara esa falta de concentración. Dos hombres surgieron de la nada y lo rodearon. Lo cogieron por los brazos y lo arrastraron por la acera antes de que él pudiera siquiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. SeHun forcejeó y pataleó tratando de zafarse de los imbéciles que lo empujaban por la calle. Se quedó petrificado al percatarse de que lo estaban llevando hacia un vehículo oscuro que lo esperaba con la puerta abierta. Aunque era de noche, la luz de las farolas le permitió reconocer los rostros de los hombres que lo habían atracado en la clínica.

**_«Van a matarme. Voy a morir. Tengo que defenderme»._ **

Empezó a gritar fuertemente para llamar la atención de quien estuviera por la zona y siguió dando patadas, esta vez apuntando a las zonas más vulnerables de los dos hombres.

—¡Cierra la boca! —ordenó uno de ellos con voz aterradora y amenazante poco antes de que SeHun le pegara una patada en la rodilla.

En respuesta a ese golpe y sin dejar de arrastrarlo ni por un instante, le propinaron un puñetazo en la cara. El golpe fue tan fuerte que, por un momento, SeHun se quedó helado e indeciso. **_«Resístete, joder. Defiéndete»_**. Los drogadictos lo cogieron cargándolo a la fuerza para meterlo en el coche, pero él levantó las piernas y puso un pie en la puerta y el otro en la carrocería, junto a la puerta abierta.

**_«Que no consigan meterte en el coche. De lo contrario, estás muerto»._ **

Los pies se le empezaron a resbalar y uno de los hombres lo cogió del cabello y comenzó a golpearle la cabeza contra la chapa de metal de la puerta abierta. El sonido que producía su cráneo al chocar con el metal era ensordecedor y empezó a darle vueltas la cabeza y a nublársele la vista.

**_«Debería haberle dicho a LuHan que estoy enamorado de él»._ **

SeHun seguía gritando, pero los despiadados esfuerzos de los hombres por dejarlo inconsciente hacían que los gritos fueran cada vez más débiles.

—¡SeHun! —gritó una voz desesperada que reconoció.

Un brazo lo agarró de la cintura y lo apoyó contra un pecho para librarlo de los dos matones. Aunque la cabeza le daba vueltas como si acabara de bajarse de una atracción de feria, levantó la mirada y pudo distinguir a YiXing, que lo dejó con delicadeza en la acera antes de echarse a correr enfurecido hacia el coche. A SeHun le entró un ataque de pánico al darse cuenta de que se proponía atacar él solo a los dos tipos. Por increíble que parezca, los dos hombres no supieron cómo reaccionar.

YiXing era más fuerte y alto que ellos, pero ellos eran dos.

**_«Tengo que ayudarlo. Tengo que levantarme»._ **

No podía permitir que mataran a YiXing después de que le hubiera salvado la vida. SeHun se puso de rodillas y trató sin éxito de recuperar la visión. Como no lograba ponerse de pie, empezó a arrastrarse hacia el coche mientras YiXing atacaba a uno de los hombres golpeándole con fuerza en la cara. Sintió unas pisadas fuertes que se le aproximaban por la acera y vio cómo dos desconocidos se metían en la pelea: cogieron a YiXing por el brazo y aplacaron al hombre al que estaba golpeando.

—No le hagas daño a YiXing —gimoteó temiendo que lo hirieran con la confusión.

—Disculpe, señor. No lo había reconocido —se excusó el hombre mientras soltaba a YiXing.

Uno de los desconocidos que se había unido a la pelea tenía a uno de los drogadictos tumbado en el suelo boca abajo. El otro delincuente corrió a refugiarse en el asiento del conductor mientras apuntaba con una pistola temblorosa a YiXing y al otro rescatador.

—No. No.

Las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas y el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho mientras rogaba en silencio que ni YiXing ni el otro hombre inocente provocaran al chico. YiXing se abalanzó hacia el delincuente, pero éste ya había pisado el acelerador y el vehículo arrancó a toda velocidad. La puerta se cerró mientras el coche derrapaba por la calle oscura y desaparecía de su vista en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. SeHun observó la escena aterrado y vio que tanto sus dos rescatadores como YiXing estaban ilesos. El hermano de LuHan corrió hacia él preocupado, soltando insultos y maldiciones.

—¡SeHun! ¿Estás bien? ¡Joder! Estás sangrando por la cabeza. ¿Qué intentabas hacer?

YiXing lo tendió con delicadeza sobre la acera y trató de calmarlo con susurros mientras observaba su cuerpo en busca de heridas.

—Quería ayudarte —logró decir con la garganta seca.

—Estás herido, SeHun —YiXing negaba con la cabeza, pero su voz era dulce y cariñosa.

Entonces, con un tono autoritario y seco, ordenó.

—Llamen a una ambulancia. Ahora mismo.

La oscuridad empezó a nublarle la visión por completo, pero SeHun se resistía a perder el conocimiento:

—Dile a LuHan...

No pudo continuar, pues tenía la boca tan seca que la lengua se le quedaba pegada en el paladar. Trataba sin éxito de mantener los párpados abiertos. Intentó centrarse en YiXing, pero no veía más que un borrón desenfocado. SeHun suspiró cuando YiXing lo cogió de la mano y refunfuñó:

—Puedes decírselo tú mismo. Está de camino y está tan furioso que no te imaginas.

**_«¿LuHan está de camino?»_**. Se le paralizó el corazón por un instante y apretó débilmente la mano de YiXing. Un zumbido apareció de la nada y fue aumentando de volumen hasta que le resultó tan ensordecedor que apenas pudo distinguir el alarido de las sirenas que se acercaban en la noche.

—SeHun. ¿Sigues aquí conmigo? —YiXing parecía asustado, desesperado... y lejano.

Cuando el ensordecedor zumbido alcanzó su punto álgido, un manto de oscuridad lo cubrió por completo.

—LuHan —susurró su nombre sin saber siquiera si alguien lo oiría y, entonces no lo pudo aguantar más y cerró los ojos.


	11. XI

SeHun abrió los ojos despacio y parpadeó varias veces tratando de despejar la vista. Tenía la desagradable impresión de que le estaban atornillando el cráneo y se sentía desorientado. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza para darse unos golpes de prueba y entonces se percató de que tenía la frente envuelta en una gasa.

_¿Y eso?_

Empezó a recuperar la memoria y poco a poco fue rescatando fragmentos de lo que había ocurrido: la disculpa de YiXing, la agresión, YiXing y los dos desconocidos salvándole la vida. Recordó haberse despertado varias veces en urgencias y que en esos breves lapsos de tiempo LuHan había estado a su lado, cogiéndole de la mano, murmurando palabras y gritándole a los médicos, mientras él...

_¡Ay, Dios! ¿De verdad le había vomitado encima?_

Después de la agresión todo había sido muy intenso: los vértigos, las náuseas, la visión nublada, el deseo de volver a dejarse llevar por la oscuridad y por el bendito alivio que le proporcionaba el sueño. Gracias a la luz que provenía de un pequeño foco cuadrado colocado sobre la puerta, llegó a la conclusión de que se encontraba en una habitación de hospital. Observó el cuarto en penumbra: se trataba de una habitación doble, pero la cama contigua estaba vacía y sin deshacer. En urgencias se había encontrado tan mal que, en comparación, el agudo dolor de cabeza que sentía ahora le parecía algo pequeño. Tenía el estómago un poco revuelto y, obviamente, una herida abierta en la frente, pero estaba vivo. Tembloroso, tomó una profunda bocanada de aire para ir soltándolo poco a poco mientras una ola de adrenalina le recorría el cuerpo entero. Era evidente que estaba sufriendo un trastorno de ansiedad provocado por lo que había ocurrido hace... _¿hace cuánto? **«¡Maldita sea! ¡Necesito saber qué ha ocurrido!».**_

Miró de reojo el reloj y vio que eran las cuatro de la mañana. Habían pasado nueve horas desde la terrorífica experiencia que lo había dejado solo en una habitación de hospital. Daba las gracias por seguir vivo. Al mover el brazo izquierdo sintió un dolor punzante en el dorso de la mano y, al mirar, se percató de que tenía una vía. Volvió a poner el brazo en la misma posición que antes y trató de estirar el otro con cuidado, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba metido en una cápsula cálida, aprisionado en una cárcel.

—LuHan —susurró con dulzura al darse cuenta de que no estaba solo.

Posó los ojos en el lugar en el que sus pieles estaban en contacto y vio que tenían los dedos entrelazados y que él apoyaba la cabeza en ellos con los ojos cerrados. El corazón le dio un vuelco mientras lo recorría con la mirada y contemplaba cada centímetro de aquel rostro perfecto que amaba. Se regodeó en aquella vista con la sensación de que llevaba una vida entera sin ver sus atractivas facciones. Parecía tenso y serio incluso cuando dormía y lo único que suavizaba sus rasgos era un mechón de cabello cobrizo rebelde que le caía por la frente. SeHun retiró la mano con cuidado y le acarició el cabello desaliñado, recreándose con la textura de su grueso cabello.

_¿Había pasado la noche aquí? ¿Se había ido en algún momento del hospital?_ Llevaba un uniforme de enfermero de color azul que era prueba irrefutable de que el recuerdo que tenía de vomitarle encima de la camisa, que seguramente era carísima, debía ser cierto.

**_«Te quiero»._ **

Al recordar que había pronunciado esas palabras justo después de sufrir una terrible arcada y justo antes de creer que se iba a morir, sintió tal ansiedad que se le puso el cuerpo entero en tensión y dejó de acariciarle el cabello. **_«Dios mío. ¿De verdad le he dicho eso?»._** Sí, se lo había dicho. Eso lo recordaba con una nitidez absoluta.

Entonces, al ser consciente de que le había balbuceado esa frase, alejó la mano de la de él, preguntándose cómo se habría tomado esas palabras, si es que había llegado a oírlas. En urgencias había temido tanto por su vida que había sentido la necesidad de decírselo, de hacerle saber lo que sentía por él. Como no tenía ni idea de lo graves que eran las heridas, no había dudado en confesárselo. Necesitaba que supiera lo mucho que le importaba por si le ocurría algo. Ahora que sabía que iba a sobrevivir, no tenía tan claro que declarársele, que desnudar así su alma, hubiera sido una buena idea.

—¡SeHun! —LuHan se incorporó de inmediato y, como si fuera un acto reflejo, volvió a cogerlo de la mano y a entrelazar los dedos con los suyos. Se había despertado por completo y lo observaba sin ocultar su preocupación—. Estás despierto.

SeHun tenía la garganta seca y con la sensación de que la lengua estaba tan hinchada que apenas le cabía en la boca. Estiró el brazo para coger un vaso de agua que había en la mesita de noche, pero LuHan se le adelantó levantándose de un salto.

Quitó el envoltorio a una pajita y la metió en el vaso de plástico antes de acercárselo a la boca. Tomó varios sorbos y posó la mano sobre la de él mientras el líquido se deslizaba despacio por la lengua.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó en voz baja, lamiéndose los labios húmedos.

LuHan le dio explicaciones sobre el hospital en el que se encontraban y sobre los resultados positivos de sus análisis, pero que tenía que pasar la noche en observación.

—Tienes varios puntos en la frente. Por lo que me ha contado YiXing, tuviste suerte de que no te partieran el cráneo —le comentó con la voz ronca y cierta irritación.

—Tengo la cabeza muy dura —respondió él para quitar hierro al asunto.

Se acordaba perfectamente de lo fuerte que le habían golpeado y le sorprendió que las únicas consecuencias fueran un par de puntos en la frente y un dolor de cabeza agudo.

LuHan lo miró molesto.

—Ya me había dado cuenta. —Posó el vaso en la mesita y se la quedó mirando—. No volverás a alejarte de mí. De ahora en adelante siempre estarás a mi lado.

A SeHun se le cortó la respiración, mientras lo miraba sorprendido, incapaz de interrumpir esa apasionante comunicación silenciosa.

—Siempre es mucho tiempo —respondió al no encontrar una respuesta más inteligente.

Los ojos de LuHan empezaron a echar chispas, como cuando estaba a punto de ponerse testarudo.

—Eso no me importa. Vas a volver a casa conmigo. No pienso confiar tu seguridad a un grupo de incompetentes. Si YiXing no hubiera estado...

—Me salvó la vida, LuHan. Tu hermano arriesgó la vida por mí —murmuró agradeciendo a YiXing en silencio que hubiera estado ahí, y que hubiera logrado evitar que esos hombres lo metieran en el coche—. Si no llega a ser por él, estaría muerto.

Incapaz de ocultar la frustración, LuHan se peinó desesperado el cabello con los dedos antes de refunfuñar:

—YiXing debería haberte acompañado a casa. Los escoltas no tenían suficiente experiencia. Deberían haber estado tan cerca de ti que hubieran oído hasta tu respiración. El tiempo que tardaron en reaccionar es inaceptable.

—Me marché sin dar la oportunidad a YiXing de ofrecerse a llevarme a casa. Empezó a hacerme preguntas sobre JunMyeon y me sentí incómodo. Los guardaespaldas no tardaron en llegar, pero los delincuentes actuaron muy rápido. Ocurrió todo en cuestión de segundos. — ** _«Aunque a mí me parecieron horas»._**

—Si YiXing no hubiera ido a buscarte a la salida de ese restaurante, habrías llegado a casa sano y salvo.

LuHan estaba tan alterado que le vibraba hasta el pecho. SeHun le apretó la mano.

—Eso no lo sabes. Puede que me hubieran alcanzado de todos modos. Si YiXing no hubiera estado ahí, habría sido peor. Por favor, no culpes ni a YiXing ni a los guardaespaldas. Estoy muy agradecido con todos.

—No estoy de acuerdo, pero está bien —gruñó—. Mañana vendrás a casa conmigo y a partir de ahora tendrás más escoltas que el presidente de Corea. JunMyeon también piensa que estarás más seguro conmigo. Aunque tengo claro que no le hace especial ilusión que vivas tan cerca de un Xiao.

Volvió a sentarse en la silla, sin dejar de apretarle la mano ni relajar la intensa mirada de inquietud.

—¿Ha venido JunMyeon? —preguntó sorprendido, pues no sabía cómo se habría enterado de que lo habían agredido.

—Se fue hace una hora o dos. Lo llamé yo. Ha pasado toda la tarde aquí. ¿No lo recuerdas?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Después de la agresión lo único que recuerdo son fragmentos sueltos e inconexos. ¿Te he vomitado encima?

—¿De eso sí te acuerdas? —Le observó la cara en busca de algo, como si quisiera adivinar qué recordaba y qué no—. Cuando te metieron en la habitación, JunMyeon me trajo este uniforme de enfermero y me indicó un lugar donde ducharme.

—¡Dios, LuHan! ¡Cuánto lo siento!

_¿Había algo más vergonzoso que vomitar encima a un hombre como Xiao LuHan?_

—¿Por qué? No lo hiciste a propósito. Además, me sentí aliviado porque al menos estabas despierto.

SeHun estaba sorprendido de que LuHan hubiera permanecido a su lado mientras él tenía arcadas y que, además, hubiera estado sujetándolo sin morirse de asco.

—¿YiXing se encuentra bien?

—Sí. —Soltó una escueta carcajada carente de gracia—. El único problema es que ha tenido que permanecer en la misma habitación que Kim JunMyeon. Estaba nervioso y JunMyeon lo miraba como si tuviera ganas de matarlo con algún método lento y doloroso.

—Ojalá supiera qué pasó entre ellos —comentó pensativo.

Hizo una mueca de dolor al comprobar que el pinchazo que sentía en la cabeza iba en aumento, y acabó teniendo la sensación de que algo enorme le apretaba el cráneo sin piedad.

LuHan frunció el ceño.

—¿Quieres un analgésico? Llamaré a la enfermera. —Estiró el brazo para pulsar el timbre.

—No. Espera. —Respiró hondo, tratando de coger fuerzas para decirle lo que le tenía que decir: volver a su casa con él no estaba en sus planes—. No puedo ir a casa contigo, LuHan. Volveré a la de JunMyeon. No pasará nada. Han arrestado a uno de los tipos y lo más probable es que el otro esté huyendo despavorido. Dudo de que ir por mí sea su prioridad en este momento.

A LuHan se le tensó el cuerpo entero, desde el semblante hasta los dedos, que apretaron con más fuerza la mano de SeHun.

—No hay discusión que valga. —Le clavó una mirada amenazante—. Vas a venir conmigo —repuso enfadado, marcando cada una de las palabras.

SeHun soltó un bufido de frustración.

—No eres mi guardia particular. No necesito que nadie me proteja. Llevo solo mucho tiempo.

Solo, añorando a LuHan, si bien en aquella época aún no sabía a quién añoraba.

**_«Alejarme de él ha sido tan doloroso que no podría superar otra despedida. Pasar tiempo junto a LuHan es peligroso, pues, cuando se vaya de mi lado, me dolerá el doble y, cuando vuelva a estar solo, tendré aún más recuerdos con los que torturarme»._ **

—Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte a la compañía —bufó con una mirada posesiva y un gesto salvaje, casi animal—. Mientras corras peligro, no me separaré de ti. Siempre estarás protegido.

SeHun se estremeció tratando de zafarse de su mano. No le estaba haciendo daño, de hecho, ni siquiera le incomodaba la forma en que lo estaba agarrando. Más bien lo contrario. LuHan lo hacía sentirse a salvo, lo hacía sentirse querido, y era precisamente eso lo que lo asustaba. Ese miedo lo impulsaba a luchar con todas sus fuerzas contra la posibilidad de acostumbrarse a esa sensación.

—No puedes darme órdenes. Hace tan sólo unas semanas que nos conocemos. ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí? —preguntó sin andarse con rodeos, pero incapaz de ocultar una emoción tan intensa que se parecía al pánico.

Tenía que distanciarse, pero le costaba hacerlo. Después del suceso de la noche anterior se sentía desamparado e indefenso, y lo que más le apetecía en el mundo era lanzarse a aquellos brazos cálidos y protectores para refugiarse ahí hasta recuperar el equilibrio.

—¡Llevo más de un año preocupándome por ti, joder! —le soltó furioso y frustrado—. No ha habido ni un sólo día en todo ese tiempo en el que no me haya obsesionado con si estarías a salvo o no.

—Pero si nos conocemos desde hace unas semanas... —contestó confuso en un murmullo imperceptible.

Exhaló un suspiro irregular y la incertidumbre le transformó el semblante mientras desviaba la mirada hacia un lado, y concentraba la atención en la desnuda pared blanca que tenía delante.

—Mi madre hablaba de ti sin parar. Un día, hace más de un año, estábamos en el restaurante y me dijo quién eras. —Suspiró como si renunciara a continuar con la explicación—. No lo puedo explicar porque no lo entiendo ni yo, pero desde aquel momento me sentí en la obligación de cuidar de ti. ¡Hasta te seguía a casa cada noche para asegurarme de que llegabas bien a tu apartamento!

Atónito, preguntó con voz temblorosa:

—¿Como si fuera amigo tuyo porque lo era de tu madre?

LuHan se giró hacia él y le dedicó una de sus miradas apasionadas e intensas.

—No. Como una obsesión que era incapaz de controlar. Como si fueras mío y tuviera que protegerte.

Entonces le dedicó su mirada de _«Quiero follarte hasta que te vuelvas loco»_ y SeHun sintió las oleadas de calor que transmitía su cuerpo. _¿Debería enfadarse porque LuHan hubiera estado espiándolo y siguiéndolo como un acosador?_ Quizá debería estar enfadado, pero no lo estaba. Por extraño que resulte, contemplando su cara acongojada, se sintió totalmente relajado y notó cómo el corazón se le derretía en el pecho. LuHan se había mantenido en segundo plano, vigilándolo en silencio como un ángel de la guarda sin esperar nada a cambio. Recordó la conversación que había tenido con YongSun en el restaurante y se sintió aliviado al comprobar que los instintos protectores del LuHan rescatador seguían intactos.

—¿Por qué yo? Seguro que hay un montón de personas a las que tu protección les vendría muy bien.

LuHan se encogió de hombros, pero su intensa mirada bastó como explicación.

—No tengo ni la menor idea. Eres la única persona del mundo que me ha hecho sentir así.

Pronunció las últimas palabras como si le avergonzaran. Era obvio que ser incapaz de controlar sus sentimientos no le hacía la menor gracia. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza intentando asimilar que LuHan llevara un año tratando de protegerlo. _¿Qué clase de hombre hacía algo así? ¿Qué sexy multimillonario dedicaba su tiempo a preocuparse por un don nadie, por un hombre que no llamaba la atención y que, en principio, no estaba a su altura?_ No es que se considerara inferior a nadie por ser pobre... pero era realista: los hombres de la clase social de LuHan no se fijaban en personas como él. Estaban demasiado ocupados acumulando riqueza y reinando en sus imperios.

—Cuidar de mí porque soy amigo de tu madre ha sido muy dulce de tu parte. Pero no puedes protegerme eternamente.

LuHan se levantó de la silla y se sentó con delicadeza en la cama para que estuvieran cara a cara.

—No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? No soy un hombre dulce. —Sus movimientos contradijeron a sus palabras, pues le acomodó un mechón que le había caído al rostro con suma delicadeza mientras le rozaba la sien con el dedo índice y le acariciaba la mejilla con suavidad—. No me he comportado así porque sea generoso o altruista. Quería follarte. A mi modo de ver, es un motivo bastante egoísta —comentó con aridez, burlándose de sí mismo.

SeHun reprimió una sonrisa, preguntándose por qué le daba tanta rabia que le dijeran que era dulce.

—Si eso era lo que te motivaba, ¿por qué no lo hiciste? Podrías haberme abordado o haber pedido a tu madre que nos presentara. Creo que es bastante obvio que me atraes.

**_«Es mucho más que atracción»_**. LuHan apartó la mano de su rostro y desvió la mirada.

—Me he olvidado de pedirte el analgésico. Seguro que te duele.

Pulsó el botón para llamar a la enfermera y una voz joven de mujer respondió de inmediato a través del pequeño altavoz situado al lado del timbre:

—¿Qué desea?

LuHan se puso de pie para ofrecer una respuesta tajante.

—El joven Oh necesita un analgésico —ordenó.

—Enseguida —respondieron.

SeHun seguía sin entender por qué había ignorado su pregunta de esa manera. _¿O acaso lo había evitado a propósito?_ Inclinó la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara. Tenía el ceño fruncido y una expresión implacable. SeHun se cruzó de brazos y se enfrentó a su feroz mirada con una leve sonrisa.

—Tu táctica ya no funciona conmigo —le advirtió con tranquilidad.

—¿Qué táctica? —bufó cruzándose de brazos como él para retarlo con una expresión indescifrable.

—La táctica que utilizas para que me sienta atrapado y me calle —Elevó una ceja, manteniéndole la mirada.

Xiao LuHan podía gruñir, refunfuñar y bufar todo lo que quisiera, pero SeHun sabía cómo era en realidad. Bajo esa máscara de borde mandón se ocultaba una capa de compasión y bondad que probablemente jamás mostraría en público. Pero él lo había visto, lo había descubierto: si lo único que hubiera querido hubiera sido tirárselo, podría haberse presentado y haberlo conocido en persona; de ese modo, se habría ahorrado mucho tiempo.

LuHan se inclinó hacia él despacio, tan despacio que a SeHun se le cortó la respiración. Sus ojos ambarinos brillaban con llamas de pasión y lo miraron fijamente hasta hacerlo estremecer. Las vibraciones que transmitía eran tan intensas que su cuerpo reaccionó de forma instintiva. Acercó la boca a su oreja y SeHun sintió en el cuello y en la mejilla la calidez de su aliento. Aquella amenaza en forma de susurro le produjo un escalofrío que le recorrió la columna vertebral de un extremo al otro. No sentía miedo, sino un anhelo que le abatió el cuerpo entero con la fuerza de un huracán.

Cuando una enfermera de mediana edad entró en el cuarto, SeHun exhaló un gran suspiro y LuHan tuvo que incorporarse y alejarse de la cama. La mujer le proporcionó a SeHun la medicina, antes de medirle las constantes vitales con gran eficiencia. Tras realizar una evaluación rápida y preguntar si necesitaban algo más, se marchó.

—Me extraña no estar compartiendo habitación —murmuró SeHun una vez que la enfermera hubo salido—. Este hospital suele estar bastante lleno.

Había hecho prácticas en ese centro y sabía que las habitaciones siempre estaban ocupadas en esa época del año. LuHan dio la vuelta a la silla y se sentó al revés, con los brazos apoyados sobre el respaldo de madera. Por primera vez desde que SeHun había abierto los ojos, sonrió.

—Ser un multimillonario que casualmente dona generosas sumas de dinero a ONG's relacionadas con la salud tiene sus ventajas.

La silla estaba muy cerca de la cama, por lo que SeHun vio sus traviesos ojos ámbar en la penumbra.

—Así que como colaboras con la causa, ¿pides una habitación privada? —intentó reprenderle, pero sus labios no pudieron contener una sonrisa.

LuHan se encogió de hombros.

—Yo no. YiXing se encargó de la habitación mientras yo me estaba duchando. Y dudo de que fuera una petición.

SeHun puso los ojos en blanco, convencido de que YiXing rara vez pedía algo. Él siempre exigía y esperaba que la gente hiciera todo lo que ordenaba. Sin embargo, al igual que su hermano, bajo las capas de hielo YiXing escondía un corazón de oro.

Le empezaron a pesar los párpados a causa de la potente medicación. Bostezó mientras LuHan lo cogía de la mano y rozaba su palma con el pulgar.

—Es el analgésico. No estoy acostumbrado —masculló. De pronto se sentía agotado.

—Duerme. No me moveré de aquí —respondió con voz ronca y tono de preocupación.

—Deberías irte a casa a dormir. Llevas aquí toda la noche. Estoy bien.

—No me iré a casa hasta que puedas acompañarme —repuso cerrándose en banda.

—No voy a ir a casa contigo —masculló cerrando y abriendo los párpados, adormilado.

—Eso ya lo veremos. Ahora duerme —susurró con suavidad.

Su entonación relajante y calmada no lo engañó ni por un instante. Sabía que cuando se despertara volvería a la carga con toda la artillería. Como en ese momento no le quedaban ni fuerzas ni ganas para pelearse con él, cedió al sueño.

Horas después LuHan utilizó todos los recursos a su alcance para convencerlo de que volver a su casa era la mejor opción. Recibió visitas de JunMyeon, YongSun, YiXing, el médico y el agente de policía. Todos subrayaron lo importante que era que se encontrara en un entorno seguro e insistieron en que la casa de LuHan sería el lugar en el que estaría más protegido. JunMyeon se lo aconsejó a regañadientes; obviamente la idea no le hacía mucha gracia, pero pensaba que era el lugar en el que estaría más a salvo.

**_«¿Qué habrá hecho para que el agente y el médico insistan en que su casa es la mejor opción?»._ **

Cuando se quedaron a solas, LuHan le dijo que si se negaba a ir con él, se lo cargaría al hombro y se lo llevaría sin importarle lo mucho que gritara o pataleara. Pero lo que lo convenció para subirse en el Mercedes y permitir que JongDae los llevara a su casa no fue la amenaza de LuHan ni el hecho de que no tuviera a dónde ir, sino la mirada salvaje entre el agotamiento y la desesperación que le dedicó LuHan cuando le pidió que se fuera con él. Tenía pinta de no haber dormido ninguna noche: llevaba el rostro demacrado que demostraba el cansancio y el estrés en el que había estado. **_«Tiene miedo. Se preocupa por mí»._** Le parecía tan tierno que se le partía el corazón con sólo pensar en lo mucho que se inquietaría si no iba con él a su casa, así que dio su brazo a torcer. Ya se preocuparía más adelante por el dolor adicional que sentiría cuando volviera a llegar la hora de separarse. De momento lo único que tenía en mente era que LuHan se relajara, durmiera y comiera.

La mirada de desesperación en el rostro de LuHan le hacía más daño que cualquier dolor que pudiera sentir en el futuro. **_«Tendré que superarlo»._** En realidad, _¿qué opciones tenía?_ Podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras LuHan sufría o preocuparse más adelante por el dolor. Eligió la segunda opción y la cara de alivio de LuHan compensó todo el dolor que pudiera padecer en el futuro.


	12. XII

Varias noches después, LuHan estuvo dando vueltas y cambiando de postura en su inmensa cama hasta que quedó tumbado de espaldas mirando el techo. Se sentía frustrado y tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par cuando deberían estar cerrados para compensar lo que no había dormido los días previos. Desde que SeHun lo había abandonado tan sólo conseguía dormir unas pocas horas al día y, ahora que había regresado, seguía sin lograr conciliar el sueño.

**_«Te quiero»._ **

La confesión que le había hecho en forma de susurro resonaba en su mente cada minuto del día. _¿Lo había dicho en serio? ¿Se estaba dirigiendo a él? ¿A LuHan?_ En Urgencias, SeHun había estado tan confuso y desorientado que no tenía claro ni dónde se hallaba. LuHan ni siquiera sabía si recordaba haber pronunciado esas palabras, así que _¿cómo iba a estar seguro de qué quería decir con ellas?_ Quizá tan sólo se trataba de un balbuceo inconsciente como consecuencia de la agresión.

Además, tampoco sabía si quería que esas palabras se dirigieran a él.

**_«¡No seas idiota, claro que sí!»._ **

Gruñó en voz baja, se puso otra almohada bajo la cabeza e intentó hacer caso omiso de su polla que, empalmada bajo las sábanas, formaba una gran tienda de campaña que palpitaba. _¿Es que no podía pensar en SeHun sin que se le pusieran los huevos morados?_ En realidad, sí; sabía que sí podía. Después de la agresión había estado tan asustado que se había olvidado por completo del sexo. Verlo tan frágil, pálido e indefenso en la cama de un hospital lo había destrozado y le habían dolido partes del cuerpo situadas por encima de la cintura. Durante varios días la desesperante necesidad que sentía de protegerlo y defenderlo había sido su principal motivación.

Esbozó una tímida sonrisa al recordar lo mucho que se había ofendido SeHun al enterarse de que había llamado a la universidad para explicar la situación, y había logrado que aceptaran que se ausentara durante una semana para descansar. Él lo había hecho para ayudarlo, para que no tuviera que preocuparse por nada y dispusiera de tiempo para recuperarse, pero el loco de su chico había dado por hecho que volvería a la universidad en cuanto le dieran de alta en el hospital. Le había plantado cara y lo había encarado por interferir en su vida. A SeHun no le daba miedo decirle las cosas a la cara y a él esa actitud le resultaba de lo más provocativa.

Quizá —solo quizá— a una parte de él incluso le gustara.

Jamás nadie se había negado a obedecerle, ni le había cuestionado sus actos o su modo de comportarse. Las personas siempre lo habían utilizado y, a cambio, habían dejado que él usara sus cuerpos. A nadie le había importado lo suficiente como para echarle nada en cara. A nadie hasta que conoció a SeHun...

**_«Estoy loco por él. No hay vuelta atrás»._ **

Sentía que algo se estaba revolviendo por dentro y no le parecía una sensación agradable. **_«Follar. Pagar. Pasar al siguiente»._** Así es como se había relacionado con las personas desde que tenía uso de razón, pero SeHun estaba cambiando todo eso y lo estaba tentando a que se fiara de él. _¡Y vaya si estaba tentado!_ Aunque le resultara muy doloroso cuando SeHun lo miraba como si fuera capaz de leerle el alma, saber que se preocupaba por él como para hacerlo le cautivaba hasta la intoxicación.

A él le importaban un bledo sus cicatrices, su dinero y su elevada posición social.

**_«Y piensa que soy el hombre más atractivo que ha visto en su vida, con o sin cicatrices cree que soy perfecto»._ **

YiXing le había contado todo lo que le había dicho SeHun; entre otras cosas, que LuHan era el que estaba más bueno de los Xiao. Su hermano y él nunca habían competido. Todo lo contrario: siempre habían trabajado juntos; primero para sobrevivir y después para prosperar. Aunque discutieran a menudo, LuHan quería a su hermano. Con todo su ser. Está bien, YiXing era un imbécil con las personas, pero no podía echarle eso en cara porque él era igual. Puede que incluso peor. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que se había alegrado al enterarse de que SeHun lo había retado y le había aclarado muchas cosas a su hermano cuando tomaron un café antes de la agresión.

**_«Te quiero»._ **

Le chirriaron los dientes y se tumbó de lado. Ahuecó la almohada para tratar de ponerse cómodo. Tenía que olvidarse de todo eso, reprimir sus sentimientos y dejar de desear algo más que su presencia. Debía contentarse con saber que estaba a salvo. _¿Acaso no era suficiente?_ Al menos ya no se sentía frustrado y furioso por no saber dónde se encontraba o si se hallaba en peligro.

Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos junto a SeHun, pero de pronto un grito desgarrador lo hizo incorporarse sobresaltado con todos los músculos en tensión y el corazón a mil por hora. **_«¡SeHun!»_**. Se quedó varios segundos paralizado por el pánico mientras los chillidos aumentaban en volumen e intensidad. Apoyó los pies en el suelo y corrió hacia su dormitorio a oscuras por el pasillo mientras el instinto de protegerlo enviaba adrenalina a cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Encendió la luz sin detenerse un instante y frenó en seco a los pies de la cama. SeHun se estaba abrazando a sí mismo como si tratara de protegerse de una amenaza. Las lágrimas corrían por su dulce rostro, tenía la cara sudada y la cabeza gacha. Gimoteaba y respiraba con dificultad.

—¿SeHun, qué ha pasado? —preguntó sentándose a su lado.

Las sábanas estaban revueltas en una maraña, algunas incluso en el piso.

—Estaba soñando —susurró como si todavía no se lo creyera del todo y tuviera que convencerse a sí mismo—. He tenido una pesadilla.

LuHan lo cogió en brazos y lo sentó en su regazo, atrayendo su débil y tembloroso cuerpo hacia el suyo para transmitirle calor y serenidad. Lo estrechó entre sus brazos con el corazón acelerado y le apoyó la cabeza en su cuello.

—¿Con qué estabas soñando?

Le acarició el cabello, deslizando las yemas de los dedos entre los sedosos mechones argentados mientras él respiraba hondo para tratar de apaciguar su alterado corazón.

—Con la agresión. Parecía tan real... —murmuró estremeciéndose junto a su cuerpo.

—Ya ha pasado. Estás a salvo. Siempre lo estarás.

**_«Aquí. Conmigo»._ **

Lo apartó de su regazo y se dispuso a levantarse, pero los brazos de SeHun se tensaron alrededor de su cuello para sujetarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡No! ¡No te vayas todavía, por favor!

Aquel grito de vulnerabilidad se le clavó en las entrañas como un cuchillo. **_«Me necesita»_**. Y él no dejaría de estar a su lado por culpa de las inseguridades.

—Tranquilo. No me iré. No te dejaré solo.

**_«Jamás te dejaré solo»._** SeHun siguió sujetándolo del cuello mientras él se reclinaba, lo cogía en brazos y se ponía de pie, tratando de no prestar atención a la diminuta camiseta negra que apenas le cubría el trasero. Contuvo un gruñido y, al atraer su cuerpo hacia el suyo, sintió la tela arañándole el pecho. Salió del dormitorio y recorrió el pasillo para dirigirse a su cuarto con el ser al que más apreciaba en la vida entre los brazos.

Como SeHun seguía aferrado a su cuello, LuHan tuvo que agacharse para dejarlo en la inmensa cama. El pavor empezó a desaparecer y SeHun relajó los brazos, de modo que LuHan pudo taparlo con las sábanas y el edredón. Se metió en la cama a su lado y lo abrazó con todo su cuerpo, envolviéndolo y protegiéndolo con sus cálidos y protectores brazos. SeHun suspiró y se relajó en la calidez que le proporcionaba LuHan, posando la cabeza en su hombro y saboreando la seguridad que ofrecía su cuerpo.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —preguntó con voz queda y, al hacerlo, lo despeinó con el aliento.

—Sí. Siento haberte despertado. Volveré enseguida a mi cama.

SeHun no quería irse de ahí, quería quedarse tal y como estaba —protegido y a salvo en sus brazos—, pero respetaba que LuHan necesitara su espacio para dormir.

—No irás a ninguna parte —replicó como una orden.

—Pero así no conseguirás dormir —protestó, sintiéndose egoísta por querer quedarse.

—SeHun. No conseguiré dormir si no estás aquí... conmigo. Estas dos últimas semanas no he dormido nada.

LuHan lo atrajo hacia él cogiéndolo por la cintura y, como no dejó ni un hueco entre sus cuerpos, SeHun notó un bulto en el trasero.

—Estás desnudo.

—Siempre duermo desnudo, SeHun. Tendrás que acostumbrarte —murmuró con voz ronca—. ¿Quieres contarme lo que has soñado?

Aunque en realidad lo que quería era olvidar esa pesadilla, se dio media vuelta entre sus brazos, desesperado por abrazar aquel cuerpo cálido. SeHun no era una persona débil ni frágil, pero cuando enterró la cara en su pecho firme de LuHan, se sintió como tal.

—Estaba soñando con lo que pasó, pero en la pesadilla sí lograban meterme en el coche. Iban a violarme antes de pegarme un tiro en la cabeza. Me resistí con todas mis fuerzas, pero lograron arrancarme la ropa. Eran mucho más fuertes que yo. Lo único en lo que pensaba era que quería morirme antes de que me violaran, pero el que logró escapar se me subió encima mientras el otro me apuntaba con una pistola en la sien. —Sacudió la cabeza tratando de no quebrarse. Tan sólo había sido una pesadilla. No había ocurrido de verdad—. ¡Pero parecía tan real! Sentía su olor corporal, veía sus ojos perversos... Me desperté justo cuando... —Fue bajando de volumen hasta que su voz se redujo a un suspiro.

LuHan lo meció y le acarició la espalda con una mano, como si estuviera consolando a un niño pequeño.

—Shh... Tranquilo. Estás a salvo. Ya no pueden acercarse a ti. No lo permitiré

La pesadilla lo hacía estremecerse sin descanso, y lo único que le apetecía hacer en ese momento era olvidarse de todos esos agrios recuerdos, deleitarse en las sensaciones y disfrutar del increíble cuerpo que tenía el hombre que lo estaba consolando. El único hombre que, con sus sensuales manos, podía hacerle olvidar todo lo que había pasado los últimos días.

—LuHan, hazme el amor. Ayúdame a olvidar —susurró con una voz tímida y temblorosa. Sus ojos borgoña brillaban con anhelo.

Lo empujó con suavidad para que se tumbara de espaldas y notó cómo su cuerpo entero se tensaba. Recorrió su pecho con las manos, deleitándose tanto en los firmes músculos como en la piel tersa y caliente. Palpó despacio cada centímetro de su cuerpo, desde los hombros hasta el vientre, y acarició la tentadora mata de vello que conducía del ombligo a la ingle.

—¡No podemos hacerlo! —exclamó LuHan frustrado, agarrando con fuerza las aventureras manos de SeHun—. No hay nada más agradable que sentir tus manos por todo mi cuerpo, pero acaban de darte de alta.

—Me la dieron hace días y ya no me duele nada. Me encuentro bien. Tan solo tengo un pequeño corte en la frente. La única parte del cuerpo que me duele está bastante abajo y sé que tú también sientes lo mismo —LuHan no opuso resistencia cuando SeHun separó las piernas, colocándose tentadoramente frente a él.

Puede que lo estuviera presionando demasiado, puede que le estuviera pidiendo algo que él no podía ofrecer, pero le daba igual; necesitaba que LuHan lo poseyera, necesitaba sentirlo dentro.

—Por favor —le rogó con desesperación mientras bajaba la mano para coger su polla erecta.

—¡No, SeHun! Si me tocas, me corro —explicó con la voz entrecortada mientras cogía la mano de SeHun y la ponía sobre su pecho.

Con la mano que tenía libre, masajeó el pene de SeHun por encima de su bóxer recorriendo toda su longitud.

—Estás duro.

—Porque te necesito.

Gimió mientras el dedo de LuHan masajeaba y frotaba su glande. Un deseo frenético le mordía el cuerpo entero y no era capaz de pensar, solo de reaccionar a la loca necesidad que palpitaba y lo hacía temblar, así que se quitó el bóxer, lo tiró entre las sábanas y se subió encima de LuHan, sentándose a horcajadas. Le puso las manos a ambos lados de la cara y lo besó. Estaba encima de él, besándole en los labios y listo para perderse en las sensaciones de su tacto, pero un instante después... se encontró tumbado boca arriba. LuHan le había dado la vuelta y había arrancado su boca de la de él.

—No. No puedo —se lamentó con aspecto atormentado—. No puedo, joder.

LuHan le sujetaba las muñecas por encima de la cabeza y lo aplastaba con el torso para que no pudiera moverse. Respiraba con gran dificultad y, al tratar de introducir y expulsar aire de los pulmones, emitía sonidos guturales. SeHun sacudió la cabeza para disipar la niebla erótica que lo había cegado y miró a la figura que lo sujetaba: un hombre que sufría un terrible tormento. **_«Mierda. ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Lo he forzado demasiado?»_**. La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana, pero no era suficiente para verle los ojos... aunque no le hacía falta vérselos. La voz, la respiración, el cuerpo tembloroso y la manera de sujetarlo por las muñecas le decían que acababa de enviarlo directamente a su propia pesadilla.

—LuHan, soy yo: SeHun. —Trató de mover los brazos, pero no logró zafarse de sus manos—. Háblame.

—Sé quién eres, pero no puedo hacerlo, joder.

A excepción de su pecho, que se hinchaba y deshinchaba, el resto de su cuerpo permanecía inmóvil.

—Bésame.

SeHun seguía atrapado bajo su cuerpo, sometido a su dominio y sin saber qué podría mitigar su pavor. No le estaba haciendo daño, pero quería devolverlo al aquí y al ahora. No sabía qué había hecho, pero lo había herido sin proponérselo y eso había desatado un ataque de pánico. Tenía el corazón a cien por hora y la sensación de que llevaban así una eternidad cuando por fin LuHan agachó la cabeza y posó la boca sobre la suya. Lo besó como quien acaba de recuperar la compostura y le metió la lengua en la boca como un látigo, conquistándolo una y otra vez. Su actitud salvaje y dominante despertó un instinto animal en SeHun, como si su cuerpo respondiera de manera instintiva a él. Empujó la lengua contra la suya y se rindió a su sometimiento, permitiéndole ser el amo.

—SeHun —susurró su nombre tras separar la boca de sus labios, y enterrar la cabeza en un costado de su cuello.

—Sí. Sólo tú y yo, LuHan. Sólo nosotros.

—Necesito follarte. —Su melódica voz quedó amortiguada por el contacto con su cuello.

—Hazlo. Tal y como estamos.

Lo que había detonado esa extraña reacción era que SeHun se hubiera puesto encima y hubiera controlado la situación, pero el deseo seguía ahí. SeHun percibía una pasión voraz que le rozaba el muslo, estaba duro como una roca.

—Lo siento, SeHun. Me estaba gustando mucho, pero es que no pude...

—Déjalo. Da igual. Ahora solo quiero sentirte dentro de mí. —Separó las piernas y trató de mover los brazos—. ¿Puedes soltarme?

Fue soltándolo despacio a medida que se movía entre sus muslos.

—Sí, creo que sí —respondió con un tono que revelaba gran inquietud.

SeHun tuvo sentimientos indecisos mientras liberaba las muñecas de sus manos, que prácticamente lo habían soltado de todo, y le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos.

—Solo quiero abrazarte. Tú tienes el control.

—Contigo siempre lo pierdo —murmuró en voz baja, mostrándose reacio a resignarse.

—Hazme el amor, LuHan.

Ya no le importaba rogarle.

El ataque de pavor y la vulnerabilidad de LuHan habían acabado de un plumazo con sus instintos de protegerse a sí mismo. Tenía que ayudarlo a liberarse, a borrar ese secreto que lo tenía prisionero. Era un hombre demasiado bueno, una persona demasiado generosa como para permanecer atrapado en el pasado, incapaz de seguir adelante. **_«Por no mencionar que lo amo y que lo deseo tanto que me duele»._** Hacía tiempo que debería haber dejado de negar la realidad y haber aceptado que era incapaz de no involucrarse sentimentalmente con LuHan.

Se había comportado con cobardía y egoísmo porque le daba tanto miedo acabar destrozado que había preferido negar el brutal magnetismo que ejercía sobre él. Y la sensación era mutua. Él no era el único que se estaba resistiendo a esa tentación, sin saber cómo enfrentarse a ella. _¡Dios!_ LuHan llevaba más de un año detrás de él, tratando de protegerlo. Lo había sacado de la calle, literalmente, y le había puesto en bandeja todas las cosas con las que una persona podría soñar, y no sólo materiales. Lo consolaba cuando estaba disgustado y se quedaba a su lado cuando se encontraba enfermo. Lo escuchaba como si todas sus preocupaciones, sus ideas y sus sueños fueran importantes para él. Era obvio que sentía algo. La pregunta era: _¿sería la misma atracción irresistible y fascinante que sentía SeHun?_ Esa química poderosa y misteriosa que lo había seducido había crecido a una velocidad vertiginosa hasta convertirse en un amor que le arañaba las entrañas, le cortaba la respiración y le robaba hasta el sentido común.

—Tócame. Por favor

Más que una petición, su voz arisca y crispada expresaba una orden desesperada motivada por el deseo y el anhelo. Las manos de SeHun se movían despacio, acariciando sus hombros, palpando cada centímetro de sus músculos y saboreando la fuerza que irradiaba su cuerpo. Recorrió con parsimonia la espalda con las manos hasta alcanzar la nuca. Le tiró del cabello para que inclinara la cabeza y le recorrió la clavícula con besos ligeros mientras lo peinaba con los dedos.

Gimió levemente antes de llevar la boca a su palpitante cuello y, al inhalar su aroma, una calidez erótica se propagó por todo su cuerpo. Respiró hondo para que su fragancia lo consumiera, mientras el sensual latido que galopaba bajo sus labios le aseguraba que LuHan sentía la misma necesidad que él. LuHan emitió un gruñido antes de poner en marcha su cuerpo mientras humedecía los bordes ansiosos de su entrada, palpando suavemente pero con firmeza para luego dar paso a sus dedos lubricados, que preparaban el pasaje estrecho de SeHun. Su duro miembro encontró en el trasero de SeHun, un cálido lugar en el que reposar y su hinchada verga se deslizó en su apretado agujero. Sintió que cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas entraba en combustión en el momento en que SeHun abrió más las piernas, rogándole en silencio que lo saciara, que lograra satisfacer esa necesidad loca que lo arañaba por dentro sin descanso. Él se incorporó sin previo aviso y SeHun gimoteó al sentirse privado del calor que desprendía. LuHan buscó el dobladillo de su camiseta, se la quitó por la cabeza y la tiró al suelo.

—Así ya no hay nada entre nosotros —gruñó antes de volver a inclinarse sobre él.

SeHun gimió al sentir de nuevo su ardiente cuerpo contra el suyo, y saboreó la dulce sensación de rozar piel con piel.

—Mío. Eres mío. Dilo. —Se le escapó la exigencia entre los labios como si no fuera capaz de contenerse.

LuHan el Dominante había vuelto para la revancha y SeHun se estremeció. Estaba claro que le encantaba controlar la situación, pero eso no tenía nada que ver con su pasado. Era simplemente LuHan en todo su esplendor. Casi salió por completo del interior de SeHun, arrancando un gemido ahogado, dejando que el glande besara tentadoramente su abertura ansiosa. Metió la mano entre los cuerpos y colocó su dura polla en el agujero de SeHun nuevamente para empezar a penetrarlo con gozosa lentitud.

—Dilo —repitió con mayor exigencia y un tono más posesivo.

_¡Diablos, SeHun amaba esa potencia, ese dominio!_

—Soy tuyo. Te necesito.

Para recompensarlo LuHan rugió y empujó las caderas y le metió la polla hasta el fondo, llenándolo por completo. El momento era tan carnal que a SeHun le faltó poco para alcanzar el clímax.

—¡Joder! ¡SeHun! —gimió roncamente y se alejó ligeramente para volver a penetrarlo y empujó aún más las caderas para meterse en él hasta el último centímetro—. No sé si puedo hacer el amor. Lo único que sé es follar.

SeHun se aferró a sus hombros en busca de algo de equilibrio y cordura.

—Yo tampoco sé si lo sé hacer. Supongo que tendremos que aprender juntos —respondió con el escaso aliento que le quedaba.

Le abrazó la cintura con las piernas para que lo penetrara con mayor fuerza y LuHan emitió un sonido gutural que reverberó en su garganta, mientras echaba las caderas de nuevo hacia atrás para volver a embestirlo. Una y otra vez. Agachó la cabeza para buscarlo con los labios y juguetear con su lengua y, al hacerlo, capturó con la boca los gemidos de SeHun. Cada roce de su lengua, cada embestida de su polla lo marcaba a fuego y lo reclamaba como suyo. Y SeHun poco podía hacer ante eso más que rendirse. Arrancó la boca de la de SeHun para tomar aire, algo que los dos necesitaban, y sus caderas continuaron embistiéndolo mientras gritaba:

—¡Eres mío!

Cuando le mordisqueó el cuello, un deseo animal hizo estremecer el cuerpo de SeHun, que levantó las caderas para salir al encuentro de las de LuHan. Él gimió mientras deslizaba los dedos por su cabello cobrizo antes de clavárselos en la espalda. Le hincó sus uñas cuando LuHan cambió de postura sin disminuir en lo más mínimo el ritmo frenético y apasionado con el que empujaba con furia sus caderas. Lo necesitaba con tal desesperación que estaba a punto de ponerse a gritar de frustración, pero entonces LuHan comenzó a masturbar su hinchada, llorosa polla y la visión se le nubló.

SeHun sintió que se partía en dos y pronunció un grito que le desgarró la garganta cuando se corrió, pero la boca de LuHan se lo tragó a cambio de un gemido, que vibró en su boca. Posó la boca en su hombro y empezó a jadear como un loco.

—Notar que te corres conmigo es la mejor sensación del mundo.

Arremetió duramente hasta dentro y la conexión de sus cuerpos fue aún más profunda, como si se estuvieran fundiendo el uno en el otro. Sin dejar de estremecerse a causa de la explosión orgásmica, SeHun sintió que los músculos de LuHan se tensaban y que su firme cuerpo empezaba a temblar a medida que inundaba su próstata con un calor abrasador. **_«Te quiero»_**. Lo abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo que no quería soltarlo jamás y se le fueron llenando los ojos de lágrimas a medida que la emoción en su interior aumentaba de intensidad y trataba por todos los medios de encontrar una vía de escape. SeHun lo reprimió con un grito ahogado, luchando con todas sus fuerzas contra la arrolladora necesidad de decir esas palabras en voz alta.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó LuHan preocupado y jadeante. Se echó a un lado y SeHun, aunque no soportaba esa mínima distancia entre ellos, lo soltó a regañadientes para permitirle que se tumbara a su lado.

—Estoy bien.

Obviamente había pensado que lo estaba aplastando. _¡Ni que fuera de cristal!_ Era delgado pero fuerte. El único hombre capaz de hacerlo sentir intimidado era LuHan.

Mientras suspiraba, lo atrajo hacia él sin hacer un gran esfuerzo y tapó con las sábanas sus cuerpos enredados. SeHun se acurrucó junto a él, dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro y apoyó un brazo en su cálido pecho. LuHan lo acercó aún más, cogiéndolo de la cintura con su brazo.

—Hemos hecho el amor —refunfuñó con voz cansada.

SeHun esbozó una leve sonrisa al percibir contrariedad en sus palabras y se limitó a responder un simple _«sí»_. Hacer el amor no tenía tanto que ver con los movimientos como con las emociones; aunque debía admitir que la parte física del acto a LuHan se le daba estupendamente. No importaba cómo se tocaran o qué hicieran para alcanzar el orgasmo; lo que conmocionaba a SeHun era la intensidad de la experiencia y las emociones que le generaba. En realidad el sexo de esta noche no había diferido en absoluto del que habían tenido hasta entonces: había sido igual de explosivo y arrollador. Cada vez que lo hacían se le ponía el mundo patas arriba. Nunca habían echado un polvo indiferente o distante. Siempre habían hecho el amor de un modo salvaje, apasionado e intenso. Al menos eso le parecía a él. **_«Ojalá confiara en mí»._**

Supo que estaba dormido porque respiraba profundamente y a un ritmo regular.

**_«Paso a paso»._ **

LuHan jamás dormía acompañado ni permitía que nadie se metiera en su cama cuando se sentía vulnerable. El hecho de que estuviera durmiendo plácidamente con SeHun pegado a su cuerpo como si no existiera nadie más no era un paso, era más bien una gran salto.

Se apartó un poco para ponerse cómodo y el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando LuHan reaccionó mascullando una protesta y atrayéndolo de nuevo hacia él. Sí. Mañana tendrían que hablar de sus traumas. SeHun necesitaba saber qué le había ocurrido de adolescente para que ahora reaccionara así. A él le resultaba imposible luchar con un fantasma del pasado que ni veía ni entendía. No quería volver a ver jamás a LuHan sufriendo un ataque de pánico, perdido en un miedo desconocido.

Verlo tan vulnerable le había roto el corazón y, cuando cerró los ojos agotado, sintió un implacable instinto de protegerlo. **_«Me evitará y tratará de eludir el tema. No querrá hablar de ello»_**. Si no estaba preparado para contárselo, de acuerdo. Esperaría hasta que confiara lo suficiente en él como para hacerlo. Convencido de que todo saldría bien, bostezó feliz junto al cuerpo de LuHan y su respiración no tardó en acompasarse a la de él. Aquella vez durmió demasiado bien, sin tener una sola pesadilla en toda la noche.


	13. XIII

Tres días después, LuHan garabateó su firma en el último de los documentos que su secretaria había apilado sobre la mesa esa misma mañana. Tiró el bolígrafo con más fuerza de la necesaria sobre el cúmulo de papeles que prácticamente llegaba al techo y se reclinó en el sillón de cuero negro, suspirando frustrado mientras pensaba cuántos días más podría aguantar la tensión que había entre SeHun y él.

**_«No nos acostamos juntos. No nos tocamos. No me despierto con su suave cuerpo abrazado y pegado al mío»._ **

_¡Mierda!_ Hacía tres días se había levantado con la impresión de que aquella sería la mejor mañana de su vida, pero por desgracia, lo que había ocurrido en el desayuno había convertido aquel día en uno de los peores de su vida. SeHun había querido hablar de lo sucedido la noche anterior. Él no.... Vamos, LuHan se había mostrado más que dispuesto a hablar sobre lo que había pasado después de que le diera el ataque —a comentarlo y a repetirlo, claro—, pero del ataque en sí... no, de eso no había tenido tantas ganas de hablar.

Se peinó el cabello cobrizo con los dedos y se hundió en su sillón tratando de relajar el cuerpo. En realidad, la distancia que había entre los dos no era culpa de SeHun. No del todo. SeHun no se había tomado mal que él no tuviera ningún deseo de hablar del tema, de hecho, le había dedicado una de sus dulces sonrisas y le había dicho que esperaría hasta que estuviera listo para hacerlo, pero entonces... justo cuando LuHan estaba pensando que SeHun podría esperar sentado, porque posiblemente le saldrían canas y sería viejo antes de que a él le entraran ganas de sacar el tema, le había soltado la bomba:

**_«No puedo hacer el amor contigo, LuHan. No hasta que confíes en mí lo suficiente como para contarme lo que ocurrió»._ **

Entonces, después de haberle puesto el mundo al revés con aquel comentario, lo había besado en la frente como si fuera un niño pequeño, le había deseado un buen día y se había marchado contoneando su lindo trasero. Y todo eso lo había hecho sin borrar la sonrisa reluciente que tenía. En su favor había que decir que no le había puesto las cosas difíciles, ni había levantado la voz, ni había montado una escena.

_¡Ojalá lo hubiera hecho!_ De esa forma igual le habría cogido un poco de manía y le habría resultado más fácil superar este tormento. Lo único que le molestaba en verdad era que él sí que confiaba en SeHun. Lo que pasaba es que no quería hablar de ese tema.

—¡Qué cara, LuHan! ¡Ni que estuvieran a punto de matarte! ¿Qué te pasa, hermanito? ¿Te empiezas a aburrir de SeHun? Porque en ese caso a mí no me importaría...

—Si lo tocas, te mato. —LuHan se echó hacia delante, posó los puños apretados sobre la mesa y, mientras contemplaba cómo su hermano se paseaba por el despacho, lo amenazó con una mirada de furia—. ¿Es que no sabes llamar a la puerta?

Sabía que YiXing solo estaba intentando hacerlo enojar. En realidad su hermano jamás volvería a acercarse a SeHun. Se lo había jurado y perjurado cuando había ido a pedirle perdón por lo que había hecho en la fiesta. Sin embargo, eso no le impedía utilizar el tema para sacar a LuHan de sus casillas.

YiXing le dedicó una sonrisa vanidosa y se sentó en una silla delante de la mesa de LuHan.

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Soy el dueño de la empresa.

LuHan pensó que lo único que era peor que compartir la propiedad de la empresa Xiao con YiXing era que sus despachos estuvieron en el mismo piso.

—La última vez que lo comprobé, yo también era el dueño —bramó con molestia, no estaba de humor para las tonterías de su hermano.

—Tengo más tiempo en la empresa que tú. Por lo tanto, tengo preferencia.

YiXing puso los pies encima de la mesa de LuHan, que esperó con paciencia a que su hermano se acomodara en la silla. Menudo caradura. LuHan se inclinó hacia delante y pegó un brusco manotazo a los zapatos de YiXing, que acabaron por los aires.

—¡No pongas tus apestosos pies en mi mesa! ¡Además solo es un mes de diferencia! —Gritó y no pudo evitar preguntarse **_«¿Hay algo más gracioso en el mundo que ver a un hombre con un perfecto traje de diseñador, agitando los brazos con terror para no caerse de una silla que está a punto de volcarse?»._** LuHan creía que no. No cuando el que aleteaba tan graciosamente era YiXing. Lo único que le hubiera hecho más gracia aún habría sido que la silla hubiera volcado y que su hermano se hubiera pegado un buen golpe en el culo. Pero los pies de YiXing se posaron a tiempo en el suelo y lograron evitar la caída. Se lo quedó mirando mientras se desabrochaba los botones de la chaqueta, y se inclinó hacia delante para posar los codos sobre las rodillas.

—¿Era necesario?

Ahora al que le tocaba reírse era a LuHan, que esbozó una sonrisa malvada.

—Creo que sí.

—No tengo la culpa de que hayas cometido el error de enamorarte y de que ahora estés hecho un asco. ¡Joder! ¡Pensé que estarías feliz porque SeHun volvió contigo!

YiXing se puso serio, se echó con un resoplido en la silla y puso las manos entrelazadas sobre el estómago. LuHan levantó la cabeza con brusquedad.

—¿Acaso te he dicho yo que esté enamorado?

YiXing dejó los ojos en blanco y respondió:

—No hace falta que me digas nada. Me lo dejaste bastante claro cuando cometí el error de tocarlo y me metiste una paliza que casi me dejas ciego.

—Eso no quiere decir que esté enamorado —farfulló LuHan—. Y no fue porque lo tocaras. Fue por la intención.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me diste una paliza por haber tocado a alguien que follaste?

—Jamás. Y no digas eso, no fue solo follar —le advirtió.

—A eso voy. Ahora me dirás. ¿Qué paso para que estés así? — dijo YiXing con una sonrisa.

LuHan suspiró.

—SeHun y yo tenemos un problema sin importancia.

Está bien, para él sí que tenía importancia, pero tampoco era necesario contar toda la verdad a su hermano.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Quiere que confíe en él y que le cuente el accidente que me dejó todas estas cicatrices —explicó con brusquedad—. Piensa que todavía tengo... —se mostró dubitativo antes de proseguir— traumas.

YiXing entornó los ojos y preguntó.

—¿Y es así? ¿Los tienes?

La respuesta de LuHan no se hizo esperar; de hecho, respondió demasiado rápido y demasiado a la defensiva.

—¡No! ¡Claro que no! Fue hace más de dieciséis años. ¡Joder, es que nadie lo entiende!

—El tiempo no lo cura todo, LuHan —respondió YiXing, pensativo—. Quizá deberías contárselo. Puede que lo necesites. ¿Te arriesgarías a perderlo por guardarlo en secreto? Es evidente que te ama y, quieras admitirlo o no, tú también estás enamorado. Supongo que lo que tienes que decidir es si SeHun merece la pena. —YiXing se inclinó hacia delante y fulminó a LuHan con la mirada—. No la cagues o te arrepentirás durante el resto de tu vida.

_¿Dolor? ¿Remordimiento? ¿Tristeza?_ LuHan vio pasar cada una de esas emociones por los ojos de su hermano durante un fugaz instante. Tomó aire y, cuando abrió la boca para preguntarle qué le pasaba, el semblante de YiXing se había tornado indiferente y apático. LuHan volvió a cerrar la boca tras analizar la expresión de su hermano: no había duda, no quería hablar del tema.

—No escucha razones —refunfuñó LuHan, volviendo a centrar la atención en su problema. No presionaría a YiXing para que compartiera su dolor si no quería.

—Admítelo. Estás enamorado de él. —YiXing se cruzó de brazos y dedicó a su hermano una mirada cómplice.

—Es muy cabezón.

—Estás enamorado de él.

—Confío en él. Se lo cuento todo, menos eso.

—Estás enamorado de él.

—¡Joder! —LuHan pegó tal puñetazo que la mesa entera tembló a pesar de estar hecha de roble macizo—. Me vuelve loco. Me hace feliz. Es tan hermoso que me pasaría horas contemplándolo. Es capaz de hacerme perder los estribos en cuestión de segundos. Le importa una mierda que sea rico y está más ciego que un topo porque te juro por Dios que parece que no me ve las cicatrices. Me mira de un modo que me hace sentir como si midiera más de tres metros. Y me mira a mí. No mira al multimillonario, ni al empresario triunfador; mira al hombre que hay detrás de esa fachada. A veces se pone más terco que una mula, pero eso me gusta porque sabe lo que quiere. Es inteligente. Bueno. Y me aguanta aunque sea un gruñón. Me acepta tal y como soy. —Se detuvo a tomar aire porque se estaba quedando sin aliento. Habiendo malgastado su ira en aquella confesión, prosiguió sin fuerzas—. Total, que sí, que si estos sentimientos desenfrenados y absurdos que siento por él cada minuto del día son amor... estoy jodido. No soy capaz de imaginar mi vida sin él.

Estaba tan emocionado que la voz le temblaba y miró a su hermano como si aquello fuera una tortura.

—Entonces no lo hagas —respondió YiXing sin más, alzando una ceja y mirándolo a los ojos—. Esta empresa la montamos juntos, LuHan. Empezamos en un mísero piso de una sola habitación y ahora tenemos una de las empresas más importantes del país y del mundo; y somos más ricos de lo que jamás hubiéramos soñado. Si has sido capaz de lograr todo eso, te aseguro que eres capaz de superar esto. —El tono serio de YiXing cambió para añadir—: Deja de mirarte el ombligo y busca soluciones.

Los labios de LuHan dibujaron una tímida sonrisa. Hacía años que no oía a YiXing decir esa frase. La repetían a menudo cuando empezaron Xiao Corporation. Siempre que uno de los dos se quedaba frustrado porque el trabajo no iba bien, el otro le pegaba un empujón diciendo esas palabras. Se había convertido en una especie de costumbre para ellos, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no lo necesitaban. Tenían un sinfín de trabajadores a su cargo que cobraban un buen sueldo precisamente para evitar que los problemas llegaran hasta cualquiera de los dos.

—A veces pienso que preferiría montar una empresa partiendo de cero que tener que enfrentarme a esto.

YiXing se encogió de hombros.

—Los negocios son los negocios. A veces no es fácil, pero el resultado es bastante predecible. Las relaciones son una mierda. No tienes datos, estadísticas ni nada que justifique la decisión de lanzarte. Sólo emociones.

YiXing se estremeció como si pensar en comprometerse con alguien fuera un tipo de tortura.

—Entonces, ¿por qué diablos me animas a que lo haga? —LuHan fulminó a su hermano con una mirada de irritación.

—Porque lo necesitas. —YiXing se levantó con brusquedad y se abotonó la chaqueta—. Pero si alguna vez te cansas de SeHun...

—¡No empieces! —bramó LuHan, pero su voz carecía de veneno.

Ese día se había dado cuenta de algo: su hermano también tenía secretos. No había superado a una persona del pasado y, a juzgar por la extraña reacción que había tenido ante el rubio con cara de ángel pero peligroso, posiblemente fuera JunMyeon. Sospechaba que, fuera quien fuera, esa persona era la razón por la que YiXing se cansaba tan rápido de sus conquistas e iba de polvo en polvo sin que le afectara en lo más mínimo. Lo que estaba intentando hacer era llenar un vacío y olvidar. LuHan sacudió la cabeza; YiXing era lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta de que esa estrategia no funcionaría. Cuando alguien se te metía bajo la piel, se quedaba ahí para siempre. La vida de LuHan giraba ahora en torno a SeHun y nadie podría sustituirlo jamás, nadie podría llenar el terrible vacío que dejaría si algún día lo abandonara.

YiXing recuperó su sonrisa traviesa, adornada por un conjunto de hoyuelos.

—Me quieres y lo sabes.

—Ahora mismo no —respondió LuHan por reflejo.

YiXing se dirigió pavoneándose hacia la puerta con una mirada soberbia y con el traje y la corbata impecable. Así nadie se daría cuenta de que LuHan acababa de estar al borde de una crisis nerviosa y que él lo había presenciado. YiXing cogió el pomo de la puerta para salir, pero entonces LuHan lo llamó con suavidad.

Se giró sorprendido.

—¿Sí?

—Gracias por escucharme.

La mirada que se dedicaron valía más que mil palabras. LuHan quería decir a su hermano lo mucho que le importaba, pero se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Discutían a menudo, como suele pasar entre hermanos, pero YiXing llevaba todos estos años dejándose la piel en el trabajo y, sobre todo, haciendo muchos sacrificios por él y por su madre. Más aún luego de lo que le pasó a LuHan.

—No hay nadie que merezca tanto la felicidad como tú, hermanito. La tienes al alcance de la mano. Cógela —respondió YiXing, mostrándole una vez más su apoyo incondicional antes de salir por la puerta sin volver a mediar palabra.

Tras una exhalación temblorosa, LuHan se puso de pie y cogió su maletín mientras contemplaba el elegante despacho. Toda la estancia —a excepción de la mesa y la silla— era un estilo antiguo y aburrido que en realidad no le gustaba. _¿Cómo había sucedido eso?_ Hace años que tenía ese despacho, pero nunca se había parado a pensarlo, nunca le había importado. **_«Será porque le dijiste a la decoradora que hiciera lo que le viniera en gana»_**. Sí, esas fueron sus palabras exactas. Le daba totalmente igual la decoración que eligiera la diseñadora de interiores. Cada mañana venía al trabajo a ocuparse del negocio y después volvía a su piso para enfrascarse en sus proyectos en la sala de informática. A veces, al entrar y al salir del edificio de oficinas, saludaba con apatía a la secretaria y a su ayudante personal. A veces no. Siempre estaba tan concentrado en el trabajo, tan inmerso en esa burbuja, que de vez en cuando se olvidaba hasta de decir hola.

Tiró del nudo de la corbata color azul con verticales rayas grises para aflojársela y desabrochó el botón del cuello de la camisa. _¡Odiaba llevar traje!_

**_«Cuidado con la corbata, ¡es una de las favoritas de SeHun!»._ **

En realidad no sabía si eso era cierto. No estaba seguro de que tuviera una favorita. Todas las mañanas, cuando entraba a la cocina vestido con traje y corbata, SeHun le decía que estaba sexy. Pero la primera vez que se lo había dicho llevaba esa corbata y, desde ese día, le había dado por ponérsela bastante.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta del despacho sin hacer apenas ruido, pues la alfombra amortiguaba el sonido de las pisadas. Caminó y se detuvo en seco cuando se dio cuenta de las cosas. _¡Mierda! ¡Estaba enamorado! ¿Desde cuándo se preocupaba por la corbata que se ponía, por la decoración de su despacho o por si era amable o no con sus empleadas?_ Nunca. Cogió con más fuerza su maletín y caminó hacia fuera, era obvio que había llegado la hora de irse a casa. **_«A casa. SeHun ha convertido mi casa en un hogar. Ya no es el lugar al que voy cuando acabo de trabajar. Su risa, su voz y su mera presencia lo convierten en un hogar»._**

Salió del despacho y cerró con delicadeza la puerta a sus espaldas. Entonces, desvió la mirada hacia HyoYeon y frenó en seco ante su mesa.

—¿Necesita algo, señor? —preguntó con un tono profesional que contrastaba con su amplia y sincera sonrisa.

Miró con el ceño fruncido a su ayudante, que prácticamente quedaba oculta tras un gran ramo de rosas colocado en un sitio privilegiado de la mesa. _¿Se le había pasado su cumpleaños?_ No. Imposible. El cumpleaños de HyoYeon era en septiembre y además TaeYeon, su secretaria, siempre se lo recordaba.

—Uhm bonitas flores. ¿A qué se debe? —preguntó con curiosidad.

HyoYeon lo miró sorprendida, con las gafas de cerca en la punta de la nariz.

—Es 14 de febrero, jefe. El día de los enamorados. Ya sabe: corazones, flores, romanticismo... —Esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Mi novio lleva 8 años enviándome dos docenas de rosas por San Valentín. —Suspiró—. ¡Siempre ha sido todo un romántico!

Su voz transmitía la emoción y la adoración que sentía por su pareja. _¿El día de los enamorados?_ Sí, conocía esa fecha, pero nunca le había prestado atención: San Valentín pasaba cada año sin que le afectara en lo más mínimo. Era otro día cualquiera, un periodo de veinticuatro horas durante el cual veía un montón de cupidos y corazones rojos estúpidos... eso sí decidía prestarles atención, algo que no era habitual.

Echó un vistazo al despacho de su secretaria, que estaba al lado del de HyoYeon, y le preguntó.

—¿Y tus flores?

TaeYeon dejó de teclear con diligencia para desviar la atención de la pantalla del ordenador y responder a la pregunta:

—Aún no me las ha dado. Mi novio me las regala todos los años antes de que salgamos a cenar. Es una tradición.

—Eh... ¿es lo que se suele hacer? ¿Cena? ¿Flores?

Volvió a mirar a HyoYeon con el ceño fruncido. _¡Maldita sea!_ No había preparado nada para SeHun. Él merecía romanticismo, corazones, flores y todas esas cosas que las personas hacían el día de los enamorados.

—Depende. Cada pareja suele tener una tradición diferente —respondió su ayudante con una mirada inquisitiva—. ¿Se encuentra bien?

_¡Mierda!_ No sabía qué hacer y odiaba esa sensación. _¿Qué podría convertirse en una tradición? ¿Qué haría feliz a SeHun? ¿Qué lo haría sentirse valorado? ¿Le habría mandado flores su ex? ¿Lo habría llevado a cenar?_ Dejó el maletín en el suelo y trató de superar los celos que empezaban a crecerle por dentro. Daba exactamente igual lo que aquel imbécil hubiera hecho por él en el pasado, LuHan lo haría mejor. Ahora era su chico y su deber era protegerlo e idolatrarlo. Quería que este San Valentín fuera tan memorable que a partir de ese día no pudiera pensar en nada más que en él. El problema era que no tenía ni puta idea de cómo lograr su objetivo.

Se acercó a HyoYeon, inclinándose por encima de las flores y le susurró con vacilación:

—SeHun...

HyoYeon sonrió.

—Ese chico es muy importante para usted. Es un joven encantador y hermoso, jefe.

Sólo existía una persona en el mundo que era capaz de hacerle pronunciar una palabra que jamás había salido de su boca:

—Ayúdame. —Curiosamente, como la petición estaba relacionada con SeHun, no le resultó tan difícil decirla—. No sé qué hacer. ¿Podrías ayudarme, HyoYeon?

Su ayudante se levantó de un salto con un entusiasmo y una velocidad que no eran normales. Hizo señas exageradas a TaeYeon para que se acercara y las dos lo acorralaron para ahogarlo con preguntas de todo tipo. Normalmente se hubiera sentido avergonzado en una situación así: Xiao LuHan, el multimillonario y socio de una de las empresas más importantes a nivel nacional y mundial, en una chismosearía de lo peor con dos empleadas. Pero no se sentía abochornado, sino que escuchaba con suma atención cada palabra que pronunciaban las mujeres y cada consejo que le ofrecían.

YiXing pasó por ahí para dirigirse al ascensor y, a pesar de que cuchicheaban como si estuvieran organizando una conspiración, esbozó una sonrisa toda hoyuelos al lograr captar parte de la conversación. Al ver la expresión de burla en el rostro de YiXing, LuHan le lanzó una mirada de _si dices algo te mato_ sin apenas despegar los ojos de las dos mujeres que parecían conocer todo sobre romance. En ese momento para él eran diosas. Hizo caso omiso de la risilla que soltó YiXing mientras se alejaba. Menudo imbécil. Estaba deseando que llegara el día en que su hermano acudiera a él en busca de algún consejo.

Volvió a centrar toda su atención en HyoYeon y TaeYeon y, dispuesto a aprender, las escuchó con los cinco sentidos. Teniendo en claro que él, Xiao LuHan haría lo que fuera por hacer feliz al loco y dulce de su SeHun.


	14. XIV

A SeHun le salió un gran suspiro cuando se metió en la bañera ovalada de LuHan. El agua caliente y las burbujas lo cubrían casi por completo; tan sólo la cabeza quedaba fuera del agua. Hacía tiempo que LuHan le había dicho que podía usar el cuarto de baño principal siempre que quisiera, pero nunca había aceptado la oferta. Junto a su dormitorio había una ducha y una bañera estupenda aunque no era tan increíble como esta.

**_«Admítelo. No has venido por el tamaño de la bañera, sino porque él se baña aquí»._ **

Con el ceño fruncido cogió una esponja de la repisa que había junto a la bañera y empezó a frotarse los brazos con tal fuerza que se arañó la piel. _¡Maldita sea!_ Se resistía a admitir que echaba tanto de menos a LuHan que había venido a su baño para usar su bañera e inhalar su aroma.

**_«¡Fuiste tú el que dijiste que no volverían a tener sexo. ¡Menuda idea!»._ **

Sí, lo había propuesto él, pero no paraba de dar vueltas al asunto. En un momento dado le había parecido la opción más acertada porque no quería estar con él hasta que estuviera completamente seguro de que LuHan confiaba en él. Si no sabía lo que le había ocurrido, podría volver a cometer fallos y a herirlo sin querer, y no soportaba esa idea. En aquel momento había pensado que se abriría, que compartiría su trauma con él y le permitiría ayudarlo a superarlo. Pero se había equivocado de principio a fin. En lugar de compartir con él lo que le atormentaba por dentro, LuHan se había distanciado.

Desde que SeHun le había dicho que no volverían a hacer el amor hasta que le contara el _«incidente»_ LuHan no lo había vuelto a tocar ni a besar. _¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Lo había presionado demasiado? ¿No había esperado suficiente? ¿Habría sido mejor haberse conformado con lo que LuHan estaba dispuesto a darle?_

**_«Puedo decirle que me ate a la cama y que me haga lo que quiera. Así, no podré volver a hacerle daño»._ **

Emitió un gruñido, dejó de frotarse los brazos y sacó una pierna del agua para dejarla en el borde de la bañera. La idea era muy tentadora. Aunque SeHun era una persona muy independiente, le había encantado cómo lo había sometido LuHan en la cama y cómo se había apoderado hasta de sus sentidos. Por algún motivo, la bestia que aparecía en LuHan cada vez que lo tocaba lo ponía tan cachondo que se volvía loco. Ese salvajismo, unido a la ternura y a la vulnerabilidad que en ocasiones dejaba entrever, ejercía una fuerza irresistible que lo atraía adictivamente. LuHan lo hacía sentir especial. Lo hacía sentir a salvo. Demonios... Lo cierto es que adoraba a ese hombre protector y posesivo que tenía un gran corazón y que, además, era suyo.

Levantó la pierna en el aire y la esponja se deslizó por su pantorrilla, avanzando despacio hacia la rodilla y el muslo. Le vinieron a la mente retazos de recuerdos que hicieron que su entrepierna comenzara a endurecerse y que su corazón se detuviera por un instante. Atado a la cama de LuHan, a merced de su boca hambrienta. En el sofá, agarrado por las muñecas, sintiendo que el mundo entero le daba vueltas. En el ascensor, abierto de piernas para que lo penetrara con rudeza y lo hiciera gritar. Hace tres días, abrazado a él mientras lo partía en dos. _¡Mierda!_ Ese hombre había convertido todas sus fantasías eróticas en una gran realidad y no había una sola cosa de él que no le gustara.

Sin quererlo una lágrima le recorrió la mejilla mientras cambiaba de pierna y empezaba a frotar la otra con la esponja. Tres días. Tan sólo habían pasado tres días y ya se sentía devastado. Lo necesitaba en soledad y aquella sensación lo destruía por dentro y lo dejaba hecho polvo. Él no sólo cumplía sus fantasías eróticas, también era todas sus fantasías. Lo tenía todo. Jamás había conocido a una persona como él y, seguramente, no volvería a conocer a un hombre así. Era amable aunque dijera que no. Era atento aunque dijera que no. Dulce. Bueno. Un auténtico genio, del que aprendía algo nuevo cada día aunque, sin duda, eso también lo negaría. Porque además era humilde. Xiao LuHan no se consideraba una persona especial, pero SeHun lo veía tal y como era: como una de esas personas que si consigues atraparla no debes soltarla jamás. Una segunda lágrima rodó por la otra mejilla mientras sentía que el corazón se le hacía añicos. No quería recuperar la vida que tenía antes de LuHan. Y ese deseo nada tenía que ver con la pobreza: siempre había sido pobre y lo único a lo que aspiraba en la vida era a lograr una estabilidad que le permitiera no agobiarse con llegar a fin de mes. El dinero no compra la felicidad y las cosas materiales jamás podrán competir contra el amor, con la satisfacción y la felicidad que produce el hecho de tener cerca a esa persona especial que te complementa. _¿De qué sirven las cosas y el dinero cuando uno no se siente satisfecho en su vida emocional, ni está orgulloso de sus logros sin que importe lo grande o lo pequeños que sean?_

**_«Si LuHan no fuera rico, sentiría exactamente lo mismo por él. Lo único que me importa es que sea feliz»._ **

Es verdad que LuHan era demasiado inteligente y demasiado ambicioso como para no tener éxito en la vida, pero a veces a SeHun le gustaría que no fuera tan rico y que no trabajara tanto. Sin embargo, esa astucia y esa necesidad de lograr que sus productos fueran los mejores eran cualidades de LuHan que a SeHun le encantaban. Lo aceptaba tal y como era. Estaba loco por ese peculiar carácter e imponencia que lo hacían único... que lo hacían LuHan.

Se sentó en un escalón de la bañera, cerró los ojos y, mientras se frotaba despacio el vientre con la esponja, dejó que el efímero aroma a LuHan impregnado en la esponja se apoderara de sus sentidos y las imágenes de LuHan invadieran sus pensamientos. SeHun se mordió el labio al sentir el roce áspero de la esponja en su pecho y jugueteó con sus pezones duros. Se imaginó a LuHan lamiéndolos y mordisqueándolos con delicadeza. Se dejó llevar por esos pensamientos eróticos y por la excitación que sentía y acabó cediendo a los ruegos de su cuerpo: abrió las piernas y deslizó una mano por toda la longitud de su pene para sumergirse en una fantasía. Si no podía estar con LuHan en la realidad, al menos podría estar con él en su imaginación.

  * ●●



**_«Ya no hay motivos para que SeHun siga en su casa»._ **

Odiaba las palabras de ChanYeol.

Llamó a la puerta de la habitación de SeHun y se le encogieron las entrañas esperando a que respondiera. ChanYeol lo había llamado hacía apenas una hora para informarle de que la policía había detenido al agresor que andaba suelto, al otro miserable que había tratado de secuestrar a SeHun. Despotricando entre jadeos, abrió la puerta del cuarto, pero estaba vacío. Suspiró aliviado al ver su móvil y su mochila sobre la cama. Estaba en casa, en algún lugar del piso. Jamás salía sin su mochila.

**_«¿Lo sabe? ¿Lo ha llamado ya el agente?»._** Aunque sabía de sobra que no debería hacerlo, cogió el móvil para consultar el registro de llamadas. Sólo había una reciente: El agente lo había llamado hacía treinta minutos. Había un mensaje en el buzón de voz, pero escucharlo le parecía pasarse de la raya y no lo hizo. Además, ya sabía lo que decía el mensaje: estaba a salvo, los dos hombres que lo habían agredido se hallaban en la cárcel. **_«Y la razón que lo obligaba a quedarse en su casa se había esfumado»_**. Tenía que contárselo. Aunque a veces se comportara como un egoísta, no podía permitir que SeHun sufriera un solo minuto más pensando que un tipo que quería matarlo andaba suelto. No había vuelto a tener pesadillas. Al menos que él supiera. Todas las noches permanecía atento a los ruidos y dejaba la puerta de su cuarto abierta por si lo necesitaba. Y no lo había hecho.

Volvió a dejar el teléfono en la cama y tiró del nudo de la corbata hasta deshacerlo por completo, dejando que la prenda colgara del cuello. Mientras la incertidumbre caía sobre él atormentándolo, salió del dormitorio. _¿Se quedaría en casa aunque ya no corriera peligro?_ Y si quisiera marcharse, _¿cómo iba LuHan a permitirle hacer algo así? **«Eso no pasará. Es mío, ¡maldita sea!».**_ Apretó los dientes y siguió buscándolo por la casa mientras sentía determinación y miedo casi en igual medida. Lo más probable era que estuviera en la sala de informática. Esbozó una tímida sonrisa, preguntándose si le daría pelea para que le soltara pistas sobre MythWorld II. Ese era el único juego al que jugaba, decía que los demás no eran tan interesantes y añadía otros comentarios para alabarlo por ser un genio y, de paso, para sonsacarle trucos. LuHan sabía que en el fondo no quería que se los dijera, pues entonces el juego perdería la gracia y dejaría de ser un reto. Si en realidad quisiera saberlo, le bastaría con desviar esos intensos ojos borgoña hacia él. Una mirada inquisitiva de SeHun sería suficiente para que LuHan confesara todos los secretos del juego, los que él le preguntara y los que no.

Miró en la sala de informática, pero no estaba ahí. Seguro que se encontraba en el gimnasio. Cuando se dirigía hacia ahí, cambió de idea y se fue a su dormitorio mientras se desabrochaba la camisa. Quería quitarse esa incómoda prenda y esos irritantes pantalones, ponerse un short y empezar a levantar pesas hasta liberar toda la tensión acumulada. Aunque iba a ser muy difícil relajarse si SeHun estaba en el gimnasio sudando y agitado. Daba igual, quería estar con él, se moría por verlo. No le echaría en cara si en cuanto entrara por la puerta SeHun se diera media vuelta para largarse. En cualquier caso, esperaba que no lo hiciera aunque se lo mereciera.

Los últimos tres días habían sido muy tensos y él se había mostrado muy borde con él: había respondido a sus alegres preguntas con monosílabos y exabruptos y, siempre que habían coincidido en el mismo cuarto, prácticamente lo había ignorado. Poco a poco SeHun había empezado a imitar su comportamiento, de modo que sólo se dirigía a LuHan cuando tenía que decirle algo. Seguía siendo amable, pero distante.

Mientras cruzaba el vestíbulo para llegar a su dormitorio se prometió a sí mismo que arreglaría ese asunto. No soportaba seguir así. Por primera vez YiXing tenía razón. LuHan necesitaba a SeHun y ver que se alejaba de él poco a poco le hacía sentir como si le estuvieran amputando una pierna. _¡Peor!_ Era como si alguien estuviera tratando de arrancarle el corazón con un cuchillo.

Se quitó la corbata del cuello y la tiró a la cama antes de terminar de desabrocharse la camisa. Cuando se disponía a meter las prendas en el cesto de la ropa sucia, lo oyó.

El corazón empezó a palpitarle a gran velocidad y ladeó la cabeza para oír mejor. Escuchó un breve jadeo, un gemido y después... su nombre.

—LuHan.

Varios escalofríos le recorrieron la espina dorsal al oír la voz ronca y seductora de SeHun. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se le había caído la ropa al suelo. Avanzó hacia los gemidos que lo reclamaban, pero se detuvo delante de la puerta del baño.

Dejar de respirar y alejarse de aquella puerta le resultaba en aquel instante igual de imposible. La puerta se encontraba cerrada, pero el pestillo no estaba echado. Algo aturdido, empezó a abrir la puerta y una nube de vapor le dio la bienvenida. Avanzó otro paso en silencio y... **_«¡Joder!»._** Cuando sus ojos se posaron en el cuerpo de SeHun, el corazón le dio un vuelco y se le cortó la respiración. Estaba sentado en un escalón de la bañera y la espuma solo le cubría parte de las piernas mostrando su blanquecino y delicado cuerpo. LuHan empezó a excitarse al fijarse en que tenía las piernas abiertas de par en par mientras se masturbaba. Seguía con la cabeza hacia atrás, mordiéndose los labios y con los ojos cerrados, tan absorto en el éxtasis sexual que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba observando. La mano que recorría toda su erguida extensión tenía hipnotizado a LuHan. Cada vez que levantaba las caderas para aumentar la intensidad de sus movimientos, gemía más fuerte. A LuHan le costaba respirar y la tenía tan dura que, si se lo hubiera propuesto, podría haber partido diamantes de un pollazo. Contuvo un gemido. Sabía que debería respetar su intimidad, pero era incapaz. Era imposible. Lo único que hubiera podido apartarlo de la escena más erótica que había visto en la vida habría sido un cataclismo terrible que hiciera explotar el mundo, el apocalipsis.

—¡Ah! LuHan.

Estaba fantaseando con él. Imaginándolo a él. Se moría por saber qué le estaba haciendo en su fantasía. Lo más probable era que estuviera haciendo exactamente lo que estaba deseando hacerle: meter la cabeza entre sus piernas, succionar su glande y lamer toda su polla desde la base hasta la punta para luego devorarlo y consumirlo hasta que no quede ni una sola gota. Gruñó en silencio y se bajó los pantalones y el bóxer y, sin apartar la vista de su cuerpo tembloroso ni hacer ruido alguno, los dejó caer al suelo. Dio un paso al frente para apartarse de la ropa. Una parte de él quería acercarse a SeHun para prestar atención a esos rosáceos pezones duros y para terminar lo que hacía. Pero no podía moverse. La excitación de él lo tenía embelesado; era una escena tan sensual que empezó a tocarse mientras se acercaba a la bañera. LuHan no pudo reprimir un gruñido gutural que sobresaltó a SeHun, quien, al levantar la cabeza y abrir los párpados, tenía los ojos anegados de lujuria y sensualidad.

—No pares, por favor. Quiero ver cómo te corres —dijo con una voz ronca que transmitía un deseo salvaje.

SeHun detuvo la mano, pero no la apartó de su polla.

—Lo siento, LuHan. Yo...

—Córrete para mí, SeHun. Continúa. Y piensa en mí. Lo que más quiero en el mundo en este momento es ver cómo te corres con tus propias manos. Eres hermoso, completamente precioso así.

SeHun no se hacía una idea de lo pecaminoso que se veía con las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios rojos e hinchados de tanto mordérselos y esa expresión de haberse abandonado al deseo. SeHun recorrió con ojos borgoña vacilantes el cuerpo firme que estaba frente a él y se detuvo en el falo, que LuHan tenía bien agarrado.

—No. Tú eres jodidamente sexy, LuHan. El hombre más atractivo que he visto en la vida.

Pensaba que no podía estar más excitado de lo que estaba, pero casi alcanza el éxtasis al oír el susurro de SeHun en plan _«fóllame»_. Saber lo mucho que lo deseaba le hizo perder la cabeza. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, quedaron unidas por un lazo invisible. SeHun comenzó a mover la mano y, a medida que lo hacía, sus ojos transmitían aún más erotismo. LuHan le respondió gimiendo y bombeando su polla al igual que él. Se observaban con una pasión sin límites ni restricciones.

SeHun se lamía los labios con desenfreno y sin mostrar un ápice de inhibición mientras él se estremecía con su miembro a punto de explotar. Sin desviar ni por un instante la mirada, SeHun empezó a susurrar su nombre entre jadeos y gemidos que lo hacían palpitar y crear una red de deseo tan potente que a LuHan le empezó a correr el sudor por la frente y las piernas le flaquearon.

—Eso es, SeHun. Llega hasta el final —gimió aumentando la fuerza con la que se masturbaba.

Verlo gozar sin ningún tipo de inhibición le producía tal placer visual que se le endurecieron los testículos, lo que aumentó la presión que sentía en su interior. Varios mechones argentados de SeHun se habían pegado a su rostro y sus ojos borgoña brillaban de placer. El banquete que veía ante sus ojos lo tenía embrujado, intoxicado y cautivado.

SeHun deslizó una mano hacia sus testículos para masajearlos sin dejar de prestar atención a su polla hinchada que ya empezaba a sacudirse chorreando liquido preseminal, dio un grito y aumentó la velocidad de su bombeo. LuHan también aumentó el ritmo para que fueran acompasados.

—Córrete para mí —le exigió consciente de que, por mucho que deseara quedarse contemplándolo durante el resto de sus días, no aguantaría mucho más tiempo.

SeHun presionó su polla jalándola con brusquedad y desesperación y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás emitiendo un largo gemido mientras su esencia blanquecina salía disparada. Alcanzó un orgasmo intenso, gritando su nombre con la espalda arqueada y con estremecimientos que le recorrían todo el cuerpo. Incapaz de contenerse ni un segundo más, LuHan explotó. De no haber puesto la mano delante habría manchado la pared. SeHun se reclinó con la respiración entrecortada y los ojos vidriosos, su precioso rostro perlado por el sudor y adorado encantadoramente por el suave carmín de la pasión.

LuHan se lavó las manos a toda prisa y cruzó el espacio que los separaba para meterse en la bañera. Atrajo hacia él el cuerpo de SeHun, que no opuso resistencia, y le cubrió la boca con un beso lánguido y tierno. Él se apartó y desvió la mirada abochornado:

—No puedo creer que haya hecho eso.

—No, SeHun. —Le cogió el mentón para levantarle la cabeza y mirarlo a los ojos—. Jamás te sientas avergonzado conmigo. Eres hermoso. La persona más atractiva que he visto en la vida. ¡Joder! Ver cómo te masturbabas me ha puesto tan cachondo que me extraña que no me haya dado un ataque cardíaco. Ha sido increíble verte. No tienes de qué avergonzarse.

Deseaba ser capaz de expresar lo mucho que le gustaría compartir con SeHun todas sus intimidades y la obsesión que sentía por estar cerca de él. Se sentó en un asiento encastrado en la bañera y se apoyó en el respaldo, mientras el agua bañaba su torso. Lo colocó entre sus piernas y SeHun acomodó su cuerpo al de él, apoyando la espalda contra su pecho. Él lo abrazó por la cintura para que no resbalara. Cuando sintió su cuerpo relajado apoyado sobre el de él, casi suspiró extasiado. Enterró el rostro en su cuello y, al oler su adictivo aroma por primera vez en tres días sintió que por fin había vuelto a casa.

—Es que nadie me había visto hacerlo antes. Ya te he dicho que no tengo mucha experiencia —susurró tímidamente—. Te he echado de menos. Sé que fui yo él que te apartó de mí. No debería haberlo hecho. Lo único que quería era que compartieras conmigo tu pasado y que me ayudaras a comprender lo que ocurrió la otra noche. Lo siento realmente, LuHan. Yo...

—Shhhh... ¡Calla! —Acercó la boca a su oído y susurró—: No ha sido por tu culpa, SeHun. —Sus disculpas le hacían daño, pues era él quien debería estar de rodillas pidiéndole perdón por no haberlo tratado bien, por haberlo apartado. Pero es que jamás había estado con alguien que de verdad quisiera estar a su lado, con una persona a quien le importara tanto como para intentarlo—. Es culpa de mi trauma. Es algo que no le he contado a nadie. ¡Ni siquiera se lo conté al loquero al que mi madre me envió cuando pasó lo que pasó! Al menos no todo.

—¿YongSun te mandó a un psicólogo? —preguntó pensativo en voz baja.

SeHun tenía las manos sobre los brazos que le rodeaban la cintura y las apretó con delicadeza a modo de consuelo. Aunque el agua que cubría su piel aún estaba caliente, LuHan sintió un escalofrío. Tomó aire y lo exhaló poco a poco, consciente de que en ese momento ya no había vuelta atrás. Era hora de arriesgarlo todo, de poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa y rezar para salir ileso, para que SeHun lo quisiera lo suficiente como para quedarse a su lado. En realidad sí que confiaba en SeHun, pero, _¿de verdad quería sacar a la luz sus miedos irracionales y sus complejos?_ Pues no, por supuesto que no tenía ni puñetera gana de hablar de eso. Sin embargo, le obsesionaba estar con el dulce loco que descansaba entre sus brazos con una fe y una confianza plenas en él, y con una paciencia y una dulzura que lo tenían cautivado.

**_«Nada se interpondrá entre nosotros. Jamás»._ **

—Sí. Estuve yendo a la consulta del doctor Do KyungSoo más de un año —comentó con un tono vacilante y seco, como si sus instintos libraran una batalla contra sus sentimientos—. Mi madre quería asegurarse de que estaba bien emocionalmente.

SeHun volvió a colocarse en la bañera presionando su cuerpo contra el de él para acercarse todo lo posible. Deslizó las manos por los brazos hasta encontrar las suyas, que estaban bajo el agua, y entrelazó los dedos con los de él. LuHan inhaló su aroma, que lo embargó por completo, cuando SeHun inclinó la cabeza para apoyarse en su mandíbula.

—¿LuHan? —susurró con suavidad.

—¿Sí? —preguntó, apretándole los dedos con delicadeza.

—Te quiero. —Lo dijo tan bajito que él apenas lo oyó—. Me encanta todo tu ser, adoro cada parte de ti. Nada de lo que te haya ocurrido en el pasado cambiará eso. Te quiero hasta cuando te vuelves mandón.

—Yo no soy mandón —repuso como por reflejo mientras las paredes del corazón se desmoronaban eliminando las grietas que siempre lo habían condenado. _¡Diablos!_ Llevaba tiempo queriendo oír esas palabras de su boca, pero jamás se había imaginado que ese momento sería tan maravilloso. No tenía muy claro qué había hecho para merecer a alguien como SeHun, pero no era idiota; se lo pensaba quedar—. Sabes que no dejaré que me abandones nunca, ¿verdad?

En realidad no le estaba haciendo una pregunta, sino dejando claras sus intenciones.

—No te lo he dicho para ponerte en un compromiso. Tan solo quería que lo supieras. —Con una entonación más relajada, añadió—: Y sí que eres un mandón. Vamos, cuéntame lo del doctor Do.

_¿En un compromiso?_ SeHun no era ningún compromiso. Era su vida entera.

Emocionado, lo estrechó entre sus brazos con fuerza.

**_«¡Me quiere!»._ **

Empezó a sentirse relajado a medida que la tensión abandonaba su cuerpo. De pronto hablar del pasado no le parecía tan difícil. Obviamente, preferiría llevarse a SeHun a la cama y mostrarle lo mucho que lo idolatraba, pero quería hacerlo habiéndose sincerado. Necesitaba explicarle lo que había ocurrido la otra noche y la única manera de hacerlo era hablando del pasado.

**_«¡Me quiere!»._** Se armó de valor y decidió que era momento de contarle toda la verdad.


	15. XV

—Antes de llegar a la parte del doctor Do, supongo que debería comenzar por el principio.

SeHun asintió con la cabeza para no interrumpir su discurso con preguntas o comentarios. Confesarle que lo amaba no había sido una decisión premeditada, pero no se había podido contener, no había sido capaz de reprimir las palabras. Y no se arrepentía. Estaba harto de tratar de ocultarlo y el hombre que más merecía ser amado en el mundo era LuHan.

—Mi padre murió un mes antes del incidente. De sobredosis. Una mezcla de drogas y alcohol. El muy idiota robó a uno de los narcotraficantes más importantes de la ciudad, un hombre para el que hacía recados y vendía mercancía a cambio de drogas y alcohol para consumo propio. Casi nunca le pagaba con dinero y, aunque lo hubiera hecho, mi padre no lo habría gastado en comida para su familia —susurró con furia y odio—. Mi madre hizo todo lo que estuvo en sus manos, pero de joven había dejado la universidad y en los únicos trabajos que conseguía pagaban el salario mínimo. Se desvivía para conseguir comida e intentaba por todos los medios que las andadas de mi padre no llegaran a nuestro apartamento de mierda, ni a YiXing ni a mí. Su estrategia para que no nos fuéramos por el mal camino era demostrarnos que podíamos salir de ahí y ser lo que nos propusiéramos. —Se le quebró la voz, haciendo aún más palpable la adoración que sentía por su madre.

Todo lo que le había contado YongSun ahora cobraba sentido. Su jefa se culpaba por no haber sido capaz de ofrecer a sus hijos una infancia mejor. SeHun frunció el ceño recordando la aflicción que vio en los ojos de YongSun cuando le contó la difícil infancia que habían tenido sus hijos. _¿No se daba cuenta de que les había dado algo a lo que aferrarse, algo que era crucial para que los niños crecieran sanos?_ Les había dado amor y esperanza. La voz de LuHan cobró fuerza para proseguir:

—MinSeok era un amigo de la infancia. Bueno, en realidad, mi único amigo aparte de YiXing. Vivía en el apartamento de al lado y tenía un año más que yo. —Incómodo, cambió de postura y empezó a mover los pies en el agua como si estuviera nervioso—. Éramos amigos íntimos, uña y mugre, hasta que se me dispararon las hormonas y empecé a verlo de otra manera. Me importaba mucho y creía que yo también le importaba a él.

—¿Entonces sí que tuviste novio cuando eras adolescente?

SeHun no entendía qué tenía que ver todo aquello con sus traumas, pero dedujo que era importante para la historia.

—Sí y no. Supongo. Nos besábamos y paseábamos cogidos de la mano. Como todo adolescente, tenía sueños húmedos con él todas las noches. Quería perder la virginidad y no era un chico muy atractivo, que digamos: era callado y escuálido; vamos, que no llamaba nada la atención. Encima, era un nerd y leía sin parar. Mi madre siempre nos traía libros de la biblioteca y de las iniciativas que había por la cuadra para animar a la lectura. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser un niño aburrido y nada atractivo, a MinSeok parecía gustarle.

SeHun sintió un vuelco en el corazón, tratando de imaginarse a ese LuHan adolescente y raro. Apostaría a que había sido adorable.

—Cuando cumplió diecisiete años, empezó a cambiar. Abandonó la universidad; comenzó a salir con los amigos de mi padre y dejó de dirigirme la palabra, o bien se mostraba tan distante y frío que me hacía sentir como si fuera una basura.

SeHun le apretó las manos.

—Debió de ser muy duro.

—Sí —admitió con sinceridad—. Además, sabía que se estaba drogando. Solía ir tan fumado que la mayor parte del tiempo no se enteraba ni de dónde estaba. Le rogué que me dejara ayudarlo, pero no me hizo caso. Se reía de mí y me decía que no podía hacer nada porque era igual de pobre que él. Y tenía razón, ¡joder! Pero quería ayudarlo a salir de la droga y a dejar de putear en las esquinas.

—¿Se hizo prostituto?

**_«¡Dios mío, pobre LuHan!»._** Aunque no lo veía, SeHun notó que se encogía de hombros.

—Tenía que pagar su adicción de algún modo y también le pasaba algo de dinero a su madre para ayudarla a mantener a su hermano pequeño.

—No te rendiste, ¿verdad?

No hacía falta que le diera una respuesta, SeHun ya la sabía. LuHan era tenaz y testarudo, y su inclinación al rescate seguía viva y coleando. La resignación no encajaba con su personalidad.

—No. Quería creer que el MinSeok que yo conocía no había desaparecido y que acabaría volviendo —bufó enfadado—. Me daba igual las veces que me evitara o me mandara a la mierda, yo seguía intentándolo. Supongo que era bastante ingenuo.

**_«No, no lo eras. Aunque la vida te hubiera maltratado, eras buena persona. Eras alguien que creía que todo el mundo merecía una segunda oportunidad. Seguro que eras igual de inocente, sincero y directo de lo que eres ahora. Solo que entonces no eras capaz de ocultarlo igual de bien»._ **

—Tener esperanza no te convierte en un ingenuo, LuHan.

Se rió burlándose de sí mismo.

—Era muy ingenuo. Cuando mi padre murió, estuve un mes sin verlo y de pronto una noche apareció en la puerta de casa dispuesto a todo y con una traviesa sonrisa en el rostro. Para alguien que aún no había perdido la virginidad, verlo así era la perdición. Mamá estaba en el trabajo y YiXing se había marchado a otra ciudad a trabajar en la construcción. De hecho, había ahorrado suficiente dinero como para llevarnos a mi madre y a mí en cuanto yo acabara la universidad.

—¿Ibas a acabar el universidad con dieciséis años?

—Me salté tres cursos. Bueno, cuatro. Los estudios nunca me resultaron difíciles —respondió con timidez, como si le diera vergüenza ser tan inteligente.

_¿Por qué a SeHun no le sorprendía que de niño ya fuera un genio?_

—Bueno, entonces, ¿qué pasó cuando entró?

—Se abalanzó sobre mí con pasión y frenesí. Yo reaccioné como cualquier adolescente de dieciséis años que aún no se ha acostado con nadie. En pocos minutos me había llevado a mi cuarto. Tenía experiencia y le dejé las riendas. Me bajó la bragueta, me la sacó y me puso un condón antes de que supiera siquiera lo que estaba ocurriendo. —Se rió con una carcajada hueca, carente de gracia—. Tampoco es que yo opusiera resistencia. Se me había puesto encima dispuesto a que lo folle hasta perder el sentido y, como todo adolescente, estaba en pleno éxtasis.

**_«Santo Dios...»._** Horrorizado, SeHun reprimió un grito ahogado. Tenía que estar equivocado. No podía haber pasado lo que sospechaba que había pasado.

—Llevaba un cuchillo escondido, lo había puesto debajo de la sabanas —explicó LuHan con voz temblorosa. Estar en lo cierto le provocó una arcada. —Y ahí estaba yo, echando mi primer polvo, tan absorto follando que ni se me pasó por la cabeza que la situación era un tanto sospechosa. De pronto, cogió el cuchillo y comenzó a apuñalarme justo cuando empecé a correrme. Me cogió por sorpresa. Para cuando me percaté de lo que estaba pasando ya me había metido tantas puñaladas que no pude ni defenderme —explicó con voz entrecortada mientras se le hinchaba y deshinchaba el pecho.

El dolor de LuHan hizo estremecer a SeHun, que se giró entre sus brazos para colocar una pierna a cada lado de sus muslos y rodearle el cuello con los brazos.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó en una especie de sollozo—. ¿Por qué hizo algo así?

Enterró la cara en su cuello y dejó que las lágrimas corrieran a sus anchas por las mejillas. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de un LuHan adolescente y vulnerable, ahogándose en un charco de sangre por haber cometido el delito de comportarse como un chico normal. LuHan lo estrechó entre los brazos y respondió con voz ronca.

—Por venganza. Mi padre murió antes de que el jefe del cartel pudiera castigarlo por haberle robado. Quería enviar un mensaje a todo el mundo: _«Esto es lo que le pasa a tu familia o a ti si tratas de robarnos»_. No podían permitir que la traición de mi padre quedara impune. Murió antes de que le mandaran el mensaje y yo fui su sustituto.

—¿Por qué MinSeok?

—El jefe sabía que éramos amigos desde la infancia y quiso poner a prueba su lealtad. Estaba bastante metido en la organización y amenazaron con liquidar a su madre y a su hermano si no me mataba.

Por extraño que parezca, no había rencor en su voz. SeHun, que se sentía tremendamente abatido, preguntó:

—¿Está en la cárcel?

—Está muerto —respondió LuHan sin mostrar emoción alguna—. Cuando me desmayé por la pérdida de sangre, huyó como alma que lleva el diablo. Obviamente, dio por hecho que yo no sobreviviría. Se fue corriendo a un callejón, se metió una cantidad de droga letal y se cortó las muñecas con el mismo cuchillo que había utilizado para apuñalarme. Llevaba en el bolsillo una nota de despedida y la confesión del crimen. Nos imploraba perdón a su madre y a mí, diciendo que había tenido que hacerlo para proteger a su familia. Nunca supo que sobreviví. Pocos minutos después de la agresión mi madre entró en casa. Si no hubiera llegado en ese momento, ahora estaría muerto.

Incapaz de soportarlo más, SeHun se echó a llorar en brazos de LuHan, gimoteando por todo el dolor emocional y físico que había sufrido. _¿Cómo podía alguien superar semejante traición?_ Sobre todo viniendo de un amigo, de alguien a quien adoraba.

—Cuánto lo siento.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con perplejidad—. No me apuñalaste tú. —Le frotó la espalda con la mano—. No llores. No me gusta.

Lo dijo con un tono severo, pero apoyó la cabeza en la suya y siguió acariciándole la espalda con una delicadeza reconfortante. SeHun esbozó una sonrisa triste, esforzándose por controlar las emociones. Ese comentario era tan... de LuHan: no entendía por qué lloraba por él, por qué el dolor de él era también el suyo. Que lo amara una persona que no fuera de la familia era una situación totalmente desconocida para él.

—¿Qué pasó tras la agresión?

—Tenía heridas por arma blanca. Muchas. —En su voz había una pizca de burla. Se detuvo y preguntó con voz vacilante y ronca—. ¿Vas a volver a llorar si te lo cuento?

**_«Santo Dios. Me está contando el momento más traumático de su vida, ¿y lo que le preocupa es si me echo a llorar o no?»._ **

—Intentaré contenerme. Sigue.

—Pasé una temporada en el hospital. Tuve la suerte de que a MinSeok no se le daba nada bien matar. Apenas tocó mis órganos vitales y algunas heridas eran poco profundas. Tuvieron que operarme varios órganos, pero sobreviví al quirófano. En cuanto me dieron de alta, YiXing nos trajo a mi madre y a mí a Gangnam.

—¿Tuviste miedo? —susurró junto a su cuello, sin dejar de imaginarse al joven LuHan asustado y herido.

Lo abrazó con fuerza, deseando haber estado ahí para consolarlo.

—Si te digo la verdad, no me acuerdo de casi nada. —Sacudió levemente la cabeza—. YiXing me ha contado que mi madre estaba devastada. Lo único que recuerdo es que cuando recuperé la conciencia me sentí muy avergonzado. Y también triste porque MinSeok había muerto.

Atónito, echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos y preguntó confundido:

—¿Por qué? Tú no hiciste nada malo.

—Me excité de sobremanera y caí en una trampa. Estaba pensando con la polla en lugar de la cabeza. No tenía sentido que MinSeok viniera a casa a seducirme. No tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Debería haber sospechado. ¡Hay que ser imbécil! ¡Pero si durante meses solo me había dirigido la palabra para mandarme al carajo! Debería haberme dado cuenta de que tramaba algo, pero en lo único en lo que pensaba era en acostarme con él. —Se veía tan desesperado y atormentado—. Estaba cabreado conmigo mismo por haber sido tan idiota y por hacerles pasar un infierno a mi madre y a YiXing. Me dejé engañar. Me había criado en un barrio peligroso y sabía de sobra cómo cubrirme las espaldas.

SeHun posó la mano en su cara para acariciarle la barbilla mientras pensaba que en el momento de la agresión, LuHan era un hombre con cuerpo de niño que esperaba tomar decisiones racionales aunque todas sus hormonas estuvieran alteradas. _¿No se daba cuenta de que, aunque ya tuviera la inteligencia de un adulto, su cuerpo era aún joven y tenía la madurez de un chico de dieciséis años?_

—LuHan, tenías dieciséis años. ¡Eras un niño! Aunque ya fueras un genio, no eras más que un adolescente.

—Ya, y no me convertí precisamente en un hombre... eh... normal.

Cogió la mano de SeHun, que estaba recorriendo su barbilla, y se la llevó a la boca para besarla con delicadeza. Entrelazaron los dedos y dejaron las manos unidas sobre su corazón.

—No, normal no. Eres un hombre extraordinario. Es lógico que te cueste confiar en la gente. ¿Qué ocurrió con el doctor Do?

Sí, ahora necesitaba tener el control de las cosas, pero después de sufrir esa terrible experiencia era normal que le quedaran traumas. SeHun sin duda los tendría.

—Me hacía hablar. Lo odiaba a muerte, pero iba todas las semanas por mi madre. Con el tiempo me dejó de resultar tan difícil. Me ayudó a gestionar mis sentimientos tras la muerte de MinSeok y la de mi padre. Pero jamás le conté toda la historia. Era incapaz. No podía contársela a nadie. Todo el mundo creía que MinSeok se había colado en la casa porque la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave y que me había apuñalado mientras dormía... y yo dejé que lo siguieran pensando. Parecía más fácil. —Se le puso todo el cuerpo en tensión—. Fue una solución muy cobarde.

—¿No quedaron indicios en la habitación? El preservativo y...

—Al parecer, MinSeok sí que sentía algo por mí y tuvo remordimientos. Se llevó el preservativo y me la volvió a meter en los pantalones. Nadie puso en duda jamás que me hubiera atacado mientras dormía como venganza por lo que había hecho mi padre. Eres la única persona que sabe la verdad. Ni siquiera he podido contárselo a YiXing. —Su voz fue bajando de volumen hasta convertirse en un suspiro grave.

Le dolía el corazón y necesitaba consolar a LuHan de algún modo. Apartó la mano de la suya para ponerse cara a cara y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Sus intensos y hermosos ojos borgoña brillaban con determinación, decidido a hacer que esos ambarinos orbes volviesen a su estado normal: dominantes y seguros.

—Escúchame bien. Te agredieron cuando eras un joven vulnerable. No hay razón alguna para que te sientas culpable o avergonzado. Nada de lo que ocurrió fue por tu culpa. Entiendo que te cueste confiar en la gente. Entiendo por qué te entró un ataque de pánico la otra noche. —Al ver que sus ojos mostraban duda, se enfadó—: Pero tienes que meterte esto en la cabeza. Sobreviviste a esa agresión y, a pesar de haber tenido tan mala suerte de joven, ahora eres un hombre atractivo, encantador y brillante. Eres el hombre más increíble que he conocido en la vida. ¿Lo entiendes?

SeHun estaba desesperado y le salían chispas de los ojos. Quería que LuHan comprenda y asuma que era especial. LuHan lo miró con calidez y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Sí. Lo entiendo. ¿Puedes repetir lo de que soy atractivo?

SeHun puso los ojos en blanco. Sólo LuHan se quedaría exclusivamente con la insinuación sexual del mensaje.

—¿Esa es la única parte a la que le has prestado atención? —repuso perdiendo la paciencia.

—No. Pero es la más interesante —le dedicó una sonrisilla traviesa sin pudor alguno.

Frustrado, cogió toda el agua que le cabía en la mano y se la tiró por la cabeza.

—Estoy tratando de explicarte algo. No sé si me entiendes.

LuHan lo agarró de la muñeca y volvió a atraerlo hacia él con fuerza, de modo que una ola cruzó la bañera entera y los mojó. Le dedicó una mirada intensa y apasionada que transmitía lo mucho que le gustaría poseerlo para siempre; un anhelo mucho más profundo que el deseo sexual. Un anhelo ardiendo eternamente en su corazón desde el momento que fue concebido.

—¿Quieres saber lo que entiendo?

SeHun se estremeció al sentir que los brazos de LuHan lo rodeaban con más fuerza y lo apretaban contra su cuerpo. Incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, asintió con la cabeza, a lo que él respondió con un susurro grave:

—Entiendo que soy el hombre con más suerte del planeta porque me amas y me aceptas tal y como soy. Es más, creo que hasta me entiendes y eso es un milagro porque a veces no me entiendo ni yo. No sé cómo recompensarte como debería, pero eso no significa que no quiera hacerlo; es solo que no sé cómo hacerlo. Ahora entiendo que antes de conocerte vivía en un mundo muy pequeño y que, no sé cómo, has logrado sacarme hacia fuera y hacerme mirar alrededor, y he visto cosas que no había visto jamás. Sé que me haces ser mejor persona. —Le rodeó el cuello con una mano y lo besó apasionadamente, como si quisiera devorarlo. Después se retiró con brusquedad y lo cogió del mentón para mirarlo fijamente—. ¿Te parece que entiendo lo suficiente?

A SeHun se le había cortado la respiración y se quedó mirándolo, totalmente cautivado. Puede que no hubiera repetido exactamente lo que él había querido transmitirle, pero era un comienzo. Estaba aprendiendo a ser amado. Enterró el rostro en su hombro y murmuró junto a su piel.

—Es suficiente. Por ahora.

—Te necesito, SeHun. No vuelvas a dejarme —pidió con voz ronca mientras restregaba la cara por su cuello.

No le había dicho que lo amaba, pero le había confiado sus secretos, había desnudado su alma y estaba aprendiendo a expresar sus emociones. Y lo había hecho por él. Así que, sí, por ahora era más que suficiente.

—No voy a ir a ninguna parte.

—Ni de coña —gruñó.

SeHun sonrió porque, aunque se dirigiera a él con brusquedad, lo mecía contra su cuerpo y lo abrazaba como un amante cariñoso. Se equivocaba al decir que no sabía cómo recompensarlo. Le mostraba lo mucho que le importaba con muchos detalles pequeños, que a SeHun le parecían magníficos, le resultaban adictivos y lo seducían. Era como si hubiera encontrado una pieza que encajaba perfectamente en el puzzle hasta entonces incompleto de su alma.

—¿Lo amabas? —Era consciente de que debería dejar el tema, pero quería saberlo.

—¿A quién?

—¿A MinSeok? ¿Lo amabas?

—No. —LuHan no dudó un segundo la respuesta—. Me preocupaba por MinSeok porque era mi amigo y porque estaba loco por él, pero no lo amaba. No quería que falleciera. Lo más triste de todo es que su muerte fue en vano. Pocos días después de que se suicidara las autoridades desmantelaron la organización. El jefe y todos los canallas que estaban metidos en el cartel se están pudriendo en la cárcel.

Su voz transmitía franqueza y aceptación de lo ocurrido. No estaba furioso ni amargado.

—¿El terapeuta era bueno?

—Sin duda. El doctor Do era el mejor. De vez en cuando quedamos para cenar. Creo que todavía está tratando de averiguar lo que escondo.

Soltó una carcajada sincera. SeHun sonrió apoyado en su hombro.

—Eres un sujeto fascinante.

—¿Me estás llamando rarito? —gruñó sobre su cuello.

—Eh... No lo tengo claro.

SeHun se zafó de su abrazo y se puso de pie. No tenía ningún deseo de alejarse de su cuerpo, pero se moría por beber algo. Llevaba un buen rato en una habitación llena de vapor y tenía muchísima sed. No pudo resistirse a echar la vista atrás mientras subía los escalones de la bañera y recorrió con ojos hambrientos el cuerpo sensual de LuHan y su atractivo rostro.

—Creo que necesito estudiarte un poco más antes de extraer conclusiones.

LuHan se puso de pie con agilidad y esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

—Como sigas contoneando ese irresistible cuerpo delante de mí, voy a tener que hacer mi propia investigación —Su cuerpo avanzó por el agua con facilidad cuando comenzó a seguirlo con una sonrisa amplia y los ojos entornados—. Y examinaré los datos a conciencia.

SeHun cogió una toalla de una pila que había junto a la bañera y salió corriendo del baño, con LuHan pisándole los talones. Se echó a reír porque logró cogerlo de la cintura antes de que lograra salir del dormitorio.

—¡No LuHan, tengo sed!

Cuando LuHan lo atrajo hacia él, SeHun notó en la espalda su pecho firme y mojado y se preguntó si de verdad beber agua en ese momento era tan necesario.

_¡Dios, LuHan tenía el cuerpo firme y mojado!_ Al fundirse con su piel notó la excitación dura e insistente que le presionaba el trasero.

—¿Tienes sed? —El tono de voz había cambiado y transmitía preocupación—. ¿Has comido?

Le quitó la toalla de las manos y empezó a secarlo con cuidado, frotándole primero la espalda y luego los hombros y las piernas. SeHun se mordió el labio, mirándolo a los ojos. LuHan parecía ansioso y levemente agitado.

—No tengo tanta hambre.

Empezaba a sentir apetito, pero no de comida. Para cuando LuHan dio por válido el secado, SeHun estaba convencido de que se iba a morir de deseo. Sin duda, el tipo era muy concienzudo.

—Necesitas hidratarte y nutrirte —gruñó dándole la bata de seda negra. Se secó el cuerpo deprisa y se dirigió al armario para coger algo de ropa.

A SeHun le entraron ganas de gimotear cuando la ropa ocultó aquel cuerpo imponente. Se puso la bata negra a regañadientes, sintiendo que el calor que notaba en su polla era ya más intenso que la sed. Lo único que le apetecía en ese momento era meterse en la cama con LuHan.

—No tengo tanta hambre, de verdad.

LuHan lo cogió de la mano y tiró de él para guiarlo hacia la cocina.

—Ahora vas a comer. —Se detuvo para fulminarlo con una mirada de advertencia—. Mi intención es follarte luego hasta que me supliques clemencia.

Se le pusieron los pezones duros como piedras y el intenso calor que sentía su polla se encendió como una llama poniéndolo duro, tan duro que tuvo que taparse disimuladamente. El semblante apasionado de LuHan lo hizo estremecer de deseo y un cosquilleo le recorrió cada centímetro de la piel. **_«Sí, suplicaré. Pero no clemencia»._**

Suspiró frustrado y cedió a que lo llevara a la cocina. Conocía bien esa mirada de determinación. No cejaría en su empeño hasta que no hubiera satisfecho las necesidades de SeHun, hasta que no le hubiera dado todo lo que necesitaba. Si se le ocurría mencionar que tenía sed, LuHan iba a por agua. Siempre dejaba de lado sus necesidades y sus deseos para ocuparse primero de los de él. **_«¿Y aún no entendía por qué lo quería?»._** LuHan le apretó la mano mientras lo guiaba con determinación hacia la cocina, y a SeHun le dio un vuelco el corazón. Ese hombre era una mezcla irresistible de hormonas masculinas, intensidad, ternura, vulnerabilidad y compasión.

El hombre perfecto encarnado en un mandón atractivo e irresistible _. ¿Que por qué lo amaba?_ Más bien la pregunta sería... _¿cómo no iba a amarlo?_

Sonrió al darse cuenta de que jamás había tenido la más remota posibilidad de no enamorarse locamente de LuHan. Desde que se conocieron había algo que le atraía de él, algo visceral, incluso animal. Quizá le había dado miedo admitir esa intensa atracción, pero siempre la había sentido. LuHan era como una fuerza de la naturaleza: por peligroso que fuera, era imposible resistirse a su ferocidad y a su magnetismo salvaje. Recordó lo que le había dicho su madre una vez: **_«El amor de verdad no es para los débiles de corazón, pero las recompensas que ofrece merecen la pena»._** En aquel momento SeHun era un niño y no había entendido lo que su madre trataba de decirle. Ahora, gracias a LuHan, el significado de esas palabras cobraba sentido y entendía perfectamente lo que había querido expresar su madre. Por fin había encontrado a alguien que merecía la pena. Envió un agradecimiento silencioso a su madre por las palabras que había tardado tanto tiempo en comprender y, con una sonrisa bobalicona y de enamorado, dejó que LuHan lo llevara por el pasillo hacia la cocina.

LuHan abrió la puerta de la nevera con un movimiento rápido de muñeca.

—¿Refresco o agua?

Cogió la lata directamente, pues ya sabía la respuesta.

—Refresco —respondió SeHun distraído.

Abrió la lata y se la dio antes de coger otra para él y beberse la mitad de un trago. No era de extrañar que SeHun tuviera tanta sed. LuHan no había estado ni la mitad de tiempo que él en el baño lleno de vapor y ya estaba deshidratado. Se llevó la lata a los labios y bebió con la mirada fija en el pasillo abovedado que llevaba al comedor.

LuHan se había olvidado por completo de los recados que había estado haciendo.

—¡Feliz día de San Valentín!

Se acabó el refresco de un trago y tiró la lata vacía a la basura. Siguió a SeHun hasta el comedor con el ceño fruncido. SeHun no había pronunciado palabra alguna. Quizá HyoYeon y TaeYeon no habían acertado con los consejos. _¿Le gustaría algo de lo que le había traído?_ Había tratado de ordenar bien las cosas: las rosas sobre la mesa, los chocolates y bombones en las sillas, algunos pétalos de rosas en el suelo, champagne. Está bien, había una mezcla de regalos envueltos en cajas de todos los tamaños y osos de peluche desperdigados por el comedor, pero él lo había colocado todo lo mejor que había podido.

—¿No hay nada que te guste?

_¡Maldita sea!_ Pensaba despedir a su ayudante y a su secretaria en cuanto las viera. Le habían dicho que esas eran las cosas que hacían sentir tus parejas especiales y valoradas.

—Oh, LuHan, pero ¿qué has hecho?

SeHun acarició la superficie aterciopelada de una rosa roja, empujó con suavidad un globo con forma de corazón y se quedó mirando cómo se balanceaba en el aire.

—¡Voy a poner a esas dos fuera! ¡Ahora mismo! ¡Mierda!

Lo único que quería era hacerlo feliz pero, en lugar de eso, parecía traumatizado. Sabía que tenía que haberle comprado más cosas, pero no cabía nada más ni en el Veyron ni en el Mercedes.

—¿A quién vas a despedir?

SeHun se giró y lo miró atónito.

—A HyoYeon y a TaeYeon. Me dijeron que este tipo de regalos eran los que hacían sentir a tu pareja feliz y especial.

Maldita sea. No podía despedir a ninguna de las dos. Hacían su trabajo demasiado bien. En realidad era culpa de él, que no tenía ni puñetera idea de cómo mostrar su amor a SeHun. Daba igual; pensaba seguir intentándolo hasta lograrlo.

—Podemos ir de compras y así eliges algo que te guste —propuso con la esperanza de que lo acompañara y le mostrara el tipo de cosas que a él le parecían románticas.

—¿Pediste consejo a HyoYeon y a TaeYeon?

—Sí.

—LuHan, esto es demasiado. No sé qué decir —comentó con voz temblorosa, mientras se agachaba para coger un oso de peluche marrón que sujetó con fuerza contra el pecho—. Creo que TaeYeon y HyoYeon te estaban dando ideas. No sugerían que lo compraras todo.

_¡Mierda!_ Parecía que se iba a echar a llorar. Esperaba que no lo hiciera.

—No sé cuál es tu flor favorita ni la clase de chocolates que te gustan. Tampoco sé tú color preferido. ¿Debería saberlo? ¿No debería saber las cosas que te gustan? —preguntó malhumorado.

SeHun tiró el peluche con delicadeza al suelo y se acercó a LuHan.

—No hacía falta que hicieras todo esto. Es la primera vez que hacen algo así por mí.

_¿Qué es lo que había hecho?_ Tan sólo había ido de compras. No era para tanto. Es verdad que él prefería que le hicieran una endodoncia antes que ir de compras, pero por primera vez, había disfrutado comprando cosas.

—He ido a tiendas. Tampoco cuesta tanto.

**_«Y he ido en el último momento porque ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que era San Valentín. ¡Qué desastre! ¡Menos mal que el novio de HyoYeon es muy detallista!»._ **

—Has hecho todo esto por mí. —Estiró el brazo para señalar todo el comedor—. Las rosas son hermosas. Me encantan. Se me hace agua la boca viendo todos esos chocolates y el resto de cosas me abruman de tal modo que me he quedado sin habla. Con un par de rosas y una tarjeta ya me habría emocionado. No hacía falta que hicieras todo esto. Hay personas que no reciben tantos regalos en toda su vida. Pero lo que más me conmueve no son las cosas, sino tú. Tus ganas de hacerme feliz. Eres perfecto. Por eso te amo.

Pegó un buen trago a la lata de refresco, la dejó en un hueco que quedaba libre en la mesa y se abalanzó a sus brazos de un salto. LuHan saboreó la suavidad del cuerpo que se apretaba contra el suyo mientras los labios cálidos de SeHun le rozaban la mejilla y el cuello. Lo abrazó con fuerza de la cintura, dejando que su cuerpo fuera deslizándose contra el de él hasta que los pies tocaron el suelo. En ese momento decidió que en lugar de echar la bronca a TaeYeon y a HyoYeon lo que haría sería darles un aumento.

—Estás loco. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —Se apartó y le plantó un sonoro beso en los labios—. Pero me encanta.

Pues, si le encantaba que estuviera loco, estaba dispuesto a comportarse como un auténtico zumbado. Lo miró con adoración y añadió:

—Pero la próxima vez cómprame solo un regalo o una tarjeta, ¿está bien?

De eso nada. No le haría prometer algo así, de modo que su respuesta fue evasiva.

—Ya veremos.

—Espera. Tengo una cosa para ti.

SeHun se apartó de él y salió corriendo hacia su cuarto. Regresó con una bolsita de regalo decorada con corazones y diablillos.

—La bolsa tenía tu nombre. —Lo miró con picardía y le entregó el regalo—. No tengo dinero propio, así que tuve que improvisar algo.

—¿Necesitas más dinero? ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? —Lo miró con el ceño fruncido, cabreado porque no se lo hubiera dicho.

—No necesito que me des nada más. De hecho, quiero devolverte una parte. ¡Tengo casi cien mil en la cuenta! No me hacen ninguna falta, LuHan.

Éste lo miró a los ojos y levantó la barbilla para mirarlo fijamente.

—Apenas has gastado un poco. ¿Cómo vives? ¿Cómo cubres tus necesidades?

SeHun resopló.

—De eso ya te encargas tú. ¿Para qué necesito el dinero? No tengo ninguna necesidad ni deseo. Vivo como un mocoso mimado. Basta con que mencione algo para que aparezca como por arte de magia. No hace falta que compre nada.

—A todos les encanta ir de tienda en tienda y comprar cosas que ni siquiera necesitan.

Eso lo sabía por experiencia, YiXing y su madre vivían comprando y comprando, es más YiXing parecía que solo lo hacía para su colección de lujo.

—A mí no. Prefiero pasar mi tiempo libre leyendo o jugando al MythWorld II. Tengo todo lo que necesito, y aún así vivo como un rey. —Le acercó la mano a la cara y le acarició los labios antes de pasar el dorso de la mano por su mentón—. La única necesidad que tengo eres tú.

Estaba tratando de distraerlo y lo estaba consiguiendo.

—El dinero fue un regalo y te lo vas a quedar —gruñó LuHan negándose a que se saliera con la suya por ponérsela dura... Y dura estaba. Durísima. Preparada para la acción.

—No me lo voy a quedar. —Le dio un beso ligero en la comisura de la boca—. Abre la bolsa.

Aguantó como pudo la tentación de arrancarle la bata y devorarlo entero. Empezó a abrir la bolsa de regalo con el cuerpo en tensión mientras se esforzaba por desviar la atención de su latente verga y por reprimir el irresistible impulso de hacerle el amor ahí mismo. Al recordar que tenía que decirle a SeHun que el miserable que había tratado de secuestrarlo estaba en la cárcel, levantó la cabeza sin acabar la tarea.

—Hoy han cogido al otro tipo. Está en la cárcel. Probablemente tengas un mensaje del teniente.

—¡Diablos, por fin! Pues, entonces quítame la escolta. Creo que intimida a mis compañeros. No pasa inadvertida precisamente —dijo como si la noticia no tuviera gran importancia, pero LuHan se percató de que su cuerpo se relajaba y vio alivio en su rostro. Daba igual lo mucho que SeHun hubiera insistido en que ese tipo había dejado de ser una amenaza, sabía que la situación lo alteraba y que estaba asustado.

Tendría que ser tonto para no estarlo. El día que lo agredieron le faltó poco para perder la vida.

—De eso nada. La escolta se queda.

—Ya no es necesario.

—¡No! No correré el riesgo de que te ocurra algo. Hay demasiados delincuentes en la calle y a lo largo de los años he hecho enemigos. —Era cierto que no había cabreado a tanta gente como su hermano YiXing, pero es imposible ser multimillonario sin que haya gente que te odie a muerte—. La escolta se queda.

Al tirar del papel rojo de la bolsa salieron disparados trozos de cartón en forma de corazón. Agarró uno al vuelo antes de que tocara el suelo. SeHun metió la mano en la bolsa y sacó lo que quedaba en el fondo: unos calzoncillos de cuero que sujetó por el elástico. LuHan se quedó mirando la prenda, pero entonces esbozó una sonrisa: el cuero tenía un estampado de corazones y diablillos.

—Esto también tenía tu nombre, LuHan. —Elevó las cejas al mismo tiempo que meneaba la ropa interior—. Vas a estar jodidamente sexy. Bueno, ya lo estás, pero cuando los vi no podía parar de pensar en lo sexy que estarías con esto puesto.

SeHun se acercó los calzoncillos al rostro y se acarició con el cuero negro. LuHan lo contempló fascinado y se empalmó, imaginándose lo que sentiría cuando los labios de SeHun se posaran sobre la prenda cuando él la llevara puesta. _¡Mierda!_ Aunque no estuviera acostumbrado a llevar bóxers, esos calzoncillos se acababan de convertir en sus favoritos.

—Ya he cortado las etiquetas. Póntelos para que te los pueda quitar —propuso, entregándoselos con una sonrisa seductora.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, LuHan se abrió la bata y se los puso. Se estremeció al sentir el suave roce de las manos de SeHun, que se posaron en sus hombros para quitarle la bata, y se quedó de pie frente a él con sus nuevos calzoncillos favoritos.

—Jodidamente sexy. Mierda demasiado sensual —jadeó. Aquel jadeo era tan sensual y expresaba tanta excitación que LuHan casi pierde los papeles.

Le gustaba sentir el cuero sobre la piel, acariciando su miembro empalmado y, por supuesto, le encantaba la cara de avidez que tenía su chico mientras lo devoraba con la mirada. Le volvía loco que SeHun le mostrara las ganas que le tenía con un adorable sonrojo y que no se preocupara por disimular que se le iban los ojos a su entrepierna abultada.

—¿Qué es esto?

Abrió la mano para mostrarle el diminuto corazón de cartón. Le dio la vuelta y vio un mensaje escrito a mano. _«Vale por un deseo»_. Se quedó mirándolo perplejo.

SeHun se mordió el labio inferior con cara de preocupación.

—Es un _corazón-deseo_. No tengo dinero propio... —Levantó la mano pidiéndole que se callara en cuanto abrió la boca para rechistar—. No empieces otra vez. Total, que hice esto. Los puedes canjear cuando quieras. Valen por un deseo o un favor de mi parte. Cualquier cosa que esté en mi mano.

—¿Lo que sea?

El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza mientras se le pasaban diversas imágenes por la cabeza. SeHun elevó una ceja.

—Lo que sea que esté en mi mano.

—Deseo que te quedes el dinero que te metí en la cuenta y que dejemos de discutir por el tema de la escolta.

LuHan frunció el ceño pues se sentía un poco culpable por usar el regalo en contra de él. SeHun le dedicó una mirada como la que le solía dirigir su madre de pequeño: la muy temida _«¡Me has decepcionado!»_. _¡Ay, eso duele!_ Cruzó los brazos por delante del pecho:

—Ese deseo interfiere con mi ética y mis principios. Además, son dos deseos. No es justo.

—¿Llegamos a un acuerdo? —preguntó con dulzura, pues no le gustaba verlo de mal humor.

El rostro de SeHun se relajó.

—Me parece bien.

—Deja el dinero en tu cuenta. Gástalo si lo necesitas. No digo que te lo tengas que quedar para siempre, pero al menos por ahora, hasta que acabes la carrera y encuentres trabajo. Más adelante podemos volver a negociar.

Obviamente LuHan no le dejaría que se lo devolviera nunca, pero en ese momento lo importante era que se lo quedara por si le ocurría algo a él.

—Deseo concedido. —Dejó caer los brazos por los costados y los apoyó en las caderas—. ¿Y los guardaespaldas?

—Déjame mantenerte la escolta. Me encargaré de que sean más discretos. Ni te darás cuenta de que están ahí. Pero deja que sigan ahí. —Aguantó la respiración mientras observaba su rostro—. Será la única forma que esté tranquilo, SeHun. Hazlo por mí.

—Lo haré por ti siempre y cuando se mantengan a distancia y dejen de asustar a mis compañeros. Deseo concedido.

Le quitó el corazón de cartón de la mano y lo rompió en pedazos. LuHan se tiró al suelo para buscar como un loco el resto de los corazones.

—¿Cuántos me has regalado?

Había encontrado dos. Vio otro debajo de la mesa y gateó para cogerlo, sin prestar atención a las rozaduras que se estaba haciendo con la alfombra en las rodillas. Lo único que le importaba en ese momento era encontrar esos putos corazones. Valían su peso en oro.

—Cinco —respondió con una carcajada.

Suspiró aliviado al encontrar el quinto sobre la alfombra. Al ponerse de pie vio que SeHun tenía la mano extendida y una mirada de expectación en el rostro.

—¿Qué?

No pensaba darle ninguno.

—Has pedido dos deseos. Me debes uno de esos.

—Hemos llegado a un acuerdo. He cedido —repuso acalorado.

Dar el brazo a torcer debería tener alguna recompensa. No era algo que hiciera todos los días ni con cualquiera.

—Dámelo —insistió moviendo los dedos.

_¡Maldita sea!_ Le había faltado poco para salirse con la suya. A regañadientes, cogió un corazoncito de la palma de la mano y se lo entregó acompañado de un gruñido.

—¿Me regalarás esto en todas las celebraciones?

—Ya veremos —masculló, ocultando una sonrisa mientras hacía añicos el papel.

—¿Por qué has dicho que nunca te han regalado rosas? Tuviste una relación larga.

SeHun suspiró.

—No era de hacer regalos. Decía que no le gustaba malgastar el dinero. Sobre todo con las rosas, porque se mueren.

—No te ofendas, SeHun, pero ¿cómo pudiste estar tanto tiempo con ese imbécil?

Apretó la mandíbula; lo que daría por romperle la cara al ex de SeHun.

—La verdad es que no lo sé. Probablemente tuvo algo que ver con la muerte de mis padres. Los echaba de menos y me sentía muy solo. Supongo que era demasiado joven, vulnerable y estúpido —comentó melancólico.

LuHan le cogió aún más odio al estúpido ese, que se había aprovechado de un chico solo y desolado que acababa de sufrir la muerte de sus padres. **_«Ojalá hubiera estado a su lado en esa época. Pero lo estoy ahora»._** Atrajo hacia él el cuerpo de SeHun, que no opuso resistencia, y se juró protegerlo desde ese momento.

—Jamás volverás a sentirte así. Siempre me tendrás a mí. Nunca dejaré que vuelvas a sentirte solo. — ** _«Ninguno de los dos volverá a estar solo jamás»._**

Le acaricio el rostro y sus esponjosos labios; y se dio cuenta de que llevaba toda la vida solo. Lo que pasaba es que nunca lo había reconocido.

—Llevo toda la vida esperándote —susurró LuHan con sensualidad y afecto. Un afecto ardiente que dirigía su corazón, dominando por completo sus sentimientos e instintos.

En cierto modo lo conocía desde el primer día que lo vio. No de vista, sino de corazón. Y solo Dios sabía cuánto lo necesitaba. SeHun se apartó un poco para poder mirarlo a la cara. No dijo nada, pero tampoco era necesario. LuHan podía ver en sus hermosos ojos borgoña lo mucho que lo amaba.

Recorrió con los dedos sus labios, las mejillas y el cuello, deleitándose en la suavidad que sentía en las yemas. Dibujó unas iniciales en uno de sus pezones, que la bata dejaba al descubierto. Las iniciales eran las suyas y las repasó una y otra vez para marcar a la persona que lo llevaba al éxtasis y lo arrastraba al borde de la locura.

—LuHan —gimió, empujándolo de la nuca para acercarlo a sus labios.

Con la impresión de que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho él gruñó entre sus brazos, disfrutando de las delicadas caricias en los hombros y del roce de sus dedos sobre su acalorada piel. Necesitaba poseerlo, reivindicarlo de algún modo, y le metió la lengua en la boca con desesperación. Tan intensa era la necesidad de hacer suyo a SeHun que prácticamente le dolía. La bestia posesiva que llevaba dentro suspiró aliviada cuando SeHun se mostró más que receptivo abriendo la boca para dejarlo pasar. Entró con furia y salvajismo hasta que los dos empezaron a jadear y se quedaron sin aliento. LuHan se retiró para coger aire y le mordió el labio inferior, debatiéndose entre lo que le costaba separarse de él y la necesidad de desnudarlo cuanto antes. Le cogió un pezón sin apartar la tela de seda y lo frotó con un dedo.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de esta bata? —masculló, lamiéndole con la punta de la lengua los labios.

—Palabra por palabra —susurró con voz sugerente—. Tengo recuerdos muy placenteros de esta bata.

—Y yo —respondió con pasión, antes de soltarlo a regañadientes para enseñarle un corazoncito—. Pero en este momento deseo que te la quites.

Con un movimiento rápido le cogió el corazón de cartón de la mano y lo rompió en pedazos. Desató despacio la lazada de la bata y la seda se deslizó por sus hombros.

LuHan tragó saliva al ver su blanquecino cuerpo mientras la prenda se detenía un instante en los codos antes de caer al suelo formando un charco negro y brillante. LuHan hizo un esfuerzo para respirar metiendo y sacando el aire de los pulmones. Era hermoso. Y suyo. **_«Mío»._**

—Putos corazoncitos, son muy pocos —afirmó sujetando con fuerza los dos que le quedaban. Sus imponentes ojos ámbar bailaron de alegría sin dejar de transmitir un deseo apasionado.

—Ese lo has malgastado. Te lo hubiera concedido igualmente. Te necesito.

**_«Te necesito»._** Él sentía el mismo deseo y, tras dejar los corazoncitos a buen recaudo bajo un mantel individual, su cuerpo empuñó las armas para reclamar lo que era suyo. Tenía el falo más duro que una piedra y sentía la necesidad de penetrar a SeHun hasta que se colapsara. A estas alturas, temía explotar en cuanto lo hiciera.

SeHun dio un paso al frente y, cuando rozó su piel suave como la seda contra la de él, lo hizo estremecer. Pasó la mano con delicadeza por los calzoncillos y le acarició la verga empalmada con devoción. Le apartó la mano para cogerlo en brazos, incapaz de esperar ni un segundo más.

—Hora de ir a la cama.

—Ya era hora —gimió SeHun, expresando su impaciencia.

Entonces, la atención de LuHan se desvió de sus necesidades carnales al hombre que llevaba en brazos. A su chico. Él lo deseaba, quería que le diera placer y que saciara sus necesidades. LuHan también satisfacería las suyas, pero antes se ocuparía de las de él. En la cama y fuera de ella, SeHun siempre sería lo primero.


	16. XVI

LuHan lo dejó en la cama con delicadeza. SeHun rodó hacia un lado para abrir el cajón de la mesita de noche y sacar las vendas y las esposas.

—Átame. No me importa —le dijo dándoselas.

**_«Por favor. Átame y fóllame antes de que me vuelva loco»._** SeHun había perdido el control de la mente y del cuerpo, y jadeaba extasiado. Como ese cuerpo firme y ardiente no lo poseyera en cuestión de segundos, iba a explotar. LuHan lo miró confundido.

—¿Quieres que te ate?

—Te quiero a ti. Átame. Desátame. Haz lo que quieras. Lo único que deseo es que me folles duro, tú eliges el modo de hacerlo.

**_«Mierda, ya no sé ni lo que digo. Me está volviendo loco»._ **

—SeHun, a la bestia posesiva que llevo dentro le encantaría tenerte atado, abierto de piernas y follarte hasta hacer que te corras como nunca, pero no necesito atarte. —Le quitó los accesorios de las manos y los tiró junto a la cama—. Pero ahora que sé que te excita, lo volveré a hacer otro día. Ahora mismo lo único que necesito es ver cómo te corres y hacerte el amor hasta que ninguno de los dos sea capaz ni de moverse.

Todas las luces estaban encendidas porque no las habían apagado. LuHan tenía una expresión agresiva a la par de una tierna y curiosamente plácida. SeHun respiró hondo con el cuerpo tembloroso y excitado, listo para recibirlo. Se sintió embriagado cuando LuHan se tumbó sobre él y el cuero de su bóxer recién estrenado rozó su polla. Abrió las piernas para darle la bienvenida y gimió al sentir su erección dura como una roca en su entrada, estimulándole y haciéndolo jadear. Se aferró a él como si tuviera miedo de que se escapara. Necesitaba confirmar de algún modo que era real y que era suyo. SeHun nunca había sido posesivo ni obsesivo, pero LuHan era un hombre tan increíble, tan maravilloso, que casi parecía imposible que existiera y que además fuera de él. A veces parecía un sueño, un sueño tan maravilloso que no podía creer.

—Relájate, SeHun —le susurró roncamente LuHan al oído, y su cálido aliento lo hizo estremecer. Relajó los brazos y le rodeó el cuello con ellos, tratando de controlar ese instinto loco de aferrarse a él, de mantenerlo siempre cerca.

—Lo siento. Creo que estoy un poco desesperado.

No tenía pensado decirle eso porque resultaba lamentable, pero era la verdad. Aunque sentía una sobrecarga de emociones, su cuerpo insaciable le pedía más. La boca entreabierta de LuHan recorrió su cuello con besos cálidos y mordidas juguetonas.

—No más de lo que estoy yo. Cada vez que oigo tu voz, que te veo o que hablo contigo, siento la necesidad de acercarme más a ti y hacerte mío. Es más, me basta con pensar en ti para ponerme duro y empalmarme. —Le rozó los labios con la lengua, perfilando el contorno de su boca—. Quiero penetrarte hasta el fondo y que nuestros cuerpos se fundan de tal manera que no podamos volver a separarnos jamás.

**_«Ha dado en el clavo. Yo me siento igual»._ **

Esta vez LuHan acercó su boca a la de él y sin más juegos ni seducción lo devoró, lo asaltó y lo saqueó con los labios y la lengua, SeHun se apegó más a él y luego de morderle juguetonamente los labios lo devoró de igual manera uniendo sus lenguas y saboreándose, soltó un gemido cuando LuHan simuló penetrarlo y levantó las caderas como por reflejo restregándose contra él. LuHan arrancó la boca de la de él y con la voz ronca exclamó:

—Diablos, SeHun. ¡Me vuelves loco!

Le apartó los brazos del cuello y, agarrándolo por las muñecas, se las colocó a ambos lados de la cintura. SeHun trató de retorcerse, pero lo estaba sujetando tan fuerte que no podía moverse. LuHan sonrió felinamente para luego lamerle y besarle el cuello hasta llegar a sus pezones. Al no lograr satisfacer su intenso deseo, a SeHun le entraron ganas de ponerse a gritar. No era delicado y le gustaba, SeHun no quería que lo fuera. Sus pezones estaban hinchados y erectos y sintió placer a la par del dolor cuando LuHan tiró de un pezón con su ardiente boca, utilizando los dientes y la lengua. **_«Placer y dolor»._**

—¡LuHan! ¡Ah, sigue!

La cabeza empezó a darle vueltas cuando se dirigió al otro pezón para seguir torturándolo, aumentando su deseo hasta límites insospechados. El ataque erótico a sus pezones no había finalizado y, sin soltarle las muñecas, LuHan continuó lamiendo y mordisqueando un pezón y después el otro; jalándolos y succionándolos con fervor.

Sentir que estaba completamente a su disposición lo volvía loco, lo embriagaba y le cortaba la respiración. La boca de LuHan continuó bajando por su cuerpo, dejando marcas ardientes hasta que se detuvo sobre su vientre para trazar círculos en su ombligo. Finalmente, le soltó las muñecas y le separó las piernas con las manos, mientras se colocaba entre sus muslos.

—Arquéate SeHun, arquéate para mí. Eres mío y mi deber es satisfacerte y te follaré tan duro, me muero por hacerlo, pero primero te correrás en mi boca —jadeó LuHan, respiraba con intensidad y el aire caliente que le salía de la boca acariciaba la corona llorosa y rojiza por atención de su erguida extensión. SeHun sintió que le iba a explotar el cuerpo solo de oír sus gruñidos, y de sentir su excitación y su afán de poseerlo y devorarlo.

—¡Ah! LuHan. Por favor. Te necesito. Tengo que correrme.

—Haré que te corras SeHun, que te corras como nunca lo has hecho.

Le levantó las piernas en el aire y le hizo doblar las rodillas para acercarse y lamerle la punta, succionando las pequeñas gotas de la esencia blanquecina que chorreaba por su glande. Lo miró con salvajismo y luego de lamerse los labios, el ataque sumamente carnal no se hizo esperar, LuHan devoró todo su miembro desde la base hasta la punta una y otra vez cada vez con más intensidad, rastrillando tortuosamente con los dientes, y cuando mordió su punta y succionó con mayor fuerza su polla erecta, SeHun empezó a gritar su nombre mientras su cuerpo entero se estremecía y LuHan devoró nuevamente su pene usando sus dientes, rozando las sensibles venas que se marcaban por su excitación, lo hacía con tal desenfreno y dedicación que a SeHun se le cortó la respiración y dejó de gritar. LuHan totalmente excitado sopló la punta de su polla y lo volvió a atacar agarrándolo de las nalgas y levantándolo para devorarlo por completo. SeHun cerró lo ojos y sin poder aguantarlo más gritó desesperado y lo agarró del cabello cobrizo, exigiéndole un ritmo más rápido. Con el cuerpo tembloroso SeHun echó la cabeza atrás gimiendo, le ardían todos los poros del cuerpo y se estremeció de tal modo que se le arqueó la espalda. El placer era tan extremo, tan intenso que no lo soportaba y trató de apartar la persistente boca de LuHan cuando estaba a punto de correrse, pero éste lo sujetó posesivamente de las caderas para que no pudiera moverse y lo forzó a arquearse más.

SeHun meneó las caderas con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y explotó en la boca de LuHan gritando su nombre. LuHan tragó hasta la última gota de su éxtasis perlado y cuando se dio por satisfecho ascendió por su cuerpo para tumbarse a su lado y SeHun, que aún no había recuperado la respiración, se acurrucó junto a él dejando el brazo sobre su firme pecho y enterrando la cabeza en su hombro.

—¿Ya te encuentras mejor? —preguntó divertido.

—¿Estabas intentando matarme? —repuso SeHun, dándole un golpe en el hombro.

—De placer, bebé —sonrió LuHan, juguetonamente.

—Pues entonces lo has conseguido.

SeHun le acarició el torso con la mano, siguiendo los caminos que marcaban las cicatrices y preguntándose por qué un hombre tan maravilloso había tenido que sufrir tanto. A veces la vida era injusta. Su mano siguió bajando por el vientre, trazando los contornos de sus músculos tonificados. LuHan era como una estatua griega. Solo que él la tenía mucho más grande que esas esculturas de mármol.

—Eres perfecto —jadeó embelesado mientras acariciaba el camino que dibujaba el vello desde el ombligo hacia abajo.

—Empiezo a pensar que deberías ir al oculista —gruñó encantado.

—Tengo una vista perfecta y un perfecto sentido de la percepción. Eres fuerte y muy guapo. —susurró agarrando con los dedos su polla empalmada—. Y bien dotado.

LuHan jadeó cuando SeHun metió la mano por debajo de los calzoncillos y pasó la yema de los dedos por la punta de su miembro, extendiendo una gota de semen por la sedosa piel y frotándola despacio con suavidad.

—¡Joder! Me encanta cuando me tocas.

SeHun, con más confianza, lo sujetó con un poco más de fuerza y comenzó a mover la mano lentamente para provocarlo. LuHan nunca había experimentado algo así porque hasta entonces las personas con las que se había acostado habían tenido que estar atadas. Eso había cambiado. LuHan jamás sería un amante dócil, pero el hecho de que se sintiera cómodo mientras SeHun lo tocaba —no solo eso, sino que deseara que lo tocara— lo hizo sonreír. A pesar de la terrible experiencia que había sufrido en el pasado, confiaba en él. LuHan gruñó y el sonido que salió de sus labios transmitió una sensación entre el placer y el tormento.

—Móntame, SeHun. Fóllame hasta dejarme inconsciente.

Se quitó los calzoncillos que acababa de estrenar pero que ya eran sus favoritos y los tiró al suelo. SeHun levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos mientras LuHan lo rodeaba con los brazos y lo tumbaba sobre su cuerpo.

—¿Estás seguro?

Lo que más quería en el mundo en ese momento era meterse esa gigantesca polla y contemplarle gozar bajo su peso, pero le angustiaba mucho hacerle revivir otro mal recuerdo.

—Sí. Quiero ver cómo cabalgas sobre mí. Quiero contemplar tu rostro cuando te corras sobre mi verga —respondió con determinación y necesidad.

Lo montó a horcajadas, pero se detuvo vacilante con el corazón a cien por hora. _¿Podría LuHan hacerlo así?_ No era necesario.

—No tienes que demostrarme nada. No tenemos que hacerlo.

—SeHun, necesito follarte. Te necesito —gruñó con una voz ronca plagada de deseo.

**_«Te necesito»._** Bastaron esas dos palabras para que SeHun levantara las caderas, le cogiera la polla empalmada y colocara la punta en su agujero. Entonces le invadió una tremenda necesidad de que lo penetrara, un deseo animal de sentirlo dentro, lo más dentro que pudiera. Apoyó las manos en su pecho mientras humedecía sus dígitos, palpando y aflojando el alrededor tenso de su esfínter para después introducir dos de sus dedos lubricados en su interior y después de estirarse lo suficiente empezó a subir y bajar para darle cabida a esa dura extensión poco a poco. Bajó todo lo que pudo metiéndosela casi por completo y volvió a elevar las caderas para tratar de llegar hasta el fondo. Las manos de LuHan lo agarraron de las caderas para que descendieran justo en el momento en que él elevaba las suyas, de modo que sus cuerpos chocaron y, por fin, lo penetró hasta el final, llenándolo por completo. Siguió sujetándole de las caderas para estirar y abrir su pasaje mientras sus cuerpos permanecían ensartados con la polla de LuHan metida hasta el fondo.

—¡Dios! ¡SeHun! ¡Estás tan estrecho! —gimió.

SeHun lo observó con atención, buscando cualquier señal de que la postura lo estaba incomodando, pero lo único que vio en su rostro fue placer. Los ojos ámbar intensos se clavaron en sus orbes borgoña, atrapando su mirada. LuHan guiaba sus penetraciones con las manos mientras elevaba las caderas, embistiéndolo con fuerza.

Mientras se miraban a los ojos, SeHun derramó unas cuantas lágrimas al darse cuenta de que no había temor alguno en su rostro y de que lo reconocía perfectamente.

—Sólo tú, SeHun. Tú siempre has sido _el único_ —le dijo mientras su pecho se hinchaba y deshinchaba—. Estás hermoso. No te contengas. Móntame. Córrete para mí.

SeHun cerró los ojos mientras LuHan lo penetraba hasta el fondo, sujetándolo de las caderas con fuerza. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para dejarse llevar por la dureza de su polla, por las embestidas furiosas de sus caderas y por la sensación de que lo hacía suyo una y otra vez. Sus rosáceos pezones volvieron a ponerse duros y erectos con cada una de sus arremetidas y SeHun los sujetó con las manos y empezó a pellizcarlos con delicadeza.

—Sí, tócate SeHun. Tócate todo lo que necesites —jadeó LuHan, penetrándolo con más ímpetu y arremetiendo aún más.

Cuando LuHan lo agarró con más fuerza y sus manos se volvieron más exigentes, SeHun empezó a retorcerse los pezones. Lo cabalgó con frenesí, apretando su cuerpo contra el de él y metiéndosela tan al fondo que sintió escalofríos. Volvió a echar la cabeza hacia atrás y explotó por segunda vez, dejando su perlado placer sobre el abdomen de LuHan; los músculos de las paredes de su pasaje se tensaron y destensaron varias veces, exprimiendo el miembro que lo invadía. Mientras se estremecía, SeHun sintió que el cuerpo de LuHan se tensaba bajo su peso. En el momento en que se corrió, sus miradas se cruzaron y SeHun se quedó observando a ese ser hermoso y perfecto. Estaba hipnotizado. Jamás había oído un sonido más bello que el gemido que salió de la garganta de LuHan. Una explosión de fluidos cálidos lo llenó por completo y los dos se desplomaron. SeHun notó cómo temblaba LuHan bajo su cuerpo.

—Te quiero —masculló SeHun entrecortadamente sobre su pecho.

LuHan lo rodeó con los brazos y lo apretó contra su cuerpo. Estaban sudados y exhaustos, pero se sentía completo y dichoso. Después de un rato, logró normalizar la respiración y apaciguar su acelerado corazón y se separó del cuerpo de LuHan para tumbarse a su lado, pero LuHan no lo dejó: le dedicó un gruñido y volvió a colocarlo encima de él.

—Quieto.

Debería cabrearse porque le hubiera dado una orden como quien se la da a un perro, pero lo había dicho con tanta necesidad que, en lugar de enfadarse, sonrió. Además, estaba tan laxo que apenas se podía mover. Acurrucó la cabeza en su hombro y se dijo que en cuanto recobrara la energía se apartaría, porque de lo contrario, acabaría aplastándolo. LuHan comenzó a respirar de forma más pausada y regular y, apesar de que siguió abrazándolo, se le relajaron los músculos.

**_«Se ha dormido. Acabamos de acostarnos en la postura que lo tenía traumatizado y se ha quedado dormido conmigo tumbado encima»._ **

Le dio un vuelco el corazón y sintió un dolor profundo que le cruzaba el cuerpo entero. LuHan se fiaba tanto de él que podía estar totalmente relajado en la postura en la que más vulnerable se consideraba. Giró la cabeza para darle un beso ligero mientras era consciente de que el amor que sentía por ese hombre crecía cada vez más. Un hombre para el que las necesidades de SeHun siempre eran lo primero. Un hombre que confiaba en él. Un hombre que haría cualquier cosa para complacerlo. Un hombre del que estaba enamorado. Siempre valoraría su confianza por encima de todas las cosas y trataría de que jamás se arrepintiera de haber confiado en él. El agotamiento le cerró los ojos y le relajó el cuerpo.

**_«Quítate de encima, de verdad. Así no podrán dormir»._ **

Su respiración se fue haciendo más profunda, hasta que imitó el ritmo de la del hombre que tenía tumbado debajo. A la mañana siguiente se levantaron en la misma postura.

Descansados y a gusto.


	17. XVII

LuHan se paseaba por el patio del lujoso complejo turístico con el ceño fruncido y perdido en sus pensamientos. _¿Estaba a punto de cometer un grave error? ¿Y si le decía que no?_ Las últimas seis semanas habían sido los días más felices de su vida.

_¿De verdad estaba dispuesto a arruinarlo todo?_ Se quedó contemplando el agua mientras suspiraba satisfecho reviviendo algunos de esos recuerdos.

**_«No quiero joderlo todo, pero lo necesito. Quiero que sea mío»._ **

La necesidad de apoderarse de SeHun, de demostrarle al mundo que era suyo, lo superaba. Miró a la puerta de la suite y sintió un escalofrío. _¡Joder! ¿Por qué le costaba tanto esto?_ SeHun y él lo compartían todo. No había un rincón de su corazón o de su alma que él no conociera.

Le vibró el celular en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Llevaba traje y corbata aunque no estaba en la oficina. Habían ido a Gyeonggi-do, ni más ni menos que al Parque de atracciones Everland, para hacer realidad uno de los sueños de SeHun. _¡Era increíble que SeHun no hubiera ido jamás a un Parque de atracciones!_ Es verdad que él tampoco había ido nunca, pero LuHan era LuHan.

Respiró profundamente mientras veía su mano, donde llevaba el último corazón de cartón que le quedaba y apretó el puño hasta que prácticamente se quedó sin circulación y la palma se le puso blanca. Aún le restaba un deseo. El otro lo había gastado para convencerlo de que hicieran un viaje en las vacaciones. Un mes antes le había dado el corazón de cartón y le había dicho que deseaba llevarlo al lugar que SeHun eligiera de vacaciones. Sí, es cierto, pensaba que elegiría Tokio, Beijing o incluso Taiwan, pero, en lugar de esos destinos, SeHun había mascullado que siempre había querido ir al Parque de atracciones. Teniendo en cuenta que el parque estaba a poco más de una hora en coche y que tenían a su disposición un avión a reacción privado que podía llevarlos a cualquier parte del mundo, la propuesta de SeHun había dejado a LuHan pasmado. _¡Concedido!_ Y la verdad es que se lo habían pasado en grande. Pero hubo un pequeño inconveniente, ya que LuHan padecía de un miedo irracional a las alturas y donde más había disfrutado SeHun había sido en la montaña rusa y atracciones de altura, porque cuando LuHan se asustaba, SeHun le robaba uno que otro beso para tranquilizarlo mientras sujetaba sus manos. El muy condenado lo había gozado con creces.

Esa era la última noche que pasarían en el complejo hotelero y pensaba llevarlo a cenar a uno de los mejores restaurantes de Gyeonggi-do. Ojalá tuvieran algo importante que celebrar. Sacó el celular y miró la pantalla:

**_«YiXing»._ **

—¿Qué? —respondió con brusquedad.

— ** _¿Se lo has pedido ya?_**

A LuHan casi le da un ataque de risa al percibir cierto nerviosismo en la voz de su hermano. YiXing se comportaba como si aquella respuesta le importara tanto como a LuHan.

—No. Se está cambiando. Vamos a salir a cenar.

— ** _Ya ha pasado una semana. ¿Qué esperas?_**

—¿Y a ti qué te importa?

En realidad LuHan sabía de sobra por qué a YiXing le importaba tanto si SeHun decía que sí, lo más probable era que si SeHun aceptaba, YiXing volvería a ver a JunMyeon.

— ** _Te hace bien. Lo necesitas. Y no tengo ganas de soportar tu carácter de mierda si te dice que no._**

No iba a decirle que no. No podía decirle que no. Si lo hiciera, tendría que convencerlo. No aceptaría un no por respuesta. La puerta de la suite se abrió y LuHan perdió todo el interés en la conversación:

—Luego te llamo.

— ** _Pídeselo._**

LuHan colgó y se guardó el celular en el bolsillo sin despegar la mirada de SeHun, que se veía tan adorable y sexy con su camisa blanca abotonada, con sólo el primer boton desabrochado y su pantalón tobillero negro, le dio un pequeña sonrisa y LuHan quiso comerlo a besos cuando SeHun se sonrojó ligeramente. Se veía tan encantador, tan jovial. **_«¿Me acostumbraré algún día a su belleza? Probablemente... no»._**

Daba igual dónde estuviera o qué llevara puesto, en cuanto lo veía, le palpitaba el cuerpo entero.

—Estás hermoso —le dijo con total sinceridad al llegar a su lado y plantarle un beso en los labios.

—Gracias. Usted también va muy elegante, señor Xiao. ¿Estamos listos? —le preguntó con una sonrisa de felicidad.

**_«Yo sí. Estoy listo para quitarte esa ropa. Después te arrancaré el bóxer con los dientes y te follaré hasta que pierdas el sentido»._** _¡Mierda!_ La tenía dura como una piedra, pero eso no era ninguna novedad. Le pasaba todos los días, cada vez que SeHun le sonreía. Y también cuando no le sonreía. Y cuando fruncía el ceño. Y cuando discutía. _¡Joder!_ Su presencia era suficiente para que se empalmara. Y su voz. Maldita sea... con SeHun estaba perdido.

—En un minuto. —Lo guió para que entrara de nuevo en la suntuosa habitación y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas—. Tengo que hablar contigo.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció y a LuHan le entraron ganas de darse a sí mismo una patada en el culo.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó preocupado.

—No. —Se puso cómodo en un sofá de cuero y cogió a SeHun para que se sentara en su regazo—. Tengo que preguntarte una cosa.

**_«Hazlo de una vez. No le des más vueltas o te volverás loco»._ **

Abrió el puño para mostrarle el último corazón de cartón que le quedaba.

—No lo malgastes pidiéndome sexo porque no lo necesitas, puedes follarme cuando quieras —respondió él riendo con suavidad.

LuHan lo apartó con suavidad de su regazo y lo dejó caer a su lado. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una cajita. SeHun lo miró a los ojos, después al corazón de cartón y por último a la cajita. La tomó despacio y levantó la tapa.

—Cásate conmigo, SeHun —pidió con nerviosismo, vacilando entre la esperanza y el miedo.

—LuHan... No me lo esperaba. —Con dedos temblorosos sacó de la cajita un anillo de compromiso plateado brillante—. No sé qué decir.

—Di que sí. Por favor.

**_«Di que sí o me dará un derrame»._ **

SeHun lo miró perplejo.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo? Pero si ni siquiera me has dicho que me quieres. Pensaba que no estabas preparado.

_¿Cómo era posible que no se lo esperara?_ Su corazón, su cuerpo y su alma eran suyos desde hacía una eternidad, o eso le parecía a él.

—Te quiero. Te quiero. Te quiero. —Estaba convencido de que ya se lo había dicho—. Es la verdad. No me puedo creer que no te lo haya dicho antes, pero tú ya lo sabías.

SeHun le sonrió.

—Lo sabía. Lo que no tenía claro es si estabas preparado para decirlo.

—Estoy más que preparado. Eres mío y quiero que sea oficial. —Le dedicó una apasionada mirada con el cuerpo entero en tensión—. Debería haberte dicho que te quiero. De ahora en adelante me aseguraré de decírtelo tan a menudo que acabarás harto de oírlo. Mereces que te lo diga todos los días. Quizá no lo haya verbalizado antes porque las palabras no pueden expresar lo que siento por ti. El amor no es suficientemente intenso, no se puede comparar con lo que siento. Sin embargo, me encanta cuando esas palabras salen de tus labios. Debería haberme dado cuenta de que tú también querías escucharlas. —Suspiró—. Eres mi vida, SeHun. Sé mío. Sé mío para siempre.

SeHun no lo soportó más y se abalanzó a sus brazos, LuHan lo recibió encantado cerrando los ojos con fuerza, consciente de que su mundo entero se encontraba en ese momento en aquella habitación.

—Tuyo para siempre —le susurró SeHun al oído con fervor y añoranza.

LuHan se apartó levemente para mirarlo a los ojos. Estaba llorando, un río inagotable de lágrimas le recorría las mejillas.

—No llores. No me gusta.

—Lo sé, pero son lágrimas de felicidad.

En cualquier caso estaba llorando y LuHan no soportaba verlo así. Tomó el anillo de sus dedos temblorosos y le cogió la mano con delicadeza para ponérselo en el dedo anular. El corazón se le aceleró mientras decía:

—Vas a casarte conmigo.

—Tan solo me has hecho una pregunta. —Le dijo SeHun, dedicándole una mirada traviesa—. Aún no he respondido.

—Dime que sí —le advirtió con rudeza—. Dime que te casarás conmigo.

**_«Responde ya o me dará un ataque al corazón. ¡Dime que sí de una vez!»._ **

SeHun le cogió el puño y se lo abrió para recuperar el corazón de cartón. Entonces, lo partió en pedazos y dejó que los trocitos se desperdigaran por el sofá.

—Deseo concedido.

LuHan respiró aliviado mientras el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Me casaré contigo. Yo también te quiero.

—Cuanto antes —exigió él.

—Ya veremos. ¿Esto sí lo negociaremos?

—¡No! —Lo cogió de la mano y besó el anillo que le acababa de poner en el dedo—. Esta vez no cederé ni un milímetro.

SeHun le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le besó los labios mientras le acariciaba la nuca.

—¿Un poquito?

—No.

SeHun le tiró del cabello y lo besó con tal pasión y frenesí que LuHan acabó gruñendo y jadeando.

—Un poco sí que puedes ceder... —jadeó SeHun con voz persuasiva.

LuHan gimió mientras SeHun deslizaba la mano por su pecho y la metía por dentro de los pantalones.

—¿Me estás seduciendo para que dé mi brazo a torcer?

—Puede. ¿Funciona? —repuso con su irresistible voz en plan _«fóllame»_.

—¡Tramposo! —gruñó LuHan abrazándolo—. Está bien. Llegaremos a un acuerdo, pero ahora no.

LuHan se puso de pie levantando también a SeHun.

—Ahora no —accedió él—. Después.

SeHun lo cogió de la corbata y tiró de LuHan, que lo siguió encantado hacia el dormitorio.

Quizá estar entregado a alguien no era tan malo. Obviamente, no llegaron al restaurante, sino que varias horas después pidieron el servicio a la habitación. Antes de celebrar su compromiso con una cena en la suite, LuHan se dio cuenta de que ceder no siempre era un error y que estar entregado podía ser algo muy, muy bueno.


	18. XVIII

—¿Podemos hablar?

LuHan levantó la mirada de la pantalla del ordenador y vio a SeHun, en el marco de la puerta de la sala de informática que tenía instalada en casa. Al oír las dos palabras que cualquiera teme que salgan de la boca de la persona a la que ama se estremeció. Llevaba viviendo con SeHun más de un año y, cuando vio esa conocida arruga de concentración entre sus dulces ojos borgoña, LuHan supo exactamente lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

**_«¿Podemos hablar?»._ **

Las palabras que había susurrado con su voz lenta y calmada eran en realidad una advertencia, una señal de que se encontraba a punto de sacar un tema con el que él estaba en rotundo desacuerdo o del que directamente no quería ni hablar.

Cogió la taza que tenía junto al ordenador y pegó un trago al café deseando tener al alcance algún licor un poco más fuerte aunque no hubieran dado aún ni las ocho. La última vez que SeHun había querido _«hablar»_ había hecho una pataleta y lo había amenazado con dejarlo si no reducía el número de guardaespaldas. Y no estaba dispuesto a ceder en lo que le pediría ahora. Su lindo trasero ya tenía menos escolta de lo que a él le gustaría y no le permitiría nada más.

Hizo un esfuerzo para tragar el café a pesar del nudo que tenía en la garganta y trató de no fijarse en lo adorable que estaba SeHun con su uniforme de enfermero color blanco. Aunque hubiera pasado más de un año, le bastaba con mirarlo, oír su voz, pensar en él u oler su seductor aroma —vamos, percibir cualquier cosa que le recordara a SeHun— para quedarse hipnotizado y ponerse duro. LuHan se había convencido a sí mismo de que la obsesión que tenía con SeHun se le pasaría con el tiempo dando paso a un amor más racional, a un sentimiento que no lo volviera completamente loco. Pero no había sido así, más bien todo lo contrario: su necesidad de él había ido en aumento. Era obvio que se había estado engañando a sí mismo si pensaba que podía sentir por SeHun algo que no fuera completamente irracional.

**_«Soy multimillonario, socio de una de las empresas más importantes de Corea del Sur y del mundo; y me comporto con absoluta sensatez en todos los ámbitos de mi vida excepto en este. ¿Cómo SeHun puede hacer que pierda la cabeza de este modo?»._ **

SeHun se paseó por la sala de informática y se detuvo delante de su mesa dedicándole una amplia sonrisa, a la que LuHan reaccionó empalmándose aún más —sentía que los jeans le iban a estallar— y sintiéndose tan feliz que hasta le dolía el pecho. Todavía no se había hecho a la idea de que SeHun fuera suyo y, cada vez que lo miraba, se preguntaba cómo era posible que lo hubiera aceptado por completo, con todos y cada uno de sus defectos.

**_«Mío»._ **

A LuHan le entraron ganas de lanzarse por encima de la mesa para arrinconarlo contra su escritorio, quitarle la ropa, sentarlo en su regazo y besar sus dulces labios hasta que empezara a gemir y jadear pidiendo más...

—¿LuHan? —la voz inquisitiva de SeHun lo despertó de sus fantasías eróticas.

**_«¡Maldita sea!»._ **

****

**_«¿Podemos hablar?»._** _¡Mierda! ¿Acaso tenía elección?_ LuHan sonrió antes de responder con precaución:

—¿De qué quieres hablar?

—Necesito que leas un documento y lo firmes. No tiene gran importancia —comentó, dejando sobre la mesa varios folios unidos por un clip.

Echó un vistazo rápido a la primera página, analizando las palabras impresas, y respondió desconcertado:

—Es un contrato. Un acuerdo prenupcial. —Pasó las páginas sin apenas detenerse, pues estaba más que acostumbrado a leer documentos jurídicos. No le llevó mucho tiempo encontrar la información más relevante—. ¿A qué viene esto?

SeHun suspiró.

—Le he pedido a un abogado que lo redacte. Nos vamos a casar dentro de un mes. Tú eres multimillonario y yo acabo de sacar la Licenciatura en Enfermería y estoy sin dinero. No estamos en igualdad de condiciones. Me parece que lo más justo es que te cubras las espaldas. Yo ya lo he firmado. Sólo falta que firmes tú. Por favor.

LuHan entornó los ojos, levantó la cabeza y lo fulminó con una mirada de determinación.

—Ni lo sueñes, SeHun. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Es que no puedes dejar pasar ni una? ¿Qué clase de abogado hace esto por su cliente? Tú no me vas a abandonar en la vida y yo no dejaría que me abandones jamás. Hasta que la muerte nos separe, lo mío es tuyo...

SeHun apoyó las manos en las caderas y se enfrentó a la feroz mirada de LuHan con una de las suyas. **_«Oh, oh»._** LuHan conocía de sobra esa mirada malhumorada y esa forma de inclinar la barbilla, pero para salirse con la suya en este asunto tendría que pasar por encima de su cadáver. Ni acuerdo prenupcial ni divorcio. Jamás. No podría soportarlo. El terco de SeHun era para él el mundo entero y toda su felicidad dependía de él; SeHun lo había forzado a enfrentarse a sus traumas y así había salido de una existencia vacía y solitaria, y había transformado su vida por completo.

Perderlo no entraba en sus planes.

—A veces las cosas pasan sin que uno se lo proponga, LuHan. Me salvaste la vida y en el terreno económico no estamos en igualdad de condiciones. Te lo debo —explicó con frustración.

Las ruedas de la silla de LuHan chirriaron cuando se puso de pie. Entonces, rodeó la mesa y acorraló a SeHun por la espalda.

—A nosotros no nos _«pasan»_ cosas. Y tú a mí no me debes nada. Siempre que te quiero comprar algo, me montas una escena. No aceptas ni un céntimo de mi dinero. Me apuesto toda mi riqueza a que apenas has tocado el dinero que te ingresé en la cuenta hace más de un año.

Tomó aire tratando de reprimir la emoción, mientras luchaba contra el dolor y los celos que le crecían por dentro. Lo que más quería en el mundo era darle a SeHun las cosas que no había tenido antes de conocerlo, pero lo único que le permitía hacer era ofrecerle techo y comida. No poder darle todo lo que estuviera en su mano lo estaba matando. _¡Maldita sea!_ Ahora que SeHun iba a ser su esposo debería tener una vida más fácil. Desde pequeño había vivido al borde de la pobreza, deslomándose para llegar a fin de mes y luchando para sobrevivir. LuHan quería cambiar todo eso ofreciéndole una vida sin preocupaciones y llena de felicidad. Tenía recursos de sobra para conseguirlo.

SeHun exhaló un suspiro tembloroso antes de contestar:

—Me diste una casa, te ocupaste de mí, hiciste que me enamorara locamente de ti y me recompensaste con tu amor. Me has dado todo lo que pudiera soñar. Deja que al menos yo te dé esto.

**_«¡Y una mierda! No le he dado suficiente. No es suficiente. Merece mucho más. Probablemente un hombre mejor que yo, pero no soy capaz de renunciar a él»._ **

LuHan se estremeció al oler su característico aroma. Le dio media vuelta y colocó las manos a ambos lados de la mesa para no dejarle escapatoria. Le costaba muchísimo decirle que no porque SeHun casi nunca le pedía nada —excepto amor—, pero esta vez no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer.

Aunque ya le había entregado su corazón, su cuerpo, su mente y hasta su alma, era evidente que su chico aún no se había dado cuenta de que lo tenía completamente a su merced.

**_«Mío»._ **

Le mordisqueó la oreja mientras lo acorralaba contra la mesa y empujaba su cuerpo contra el de SeHun para que sintiera cómo lo ponía. _¡Dios!_ Le encantaba sentir cómo el cuerpo de SeHun se rendía al suyo y cómo se fundían juntos como si él aceptara su carne como parte misma de su ser. Los brazos de SeHun recorrieron su cuerpo y, cuando sus manos se colaron bajo la camiseta, la ardiente piel de LuHan prendió fuego. SeHun aplastó su cuerpo contra el suyo, acariciándole la espalda y restregando las caderas para rozarse con su paquete mientras él gemía.

La boca de LuHan gruñó al oído de SeHun:

—No firmaré ningún contrato. No habrá nada que se interponga entre nosotros. Ni ahora ni en el futuro. Eres mío y siempre lo serás.

Inmerso en su irresistible fragancia, empezó a ahogarle el deseo y su cuerpo rogó a su mente que diera la orden para pasar a la acción. Abrumado por una necesidad visceral de poseerlo, tiró suavemente de un puñado del cabello argentado para que inclinara la cabeza y le cubrió con la boca sus adictivos labios, que acababan de separarse para rechistar.

Cuando la boca de LuHan devoró la de él, SeHun gimió con pasión y él se tragó el dulce sonido con desesperación. Se moría por hacerlo suyo, por poseerlo con el tacto hasta lograr que lo único en lo que pudiera pensar fuera en él. La boca de SeHun sabía a café, menta y deseo carnal; un sabor tan sensual que LuHan estuvo a punto de perder la cabeza. Lo besó con frenesí y empezó a gemir roncamente cuando SeHun deslizó la lengua por la de él. Esta vez era SeHun quien lo hacía suyo.

Tal era la necesidad de decirle que se había entregado a él desde el primer momento en que lo vio, que sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. En realidad, para ser sinceros, probablemente había ocurrido mucho antes, pues llevaba toda la vida esperando a la persona que estaba en sus brazos y jamás dejaría que se marchara.

SeHun se apartó a regañadientes y LuHan apoyó el rostro en su cuello, jadeando mientras trataba de recuperar el control de sus desenfrenadas y salvajes ganas de follarlo. Deslizó las manos por la espalda y lo agarró del trasero, restregándolo contra su dura polla.

—LuHan.

El pequeño gemido de SeHun le acarició la oreja y, al oír esa voz en plan _«fóllame»_ , el salvaje instinto animal se apoderó de sus entrañas. No había nada, absolutamente nada, más importante en ese momento que satisfacer el deseo de SeHun y follarlo.

—Te quiero —jadeó ahogadamente SeHun mientras le mordía con delicadeza en el cuello. Esta vez las palabras le llegaron directamente al corazón y un placentero dolor le golpeó el pecho.

—Y yo a ti, te quiero mucho.

LuHan apoyó la frente en su hombro y cerró los ojos, abrumado por la intensidad de las emociones y porque SeHun lo amaba de verdad. A él. A la persona. No al multimillonario ni a las cosas materiales que pudiera proporcionarle. Tenía cicatrices del pasado, por dentro y por fuera, pero lo único que parecía ver SeHun en él era un hombre al que merecía la pena amar. Era un milagro. SeHun era un milagro en la vida de LuHan.

—Olvídate de acuerdos prenupciales, ¿está bien?

Sintió el roce de su piel en la mandíbula cuando él negó con la cabeza, se apartó para mirarlo a los ojos, frunció el ceño y respondió:

—Tenemos que hablarlo.

Ni de coña. No hacía ninguna falta que lo hablaran. Lo mejor era que se olvidara de esa idea absurda y que lo volviera a besar. Una y otra vez. LuHan no pensaba reducir el evento más increíble y más feliz de su vida a un contrato de pacotilla.

—Ya sabes que he cambiado mi testamento. Lo repasé contigo.

Se había asegurado de que SeHun pudiera vivir holgadamente, pasara lo que le pasara a él.

SeHun asintió despacio:

—Una cosa es que me dejes de forma involuntaria, pero y si...

—Eso no va a ocurrir —replicó de inmediato, apretando la mandíbula al plantearse la idea de perderlo—. Esto es para siempre. No pienso firmar un acuerdo prenupcial. No vamos a abrir un negocio, vamos a contraer matrimonio. Tú y yo. Juntos. Para toda la vida.

Bastaba con mencionar la posibilidad de que algo pudiera apartarlo de SeHun para despertar la irritación del monstruo de ojos ámbar que LuHan llevaba dentro de sí.

**_«Por encima de mi cadáver»._ **

SeHun apoyó los brazos en su pecho para zafarse de su abrazo.

—Quiero que sepas que no me caso contigo por dinero. —Se le quebró la voz y le empezó a temblar el labio inferior.

**_«¡Ay, no!»._ **

—No llores. No me gusta que llores.

Lo odiaba. Le hacía sentir fatal. Cuando lo veía llorar le entraban ganas de concederle todos sus deseos. Por suerte, no solía hacerlo —a menos que fueran lágrimas de felicidad— y jamás lo utilizaba como un arma.

—Ya me has demostrado que no andas detrás de mi dinero.

**_«Es más que evidente»._ **

SeHun lo miró asombrado, con los ojos abiertos cómicamente, y replicó con incredulidad:

—¿Cómo lo sabes? Gracias a ti he podido acabar la carrera, has cubierto todos mis gastos y me has comprado miles de regalos. Quiero que puedas confiar en mí al cien por cien.

_¡Demonios! ¿Lo decía en serio?_ Pero _¡sí sabía sus secretos más oscuros!_ Cosas que jamás le había confesado a nadie, ni siquiera a su hermano YiXing.

—Te he contado hasta el último detalle de mi vida, SeHun. Confío en ti. De lo contrario, no me casaría contigo. No necesito un acuerdo prenupcial. No lo quiero —espetó tratando de contener la rabia y el dolor que le producía que, aunque él le hubiera entregado su alma en bandeja de plata, SeHun seguía sin confiar del todo en él y sin creer que su relación duraría para siempre—. Si tuvieras fe en mí, tú tampoco lo necesitarías.

LuHan tardó un nanosegundo en arrepentirse y deseó retirar esas palabras en cuanto salieron de su estúpida boca. La asombrada cara de SeHun se quedó descompuesta y sus hermosos ojos borgoña empezaron a llenársele de lágrimas y mostraron el terrible dolor que acababa de causarle. **_«¡Mierda! ¡Hay que ser imbécil para decir algo así!»._** En lugar de valorar que SeHun lo quisiera tanto, que para mostrarle lo mucho que le importaba estuviera dispuesto a renunciar a todo beneficio económico que le pudiera brindar el matrimonio, LuHan lo había atacado con palabras hirientes que provenían de la frustración y el miedo. Peor aún, esas palabras no contenían un ápice de verdad, pues SeHun siempre le había demostrado que confiaba en él, incluso en los momentos en que parecía más sensato no hacerlo, incluso en los momentos en que ni él mismo lo hacía. El problema era que él quería algo más: necesitaba que SeHun pensara en ellos como pareja. Aunque se resistiera a aceptar sus regalos, siempre había dado la impresión de que sí que pensaba que eran almas gemelas y que estaban destinados a pasar la vida juntos... hasta hace un par de semanas. Las vacilaciones que mostraba últimamente lo tenían asustado, pues le aterraba pensar que quizá él que quisiera dar el matrimonio por acabado algún día fuera SeHun. Le cabreaba muchísimo que tuviera metido en la cabeza que le debía algo y que se negara a compartirlo todo con él, sobre todo su dinero. Esa situación despertaba todas y cada una de las inseguridades de LuHan.

Suspiró lleno de remordimientos y, acariciándole el cabello argentado con la mano, susurró:

—Lo siento. No debería haber dicho eso.

SeHun enfadado, se secó una lágrima que se había desbordado de sus ojos color borgoña y, al verlo, a LuHan se le partió el corazón.

—No lo hubieras dicho si no fuera en parte verdad. Quizá tengas razón. Quizá todo esto sea un error.

A LuHan se le oscureció y se le turbó la mirada.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A nosotros. —Lo señaló a él y después a sí mismo—. Quizá no deberíamos casarnos el mes que viene. En este momento nuestras circunstancias son demasiado diferentes.

Trató de secarse los ojos con manos temblorosas, pero las lágrimas corrían tan rápido que no podía detenerlas.

_¡¿Que qué?!_ LuHan llevaba esperando esa boda prácticamente desde que lo conoció. Había estado reprimiendo el instinto de casarse con SeHun durante casi un año. _¿Y ahora ponía en duda la idoneidad de ese matrimonio? ¿Porque era rico?_ Ese factor no era nuevo ni desconocido: ya era multimillonario mucho antes de que se conocieran.

Despotricando en voz baja, LuHan dio un paso al frente para agarrar a SeHun, pero él se zafó de su mano y se apartó de él con un sollozo entrecortado, así que LuHan dejó caer los brazos a los lados y apretó las manos y la mandíbula para reprimir el impulso de cogerlo. En el año que llevaban juntos SeHun y él apenas habían discutido, y nunca lo había visto tan frágil... excepto aquella vez que dos violentos drogadictos lo atacaron y casi lo matan. Ni siquiera entonces parecía tan asustado. Cuando SeHun se enfadaba de verdad, le plantaba cara y le gritaba en medio de pequeños golpes. Sus discusiones eran explosivas y solían durar poco, pues no tardaban en llegar a un acuerdo y en reconciliarse con orgasmos inolvidables.

**_«¿Habremos esperado demasiado tiempo? ¿Le estará entrando miedo? Ojalá me lo hubiera echado al hombro hace un año y me lo hubiera llevado a la iglesia en mi avión particular»._ **

—Nos vamos a casar y tienes que contarme lo que pasa de verdad —respondió LuHan, tratando de no elevar la voz y de mantener la calma.

Apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que apenas le llegaba la sangre a los dedos. SeHun jamás se había zafado de su abrazo ni había rechazado sus esfuerzos por consolarlo. _¿Dónde estaba el hombre que se lanzaba a sus brazos siempre que lo necesitaba? ¡Quería que lo necesitara!_ Ese rechazo lo estaba matando.

—No sé si puedo casarme contigo —afirmó, sollozando con tristeza.

_¡Al carajo!_ LuHan no soportaba verlo llorar ni un segundo más. Encima, no entendía una palabra de lo que le estaba diciendo. Lo único que tenía claro es que sentía pánico, desesperación y angustia. Le daba pánico pensar que podía perderlo, estaba desesperado por arreglar lo que fuera que se hubiera estropeado y sentía un terrible dolor al haber oído que no se iba a casar con él. _¡Y una mierda!_

—Te vas a casar conmigo y no vamos a firmar ningún acuerdo prenupcial. Te necesito, SeHun. Siempre te necesitaré. Por favor, no me hagas esto —dijo en voz baja e intimidatoria, como si le costara reprimir sus instintos de cavernícola... que es lo que era.

En ese momento le entraban ganas de empotrarlo contra la pared, hacerlo suyo y penetrarlo de tal modo que no se le volviera a pasar por la cabeza decir que no podía casarse con él. Si necesitaba que le recordara lo bien que encajaban, así como lo mucho que lo deseaba y necesitaba, estaría encantado de hacerlo. Lo haría ahí mismo y en ese preciso momento. SeHun empezó a retroceder a medida que él avanzaba hasta que no pudo seguir escapando, pues LuHan lo había acorralado contra la pared.

SeHun lo miró a los ojos aterrorizado, después a la puerta y de nuevo al rostro.

—Que no se te pase por la cabeza —rugió cogiéndolo de los brazos y quitándole toda esperanza de escapar—. Cuéntamelo —le exigió con rudeza, pues necesitaba aliviar el dolor que sentían SeHun... y él. Había pasado el último año en las nubes, feliz de estar con alguien a quien amaba más que a su vida, y ese cambio brusco de actitud lo había cogido por sorpresa. Normalmente él se comportaba como un idiota controlador y dominante, y SeHun era el que le hacía entrar en razón—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó con brusquedad, analizándole el rostro.

Si algo iba mal, lo arreglaría. Haría cualquier cosa por hacerlo sonreír de nuevo y por borrar la confusión y la aflicción que veía en sus hermosos ojos borgoña. **_«Siempre y cuando no vuelva a decir que no puede casarse conmigo. Si lo vuelve a decir... perderé los estribos»._**

SeHun asintió dubitativo y después negó con la cabeza.

—Sí. No. No lo sé.

Apoyó la frente en su hombro y se puso a llorar como si el mundo se hubiera derrumbado. Levantó las manos para aferrarse a la camiseta, cogiéndolo a la altura de la cintura mientras empapaba la parte superior con sus lágrimas.

**_«¿Y esto a qué viene?»._ **

Aunque no entendía nada, LuHan lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que SeHun lanzó un grito.

—No puedo respirar —masculló, tratando de coger aire.

—¡Mierda, perdona! Es que no te entiendo.

LuHan lo soltó de inmediato, pero su cuerpo permaneció apoyado en el de él. Se sentía impotente y odiaba a muerte esa sensación. SeHun se giró entre sus brazos al oír que llamaban con brusquedad a la puerta de madera. Sin esperar a que lo invitaran, YiXing entró en la habitación.

SeHun aprovechó la distracción para zafarse de los brazos de su prometido y escapar.

—Tengo que irme. JunMyeon me está esperando en la consulta —explicó a todo correr con la voz entrecortada.

Rodeó a YiXing para pasar por la puerta y salió a toda prisa como si su cuerpo estuviera en llamas.

—¡No, SeHun! No hemos terminado. ¡No te atrevas a dejarme así! —bramó LuHan.

Corrió tras él enfurecido y desesperado. No pensaba dejarlo en paz hasta que le explicara lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sin embargo, no llegó a salir de la sala, pues su hermano lo cogió con fuerza de la parte de atrás de la camiseta y lo volvió a meter en la habitación.

—¡Quieto, LuHan! Deja que se vaya. Tranquilízate, de lo contrario, no vas a solucionar nada ahora mismo.

LuHan estaba furibundo y se giró para mirar a su hermano a la cara.

—¡Suéltame, imbécil! Todo está bien, SeHun tiene que escucharme.

YiXing permitió que su hermano se diera la vuelta, pero lo sujetó con fuerza de la parte delantera de la camiseta y lo atrajo hacia él hasta que sus narices se rozaron. Lo fulminó con una mirada helada y replicó con una voz tan fría como sus ojos:

—¡Sí, claro! Se notaba que estabas a punto de tener una conversación racional. —YiXing zarandeó levemente a LuHan—. ¡Cálmate! Usa la cabeza. El hombre que amas estaba destrozado, llorando a todo pulmón y ¿tú crees que esa era forma de dirigirte a él? Con esa actitud solo dirás tonterías de las que luego te arrepentirás. Créeme.

El cuerpo de LuHan dejó de estar en tensión y YiXing lo soltó.

—Mierda. Ya las he dicho —confesó apretando la mandíbula y bajando la cabeza.

Se estremeció al oír un portazo y el corazón se le cayó a los pies al darse cuenta de que SeHun se había ido de la casa y se alejaba aún más de él.

YiXing dio un paso atrás y lo agarró por los hombros antes de preguntarle en voz baja:

—¿Ya estás bien?

Lo que su hermano le estaba preguntando en realidad era si había recuperado la compostura.

—Sí, creo que sí. —Se zafó de YiXing y se acercó al escritorio. Se dejó caer en la silla y se tapó la cara con las manos mientras gruñía—: Tengo que hablar con él como sea. Tengo que arreglar las cosas. Hay algo que no va bien.

YiXing deambuló entre los ordenadores, cogió una silla, le dio la vuelta y se sentó al revés: apoyando sus brazos por encima del respaldo y entrelazando los dedos. Sacudió la cabeza agitando varios mechones azabaches y le dijo con voz severa:

—LuHan, no puedes actuar de esa manera cuando hay problemas. Si así es como estabas tratando de arreglar las cosas, no me quiero ni imaginar cómo te pondrás cuando estén en una discusión. Debes tranquilizarte si deseas hablar con SeHun, sino lo único que harás será empeorarlo todo.

LuHan lo miró y hundió su rostro entre sus manos... sin duda había algo que no andaba bien.


	19. XIX

—No estás enfermo. Estás embarazado.

SeHun se quedó helado y miró alarmado a su amigo que entraba al consultorio con una gran sonrisa. Se quedó con la boca abierta mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo es posible?

JunMyeon se detuvo delante de la camilla en la que SeHun estaba sentado y se cruzó de brazos.

—Eres enfermero. ¿De verdad necesitas que te refresque la memoria con una lección de anatomía y fisiología? —JunMyeon levantó las manos y dibujó un círculo con el dedo corazón y el pulgar de la mano izquierda, mientras introducía el índice de la mano derecha en el círculo—. La parte A se inserta en la parte B y el resultado puede ser un embarazo. —Se encogió de hombros, sonrió y dejó caer las manos a los costados—. El resto de los detalles ya los conoces.

—Tomo la píldora, JunMyeon. No es posible.

—Sabes que no es infalible. Además, sospecho que es muy probable que quedaras embarazado poco después de superar el virus estomacal que padeciste entre Nochebuena y Nochevieja —respondió JunMyeon pensativo—. Ya has tenido algunos pequeños síntomas, ¿verdad?

SeHun asintió con la cabeza de mala gana. Hace unos días había empezado a tener unos antojos locos y últimamente se sentía un poco extraño.

—Pero cuando estuve enfermo tomé la píldora todos los días. No me olvidé. Y tampoco tomé antibióticos que pudieran interferir con la eficacia del anticonceptivo —contestó SeHun al borde de un ataque de pánico.

JunMyeon lo miró con sarcasmo.

—Pero te pasaste una semana vomitando. Sospecho que expulsaste la mayor parte de la pastilla y que por eso jamás llegaste a asimilarla.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda...

Todo apuntaba a que JunMyeon tenía razón y a que SeHun estaba negando la evidencia. Había notado todos los síntomas, pero no había querido aceptar la verdad.

Se quedó mirando al suelo, culpándose por no haberse dado cuenta hasta entonces de la posibilidad que acababa de mencionar JunMyeon y por no haber usado otro método anticonceptivo.

—Estabas enfermo. No te culpes porque tu cerebro fuera más lento de lo normal. —JunMyeon entregó a SeHun un papel—. Aquí tienes el resultado de la prueba. Es positivo. Ya sabes que es una prueba muy efectiva pero, si quieres, podemos repetirla la semana que viene.

SeHun cogió la hoja de la mano de JunMyeon y se quedó mirando el resultado, conmocionado mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Otra vez.

—No me lo puedo creer. ¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo le voy a decir esto a LuHan?

JunMyeon se sentó en un taburete con ruedas y se colocó entre las piernas de SeHun. Le quitó los resultados de la prueba de sus dedos temblorosos, tiró la hoja sobre la camilla y, cogiéndole ambas manos, lo miró con preocupación:

—¿Crees que se enfadará? SeHun... Yo creo que no. Se van a casar en un mes. Aunque sea un poco prematuro, creo que la noticia le va a encantar. Y sé que tú quieres tener hijos.

SeHun miró a JunMyeon con seriedad.

—Sí que quiero. Me gustaría tener más de uno, pero cada vez que saco el tema, LuHan lo zanja de inmediato. Quiere que esperemos. —En un acto reflejo se acarició el estómago y suspiró al pensar que llevaba en su vientre al hijo de LuHan. Deseaba tener ese bebé, al que ya amaba—. No creo que le haga gracia. Parece que le molesta cada vez que saco el tema y encima, esta mañana nos hemos peleado.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó JunMyeon, frunciendo el ceño.

—Porque me he puesto insoportable. Estas últimas semanas he estado fatal; por eso quería que me hicieras un análisis de sangre. Creo que en el fondo sabía que podía estar embarazado, pero no quería admitirlo. Me paso el día con la sensibilidad hecho mierda y luego de la nada estoy muerto de miedo. Pedí a un abogado que redactara un acuerdo prenupcial para proteger a LuHan, pero se niega a firmarlo.

JunMyeon apretó con suavidad las manos de SeHun.

—¿Sabes qué? LuHan cada día me cae mejor. Pero SeHun, ¡no lo ves! Confía en ti y sabe que jamás se la jugarías ni le harías daño. —Sonrió—. A no ser que le guste el sado, que yo ahí no me meto. Me refiero al dinero, obviamente. Cualquier otro hombre que contara con la cantidad de dinero que tiene él, te habría hecho firmar un acuerdo prenupcial sin siquiera consultártelo. ¿Por qué discutiste por algo así?

—Le insistí para que firmara y él se negó. Me dijo que yo no confiaba en él lo suficiente y entonces le dije que quizá deberíamos pensar mejor lo de casarnos porque somos demasiado diferentes. ¡Demonios! ¡Ni siquiera entiendo por qué le dije eso! LuHan es mi todo, es el amor de mi vida. ¿Qué haría yo sin él? Somos perfectos el uno para el otro, excepto en el tema del dinero. Supongo que me entró un ataque de pánico.

SeHun se estremeció al recordar la expresión de dolor en el rostro de LuHan y le entraron ganas de ponerse a llorar otra vez. _¿Por qué le había dicho eso?_ Ese hombre era su mundo y sabía que LuHan sentía lo mismo por él. LuHan ya había sufrido bastante en el pasado y era injusto que recibiera más dolor precisamente de la persona a la que amaba, con el que quería casarse y compartir el resto de su vida.

—Estás embarazado y tienes las hormonas disparadas, SeHun. Es normal que estés a la defensiva, que digas y hagas cosas irracionales y que sufras cambios bruscos de humor. Cuéntaselo a LuHan. Deja que entienda la situación y que te apoye. Ahora mismo lo necesitas —trató de persuadirlo JunMyeon.

SeHun le dedicó una débil sonrisa a su amigo.

—Me cuesta creer que al principio lo odiaras.

—Nunca he odiado a LuHan. No lo conocía. Lo que pasa es que me daba miedo que fuera un imbécil como su hermano YiXing. —La voz de JunMyeon era dulce y calmada, pero transmitía cierta amargura y resentimiento—. Ha demostrado que no lo es. Te adora y te hace feliz. Solo por eso lo acepto. Pero además es buena persona; sus donativos me ayudan a mantener esta clínica gratuita.

En realidad ese dinero también era de YiXing, pues se trataba de una donación de apoyo de Xiao Corporation, pero SeHun no pensaba mencionar ese detalle. YiXing y JunMyeon tenían un pasado... y era obvio que aquella historia había acabado mal. JunMyeon nunca quería hablar del tema, pero SeHun sabía que ninguno de los dos había logrado pasar de página a pesar de que sospechaba que ya había transcurrido mucho tiempo desde aquello.

—YiXing es una buena persona, JunMyeon. Me salvó la vida.

—Claro. Después de haberte insultado —zanjó JunMyeon irritado.

—No es perfecto, pero tiene buen corazón —insistió SeHun.

Cuando lo conoció, YiXing se había comportado como un completo imbécil con él, pero en el último año le había cogido mucho cariño, como si fuera el hermano que nunca tuvo. Además, había arriesgado su vida para salvarlo de los dos perturbados que lo habían atacado. Hacía mucho que había perdonado a YiXing por su comportamiento en la fiesta de cumpleaños de LuHan. A partir de aquel incidente se había portado con él como un auténtico ángel.

—Es un cabrón —soltó JunMyeon enfurecido.

Está bien. SeHun no podía rebatir eso, pero sospechaba que YiXing cambiaba de conquista a cada momento porque aún no había encontrado a la persona adecuada. O la había encontrado... pero se le había escapado. YiXing no salía con personas que valieran la pena, sino con chicos y chicas superficiales a las que sólo les importaba su estatus y su dinero. Todas sus conquistan eran elegantes y perfectas, pero ninguna tenía la sinceridad y calidez que le hacía falta. Analizando el rostro ruborizado de JunMyeon y su expresión esquiva, SeHun tuvo la certeza de que su amigo era una de las causas por las que YiXing mantenía relaciones tan disfuncionales.

—Ocurrió algo entre ustedes dos. ¿Me lo piensas contar algún día?

—No. Fue hace mucho tiempo y no tiene ninguna importancia. —JunMyeon soltó las manos de SeHun, se puso de pie y propinó una estudiada patada al taburete para mandarlo de vuelta a su sitio—. Tienes que empezar a tomar sobre todo ácido fólico e ir a ver a un obstetra.

—Pediré cita con la doctora Jung.

SeHun se acarició la barriga sin ser capaz de asimilar aún que llevara dentro al hijo de LuHan. **_«¿Será niño o niña?»._** Le daba igual. Lo único que le importaba era que el bebé estuviera sano. Aunque... le encantaría tener a un pequeño LuHan. **_«Seguro que sería igual de mandón y exigente que su papi. Sería guapísimo y tendría los ojos ambarinos y el cabello cobrizo. Igualito a LuHan»_**. SeHun sonrió con ojos soñadores deseando que su hijo o hija también heredara de él su bondad, su generosidad y su increíble intelecto. Sí, una pequeña réplica de LuHan sería adorable, algo increíble.

Además, SeHun estaba convencido de que sería un padre maravilloso. **_«Si es que quiere serlo»._** Y estaba seguro de que se enamoraría del bebé aunque al principio fuera reacio a tenerlo. Lo malcriaría tal y como lo hacía con él. El problema era que SeHun no quería forzarlo a ser padre si aún no estaba preparado. Aunque ya era un poco tarde para eso.

JunMyeon asintió con la cabeza.

—La doctora Jung es una obstetra excelente. Buena elección. —Al ver la mirada perdida de SeHun, JunMyeon chasqueó los dedos delante de sus ojos—. ¡SeHun!

Levantó la cabeza y miró a JunMyeon con cara de culpabilidad.

—Perdón. Estaba pensando en el bebé.

**_«Y en LuHan. Siempre estoy pensando en él»._ **

—¿Te encuentras bien? Sé que no te lo esperabas. —JunMyeon apoyó una mano en el hombro de SeHun para consolarlo con delicadeza—. No te preocupes por los cambios de humor ni por tener las emociones alborotadas. Es por las hormonas. Cuéntaselo a LuHan y deja que te ayude. Entenderá cómo te estás comportando en cuanto sepa que todo se debe a las hormonas y al embarazo.

SeHun tragó saliva, preguntándose si lo entendería. Dios mío, lo amaba más que a nadie en el mundo. _¿Y si no lo entendía?_ Se levantó de un salto de la camilla para dejar de dar vueltas a la reacción que tendría su prometido y masculló:

—Será mejor que vuelva al trabajo. —Había venido a la clínica a cubrir el turno que hacía todas las semanas como voluntario y JunMyeon tenía pacientes esperando—. Gracias por hacer un hueco para realizarme la prueba. Pensaba que me estaba volviendo loco.

—Estás embarazado. Viene a ser lo mismo —respondió JunMyeon con cierto sarcasmo—. Vete a casa. Hoy no tengo muchos pacientes. Puedo encargarme yo solo. Ve a hablar con LuHan. Los dos necesitan tiempo para acostumbrarse a la situación. —Atrajo hacia él el cuerpo de SeHun, que no opuso resistencia, y lo abrazó con fuerza—. Todo saldrá bien. LuHan te quiere y tú lo quieres a él. Se van a casar en un mes y no puedes cancelar la boda... ¡ya compre el traje que me voy a poner!

SeHun devolvió el abrazo a JunMyeon y se quedó aferrado a su cuerpo un poco más de lo normal. JunMyeon era la persona a la que más quería en el mundo después de LuHan.

—Gracias, JunMyeon —susurró en voz baja mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

**_«¡Demonios, otra vez no! ¿Cuántas veces podía llegar a llorar en un día? Podía contar con una mano las veces que había llorado en los últimos cinco años; y casi todas fueron porque LuHan hizo algo bonito por él. ¡Me estoy convirtiendo en un grifo estropeado que no para de gotear!»._ **

SeHun era consciente de que estaba alterado emocionalmente y de que pasaba de sentir una cosa a la contraria en cuestión de segundos. Ni siquiera se sentía ya dueño de su propio cuerpo. Anhelaba el contacto con el firme cuerpo de LuHan a todas horas. Es cierto que siempre que lo había tenido cerca se excitaba de sobremanera, pero últimamente tenía ganas de tirársele encima cada dos segundos. LuHan era insaciable, pero SeHun empezaba a pensar que en este momento la carrera de necesidades carnales estaba reñida y no le extrañaría que fuera él quien llegara a la meta en primer lugar. Por otro lado estaba su creciente obsesión con la comida: tenía antojos que lo empujaban a buscar como un loco los alimentos más raros. Un día le daba por las hamburguesas y otro por el chocolate. Hoy se le había antojado helado. Haría cualquier cosa por comerse la tarrina del helado de chocolate con frutos secos y caramelo que tenían en la nevera de casa. Un helado... chocolate... Al imaginarse el banquete le rugieron las tripas.

La risa de JunMyeon inundó la sala.

—Entiendo que no estás sufriendo náuseas matutinas. ¿Tienes antojos?

—De comida y sexo. De sexo y comida. La prioridad cambia con frecuencia. Suelo tener el estómago un poco revuelto cuando me levanto, pero no me dura mucho y después me paso el día comiendo como una vaca. A veces tengo antojos de cosas que ni siquiera me gustan. ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes de que estoy embarazado? —preguntó SeHun, enfadado porque su cerebro ya no fuera capaz de controlar sus acciones—. Si de verdad no te importa, creo que me iré a casa. Tengo que contárselo a LuHan, así que cuanto antes lo haga, mejor.

En realidad quería contárselo lo antes posible, pues tenía la esperanza de que lo perdonaría por haberlo tratado tan mal por la mañana. No lograba quitarse de la cabeza la cara que había puesto LuHan y eso le carcomía por dentro.

JunMyeon resopló mientras ponía a su amigo de cara a la puerta y lo empujaba con delicadeza en esa dirección.

—Vienes como voluntario. No faltas ni una semana a pesar de que trabajas a jornada completa en el hospital. Te agradezco mucho tu ayuda, pero no hace falta que me pidas permiso para marcharte. Ya me las apañaré. —JunMyeon vaciló antes de proseguir en voz baja—: Antes has dicho que había momentos en los que estabas muerto de miedo, ¿puedo preguntarte por qué?

SeHun sacudió levemente la cabeza. Se detuvo con la mano en el pomo de la puerta y giró la cara para mirar a JunMyeon. No le importaba que su amigo le hiciera esa pregunta, pero no sabía cómo explicárselo.

—¿Alguna vez te ha ocurrido algo tan maravilloso que te cuesta creer que es real?

JunMyeon vaciló antes de asentir levemente con la cabeza.

—Sí. Una vez.

A SeHun le dio la impresión de que su amigo lo entendía a la perfección.

—Es lo que me pasa con LuHan. A veces tengo que pellizcarme para estar seguro de que no estoy soñando, sino que es de verdad y que me quiere. Supongo que me da miedo perder algo tan maravilloso, que no dure para siempre.

—Perdiste a tus padres cuando tenías dieciocho años y eran tu única familia. Quizá el recuerdo de esa pérdida es lo que te hace tener tanto pavor al amor que sientes. Por otro lado, cuando estás embarazado, los sentimientos se amplifican y ser racional se convierte en una misión imposible —respondió JunMyeon pensativo.

SeHun abrió los ojos de par en par dando vueltas a lo que acababa de decirle su amigo. _¿La muerte de sus padres le habría generado miedo a la pérdida?_

—Es posible. Supongo que quiero que LuHan sepa lo mucho que lo amo y que no me interesa su dinero. Últimamente tengo miedo de que no se dé cuenta de que lo quiero por quien es, no porque sea rico.

—Pero eso ya lo sabe. —JunMyeon exhaló un suspiro exasperado—. El problema es que no interpreta tus intentos de protegerlo o de demostrarle lo mucho que lo amas como una muestra de confianza, sino de rechazo, como si te negaras a aceptarlo tal como es. LuHan fue pobre de niño, pero YiXing y él se desvivieron para triunfar en la vida. Es algo de lo que sentirse orgulloso, pero tú no quieres tener nada que ver con ese logro. —JunMyeon continuó con más delicadeza—. Entiendo lo que intentas hacer y comprendo que siempre has sido muy independiente, pero si las cosas fueran al revés y tú tuvieras más dinero que LuHan, ¿no te gustaría compartirlo con él y ofrecerle una vida más fácil después de haber sufrido tanta miseria? —Esperó a que SeHun asintiera con la cabeza para continuar—. A su manera, que seguramente no sea la mejor, está tratando de cuidar de ti. A veces nos valoramos a nosotros mismos por la capacidad que tenemos de cuidar de las personas a la que amamos. Ya sé que es una idea ridícula, pero es la verdad. Créeme, LuHan siempre ha tenido claro que no estas con él por su dinero. Eres tú el que está obsesionado con eso, no LuHan.

—Sí que lo acepto tal y como es. No hay parte de LuHan que no me guste. Admiro a él y a YiXing por haber sido capaces de salir de la pobreza y...

—Entonces, por dios SeHun, olvídate de lo del acuerdo prenupcial y deja que el pobre hombre te compre lo que le dé la gana. Si a él le hace feliz, ¿qué importa que se gaste el dinero en comprarte cosas? Te lo mereces y LuHan sabe de sobra que no estás con él por el dinero. Pero tienes que aceptar que es millonario y que, te regale lo que te regale, eso no afectará lo más mínimo a su inmenso patrimonio.

Al terminar, JunMyeon colocó sus manos en las caderas reprendiendo a SeHun con la mirada.

—Ya me compra cosas. Más de las que necesito.

—Pero cada vez que te regala algo le montas una escenita. Entiendo que nunca has tenido gran cosa y que por eso crees que no necesitas nada, pero vas a tener que aceptar que tu futuro marido es uno de los hombres más ricos de Corea del Sur y del mundo. Si estuviera intentando comprar tu afecto o solo fuera capaz de mostrar lo que siente por medio de cosas materiales, tendrías un problema. Pero eso no es así. Lo único que intenta LuHan es ser atento y cuidar de ti. Si yo fuera tú... dejaría que lo hiciera y disfrutaría de las cosas que ofrece sin sentirme culpable. Si de verdad quieres que sea feliz, deja que se gaste el dinero en ti. Cede un poco. Sigues viviendo como si no llegaras a fin de mes, contando cada céntimo que gastas. Entiendo por qué lo haces, pero ya no es necesario. A LuHan sus gastos no le parecen extravagantes, los ve como algo normal porque se ha acostumbrado a ser rico. ¿Lo entiendes?

SeHun se quedó mirando a JunMyeon mientras asimilaba sus palabras. _¿Dar el brazo a torcer?_ Siempre había pensado que lo hacía, pero _¿era así? ¿Alguna vez había intentado entender de verdad el punto de vista de LuHan en lo que respectaba al dinero?_ Gruñendo por dentro, SeHun se dio cuenta de que seguía sin comprar nada que no fuera vital para su existencia y que regañaba a LuHan cada vez que gastaba dinero en él. Para LuHan esos regalos eran normales, acordes con su estilo de vida. A él le parecían algo fuera de serie porque siempre había vivido en la miseria, pero empezaba a entender por qué LuHan podía interpretar su comportamiento como una muestra de rechazo.

—¿Desde cuándo sabes tanto sobre esto? —preguntó SeHun, pues su amigo no solía salir con nadie y se había criado en varias casas de acogida.

JunMyeon se encogió de hombros.

—Es fácil verlo desde fuera. Cuando estás involucrado emocionalmente es bastante difícil de entender. Hace un año que soy testigo de tu relación con LuHan; he visto cómo reaccionaste en tu cumpleaños, en Navidad y en todas las ocasiones en que te ha regalado algo con cariño. En lugar de aceptar los regalos con una sonrisa, le echas la bronca por gastarse tanto dinero en ti. Y he visto el mal rato que pasa. Él piensa que te va a gustar lo que te regala, pero no es así. Creo que es malo para su ego.

—Demonios. Menudo brujo estoy hecho. No me había dado cuenta. Jamás lo había pensado así. Yo no quería...

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

****

**_«¡Oh, no! No te pongas a llorar otra vez»._ **

—¡SeHun, tampoco te sientas tan culpable! Eres un sobreviviente. Esa actitud te ha permitido superar muchos retos. No hay de qué avergonzarse. Lo único que digo es que ya es hora de abandonar ese mecanismo de defensa y de relajarse un poquito. Deja que LuHan te compre cosas y dense una luna de miel en condiciones. Tiene un avión particular, ¡úsalo! —JunMyeon cogió de la camilla los resultados de la prueba—. Y esta vez no vayan a Everland.

SeHun dedicó una tímida sonrisa a JunMyeon. Everland era el único destino al que SeHun le había permitido llevarlo de vacaciones.

—Es que quería ir a la montaña rusa y los demás juegos. Nunca había ido a uno. Lo pasamos genial.

—Deja los juegos para cuando tengas al bebé. Que LuHan arranque el avión y te lleve a un sitio romántico. Ya tendrán tiempo para vacaciones en familia.

SeHun sonrió.

—¿Tokio? ¿Beijing? ¿Taiwan?

Le encantaría ir a esos lugares, pero jamás había pensado que estarían a su alcance.

JunMyeon le devolvió la sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo.

—Ya estás entrando en razón. Piensa a lo grande. No te cortes. Estoy seguro que LuHan no diría que no a una luna de miel larga.

SeHun abrió la puerta y se dirigió hacia la salida de la clínica con JunMyeon pisándole los talones. Cogió la chaqueta de un perchero que había en la recepción y le comentó en voz baja.

—YiXing irá a la boda, ¿lo llevarás bien?

El cuerpo de JunMyeon se tensó visiblemente mientras cogía de la recepción el historial médico de su próximo paciente.

—Por supuesto. No me afecta lo más mínimo.

Uhmmm... SeHun tenía sus dudas.

—Puede que, si pasan un tiempo juntos, te des cuenta de que no es el ogro que crees que es. Quizá haya madurado desde aquella época.

JunMyeon lo miró con incredulidad.

—¡Claro que no! Leo el periódico y las revistas. Ese hombre sigue ocultando sus cuernos bajo esos mechones azabaches. No te dejes engañar. Ahora que vas a tener un bebé y no puedes ser así de confiado —Acompañó a SeHun hasta la puerta—. ¿Vas a casa?

SeHun se puso la chaqueta y se cerró la cremallera con una sonrisa misteriosa en el rostro.

—En breve. Primero voy a ir de compras. Es San Valentín. Tengo que ir a recoger una cosa y pasarme por un par de tiendas. He hecho un medallón con el penique de la suerte y he comprado una cadena de oro simple para que LuHan no me lo pueda devolver. El joyero ha logrado mantener la moneda íntegra. —Como buen coleccionista, a LuHan le daría un ataque si se enterara de que para convertir el penique en una joya habían estropeado la insólita moneda—. Tengo que ir a recogerlo a la joyería.

—¿Es San Valentín? Se me había olvidado —comentó JunMyeon con la mirada perdida y cierta tristeza en el rostro.

SeHun asintió para luego despedirse de su amigo, le dio una última mirada a esos hermosos ojos avellana pero tristes y salió de la clínica pidiendo en silencio que JunMyeon encontrara a alguien que lo mereciera.


	20. XX

LuHan daba vueltas en la sala de informática como una bestia enjaulada. Sabía que seguramente era un poco exagerado pensar que SeHun lo iba a abandonar, pero en ese momento no estaba siendo racional precisamente. Durante un rato se había encontrado mejor, porque YiXing lo había hecho entrar en razón, pero después había recibido un mensaje de SeHun diciéndole que llegaría a casa más tarde de lo normal, y eso había vuelto a desesperarlo y ponerlo al borde de la locura.

La forma en la que SeHun había contestado a sus mensajes —con respuestas de lo más evasivas— no lo había tranquilizado en absoluto. Lo único que le consolaba un poco era que le había enviado un mensaje para decirle que lo quería:

**_«Te quiero mucho, LuHan. No tardaré en volver a casa»._ **

LuHan se detuvo para leer de nuevo el mensaje con la esperanza de que lo animara un poco y le quitara los malos pensamientos de la cabeza. Quizá lo habría logrado si en ese momento no hubiera visto por el rabillo del ojo el maldito acuerdo prenupcial.

**_«Si esto es lo que quiere, quizá debería firmarlo. ¿Qué más da? ¿Qué importancia tiene un estúpido trozo de papel?»._ **

Siempre cuidaría de SeHun, hubiera contrato de por medio o no. LuHan cogió el acuerdo de la mesa y lo ojeó. Apretó los dientes, cogió un bolígrafo y lo firmó utilizando más fuerza de la necesaria. Tiró el bolígrafo sobre los papeles y masculló:

—¡Ya! Ya está. El mundo no se termina porque haya firmado esta mierda. —Él no pensaba dejar a SeHun en la vida y removería cielo y tierra para que él no lo abandonara. Esos asquerosos papeles cogerían polvo en el despacho de algún abogaducho mientras LuHan pasaba la vida junto a la persona que amaba—. Lo único que quiero es que sea feliz —susurró con rabia, esperando que esa firma aliviara la tristeza de SeHun.

La forma en que se estaba comportando últimamente lo estaba volviendo loco. A pesar de lo dura que había sido la vida con él, SeHun era tranquilo, optimista y positivo, por lo que siempre estaba sonriendo y las pocas veces que no lo hacía, LuHan lo pasaba fatal. Si lo que necesitaba para quedarse tranquilo era un acuerdo prenupcial, firmaría todos los que quisiera. Obviamente no le hacía gracia que SeHun tuviera dudas sobre su relación y que se planteara una separación en el futuro, pero haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para convencerlo de que estaba equivocado. Quizá lo único que necesitaba era tiempo. SeHun le había dado muchísimas cosas ese último año, pero las más importantes eran su apoyo y su amor incondicional. Si él era capaz de aguantarlo cuando se ponía gruñón e irascible —y casi siempre sin quejarse—, él podía firmar un absurdo papel.

—Debería haberlo hecho antes. —Comentó en voz baja, enfadado consigo mismo por haber discutido tanto por un tema tan estúpido. Sabía lo mucho que afectaba a SeHun la diferencia económica que existía entre ellos. Esperaba que lo superara y que empezara a hacerse a la idea de que todo lo que era suyo también le pertenecía a él, pero suponía que aún no había llegado ese momento.

—¿Qué cosa?

La cálida voz de SeHun le rozó con suavidad la espalda y lo hizo estremecerse.

LuHan se dio media vuelta y se quedó embelesado, contemplando al hombre que amaba mientras el corazón se le aceleraba.

—Debería haber firmado el documento cuando me lo pediste en lugar de enojarme y discutir contigo —dijo con voz ronca mientras sentía la desesperante necesidad de rodear con los brazos su cuerpo para sentir junto a su piel la cálida suavidad de SeHun.

SeHun rodeó la mesa sin hacer ruido y tomó los papeles y el bolígrafo con el que LuHan había firmado los documentos.

—¿Lo has firmado? —parecía sorprendido, atónito.

—Sí. Siento lo que te dije.

Y LuHan lo sentía de verdad; más de lo que era capaz de expresar, nunca se le habían dado bien los discursos de disculpa ni elegir las palabras adecuadas para expresarse a SeHun. La verdad era que se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo obsesionado con poseerlo o con protegerlo. La ternura y las palabras dulces no eran precisamente su punto fuerte.

La mirada de SeHun se dirigió a su rostro para examinarlo con detenimiento como quien busca algo.

—¿Por qué? Pensé que no querías.

—Y no quiero. —Se encogió de hombros—. Pero deseo que seas feliz y sé que el tema del dinero te molesta. —Lo fulminó con una oscura mirada—. Lo he firmado por ti. Pero no me vas a dejar aunque lo haya hecho.

Nunca. Jamás usarían esos papeles ni tendrían importancia alguna. Para LuHan aquellos documentos no eran más que una tonta forma de desperdiciar papel.

SeHun esbozó una sonrisa y, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, cogió el acuerdo y lo rompió en dos. Y después otra vez. Y otra vez.

—Tienes razón. No te voy a dejar. Al menos no mientras me ames.

A LuHan se le aceleró el pulso y repuso:

—Siempre te amaré, SeHun. Pero... ¿Por qué lo has hecho? —preguntó, contemplando los trocitos de papel desperdigados por la mesa.

—Porque jamás debí permitir que el dinero se interpusiera entre nosotros. Lo siento, LuHan. Lo siento de verdad. —Se le quebró la voz mientras rodeaba el escritorio para lanzarse a sus brazos.

LuHan lo abrazó con fuerza y cerró los ojos con alivio, extasiado por tenerlo tan cerca. Lo besó en la sien y en la mejilla, apretándolo contra su piel, pero sin llegar a aplastarlo.

—No debí decir lo que dije.

—No, soy yo el que te ha hecho daño por culpa de mis inseguridades. Nunca has dejado que el dinero sea un problema entre nosotros y yo tampoco debí hacerlo. Tenías razón y yo me he equivocado —masculló SeHun apoyado en su pecho.

LuHan posó con delicadeza la cabeza de SeHun en su hombro para que se apoyara en él con comodidad.

**_«Este es su sitio. Siempre lo será»._ **

—Te quiero. Lo único que deseo es que vuelvas a ser feliz. Estás triste y no me gusta.

SeHun se retiró lo justo para poder mirarle a los ojos.

—No estoy triste. Estoy sensible.

—Pues prefiero verte sensible en plan feliz que en plan triste —bramó antes de besarle con cariño la punta de la nariz.

SeHun lo cogió de la barbilla con dulzura y respondió:

—Eres un hombre increíble, LuHan. Siempre te estás preocupando por que esté feliz y a salvo. Siempre dispuesto a sacrificarte por mí. Te quiero tanto que a veces me da miedo.

LuHan le cogió la mano y se la llevó a los labios para besarle la palma.

—Nunca he sacrificado nada por ti. Te quiero y tú puedes quererme todo lo que quieras. Te aseguro que no me quejaré.

LuHan no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al pensar que jamás se cansaría de que le dijera lo mucho que lo amaba aunque lo repitiera cien veces al día. SeHun también esbozó una tímida sonrisa:

—Hoy he gastado dinero. Tu dinero. Esto... o sea, nuestro dinero. He decidido que necesito un auto. O quizá un monovolumen. Y quiero una luna de miel larga. ¿Podemos utilizar el avión?

—Por supuesto. A donde tú quieras. — ** _«Gracias a Dios»._** LuHan sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras preguntaba con picardía—. ¿Te ha dolido?

SeHun no tuvo que preguntar a qué se refería. LuHan lo entendía a la perfección.

—No sabes cuánto. Empecé buscando en las ofertas, pero no encontraba nada que me gustara, así que fui a los de temporada.

—¡Auch, eso duele! — ** _«¡Cómo amo a SeHun!»_** —. ¿Y qué tal fue?

—Bien. La mano solo me tembló un poquito al pasar la tarjeta de débito —admitió con sus hermosos ojos borgoña bien abiertos—. Y luego fui a hacerme unos masajes en esa maquinas inmensas. ¡Nunca lo había hecho! Fue... raro... pero quería probarlo.

LuHan rió mientras abrazaba a SeHun con fuerza. El pobre había tenido poquísimos caprichos en la vida y no había disfrutado de muchas de las cosas que las personas hacían a diario sin darle la menor importancia.

—¿Qué has comprado?

—Algunas cosas... eh... ropa... De talla grande —comentó en voz baja con nerviosismo.

—¿Te propones engordar?

A él no le importaba. Podía tener la talla que quisiera. Además a LuHan le parecía que SeHun estaba muy delgado últimamente y eso no le gustaba; él debía estar sano.

—Temporalmente. Es que... Demonios ¡No lo soporto más! Será mejor que te lo diga de una vez. —Se retiró para colocarle una mano a cada lado de la cabeza de LuHan y posó sus nerviosos ojos borgoña en la mirada aún traviesa que éste tenía—. Estoy embarazado. Vamos a tener un bebé. Por eso estoy tan sensible. Las putas hormonas se están apoderando de mi cerebro.

LuHan se quedó boquiabierto, con cara de asombro y con la mirada clavada en los ojos de SeHun, empezó a mover la boca sin pronunciar sonido alguno.

**_«¿Embarazado? ¿Va a tener un bebé?»._ **

Las emociones se le empezaron a agolpar en su interior una tras otra. Miedo. Felicidad. Ansiedad. Y una loca dosis de necesidad de poseerlo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

Eran preguntas estúpidas, pero aún así le salieron de la boca, en ese momento su cerebro iba más despacio que su corazón. SeHun se echó a llorar, le caían lágrimas por las mejillas mientras se le retorcía la cara de remordimiento.

—Lo siento. Debió de ocurrir cuando estuve enfermo. Mi sistema no debió de asimilar la píldora porque me pasaba todo el día vomitando. Tendría que haber sido más cuidadoso. Sé que ahora mismo no quieres ser padre, pero es que ya adoro a nuestro bebé...

**_«Nuestro bebé. Nuestro. Un bebé»._** Sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mientras lo mecía con delicadeza.

—Shhh... Todo saldrá bien. Yo... ¡Mierda! ¡Voy a ser padre! —Sintió un golpe de alegría en su interior y se le hinchó el corazón de tal modo que tuvo la sensación de que le iba a estallar.

—Lo siento —se lamentó SeHun, apoyado en su hombro.

—SeHun, no lo sientas. No es por tu culpa. ¿Estás preparado para tener a nuestro bebé? —Tartamudeó al final de la frase, todavía no se creía que SeHun estuviera embarazado de su hijo; un bebé concebido con tanto amor que iba a explotar de orgullo.

—Sí. Estoy loco por tenerlo, pero sé que tú no porque nunca has querido hablar del tema y lo único que has dicho al respecto es que quieres esperar. —Se sorbió la nariz y se acurrucó junto a él.

—No es que no quiera tener un hijo contigo. Es que no quiero que sufras tanto dolor ni que te ocurra nada. Es peligroso. Hay personas que mueren.

No soportaba la idea de que SeHun sufriera, fuera por la razón que fuera. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de que con esa actitud había herido a SeHun, pero es que era incapaz de aceptar que tuviera que aguantar todo ese dolor para tener a su hijo. Se estremeció solo con volver a pensarlo. Las emociones libraron una batalla en su interior, pues, aunque deseaba tener un bebé con una necesidad tan intensa que lo estaba matando por dentro, la idea de que pudiera ocurrirle algo malo a SeHun le hacía perder los estribos y volverse completamente loco. LuHan quería tenerlo siempre protegido y no perderlo de vista ni por un instante. Quizá lo lograra. Al menos la mayor parte del tiempo.

—No es peligroso, LuHan. Miles de personas tienen bebés todos los días. La mayoría dice que el dolor se te olvida en cuanto ves a tu bebé y lo estrechas entre los brazos —dijo esperanzado y con la voz vacilante—. ¿No te importa?

—Sí que me importa, pero en el buen sentido. —Estaba molesto porque no lograba quitarse de la cabeza el dolor que sufriría SeHun. Pensaba triplicarle la seguridad, le gustara o no. SeHun estaba embarazado y eso lo hacía más vulnerable—. Quiero que sea niña. —una bebé dulce y hermosa como SeHun—. Tenemos que mudarnos a una casa en las afueras para que pueda jugar en el jardín. Y tener un perro. Bueno, le daré todo lo que quiera a mi hija... Y tenemos que vivir en un barrio en el que haya buenos colegios. Será hermosa con esos ojos borgoña tan bellos como los tuyos y tus labios. Y sobre mi cadáver tendrá novio, no dejaré que salga con chicos hasta que tenga por lo menos treinta años.

Frunció el ceño al pensar en alguien poniéndole la mano encima a su hija. Levantó la cabeza al oír la risa de SeHun, que se había apartado un poco para dedicarle una sonrisa.

—Yo quiero un niño. Un niñito terco y guapo como tú.

—Niña.

—Niño.

—Niña —bufó LuHan.

SeHun suspiró.

—Que esté sano. Saltaré de alegría si nuestro bebé está sano y es feliz. Lo demás me da igual. Lo querremos mucho, sea niño o niña.

LuHan sintió tanta alegría en su interior que pensó que no lo podría soportar y, aunque seguía obsesionado con que SeHun no sufriera dolor alguno, notó que se le humedecían los ojos.

—Yo también. Me encantará tener un niño o una niña. Solo espero que se parezca a ti. Amaré a ese bebé con locura y le daré todo lo que yo nunca tuve. — ** _«Una infancia estable y feliz. Equilibrio y amor»_** —. ¿Te encuentras bien? Has dicho que estabas sensible. ¿Estás enfermo? Deberíamos ir a ver al médico. ¿Qué más tenemos que hacer? ¿Qué necesitas? Dímelo ahora mismo y te lo traeré —exigió con ansiedad y desesperación mientras la ansiedad de protegerlo le carcomía por dentro.

LuHan necesitaba entender cuanto antes los entresijos del embarazo y así descubrir lo que tenía que hacer SeHun para estar sano durante ese periodo. _¿Qué se necesitaba cuando alguien esperaba un bebé? ¿Cosas especiales?_ Demonios, no tenía ni puñetera idea de lo que suponía un embarazo, pero necesitaba cambiar eso de inmediato. _¿Cómo iba a proteger a SeHun si no tenía ni idea de qué debía hacer para defenderlo?_

—Te necesito a ti y un helado gigante —respondió con voz seductora—. Pero antes tomaré un ducha.

—¿A mí? ¿Me necesitas a mí? Acaso... ¿Podemos hacerlo?

Se podía tener sexo esperando un bebé, _¿verdad?_ Mierda, tenía que investigar todo eso cuanto antes. LuHan no tenía ni puta idea de qué podía o no podía hacer.

—Claro que sí. Deberíamos hacerlo sin parar. Estoy excitado a todas horas. Es por las hormonas —susurró mientras le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja.

**_«Dios»_**. Con SeHun era incapaz de controlar sus instintos y la necesidad de penetrarlo y de hundirse en él, esos pensamientos lo volvieron loco haciendo temblar todo su cuerpo.

—Deberíamos tener cuidado —respondió aún con la mente llena de pensamientos nada sanos. El cavernícola que llevaba dentro parecía querer ponerse al mando. **_«SeHun. Embarazado. Mi bebé. Mío. Completamente mío»._**

—Necesito sexo duro. Hacerlo sin parar. Sexo sudoroso y salvaje —comentó SeHun con entusiasmo—. Y, ya que me has dejado preñado, espero que sepas satisfacer mis necesidades.

Era cierto. LuHan había embarazado a SeHun. Había plantado su semilla en su interior y esta se había convertido en un bebé. De solo pensarlo le invadió una satisfacción inexplicable.

—¿A qué te refieres con salvaje, exactamente? —LuHan se tiró los jeans porque estaba a punto de reventarlos—. ¿Qué podemos hacer?

—Todo lo que se me antoje. Tan solo estoy de cinco semanas. La mayoría de embarazos agotan en extremo el cuerpo durante el primer trimestre, se tienen náuseas o pierden el apetito sexual, pero yo no. Quiero tener sexo por lo menos cinco veces al día. —SeHun se rozó con sensualidad contra el cuerpo firme de LuHan mientras gemía—. Que no te dé miedo hacer el amor conmigo. No es peligroso. Y te necesito. En todos los sentidos.

En ese momento a LuHan le entraron ganas de saciar todas las necesidades de SeHun, de ponerle en bandeja todo lo que deseara.

—Yo cuidaré de ti, SeHun. Toda la vida. Y tú siempre me contarás todo lo que sientas, ¿está bien?

Y si lo que deseaba era que lo abrazara, que lo idolatrara y que estuviera a su lado, lo haría encantado. Puede que su bestia interior estuviera echando fuego por la manera en que SeHun seguía frotándose contra su cuerpo y su polla, pero las necesidades de él siempre serían su prioridad.

—Ahora lo que quiero es una ducha. Follar duro, un orgasmo. Y helado —respondió zafándose de su abrazo y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de manera traviesa. _¿Cómo no iba a actuar como un maniaco posesivo si iba a casarse con alguien tan perfecto como SeHun?_

—Me apunto. — ** _«Yo y mi cuerpo entero. Se me ha puesto dura como una piedra»._**

Fue tras SeHun y, cuando lo alcanzó en el rellano, lo abrazó por la espalda acariciándole el vientre, que todavía permanecía sin algún tipo de cambio, y susurró:

—Te quiero. Pídeme lo que quieras y lo tendrás sin que te haga preguntas, sin negarme a nada.

El cuerpo de SeHun se relajó y se apoyó contra el de él.

—¡Ya te lo he pedido! —Se echó a reír y entrelazó los dedos con los de él, que seguían protegiéndole el vientre—. Lo único que deseo es a ti. Estoy muy caprichoso y necesitado. Ahora mismo soy otra persona. No te tomes nada de lo que digo o hago como algo personal. No es por ti. Ya te lo dije son por las putas hormonas. Se están comiendo mi cerebro —gruñó para luego sonreír. Sin duda estaba muy sensible.

—Ponte caprichoso. Ponte gruñón. Ni siquiera te pediré que no llores. —Bueno... al menos lo intentaría. Esperaba que no le diera por llorar, porque, en tal caso, para cuando naciera el bebé, LuHan estaría hecho un asco—. Pero no me pidas que no me preocupe, que no trate de protegerte ni que no me vuelva loco con tu felicidad o tu seguridad. No puedo evitarlo —refunfuñó apretándole los dedos.

—¿No te pondrás mandón?

LuHan tragó saliva.

—No. Bueno... quizá con menos frecuencia.

—¿Ni exigente?

Eh... podría contenerse, _¿no?_

—No.

—¿Dominante? ¿Controlador?

_¡Le estaba dando en todos sus puntos débiles!_

—Lo intentaré —afirmó con sinceridad.

SeHun se echó a reír a mandíbula batiente. LuHan llevaba más de dos semanas sin oír semejante carcajada y el cautivador sonido le animó el corazón. Se rió tan fuerte que acabó resoplando.

—Te doy veinticuatro horas. Esa forma de ser la llevas en el ADN. No podrías reprimirla ni un día.

Siguió riéndose mientras avanzaba hacia el dormitorio. A LuHan se le quedó la boca seca al ver que SeHun se quitaba la parte de arriba del uniforme revelando su suave y fina piel y sus pezones rosados. Él también se rió porque sabía que seguramente tenía razón, pero aún así lo intentaría por todos los medios.

—¡Una semana por lo menos! —gritó con arrogancia.

La risa de SeHun cobró fuerza y sonoridad y retumbó por el pasillo hasta llegar en forma de eco a los oídos de LuHan, que sonrió de oreja a oreja. Lo conocía demasiado bien.

Moviendo la cabeza, se dirigió a la cocina para servir un helado, un gran helado.


	21. XXI

El Dr. Kim JunMyeon se mordía la uña del pulgar con cara de concentración mientras examinaba el historial médico de un paciente de la clínica. Eran las siete de la noche y hacía horas que se debería haber ido a casa a descansar, pero había algo en ese caso que lo obsesionaba. Tenía que habérsele pasado algo por alto, algo importante.

RyeoWook tenía cinco años, sentía fatiga y falta de energía, y padecía dolores de estómago y vómitos ocasionales. El pobre niño llevaba semanas así, por lo que no podía deberse exclusivamente a un virus. JunMyeon suspiró y se reclinó en la silla de su despacho, haciendo una mueca al ver que seguía mordiéndose la uña. Tendría que consultar a un pediatra más especializado y con más experiencia que él; y hacerle más pruebas. Rezó en silencio para que la madre de RyeoWook acompañara a su hijo en la próxima visita y cerró la carpeta. El pequeño no tenía una vida fácil y su madre no es que fuera precisamente un gran apoyo.

�Hola, JunMyeon.

Una voz grave y melódica que provenía del umbral de su despacho lo hizo ponerse de pie de un brinco, listo para pulsar el botón de emergencia que tenía bajo la mesa. La clínica gratuita estaba en un barrio conflictivo y, de hecho, a SeHun casi lo habían matado de un balazo en esa misma habitación.

�No pretendía asustarte, pequeño.

JunMyeon sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la columna vertebral. No se debía al miedo, sino a que había reconocido la voz. Entrecerró los ojos para observar el cuerpo que acompañaba a esa voz tan familiar y el rostro del hombre que tenía delante.

�¿Cómo has logrado esquivar a la seguridad de LuHan? ¿Y qué diablos haces aquí?

YiXing se encogió de hombros y entró en el despacho como si fuera suyo. Aún informalmente vestido con un par de vaqueros y un suéter color burdeos, el hombre cargaba sobre sus firmes hombros, como si fuera la repisa de una elegante chimenea, un aura de autoridad y poder.

�También son mi seguridad, JunMyeon. Forman parte de la plantilla de Xiao Corporation. ¿Qué otra cosa iban a hacer más que dejarme pasar saludándome amablemente?

**_«¡Menudo arrogante está hecho este imbécil!»._** A JunMyeon se le aceleró el pulso y le empezaron a sudar las manos. Se las secó en sus jeans deseando no haberse duchado ni cambiado de ropa en el diminuto aseo que tenía en la parte trasera de la clínica. Quizá hubiera sido más fácil enfrentarse a YiXing vestido con su bata de doctor.

Se arregló unos cuantos mechones rubios que le caían en la frente y estiró la espalda para parecer más alto de lo que era, no cedería frente a YiXing.

�¿Qué quieres, YiXing? Este barrio me parece que no está a tu nivel �ironizó con una amarga sonrisa�. Y no creo que te hagan falta los servicios de una puta �le espetó con rabia.

_¡Demonios! ¿Por qué no podía comportarse con indiferencia?_ Habían pasado muchos años desde aquel terrible engaño y JunMyeon ya ni siquiera conocía al hombre que tenía delante. Entonces, _¿por qué no lograba tratarlo como a un desconocido?_

YiXing se acercó a él y preguntó con voz grave:

—¿Te importaría, ángel? ¿Te importaría si me tirara a todos los putos y putas de la ciudad, pequeño?

—¡Ja! ¡Como si no lo hubieras hecho antes! Y deja de dirigirte a mí con esos apelativos tan ridículos. ¿Qué me crees? Un bebé, ¿acaso? ¿Un personaje de ficción? �respondió JunMyeon con sarcasmo, pero no pudo controlar sus instintos: se le aceleró el pulso y se le cortó la respiración cuando YiXing continuó aproximándose hasta que estuvo tan cerca de él que pudo oler su adictivo aroma, un olor tan hipnotizante que lo hizo sentirse un poco mareado. Su aroma no había cambiado. Seguía siendo igual de tentador que en aquel tiempo.

�¿Qué haces a estas horas aquí? Mis agentes de seguridad me llamaron para advertirme de que seguías en la clínica a pesar de que ya era de noche. Deberías estar en casa. Este barrio es peligroso de día, así que por la noche es mil veces peor �gruñó YiXing en voz baja sin poder controlarlo.

�Son los agentes de seguridad de LuHan �puntualizó JunMyeon. Por muy hermanos que fueran, JunMyeon no lograba ver el parentesco entre esos dos hombres: LuHan era una persona amable que escondía bajo su arisca actitud un gran corazón mientras que YiXing era el diablo en persona; un cabrón disfrazado de modelo de la revista y con más dinero y poder de los que nadie debería tener. Y menos aún un hombre como él.

�¿Y si algún delincuente lograra esquivar a la seguridad y te encontrara aquí solo y vulnerable? �Se acercó un poco más a él.

YiXing estaba tan cerca que JunMyeon sentía su cálido aliento en el rostro. _¡Diablos, YiXing era tan alto, fuerte y guapo!_ Cuando lo conoció, hacía muchos años, YiXing trabajaba en la construcción y ese trabajo físico le había dado a cambio un cuerpo ligeramente duro y perfecto. Era curioso que no hubiera cambiado nada. _¿Cómo demonios lograba mantener ese cuerpo pasando tantas horas sentado en un despacho?_ JunMyeon se echó hacia atrás para tratar de separarse de su imponente presencia, pero se golpeó el trasero en la mesa y no pudo alejarse ni un paso más.

�Alguien podría aprovecharse de una persona sola en un despacho vacío �prosiguió en voz baja y con un tono intimidante.

JunMyeon estaba arrinconado entre YiXing y la mesa, y sin saber qué hacer lo empujó fuertemente con las manos para que se aleje de él.

�Apártate. Quítate YiXing, o te arrepentirás.

YiXing posó su muslo sobre el de él para que no pudiera pegarle un rodillazo en la entrepierna.

�Ese golpe te lo enseñé yo, ¿recuerdas? Jamás reveles tus intenciones al agresor, JunMyeon.

JunMyeon estiró el cuello para mirarlo a la cara. Sus ojos castaños lo observaban con atención. Tal y como le había ocurrido hacía años, se quedó embelesado ante la intensidad en la mirada de YiXing. Nunca había olvidado esa mirada ni la dureza de su cuerpo, YiXing siempre había sido físicamente perfecto para JunMyeon... sin embargo, aunque tuviera la dureza de una piedra, en ese momento no mostraba su frialdad, todo lo contrario: su cuerpo transmitía olas de calor y sus ojos parecían estar a punto de derretirse.

�Que te follen, YiXing.

YiXing trató de reprimir una sonrisa, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, sus labios dibujaron una curva. Le colocó las manos en la espalda para atraer todo su cuerpo hacia él y le susurró al oído:

�Preferiría que lo hicieras tú, pequeño. Sería mucho más placentero. Sigues siendo el hombre más hermoso y tierno que he visto en mi vida. Aún más hermoso de lo que ya eras hace años.

**_«Mentiroso. Es un puto mentiroso. Si entonces me hubieras deseado tanto, no habrías hecho lo que hiciste»._ **

�Suéltame ahora mismo. Largo de mi despacho.

El muy imbécil estaba tratando de atraparlo de nuevo. Era asqueroso. JunMyeon ni era hermoso ni se parecía en nada a las personas con las que YiXing paseaba del brazo de lo más contento para luego follárselas.

—Primero dame un beso. Demuéstrame que no queda nada entre nosotros �repuso YiXing con una voz exigente y ruda, y chispazos de fuego en sus ojos castaños.

�¡Lo único que queda pendiente entre nosotros es que jamás te has disculpado por lo que me hiciste! Te dio absolutamente igual lo que yo sentía. No...

JunMyeon no pudo terminar la frase. La boca dura y ardiente de YiXing lo calló, ahogando las palabras amargas sin pedir permiso, exigiéndole que reaccionara. Sus ágiles manos le recorrieron la espalda y lo agarraron con posesividad del trasero para sentarlo en la mesa, así facilitaba la tarea de devorarle la boca. YiXing nunca se había limitado a besar; iba más allá, dejaba su huella, su marca. JunMyeon gimió en su boca mientras él le metía y le sacaba la lengua, una y otra vez, hasta dejarlo sin aliento. Él se rindió rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y aferrándose a sus mechones azabaches para acercarlo más a él. JunMyeon le rodeó las caderas con las piernas y dejó que su lengua jugara con la de YiXing, cerró los ojos y le correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad y fuerza. Y gimió cuando sintió la dura polla de YiXing rozando su miembro, no lo aguantó más y empezó a restregar las caderas al ritmo al que él le metía lengüetazos y lo devoraba con tanta necesidad que lo volvía loco.

YiXing sin dejar de besarlo empezó a gemir mientras metía las manos por debajo de la camiseta de JunMyeon y acariciaba con las yemas de los dedos su espalda desnuda. JunMyeon se estremeció al sentir el contacto de YiXing con su piel... un contacto que lo remontaba a un pasado... un pasado que no quería recordar...

**_«Tengo que parar. Debo poner fin a esta situación antes de que se me vaya de las manos»._ **

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para arrancar su boca de la de él y se quedó jadeando extasiado. YiXing lo cogió de la cabeza para acercarlo a él.

�JunMyeon... �susurró extasiado, tomando su rostro y acariciándolo apasionadamente con delicadeza.

**_«Dios. No»_**. No podía volver a caer en las garras de YiXing. De ninguna de las maneras. Lo empujó con fuerza para que se apartara, bajó las piernas y apoyó los pies en el suelo.

�Suéltame.

Sintió que la ira crecía en su interior como una bomba fuera de control. _¿Cómo se atrevía a utilizarlo de esa manera? ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Acaso estaba aburrido y, como no había otra persona en el edificio, había venido a jugar con él?_ YiXing era un desgraciado que follaba con cualquiera y que, en cuanto encontraba otro juguete con el que entretenerse, simplemente desaparecía. _¿Es que no tenía conciencia? ¿Se preocupaba por alguien que no fuera él mismo?_ A JunMyeon le entraron ganas de protegerse haciéndose un ovillo. Se sentía avergonzado por haber reaccionado así ante él aun sabiendo que era un auténtico cabrón. _¿En qué tipo de persona lo convertía eso?_

Sin mirarlo siquiera a la cara, se dio media vuelta para salir a toda prisa por la puerta.

�JunMyeon. Espera �imploró, o más bien exigió, YiXing con su ronca voz.

Lo agarró del brazo y lo giró hacia él antes de que pudiera alcanzar la puerta. JunMyeon lo fulminó con la mirada mientras la ira y el miedo libraban una batalla en su interior.

�No me vuelvas a tocar. En la vida. Ya no soy el chico estúpido e inocente que conociste una vez y que confió en ti. Me lo he perdonado porque era joven, pero no volveré a caer en esa trampa. No lo haré jamás.

�Aún me deseas �respondió YiXing con determinación, recorriendo con la mirada su cuerpo entero antes de detenerse en su rostro.

JunMyeon lo miró a los ojos y respondió furioso:

�No, ya no. Puede que mi cuerpo responda ante ti, pero eso tan solo es una reacción sexual, fisiológica. Tú �le espetó golpeándole el pecho� ya no significas nada para mí.

—Tú quieres que te folle hasta hacerte gritar de placer. Aún puedo hacerte ronronear, pequeño —replicó él con arrogancia y con una mueca de satisfacción en el rostro.

JunMyeon se encogió de hombros, tratando de reprimir las ganas de borrarle la sonrisa de un puñete.

�La verdad es que no lo sé... porque nunca nos hemos acostado y nunca lo haremos.

En cuestión de segundos se zafó de su brazo, se fue del despacho, cogió la chaqueta del perchero que había en la recepción y salió de la clínica por la puerta principal sin mirar atrás.

Uno de los agentes de seguridad de Xiao Corporation lo escoltó hasta el coche y JunMyeon arrancó a toda velocidad, como un criminal perseguido por la ley. Lo que más deseaba en ese momento era alejarse todo lo posible de YiXing. Condujo en un estado de turbación absoluta durante el cual su cerebro se limitó a reproducir dos palabras como un disco rayado:

**_«Nunca más. Nunca más»._ **

  * ●●



YiXing avanzó despacio por la recepción de la clínica, absorto en sus pensamientos. _¿Qué diablos acababa de ocurrir?_

Se había preocupado porque JunMyeon seguía en la clínica a esas horas y había decidido pasarse un momento a ver si se encontraba bien. Tan solo quería asegurarse de que no había ningún problema. _¡Mierda! ¿Es que no podía ver a JunMyeon sin que le entrara una necesidad irrefrenable de poseerlo, de lograr que él lo deseara tanto como YiXing lo hacía?_

**_«Nunca has superado esa relación y seguramente no lo logres jamás. Ha sido tu obsesión durante años. JunMyeon fue tuyo una vez y ni tu cuerpo ni tu corazón jamás lo olvidarán»._ **

Al salir a la calle, cerró la puerta principal a sus espaldas y, mirando a uno de los agentes de seguridad, ordenó:

�Cierra con llave.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza.

�Sí, señor. Espero que su encuentro con el doctor Kim fuera satisfactorio.

YiXing se rió de sí mismo, soltando una carcajada sin gracia.

�Sí. Ha sido genial.

Saludó con la mano al resto de escoltas mientras se dirigía hacia el coche. **_«Sí. El encuentro ha sido un gran éxito»_** , pensó sin ganas mientras entraba en el Bugatti.

**_«Jamás te has disculpado por lo que hiciste»._** Las palabras de JunMyeon lo atormentaban y se dio cuenta de que posiblemente lo torturarían para siempre. Frustrado, YiXing pegó un puñetazo al volante. No. Nunca le había pedido perdón. Aunque tampoco JunMyeon le había dado la oportunidad. En cualquier caso, se lo debería haber pedido, debería haber encontrado el modo de disculparse. En aquella época no tuvo ocasión y ahora acababa de malgastar su segunda oportunidad. _¿Qué tenía JunMyeon que le hacía perder la cabeza?_

**_«Te estás comportando como un imbécil porque a él ya no le importas y eso te mata por dentro. Si logras seducirlo, puede que logres que te entregue su cuerpo... pero jamás te dará su corazón. Eso no volverá a suceder, JunMyeon no volverá a ser tuyo»._ **

Hubo una época, hacía muchos años, en la que JunMyeon lo adoraba, en la que sus ojos reflejaban la admiración que sentía por él; pero una mala decisión, un incidente estúpido, había bastado para borrar para siempre esa mirada de sus hermosos ojos avellana.

Apoyó la frente en el volante y cerró los párpados recordando vivamente al JunMyeon que un día lo miró con afecto y respeto a pesar de que en aquella época no tenía dónde caerse muerto. Resultaba irónico que, ahora que se había convertido en un hombre rico lo mirara como si fuera un insecto que debe ser pisoteado o una rata que hay que exterminar.

**_«Volverás a verlo. En la boda de LuHan y SeHun; y tendrá que hablar contigo»._ **

El enlace se iba a celebrar en casa de YiXing, así que él no tendría elección. YiXing y JunMyeon eran los padrinos escogidos. Como mínimo, tendría que guardar las formas, y YiXing sabía que lo haría. JunMyeon era una persona considerada y fiel con sus amigos y dejaría sus sentimientos a un lado para que en la boda de SeHun todo fuera perfecto.

**_«No me afectará cómo me trate o cómo me mire. No volveré a comportarme como un imbécil con él»._ **

YiXing se apoyó en el respaldo suspirando y arrancó el coche, preguntándose si no era demasiado tarde para eso. Lo cierto era que los años le habían hecho cambiar y que ya no tenía claro si le gustaba la persona en la que se había convertido.

**_«Busca a alguien que te quite a JunMyeon de la cabeza»._ **

Se abrochó el cinturón y sacó el coche de la plaza de aparcamiento mientras respiraba hondo y repasaba una lista mental de personas disponibles que tenía para esa noche... pero entonces olió un aroma familiar, un tentador olor que se había impregnado en su camisa. Era el aroma de JunMyeon.

El recordatorio de lo que acababa de ocurrir en la clínica.

�No puedo hacerlo. No puedo estar con nadie. Ahora mismo no �se dijo a sí mismo, furioso por haberlo besado.

Después de haber sentido el cuerpo de JunMyeon contra el suyo y sus besos... pensar en pasar la noche con otra persona no le interesaba lo más mínimo.

YiXing frenó a la salida del aparcamiento, echó un vistazo al reloj y sonrió cuando decidió girar a la izquierda en lugar de a la derecha, en dirección al piso de LuHan.

**_«Ya es hora»._ **

Su hermano lo había llamado hacía rato para informarle que iba a ser papá y para pedirle un favor, algo insólito en LuHan. La verdad es que no había nada en el mundo que YiXing no estuviera dispuesto a hacer por su hermano. En una ocasión no había podido protegerlo y eso no volvería a pasar jamás. Necesitara lo que necesitara, YiXing siempre lo apoyaría.

Por suerte, LuHan había conocido a SeHun. YiXing apreciaba mucho a SeHun porque el amor que sentía por su hermano era incondicional. Gracias a él, LuHan era más feliz de lo que había sido en la vida y por eso, YiXing lo quería. Su hermano merecía esa felicidad y también a alguien que lo quisiera por lo que era. Por desgracia, ver a LuHan y a SeHun juntos le hacía pensar en lo vacía que estaba su vida y en lo superficial que era su existencia.

Besar a JunMyeon y abrazarlo después de tantos años había empeorado aún más las cosas. Era como si se le hubiera despertado algo en el fondo de su ser; una sensación que le resultaba a la vez familiar y desconocida. Y que sin lugar a dudas, lo incomodaba.

**_«Olvídate de él. Olvida lo que sentiste al perderte en su calidez, al oler su aroma, al sentir su cuerpo, sus adictivos besos... al sentir al verdadero JunMyeon»._ **

YiXing empezó a despotricar al darse cuenta de que esa noche la pasaría solo y que tendría que satisfacerse él mismo mientras fantaseaba con JunMyeon. Y esta vez los recuerdos serían más vívidos, más recientes y reales que nunca.

_¡No iba a ser nada fácil!_ Nunca había sido nada fácil olvidarlo y no creía que lo fuera a lograr.


	22. XXII

—¡Sí!

SeHun lanzó un puñetazo al aire, emocionado por haber pasado el primer nivel del último juego de LuHan. En realidad, el juego era de él: LuHan lo había diseñado especialmente para SeHun.

**_«Las aventuras de SeHun»._ **

El juego era genial aunque eso no le sorprendía. LuHan era un genio y cada videojuego que había creado resultaba especial. No era de extrañar que siempre se enganchara a todo lo que él creaba. Acarició la pantalla del ordenador con la mano y suspiró. _¿Qué hombre dedicaría un sinfín de horas a diseñar un videojuego exclusivo para él, un juego que no pensaba sacar jamás al mercado?_

**_«Solo LuHan»._ **

Se recostó en la silla para mirar el reloj. **_«¡Diablos!»._** Se había enganchado tanto en el juego que llevaba en la sala de informática más tiempo del que se había propuesto. Pero es que le encantaba, _¡era tan adictivo!_ LuHan se lo había regalado por San Valentín, entre otras muchas cosas. Pero entre todos los regalos, el videojuego para SeHun siempre sería un regalo muy especial porque lo había hecho él y porque probablemente había dedicado semanas enteras de su poco tiempo libre diseñándolo con el único objetivo de que SeHun lo pasara bien.

Aún recordaba cómo LuHan lo había guiado hasta la habitación hacía más de una hora para darle la sorpresa. SeHun de la felicidad se había lanzado a sus brazos para comerlo a besos mientras le decía cuanto lo amaba y LuHan luego de unos minutos, totalmente satisfecho consigo mismo, se había marchado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando SeHun se había sentado frente al ordenador impaciente por dominar otra de sus creaciones.

SeHun apagó el ordenador entusiasmado, deseando ir a buscar a LuHan para darle las gracias como se merecía. El anillo que llevaba en la mano izquierda reflejó la abundante luz que había en la sala y, al verlo brillar con tanta intensidad, sintió que el corazón se le contraía.

**_«LuHan es mío. Vamos a casarnos y a tener un bebé»._ **

La tristeza y las dudas habían desaparecido de un momento a otro. SeHun volvía a sentirse como siempre con LuHan. Se había dado cuenta de que todos esos miedos irracionales se debían a que había sospechado que estaba embarazado y no había querido aceptarlo por miedo a la reacción de LuHan. _¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonto? ¿Cuándo lo había defraudado el hombre del que estaba enamorado?_ Era cierto que ahora estaba más protector de lo necesario, pero esa era su forma de ser y a SeHun le encantaba tal y como era, aunque le enfurecía que a veces se pusiera en plan déspota. SeHun sonrió al recordar que le había prometido intentar no ser tan dominante y controlador. Se había portado muy bien durante toda la tarde: atendiéndolo y haciéndole el amor con cuidado, como si se fuera a romper por estar embarazado. A decir verdad, después de las últimas semanas, en las que había estado tan alterado emocionalmente, necesitaba una pequeña dosis de esa íntima ternura. Sin embargo... necesitaba más... había llegado el momento de despertar el animal que había en LuHan. SeHun amaba cuando LuHan se ponía en plan dominante en la cama y lo volvía loco de placer. LuHan era mitad ternura, mitad fuerza y potencia. Y ya era hora de que su faceta salvaje viniera a jugar y apoderarse de él.

Se detuvo y se acomodó la camiseta negra de LuHan que se había puesto y que le quedaba un poco grande. Era raro que llevara más de una hora sin ver a LuHan. Normalmente se sentaba a su lado y trabajaba en algún juego mientras él se entretenía en el ordenador de pruebas de la sala de informática. Como iba descalzo, no hizo ruido alguno al bajar las escaleras, estiró los brazos al llegar al último peldaño y pudo sentir como su cuerpo estaba completamente relajado, sin duda los masajes habían ayudado mucho a disminuir su estrés. Quizás podía ir con LuHan antes de la boda.

De su boda... LuHan iba a ser su esposo y faltaba tan poco que se estremeció de pura felicidad al recordarlo.

—¿LuHan? —lo llamó al entrar en la cocina.

Se quedó atónito al no encontrarlo ahí. Dormido seguro que no estaba. Jamás se iba a la cama sin él.

—¡Ven al dormitorio! —exigió LuHan con su voz ronca.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras avanzaba hacia el cuarto. LuHan no pedía; daba órdenes. SeHun le obedecía cuando le apetecía y en ese momento se sintió tentado a seguir sus instrucciones. Avanzó por el pasillo con curiosidad. La puerta del dormitorio estaba entornada y se abrió de par en par sin hacer el menor ruido cuando SeHun apoyó una mano en la madera y empujó con suavidad.

Se le cortó la respiración al posar los ojos en LuHan: estaba atado a la cama y lo único que llevaba puesto era la cadena de oro con el penique de la suerte y un bóxer de cuero negro.

Con el pulso acelerado, corrió hacia la cama.

—Pero, ¡qué haces, LuHan!

SeHun había estado atado varias veces: la primera vez porque era la única manera en que LuHan podía hacerlo al principio y las demás porque les resultaba erótico y sexy. Teniendo en cuenta lo que le había ocurrido a LuHan, SeHun no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Parpadeó y volvió a parpadear. LuHan abrió el puño para enseñarle uno de los corazones de cartón que él le regalaba en todas las celebraciones; un diminuto corazón canjeable por un deseo, por cualquier cosa que quisiera de SeHun. El papelillo revoloteó sobre la palma de su mano atada.

—Deseo que te des cuenta de que confío en ti por completo.

—No, LuHan. No. —SeHun subió a la cama y tiró de las vendas preso del pánico, pero no logró desatarlas. Se sintió frustrado al no ser capaz de liberarlo y le rogó—: Dime cómo se desata esto. —Empezó a tirar con todas sus fuerzas de una de las vendas que le sujetaban el brazo. Necesitaba soltarlo como fuera. No soportaba verlo así de indefenso. Estar así tenía que estar matándolo. **_«¡Maldito LuHan!»._** _¿Había algo que no estuviera dispuesto a hacer para demostrarle su amor?_ —. No hacía falta que hicieras esto. Ya confío en ti por completo.

—Quieto. Para o te harás daño. —El tono severo lo hizo frenar en seco.

SeHun nunca lo había oído tan serio. Con un tono más relajado añadió:

—No estoy incómodo. Bueno... excepto porque tengo cierta protuberancia...

SeHun posó la mano sobre su corazón acelerado y, por primera vez desde que había entrado en el dormitorio, miró a LuHan a la cara: estaba sonriendo. Al ver que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se relajó un poco y analizó la situación.

_¡Mierda, LuHan en bóxer de cuero!_ LuHan a su completa disposición... LuHan atado...

Tragó saliva, respiró profundamente tratando de normalizar sus latidos y vio cómo LuHan tenía atadas las cuatro extremidades y lo único que había en la cama era una sábana de seda negra bajo su firme cuerpo. Llevaba el bóxer negro de cuero que SeHun le había regalado por San Valentín, y este se amoldaba perfectamente a su dura erección. _¿Estaba empalmado? ¿Excitado? ¿Cómo era eso posible?_ Después de las cosas que le habían ocurrido en el pasado, _¿cómo podía hacer esto sin sentirse angustiado o afligido?_ Buscó alguna señal de molestia en el rostro de LuHan pero no encontró ninguna. Lo devoraba con una mirada intensa, sin rastro alguno de malestar.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho? ¿Cómo has logrado atarte a ti mismo?

A juzgar por lo poco que habían cedido las vendas cuando SeHun había tratado de desatarlo, los nudos estaban muy apretados.

—Ha sido YiXing —respondió contrariado—. Creo que el muy cabrón me ha atado demasiado fuerte.

SeHun se llevó una mano a la boca para intentar reprimir la risa... pero la carcajada se le escapó igualmente de los labios.

—¿Ha sido tu hermano?

—Esto me lo va a estar recordando toda la vida. Yo quería estar desnudo, pero insistió en que al menos me tapara la polla para que no le sacara un ojo —respondió LuHan malhumorado.

_¡Dios!_ SeHun hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ver ese momento, pero tenía que conformarse con imaginarse a YiXing atando a su hermano a la cama e insistiéndole en que se tapara la verga desesperado. Como YiXing no conocía todos los secretos de LuHan, lo más probable es que, en lugar de alarmarse con la situación, se lo hubiera tomado como un juego, con el que podría molestar a LuHan eternamente.

—No puedo creerme que hayas hecho esto. —Cogió el corazón de cartón de la mano de LuHan, lo rompió en pedazos y lanzó los trocitos hacia el techo—. Deseo concedido. Pero ya confiaba en ti por completo. Ya te he dicho que fue por culpa de las hormonas. Además, he estado pensando y ahora entiendo que probablemente has logrado interpretar mi comportamiento como una muestra de rechazo o de vacilación, pero todo han sido paranoias mías, no tiene nada que ver contigo.

—Quería asegurarme de que confiabas en mí, pero ¡demonios! Tócame de una vez, voy a volverme loco —exigió con sus ojos ámbar ardiendo.

SeHun se detuvo a mirarlo y se le cortó la respiración nuevamente al asimilar lo que tenía ante sus ojos: LuHan estaba ahí tendido solo para él. Era como un tigre encadenado listo para atacar y le resultaba jodidamente erótico tenerlo inmovilizado. Aquel cuerpo firme era perfecto y SeHun se moría por acariciar hasta el último centímetro de su ardiente piel.

—LuHan eres perfecto —jadeó con una voz seductora cargada de deseo.

—Creo que tienes que ir a que te revisen la vista. Siempre lo he pensado. Estoy lleno de cicatrices, SeHun, y son muy feas.

Sí. LuHan tenía cicatrices, un testimonio de su fuerza y de su valentía. A SeHun jamás le parecerían feas o desagradables.

—Eres perfecto, el hombre de mis sueños.

Estiró el brazo para acariciarle el pecho con la palma de la mano y repasó con el dedo cada una de sus cicatrices antes de inclinarse para lamerlas con la lengua.

—Estás loco —gimió LuHan, tirando de las vendas que le ataban los brazos.

—Tú me vuelves loco —replicó riéndose sin dejar de lamerle el pecho. Le mordisqueó un pezón con cuidado mientras le agarraba la verga por encima del bóxer.

Tener a LuHan a su merced era algo completamente nuevo y tentador. Se arrodilló para quitarse la camiseta negra de LuHan. Tenía tantas ganas de tocarlo que casi se olvida de la sorpresa que le había preparado.

—¡Diablos, SeHun! ¿Qué llevas puesto? —preguntó atormentado.

SeHun le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa y seductora.

—Otro regalo de San Valentín para ti.

Era el bóxer más sexy que se había puesto jamás y eso era mucho decir porque a LuHan le encantaban los bóxeres apretados; si bien el interés en ellos le duraba muy poco, pues no tardaba en quitárselos, a mordiscos si era necesario. Por eso había decidido comprar un bóxer blanco completamente transparente que no dejaba nada a la imaginación y menos la erección que tenía en esos momentos. Agachó la mirada y vio que en pocas palabras estaba completamente desnudo ante él.

—¿Te gusta?

LuHan tragó saliva mientras recorría con ojos apasionados su cuerpo, deseando hacerlo suyo.

—Gustarme es poco SeHun, estás casi... desnudo —Casi se atraganta al pronunciar la última palabra, pero es que SeHun se veía tan pecaminoso con ese bóxer blanco y su sonrisa y mirada inocente, un dulce sonrojo cruzando sus afables facciones. _¡Mierda!_ SeHun era el pecado en persona.

SeHun sonrío complacido tirando la camiseta al piso, y se giró hacia LuHan para rozarle con la yema del dedo la polla erecta e hinchada.

—Lo compré para ti y me lo puse antes de que me llevaras arriba a probar el nuevo juego. Es muy grande, LuHan. Sorprendente.

—Sí, lo sé, la tengo más grande de lo normal —gruñó resoplando cada vez más fuerte.

—¡LuHan! —le reclamó—. No me refería a tu polla, sino al juego. —SeHun se echó a reír mientras empezaba a bajarle el bóxer lentamente liberándolo en toda su magnitud.

—Ahora mismo el juego ese me importa un comino —gruñó.

Y cuando SeHun empezó a tocarlo también perdió todo el interés en el videojuego.

Le agarró su hinchado miembro con la mano mientras se inclinaba para besarlo, rozando sus sensibles pezones contra el pecho. LuHan le metió la lengua en la boca y reaccionó levantando las caderas cuando SeHun lo agarró con más fuerza del paquete. LuHan lo besaba como si estuviera poseído y SeHun le contestaba con la misma desesperación mientras masturbaba la parte del cuerpo de LuHan que se moría por tener dentro. Pero eso podía esperar. LuHan había hecho todo esto por él y SeHun estaba decidido a que gozara con la experiencia. Y que gozara mucho. Pensaba sacar al animal que llevaba dentro antes de centrarse en sus propias necesidades.

Le liberó la boca y se arrodilló junto a él sin dejar de acariciar su polla. Sus manos recorrieron sin prisa alguna cada centímetro de su piel, pues no sabía si se le volvería a presentar esta oportunidad y quería tocar su cuerpo entero.

—Tengo un antojo —susurró con sensualidad antes de soltarlo y bajarse de la cama.

—SeHun, vuelve —suplicó LuHan con una voz insistente.

Pero SeHun se fue corriendo a la cocina y regresó con un bote de crema chantillí. Lo agitó con erotismo mordiéndose los labios, inclinó la cabeza, abrió la boca y lanzó un chorro de crema entre sus labios.

—Uhmmm... ¡está delicioso! —Se lamió los labios mientras tragaba la dulce espuma. LuHan lo contemplaba, totalmente hipnotizado con una mirada de deseo amenazante que hizo estremecer a SeHun—. Sólo hay una cosa que me sabría aún mejor si me estallara en la boca. Algo de lo que tengo antojo.

Avanzó a cuatro patas por la cama, entre las piernas atadas de LuHan.

—SeHun —le advirtió LuHan, pero él no le hizo caso. Le echó la crema por su duro vientre, los muslos y el pene. Primero le lamió el vientre, recorriendo con la lengua cada uno de sus músculos y deleitándose en el dulce sabor de la crema chantillí. LuHan se retorció lo que las vendas le permitieron y gruñó—: Me las vas a pagar.

SeHun sonrió lamiéndole el muslo.

—Cuento con ello, quiero que me castigues... duro. Tú me entiendes.

La polla de LuHan se sacudió ante sus palabras y no dejó de palpitar mientras SeHun se acercaba al otro muslo y empezaba a mordisquearlo y lamerlo hasta dejar una marca con los dientes en su piel. Cuando por fin se dirigió hacia su verga, SeHun sintió que su miembro se ponía más duro. Empezó a gemir al recorrer su pene con la lengua, lamiendo la crema con lentitud y mordiendo delicadamente en algunas partes.

—No voy a durar mucho. Mierda, SeHun. Desátame.

Su voz se debatía entre la frustración y la excitación, y SeHun levantó la cabeza para buscar en sus ojos ámbar alguna señal que indicara que estaba incómodo en algún plano que no fuera el sexual. No la encontró. A LuHan le consumía el placer carnal, gozaba contemplándolo y lo único que le frustraba era no ser capaz de tocarlo.

—Pensé que querías satisfacer todos mis antojos —le susurró con sensualidad—. Tengo antojo de ti.

LuHan gruñó y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada mientras SeHun se metía su polla en la boca y trazaba círculos con la lengua sobre la punta en forma de bulbo.

—Me vas a matar —jadeó mientras SeHun introducía su miembro latente hasta el fondo de la garganta.

**_«De placer, LuHan»._** SeHun se metió todo lo que le cupo en la boca, pero era enorme. Le apretó con los labios y succionó, meneando la cabeza mientras lo devoraba. LuHan empezó a bambolear las caderas, empujándolas contra su boca cada vez que él presionaba hacia abajo. SeHun levantó la mirada y vio cómo se tensaban los músculos de ese cuerpo perfecto y cómo se aferraban sus manos a las vendas que lo mantenían atado. Se quedó cautivado por la expresión que tenía LuHan en ese momento: embriagado por la pasión, había perdido el control por completo y se había dejado llevar por el éxtasis.

—SeHun, SeH... Ahhhh... Dios. Sí...

A medida que SeHun se movía más rápido y ejercía más presión, él empezó a gritar palabras inentendibles hasta que explotó con el cuerpo encharcado en sudor. Su alivio inundó en forma de líquido caliente la boca de SeHun, que se lo tragó gimiendo sin sacar su miembro de la boca. Después de lamer hasta la última gota, gateó a cuatro patas hasta llegar a sus labios y lo besó para que probara su propio sabor en la boca deseosa que lo besaba.

LuHan devoró su boca, pero acabó apartando los labios de los suyos para exigir:

—Te quiero a ti. Ahora.

Tiró de las vendas con desesperación, deseando estar suelto. Sí, era hora de liberar a su animal.

—Ayúdame —le pidió SeHun, pues no tenía ni idea de cómo soltarlo. LuHan le dio instrucciones concisas y él logró liberar las manos. Entonces, sin dejar de jadear, se incorporó y desató él mismo los nudos que le sujetaban las piernas y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su cuerpo sudoroso estaba encima de SeHun.

LuHan había encontrado a su presa y estaba desbocado. _¡Diablos!_ SeHun amaba tanto a LuHan. Le bastaron dos toques para arrancarle el bóxer, que cayó al suelo hecho pedazos. SeHun jadeó cautivado por esa fuerza bruta y por la facilidad con la que era capaz de desnudarlo. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de reprenderle cada vez que le destrozaba el bóxer. Ya le compraría más. Merecía la pena solo por ver cómo la pasión le hacía perder los estribos. Como de costumbre, se puso como una fiera con la ropa, pero a él no le hizo ningún daño.

—Demonios, SeHun eres hermoso —jadeó mientras contemplaba sus rosáceos labios hinchados y su respiración agitada—. Es hora de tu castigo. ¿Querías jugar duro? Pues prepárate esto sólo será el inicio.

SeHun gimió de expectación, estaba más que preparado para el tipo de castigo que LuHan tenía en mente: un castigo que lo dejaría sin respiración y que lo haría gimotear y suplicar. Jadeó al sentir sus dedos acariciándole los pezones hinchados y gritó ahogadamente cuando se los apretó.

—Por favor, LuHan.

—Por favor, ¿qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —le preguntó con brusquedad.

—Fóllame, por favor.

—Creo que no. El que tiene un antojo ahora soy yo. Se me hace agua la boca por probarte. ¿Quieres que te pruebe, SeHun?

_¿Probarme?_ Demonios... quería que lo devorara.

—Sí.

SeHun levantó las caderas, pero fue incapaz de mover ni un milímetro del cuerpo firme que tenía encima. Aunque estaban piel contra piel, LuHan apoyaba la mayor parte de su peso en sus brazos. SeHun miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con sus intensos ojos ámbar y exigirle con el cuerpo que lo hiciera suyo.

—Vas a correrte para mí mientras te como entero —susurró con una voz ronca.

Enterró la cara en su cuello antes de mordisqueárselo y empezar a descender hacia sus pezones, lamiéndole la piel. SeHun gimió mientras él le lamía y mordisqueaba los pezones erectos para luego succionarlos con fervor. Cerró los ojos, perdiéndose en el placer que le otorgaba pero los abrió al sentir que se estremecía por dentro cuando LuHan se dirigió hacia su estómago, donde se detuvo para lamerle el ombligo y llenarle de besos húmedos y cálidos el vientre. Por fin, justo antes de que empezara a gritar de frustración, LuHan le separó las piernas y SeHun se estremeció al sentir el cálido aliento de LuHan sobre su erguida extensión.

—Quiero probarte, SeHun —bramó acariciando la longitud de su miembro.

SeHun echó la cabeza hacia atrás desesperado porque su boca lo tocara.

—Por favor, LuHan. Te necesito.

LuHan sonrió maliciosamente, sacó la lengua y con tortuosa lentitud, lamió las pequeñas gotas de esencia que chorreaba.

—¿Así? —preguntó con exigencia.

—Más —le rogó. Si no hacía que se corriera de inmediato, se iba a volver loco.

—¿Así?

Tomó su polla y masajeó la base empezando a succionar su punta, ayudándose con la lengua.

—Más. ¡Más!

Su cuerpo lo deseaba tanto que estaba empezando a perder los papeles.

—¿Así?

Se acercó hacia él y se metió toda su polla a la boca de un solo movimiento. _¡Dios!_ Sí. Levantó las caderas para que LuHan lo devorara por completo y éste con una nalgada que lo hizo gritar, lo tomó del trasero acercándolo más a él, succionó con fuerza su pene una y otra vez, llegando cada vez más abajo y mordió su punta sacándole un grito de placer.

—Ahhh.. Sí. LuHan. Necesito correrme.

SeHun metió los dedos entre sus cabellos cobrizos para agarrarlo de la cabeza y atraerlo aún más hacia él. Gimió y meneó las caderas penetrando su boca mientras LuHan le daba todo el placer que su ardiente boca podía darle. LuHan gruñó sobre su glande, lo que generó unas vibraciones que lo arrastraron despacio hacia la locura. Sin parar, siguió succionando hasta que SeHun perdió el sentido y se dejó llevar por un clímax abrumador que lo consumió por completo y que lo hizo arder de pasión. En lugar de jadear aliviado, que es lo que tenía ganas de hacer, SeHun gritó su nombre mientras continuas olas de placer le recorrían el cuerpo entero.

Después de haber exprimido hasta la última gota de satisfacción que podía ofrecerle con su increíble boca, LuHan se quitó el bóxer y trepó por el cuerpo de SeHun, que abrió los ojos para ver al hombre que amaba y que en ese momento se mostraba feroz y desbocado, tal como le gustaba. Tal como lo amaba. Aunque el cuerpo de SeHun estaba satisfecho, la necesidad de que LuHan lo follara lo desesperaba hasta la locura.

—Fóllame, LuHan. Ahora.

Su erección se acercó peligrosamente a su entrada mientras humedecía y punteaba su ansioso esfínter para luego introducir dos de sus dedos lubricados, que relajaban y estiraban sus contraídas paredes y cuando sintió la punta de su polla, se estremeció de placer.

—Eres mío —rugió—. Siempre lo serás.

—Sí. Siempre.

LuHan gimió de satisfacción y lo penetró de una sola embestida que lo dejó sin respiración y que lo llenó por completo. SeHun le rodeó la cintura con las piernas y el cuello con los brazos, tratando de acercarse al máximo a él. La boca de LuHan cubrió la suya, transmitiendo ondas de calor en todo su cuerpo y arrastrándolo a un lugar en el que sólo existían ellos dos. LuHan lo penetraba con fuerza y rapidez una y otra vez, retrocediendo las caderas sin llegar a salir del todo, mientras SeHun se entregaba en cuerpo y alma gritando su nombre. Lo estaba haciendo suyo salvajemente y SeHun quería que así fuera.

—Dime que eres mío. Te necesito. Te quiero. No me abandonarás nunca —exigió LuHan entre jadeos tras arrancar la boca de la de SeHun.

—Siempre seré tuyo. Nada se interpondrá jamás entre nosotros. Te quiero.

Apenas había salido aquel jadeo de su boca cuando sintió que el orgasmo se acercaba; entonces apretó con más fuerza las piernas alrededor de la cintura de LuHan para responder a sus intensas embestidas, de modo que sus cuerpos empapados en sudor se fundieron en uno solo. SeHun sintió que el cuerpo se le hacía añicos entre temblores y, mientras LuHan lo penetraba rugiendo, le clavó las uñas en la espalda. Gritó su nombre sin dejar de menear su cuerpo contra el de él hasta que alcanzó el orgasmo y se corrió sobre el estómago de LuHan, que al sentir una deliciosa presión en su polla no lo pudo aguantar más y se corrió.

—¡SeHun!—grito antes de correrse con fuerza.

En cuanto su descarga inundó el cuerpo de SeHun se quitó de encima sin soltarlo, manteniéndolo en el refugio de sus brazos. Mientras se le hinchaba y deshinchaba el pecho, preguntó:

—¿Te he hecho daño?

SeHun negó con la cabeza mientras su cuerpo entero seguía estremeciéndose.

—No —suspiró entre jadeos—. Me has dado justo lo que necesitaba.

SeHun lo besó en la frente por haber saciado sus necesidades y después escondió el rostro en su cuello para tratar de recuperarse. No tenía ni idea de cómo lo hacía, pero LuHan siempre sabía lo que necesitaba en cada momento. Esa noche, en su segundo San Valentín juntos, le había ofrecido una pasión desenfrenada y su amor incondicional. Obviamente no tenía que atarse a la cama para demostrarle nada, pero el hecho de que hubiera querido hacerlo y que se hubiera puesto a su merced, lo emocionaba.

SeHun suspiró preguntándose cómo podía ser tan afortunado de haberse cruzado con un hombre como LuHan, un hombre a quien podía entregarse por completo, porque siempre trataría con cuidado su amor, su confianza y su alma.

—Te quiero. Feliz día de San Valentín —susurró SeHun junto a su cuello.

—Te amo SeHun, siempre te amaré —murmuró LuHan sobre su hombro, estrechándolo entre los brazos con el mismo afán de protegerlo que de poseerlo.

Fueran cuales fueran los retos que les aguardaban, LuHan y SeHun se enfrentarían a ellos juntos.

—Yo también te amo y siempre estaré a tu lado —musitó SeHun adormilado.

—Lo sé. Soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo —afirmó él con orgullo mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza.

SeHun se durmió con una sonrisa en los labios y con la satisfacción de saber que había encontrado el amor en LuHan. Para alguien como él que durante mucho tiempo había estado tan solo, LuHan era el mejor regalo que podía haber recibido en toda su vida y por nada del mundo estaba dispuesto a perderlo.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por apoyar este trabajo hasta el final. La secuela protagonizada por YiXing y JunMyeon tiene por nombre Heaven, y será publicada dentro de poco.
> 
> En fin, muchas gracias y nos vemos pronto.


End file.
